Ash Alola Journey
by CrossTheDeadKnight
Summary: Doing a rewrite of the first fanfiction i have wrote before, a major storyline change will be made and i won't know how it goes. Ash returns home to find a nasty surprise unexpectedly waiting for him as he leaves home in a haste, how will his new journey in the Alola Region be like?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Escape to another Region

A/N: **I am planning to make a rewrite of this story, yes, I know I have written at least 60 chapters or so but I'm still planning to rewrite it all over again from chapter one, so please don't be hateful towards me and I really hope that this rewrite is better than the one I have wrote before.**

Without further a due, let this rewrite be under way!

* * *

Ash who have recently landed in Viridian City Airport as he smelled the fresh air of his own home region.

"A smell of this air and it feels that we're already in Pallet Town, don't you think so buddy?" Ash asked.

"Pikapi, Pikachu!" The yellow mouse waved his hand in complete agreement as he did the same motion as his trainer, smelling the fresh air of his own region.

"Let's get going, i can't wait to see mom again and get her delicious cooking in my stomach!" Ash cheered as did Pikachu before he ran off.

* * *

On the hill, Ash glance at the view of his home town, everything was still the same as before, the laboratory is still up on the hill and his house remains at the same spot with the same scenery.

"Pikachu, do you want to go to the house first or meet Professor Oak first?" Ash questioned his partner who pointed towards the hill.

"I get it, you want the rest to relax, don't you buddy?" Pikachu nodded at his statement as Ash smiled.

"Alright, let's go!" Ash yelled.

The kanto trainer ran up the hill as he knocked on the door, he waited for three minutes as no one answered, the curiosity got the better of him as he opened the door to let himself in and to his surprise, nobody is there.

"Strange, where did the professor and Tracey?" He questioned.

The boy continued down the lab to see a note left on the table, he picked up the small sheet of paper, unfold it and read the contents from within.

Dear Ash,

I'm sorry Ash my-boy but I'll be out doing some field research along with Tracey, I know you will visit my lab the first thing you got back home and if you want your pokemon to rest, please lay them down on the tray next to the computer screen.

I'll be back right after the afternoon so please take care while you're in town, also your mother Delia too is out of town doing her own groceries for your placing in the league, and in advance from both me, Gary and Tracey.

Congratulations on placing top two in the Kalos League.

Sincerely,

Professor Oak

Ash laid down the note as he turns to his buddy who looked at him with a smile.

"I guess both the professor and mom are out of town, so I guess I'll just leave them here to rest." Ash told the Mouse Pokémon as he set down three Poke Balls in the tray left by the professor.

As the two left for their home, a person walked up to the tray as the person took away the three Poke Balls left by the young trainer.

* * *

The boy and his Pikachu reached back home as they opened the door, smelling another weef of air as they settle down on the sofa.

"It feels so good to relax once in a while, don't you say Pikachu?" He asked as the electric type nodded.

After a while, Ash got back on his own two feet as Pikachu ran to his shoulder.

"Let's go see the rest." Pikachu nodded as they ran out.

Upon reaching the lab, Ash once again opened the door as he walked towards ranch, without having the slightest notice that his Kalos Pokémon were taken away from the tray.

Upon the ranch entrance, Ash could see his old travelling companions staring at him with all of his Pokémon at their side, except for a few who are missing.

"Hey guys!" Ash yelled while waving.

The rest looked at each other before facing Ash as Misty begun talking out loud.

"We know you placing in the league Ash and-" Ash cut her off.

"You guys are here to congratulate me?" He asked.

"No, you weakling, we're here to tell you to quit! We all heard it from Brock and Misty, you've done six years of battling and still have not won any league!" Iris yelled directly at the boy's face, as Pikachu start to let loose a few sparks.

"What do you mean?! This just meant that I need to train more to get a higher place!" Ash retorted.

"Just give it up! Even I did better than you for my first League Conference!" Max boasted while putting out his chest proudly.

"You may have done better for your first League, but I'm sure as hell that you sister didn't win any Grand Festival!" Ash sneered back.

"Contest and League are two different things you idiot! Like how a gym battler and coordinator are different!" May yelled.

"Like hell they are, aren't they still trainers in the end, so don't give me that shit!" Ash retorted with anger.

"Your battling tastes has gone rather bitter that was made by a bad cook, there's nothing interesting to it." Cilan shot back.

"You be quiet! Like hell I'm going to understand your lousy speech!" Ash hissed.

"Just give it up Ash, and stay with me." Serena told the boy while trying to act lovely as this made Ash angrier.

"You can forget about that!" Ash sneered darkly.

"Even your Pokémon agrees with us! So just give up being a trainer, you aren't going to show them their true potential!" Clemont yelled.

* * *

Ash looked behind them to find that a lot of his Pokémon sided with them as they started to smirk as Ash gave them a glare.

"Pikachu, go get the rest." Ash told his best friend.

"Don't better Ashy, because their right here." Bonnie told the Kanto trainer as she lifted three Poke Balls.

"Since when did you get them!" He yelled.

"A weakling like you don't need to know, because if they stick with you, they'll just become weaker!" Iris yelled.

"Like hell they will be! I just need to trainer hard and I'll win a League eventually!" Ash retorted.

"Anyone that is coming with me step up front!" Ash yelled, as no one except for Sceptile stood forward next to his trainer while glaring at the rest.

The Forest Pokémon handed him his Poke Ball as Ash glared at them, with Max smirking.

"Sceptile must really love being a weakling, since that's that, everyone attack!" He yelled.

A Hydro Pump flew towards them as something huge swooped Ash from the ground as the Kanto trainer recalled Sceptile.

The figure appeared to be his Charizard as the Flame Pokemon roared before firing a Flamethrower at an incoming Mud Shot as he continued on his way.

"Charizard, just get us out of here! Fast!" Ash yelled.

The flying lizard roared as he flew towards a random location, meanwhile Pikachu was fending off the attack, only for the barrage to stop after a few hours as Charizard continued on his way.

"Charizard, just keep going, let's hope we find land soon." Ash ordered as the fire and flying type continued to fly.

* * *

A few hours of flight later, a huge gust of wind approached the two as Ash shut his eyes while hugging onto Pikachu.

"Be careful, Charizard!" Ash yelled.

The Flame Pokemon groan in pain as he fell down to the harsh weather, plunging thirteen feet into the water effectively knocking them out.

"Hey!" A voice yelled.

"Pl- wa – up." The voice was a bit of a mess.

"Ugh." Ash groan.

"Please wake up!" The voice became clearer, before he was knocked out again.

* * *

The boy opened his eyes to see a covered roof over his head, as he turned around to see nobody else other than a few voices.

"Do you think his awake yet?" A male's voice asked.

"I hope he is, his being out for five days." A girl's voice sounded with worry.

"Oh, come on, you know you like him." Another girl's voice said teasingly.

"Alright, that's enough Mallow, let's go see our patient." An adult's voice raised.

The door creaked open as Ash look at them cautiously, to see three girls, two boys and an adult in a professor's cloak.

"Oh good, you're awake." The man said in relieve.

"Where am I? Where are my Pokémon?" He asked as the man put out his hand.

"Calm down young man, one step at the time, first off, you're in the Pokémon School within the Alola Region and to answer your second question, Your Pokémon are perfectly fine." The man answered.

"Alola Region? Pokémon School? And lastly, who are you?" Ash asked again.

"The Alola Region is a tropical land, and second the Pokémon School is a place where trainers and Pokémon get along well, lastly my name is Kukui the professor within the Alola Region." Kukui answered casually.

"And my name is Kiawe." A boy who wasn't wearing a shirt with tan skin introduced.

"My name's Mallow." A girl with green hair introduced.

"Lana is my name." A blue haired girl introduced.

"Sophocles my name." A boy with orange hair introduced.

"And lastly, I'm Lillie, it's a pleasure to meet you." A girl with blonde hair introduced as Ash nodded.

"Nice to meet all of you, my name's Ash Ketchum." Ash introduced.

"Likewise." Kukui smiled.

He turned around to raise an eyebrow, he counted the number of people before talking.

"I thought there were six of you, where's Ken?" He questioned.

"We don't know, he was here a minute ago," Mallow answered.

"Who's that?" Ash asked.

* * *

A boy with black hair entered the room as he glanced at the Kanto trainer who was on the bed.

"That would be me, not that I really need to know you." He said as he leaned against the wall.

"Please don't mind him, anyways what are you doing you?" Kukui asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, if you don't mind." Ash responded.

"Sure, time to lead you to see your Pokémon."

* * *

After a while, the gang arrived at an open field where the boy could see his Charizard, Sceptile and Pikachu as he yelled.

"Hey, guys!" Ash called.

Pikachu immediately ran up to Ash as he claimed his spot on his shoulder, with Ash settling with them.

"I'm glad you're all safe." He spoke with relief as he turned around.

"Thank you, guys, for helping us." Ash thanked as Lillie shook her head.

"You're welcome, it's only right." She answered, whist having a pink cheek.

"Does any of you battle?" Ash asked.

"Well, most of us do in fact." Kiawe answered.

"And if I were to ask for the strongest?" Ash questioned hastily.

"That would be me." He looked up the building to see Ken sitting on the railing staring down at him.

"Then I would like to challenge you, three on three." Ash challenged.

"Very well, I'll take it." Ken accepted.

* * *

The two moved to the field as Kukui stood in the middle as the referee, as students started swarming in.

"The mock battle between Ash Ketchum and Ken will now begin, each trainer is allowed three Pokémon, substitution is not allowed and the battle will be over when either side is out of Pokémon, are both sides ready?" Kukui said a loud, receiving nod as answers.

"Please send out your first Pokémon!" Kukui requested.

"Charizard, I choose you!" Ash called as the Flame Pokémon walked into the field.

"Druddigon, front and center." Ken called as he tossed a Dusk Ball, which revealed a huge blue dragon-like Pokémon.

"Charizard vs Druddigon, begin!" Kukui announced.

"Don't mind if we go first, now use Flamethrower!" Ash ordered.

Charizard opened his mouth to fire a stream of fire towards Druddigon who stood there without a command from his trainer, as the attack made contact, the Cave Pokémon simply dispersed the attack with his hand as he gave a grin.

"Anything else you want to try?" Ken asked.

"Slash, go!" Ash ordered.

Charizard created a pair of white razor claws as he dove at Druddigon who stood still, letting himself get hit rapidly, apart from getting hit, the dragon type was grinning as Charizard was feeling pain on his hand.

"What's going on?" Ash thought.

"Charizard, pull back!" Ash ordered.

"Too late, Revenge." Ken ordered.

Druddigon unleashed an orange aura as all the aura went to his right hand, Charizard who was still quite near got hit all the way to the tree unconscious as Druddigon let out a roar.

"Charizard is unable to battle, Druddigon wins!" Kukui called.

* * *

Ash recalled Charizard with a word of thanks as he faced towards his opponent who was barely tired from their fight.

"That Druddigon sure is tough, are people in Alola this strong?" He thought.

"Sceptile, you're up." Ash called as Sceptile walked into the field facing Druddigon.

"Sceptile vs Druddigon, begin!" Kukui announced.

"Sceptile use Bullet Seed!" Ash ordered.

Sceptile opened his mouth to fire a barrage of seeds at Druddigon who merely guarded with his hand as Ash growled.

"Nothing seems to work." He thought.

"Pound!"

Sceptile leaped high into the air as he slammed down upon Druddigon with full force as Ken smirke as Sceptile got closer.

"Heat Wave." He ordered.

Druddigon opened his mouth to fire a wave of heated energy, launching Sceptile into the air as the grass type Pokémon land on the ground injured and burned.

"Sceptile, you alright?" Ash asked.

"Tile, Scep." Sceptile nodded.

"Great, use Leaf Blade!" Ash ordered.

The Forest Pokemon charged at Druddigon with blade of leaf as he swung the blade attempting to slash Druddigon, to only be caught by the hand by the dragon type.

"Dragon Claw."

With claw glowing in a draconic light, Druddigon swung hard as he sends Sceptile all the way to the sideline crashing near Lillie who scream in fear.

"Sceptile!" Ash yelled, as Sceptile was unconscious.

"Sceptile is unable to battle, Druddigon wins!" Kukui declared.

"This isn't looking good for Ash." Mallow started.

"He already lost two Pokémon, Ken still has all three." Kiawe added.

"Please be find Ash." Lillie whispered softly, though it didn't go unheard by Mallow who grin.

* * *

"Sceptile, return and take a good long rest, now Pikachu it's your turn!" Ash recalled as he sent out his first Pokémon.

"Pikachu vs Druddigon, begin!" Kukui announced.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

The Mouse Pokémon launched a huge bolt of elelctricity as Druddigon took the attack without damage as he smirked.

"What? How?" Ash asked.

"Leer."

Druddigon send a creepy looking eye towards Pikachu who froze in fear having his defense power decreased.

"Be strong buddy, Iron Tail!"

Pikachu leaped into the air as he slammed down on Druddigon's head, before unleashing another Thunderbolt which dealt no damage.

Ken snapped his finger as Druddigon send a tail of draconic energy at Pikachu who barely dodged aside as Ash could see the hole behind Druddigon.

"So, he was rooting the lightning, now's my chance."Ash thought.

"Electro Ball, go!"

With high agility, Pikachu launched a ball of electricity, nailing Druddigon right in the face as he stepped back shaking off the attack.

"Not bad for a counter attack, but it's over, Revenge."

Druddigon reclaimed the same orange aura that was used to knock Charizard out as he hit Pikachu towards the tree only for Ash to take the impact instead, shocking everyone.

"Are you alright!" Lillie yelled

"I'm fine, I can't believe I lost, and badly too." Ash said depressed.

"Don't be, you're just not up for it." Ken responded as he kept Druddigon.

Ash was in thoughts as Kukui spoke.

"Why don't you come with me for a little bit Ash?" He asked.

"There is something I would like to tell you." Ash nodded as he stood up.

"Then I guess, school is over for the day?" Mallow asked.

"That's right, sorry students." Kukui apologized as they shook their head.

"Don't be, and be careful." They waved.

Kukui and Ash soon walked out of sight as the students remained in school.

* * *

First chapter of the rewrite version, I really hope it's alright for you as well as me wanting to rewrite this whole entire fanfiction, but please don't be angry with and write mean things in the review.

A/N: **I don't or won't know how will the rewrite be like in the end, so I would continue to write a few chapters and see how it goes.**

Otherwise above all else,

PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Electrifying Changes

A/N: **Back with chapter 2, hope you guys are enjoying this rewrite, but I don't really know if it's better or worse, so during the process I might need your opinion in it but just please don't be mean. (PS: I'm also going to be using more than ten moves, because I personally don't like to just type four moves.)**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Without further ado, enjoy this rewrite!

* * *

Ash followed Kukui back to his cabin near the beach of route 1 as the Alola professor opened the door, to Ash's surprise the outside of the house was a giant mess and from inside the house was a total paradise.

"The house is a whole lot different from the outside and the inside." Ash remarked.

"Hahaha, don't sweat it young man, I train a lot with Pokémon moves so the house is usually in a mess." Kukui laughed out loud.

"Then how in the world did you even repair this place? I'm pretty sure you don't have a lot of free time." Ash voice out with curiosity.

"Well, I do have an assistance and I presume you already met her just minutes ago, and if that's not clear enough, she'll be back soon." Kukui responded.

"I've met her before?" Ash thought.

"Come Ash, have a seat." Kukui gestured to a chair.

Ash nodded as he sat down on the chair, opposite of Kukui who smiled at him.

"First thing, as the professor of the Alola Region, welcome to the Alola Region Ash Ketchum, the best paradise you'll ever fine on earth." Kukui welcomed.

"Thank you, I guess." Ash replied.

"Though, what was the thing you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked, getting back on topic.

"Straight on point I see, I like it, okay, first while you were unconscious I've been looking through your databank." Kukui started as Ash nodded.

"But may you please tell me, what brings you here to Alola?" He asked.

Ash looked on the ground recalling his bad memories as he glances back up at the professor who smiled at him.

"I won't insult you or tell anyone, what do you say?" Kukui reassured.

"Alright, I guess I can tell you." Ash agreed to telling Kukui his story.

"I actually came here from the Kanto Region, I went back home after a lot of journey, but to my horror my friends and Pokémon with the exception of these three left me and took the command of other people." Ash started as kukui continued to listen.

"They launched a barrage of attacks at my location so I rode on Charizard and left in a haste, and just when I thought I was in the clear, a huge storm caught me and we fell down then we passed out." Ash explained.

"And that's when you met us." Kukui finished as Ash nodded.

"From Kanto huh, that's a far journey and the best thing." Kukui stopped as Ash look at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm surprise you're not dead!" Kukui joked.

"Am I supposed to be dead?" Ash cocked an eyebrow.

"That was just a joke Ash, don't take it too seriously." Kukui exclaimed as Ash simply shrugged.

"I heard far more worse jokes then that." The Kanto native retorted.

"So, back on topic, all I can say is that there is no League in Alola-" Kukui was immediately cut.

"If there is no League how will I prove to them, that I am strong?" He asked.

"Hold your horses with Hold Back Ash, I wasn't done talking." Kukui told the young trainer.

"Even if we don't have a single League, we have four super POWERFUL trainers called the Kahunas." Kukui exclaimed.

"In Alola, we have four major islands, Melemele Island which is current island you are on, Akala Island which is the island next door, Ula'ula Island the island after Akala and lastly Poni Island, the island to the right of Melemele." Kukui explained.

"Each island holds their very own Kahuna who specializes in different type of Pokémon, so facing them might not be an easy task, although some Kahuna has a tendency of testing your skills to see if you are truly worthy of fighting them with your bond and skill." Kukui finished.

Ash was in thoughts, maybe training in Alola wouldn't be that bad right? This Kahunas sounds great.

"Professor." Ash started.

"Are there any questions? If there is, Bullet Seed them away!" He exclaimed.

"This Kahunas, are they related to anything in this region?" Ash questioned.

"Very good question, I'm glad you asked." Kukui smiled.

"Every island has their own Guardian Deity, and the Kahunas are just like the Guardian Deity, they will guard and keep the island safe even if it means they have to sacrifice themselves to do it." Kukui explained.

"Interesting, so they're just as tough as this Guardian Deity's?" Ash asked.

"That's right young man." The professor answered.

"What is the whole process called? I'm pretty sure I don't just fight the Kahuna straight on." Ash re-questioned.

"The process is called the Island Challenge, you have to complete a series of Trials in order to face the Kahuna." Kukui explained.

* * *

The door suddenly opened without their knowledge as a certain blonde girl climbed up the lodge, somehow without being seen or heard.

Pikachu ran off as Ash grabbed him back, which made the mouse point at a direction.

"What's wrong buddy? Is something the matter?" He asked.

"Pikapi, Chupika!" Pikachu waved at the lodge direction.

"Is there something up there?" Ash asked.

Ash walked off as the professor was somehow in the laboratory area, Ash walked over the lodge as he could hear footsteps, before a figure came down with Ash looking up.

The figure was revealed to be Lillie as the blonde girl look down to see Ash looking up as she turned bright red.

"AAAAHHHHH!" She screamed a loud as Ash ran away from the place he was in just now.

"I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU! I SWEAR!" Ash yelled.

Lillie came down with haste as she immediately slapped Ash across the face hard with embarrassment with Kukui running to their location.

"What's wrong?! I heard screams!" He yelled.

From what he could see was Ash lying on the ground with a red hand mark on his right cheek and a totally red-faced Lillie who was sitting on the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" She yelled.

"I should be the one saying that." Ash waved off as Pikachu was laughing out loud.

"So, I see you two are already making friends." Kukui chuckled as the two turn.

"What are you doing here Lillie?" Ash asked, as he turned his attention back to her.

"I stay in the lodge that the professor has kindly lend me." Lillie answer, though her face was still red.

"Are you sick? You look kind of red." Ash asked.

"I-I'm fine." She stuttered.

"Now, you two, instead of sitting on the ground, why don't you two get on the chair at least?" Kukui suggested as the two sweat-dropped, forgetting that Kukui was still here.

"What were you guys talking about?" Lillie questioned.

"And i really hope you haven't blown up anymore holes, professor." She pleaded.

"To answer you Lillie, first off, Ash and I were talking about Alola's Island Challenge and second, no, I have not blown anymore holes." Kukui answered.

"That's good to hear." She let out a sigh of relief.

"So, Ash, what are your plans?" Kukui asked.

"My plans? I'm planning to train up so I can have a rematch with Ken again, and this time I'll win!" Ash said with determination.

"His not the only one you have to beat you know." Kukui retorted kindly.

"Oh yeah, there's still this Kahunas I have to beat and after I beat them, I'm going straight for the strongest!" Ash yelled as Pikachu gave a loud cheer.

Lillie let of a soft giggle as Ash's eye were on fire, same goes for Pikachu as Kukui laughed out loud.

"Before that, why don't you get Lillie to show you around town? She's familiar with the place." Kukui suggested.

Lillie turn to Kukui as he gave her a grin which earned him a sort glare from the blonde girl as Ash turn to her.

"I'll be in your care for the day." He said with a bow.

"Wait a moment, I need to get something." Lillie requested kindly as she went off, to only appear moments later with a Poke Ball-looking sports bag.

"Alright, I'm all set, come on, Hau'oli City is this way." She gestured as they left the house

* * *

Upon getting out of the lab, Lillie brought Ash to the town of Hau'oli City as she turns to him.

"Welcome to Hau'oli City, the biggest town in Melemele Island." She gestured as Ash gaped open his mouth.

"This place sure is huge, and I can't believe this is just the walkway." Ash said with an unbelievably sounding tone as Pikachu's mouth too was open.

"There is more to it than just the walkway, come on." Lillie responded as she continued walking down the road with Ash next to her.

"Are there any interesting places here?" Ash asked.

"There is, we have the Apparel Shop, Malasada Shop and a whole lot of other shops." Lillie answered.

"I was wanting to go to the Apparel Shop, I kind of smell like seawater in these drenched ones." Ash replied, not before getting poked by Pikachu.

As Ash turned to Pikachu, the yellow mouse waved a few signals as Ash hit the bottom of his fist to his palm.

"Oh yeah, I don't have any cash on me, I guess I can't shop after all." Ash let loose a sigh as Lillie turned to him.

"I could pay for you if you want." The blonde girl suggested.

"What? No, I can't let a girl pay for my stuff." Ash declined hastily.

"But then, how are you going to get new clothes?" She asked, Ash let loose another sigh to figure she was right, he left Kanto in such a haste that he forgot nearly everything.

"I guess I'll be in your debt, after we look around the city let's head back to the professor's lab." Ash suggested.

"Alright, come on, the apparel store is this way." Lillie pointed at a distance as the two started to move again.

* * *

Walking through the first part of the streets, they arrived in front of a store which had a bunch of clothing inside.

"Is this the only place that has an apparel store, Lillie?" Ash questioned as she shook her head.

"Apparently, no, there are two other stores similar to this on Akala and Ula'ula Island." Lillie replied making Ash nod in understanding.

"That's interesting, doesn't Poni Island have anything?" He spoke with wonder.

"I'm afraid I don't know, truth to be told, I've never been on either of the other three islands." Lillie told the boy as Ash raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know they have this kind of stores?" He asked as Lillie let loose a little giggle.

"I heard about them from Professor Kukui himself, because he sometimes brings back stuff from the other two islands." Lillie answered.

"Anyways, let us continue to the mall." Lillie told the Kanto trainer boy, who continued to follow her.

Reaching inside a rather large building, were many other stores such as an artifact shop, apparel shop and many others as Ash looked all around.

"This place looks bigger from the inside then the outside!" He yelled out loud, causing a few people to look at their direction.

"Ash, calm down, we're getting looked at." She said shyly of the public's eye, as she could hear a few of them mumbling about them as a couple causing her to turn red.

* * *

After a few hours of looking around, the two finally made it out of the store as Ash turn to his blonde friend who was red from embarrassment.

"Are you sure you're alright? You've been red the entire time we were in the mall." Ash asked with concern.

"At least I'm happy that his dense." Lillie thought with a little happiness.

"Where else is next?" He asked which made Lillie point to a distance.

"Over there, that's the Malasada Shop." Lillie answered.

"Malasada huh? Sounds kind of tasty." Ash exclaimed.

"You bet they are, Malasadas are Alola's most famous treat for both Pokemon and trainer alike." Lillie responded as she held his hand and pulled him towards the shop's direction, causing the boy to have little pink hint on his cheeks.

After ten minutes of dragging, Lillie stopped right in front of a shop which has a Slurpuff's picture on it.

"This is the Malasada Shop." She exclaimed.

"There sure are many kinds." Ash voiced out with surprised as Lillie looked at him.

"There are a range of Sweet, Spicy, Sour and a lot more types of Malasadas." She answered.

"Cool, then I'll take this one." Ash said as the blonde girl turned around to see him pick a Spicy Malasada without thinking.

"Wait! Don't-!" Too late, Ash took a huge bite off the famous treat as his face turned red, with steam coming out from his nose and ears before breathing out fire like his Charizard.

"HOT!" He yelled out loud as he ran around like a Skitty chasing after its own tail.

Ash leaped into the nearby water source, which happened to be the ocean as he came up moments later with the blonde girl looking at him with concern.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, that was a hot treat, what did I just eat!" He yelled with burning lips.

"As you can already see Ash, you took a bite off the Spicy Malasada." Lillie told the boy, who was swimming in the ocean.

"If I'm going to fall in the ocean, I might as well live in here." Ash joked with a chuckled earning him a thunderbolt from Pikachu who was on head.

"You're... Zap... Are... Still... Great." Ash spoke with paralysis.

"Now come up, I'll show you the Malasada differences." She extended her hand as Ash climbed out of the water.

They went back to the store as Lillie started to slowly tell him about the Malasada differences as the boy nod his head in understanding.

* * *

Their teaching was broken as a trainer walked up to Ash with a Poke Ball on hand.

"You over there! The one with the Pikachu!" This made the Kanto trainer turn his head to see a boy as Ash pointed at himself.

"You talking to me?" He asked, making Lillie facepalm.

"Who else here has a Pikachu other then you." She said through her thoughts.

"Yeah, you! Want a battle?" The boy asked.

"A battle? Sure! How does a three on three sounds?" Ash challenged.

"Alright, I accept and I'm Leo by the way and you?" Leo accepted.

"Ash Ketchum, let's get started." Ash replied.

"I'll referee if you like." Lillie offered.

"Thanks." The two trainers replied.

* * *

The two battlers soon found a bigger space as they each took a far stand from one another, with Lillie in the center as the referee.

"The battle between Ash and Leo will now begin, each trainer is allowed three Pokémon and no substitutions are allowed, and the battle will be over when each side is unable to continue, are both sides ready?" Lillie told the two as they nod to her statement.

"Present, your first Pokémon!" She yelled.

"Sceptile, I choose you!"

"Froslass, It's battle time!"

Both Ash's and Leo's Poke Ball burst open to reveal Sceptile and Froslass respectively as they stared heatedly at each other.

"Sceptile vs Froslass, begin!" Lillie announced.

"Froslass use Ice Beam!" Leo took the initiative to attack.

The Snow Land Pokémon charged up as she launched a beam of ice towards Sceptile as Ash waved his hand.

"Use Quick Attack to dodge and use Leaf Blade!" Ash ordered.

Sceptile leaped out of the way with body covered in a white aura as he passed through Froslass to give her a slash from his blade of leaf as he glowed in a purple light.

"Use Leaf Blade again!" Sceptile created a green blade only for it to retract back to his hand shocking the two.

"Ice Shard!" Froslass created a few chunks of ice as she hurled them all towards Sceptile who got hit while still in the state of shock.

"Sceptile!" Ash yelled.

"Tile!" The Forest Pokémon yelled.

"Alright, Bullet Seed!" This made Sceptile fire a barrage of seeds at Froslass who simply flew around to dodge the grass type attack.

"Damn it, the only attacks I had to hit Froslass with were Bullet Seed and Leaf Blade, but Leaf Blade somehow doesn't work." Ash thought as Sceptile was busy dodging Froslass's attack.

Ash continued to observe around as he looks at Sceptile who nodded back towards him.

"Use Quick Attack to Leaf Blade!" Ash orderd.

Sceptile charged at Froslass as he passed through the ice and ghost type, with all his might, the Forest Pokemon created two black blades as he slashed Froslass across the body forcing her backwards.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile yelled out loud.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"That was Night Slash, Sceptile learned Night Slash!" Lillie yelled.

"Froslass use Ominous Wind!" This made Froslass launch gust of ghostly wind at Sceptile who leaped away.

"Use Night Slash, once more!" Ash ordered.

Sceptile created another pair of blades of darkness as he charged at Froslass who gave a small grin.

"Destiny Bond!" On the word of command, Froslass glowed in a purple light as did Sceptile and upon bracing the impact from the Forest Pokémon.

The Snow Land Pokémon fell to the ground unconscious as Sceptile followed afterwards which shocked Ash.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle, please send out your next Pokémon." Lillie told the crowd.

"Thank Sceptile, take a nice long rest." Ash recalled with a word of thanks.

"You were great Froslass." Leo recalled as he complimented.

* * *

The two trainers took out their Second Poke Ball as they tossed it.

"Charizard, I choose you!" Ash yelled.

"Ninetales, it's battle time!" Leo called.

Both Pokemon appeared as Charizard was staring at a Kantonian Ninetales who gave a beautiful cry as Lillie decided to start the match.

"Charizard vs Ninetales, Begin!" She called.

"Flamethrower!" Ash ordered.

"Take it." Leo said calmly.

Charizard fired a stream of fire as the Fox Pokémon calmly took the attack in herself which made her glow in an orange aura.

"Is that?" Ash asked as Leo smiled.

"Yup, Flash Fire, now use Heat Wave." Leo answered while ordering.

Ninetales's orange aura entered her body as she launched a devastating wind of blazing fire as Charizard was taken back by the powerful fire type attack.

"That has got to be hot." Ash said as Charizard fried him with Flamethrower.

"Maybe... Yours... Is... Hotter." Ash wheezed out.

"Use Dragon Tail!" Ash ordered.

Charizard's tail got engulfed in a draconic aura as he flew towards Ninetales who stare at him.

"Psychic!"

Ninetales's tail spread apart as Charizard was surrounded by a blue light, freezing in his tracks as Ash waved his hand.

"Flamethrower, on the ground!" Charizard gathered his strength, as he fired a stream of fire at the ground near Ninetales who leaped away releasing her Psychic attack.

"Great now use Slash!" Charizard created a huge white claw as he swooped down upon Ninetales as Leo put out his hand.

"Confuse Ray, go!"

The fire type Fox Pokémon let loose a confusing ray as Charizard glowed in a maroon light before flying in te wrong direction.

"Charizard!" Ash yelled.

"Stop! You're going the wrong way!" Ash yelled louder as Charizard stopped in his tracks.

"Imprison! Go!" Ninetales created a pink diamond barrier around herself before the same happened with Charizard. (A/N: I have no idea how imprison works.)

"Flamethrower!" Ash ordered.

Charizard charged up, but could not launched out any fire as Leo looked at Ash.

"Imprison prevents the enemy to use any moves that my Ninetales know, and that includes your Flamethrower." Leo explained.

"In that case use Wing Attack!" Ash ordered.

Charizard's wing glowed as he did not charge at Ninetales, but merely fire several wind scythe-like blades towards Fox Pokémon.

"Dodge it and use Psychic!" Ninetales leaped into the air as she controlled Charizard with her psychic powers.

As she forced the Flame Pokémon to the wall knocked out, as Ash ran to him.

"Charizard are you alright?" Ash asked in concern as Charizard nodded.

"Charizard is unable to battle, Ninetales wins!" Lillie said aloud.

* * *

Ash recalled Charizard with a word of thanks as Leo recalled his Ninetales, before Leo took out his last Poke Ball.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash yelled, with the yellow mouse leaping off his shoulder.

"Zebstrika, it's time to battle!" Leo called.

Pikachu leaped onto the field with a confident look as Leo's Zebstrika appeared.

"Pikachu vs Zebstrika, begin!" Lillie announced.

"Pikachu, we'll have the first move, Electro Ball!" Ash yelled.

The electric type mouse leaped into the air as he fired down a ball of electricity to only be absorbed by Zebstrika who glowed in a yellow light as sparks could be seen circling around his horn.

"Motor Drive, shit." Ash cursed silently.

"Double Kick!" Zebstrika immediately appeared in front of Pikachu as he sends two hard kicks to the electric type mouse's body sending him in the air.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled, as his partner look at him.

"Alright, use Quick Attack!" Pikachu recovered while airborne before charging at Zebstrika with body covered in a white veil.

"Ion Deluge!" Leo ordered confusing Ash.

Zebstrika fired multiple particles of electricity at Pikachu as the Mouse Pokémon rammed into Zebstrika to only increase his speed further as Ash opened his mouth in shock.

"What?!" Ash yelled.

"Ion Deluge turns all normal type moves to electric type." Leo explained.

"Damn it, Thunderbolt and Electro ball will have no effect, Quick Attack will just be turned into an electric type, and Iron Tail is the only move I can use, fuck do I do?" He cursed in his mind.

A thunder cloud soon gathered above them as Ash look up along with the gathered crowd as elctricity could be seen.

"Is it about to rain?" Leo asked.

"I don't think so." Ash answered.

"Then what's the cloud for?" Lillie asked.

The thunder got more violent as a few bolts struck on the field, as a huge blue Thunder attack came down on Pikachu making the mouse screech in pain.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"What's going on!" Lillie yelled.

"Pikachu! Answer me!" Ash yelled.

"Pika! PIIKKA!" Pikachu yelled.

"CHUUUU!" The mouse burst apart the electricity as he started panting with blue electricity sparking through his body.

"Pikachu! Are you alright?!" Ash yelled in concern.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled as he flexed his arm.

"Can you continue?" Ash asked receiving a nod for an answer.

"Alright, let's continue!" Ash yelled across the field.

"Zebstrika use Discharge!" With intense speed, Zebstrika fired a bolt of electricity at Pikachu who got hit by the impact.

A glow appeared around Pikachu's body as he smirked brightly at Zebstrika who stood back in shock.

"Wait?! Your Pikachu has Lightning Rod!" Leo yelled.

"But I thought my Pikachu's ability was Static." Ash thought.

"Let's try out one of your new moves, Thunder Punch!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu clenched his fist as a blue spark of electricity appeared on his fist, before ramming it into Zebstrika's side making the Thunderbolt Pokémon to fall on the ground.

"Zebstrika is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! And since both sides has one score, the battle is a draw!" Lillie yelled.

Leo recalled Zebstrika as he looked at Ash as he extends out his hand.

"Thanks for the battle." He thanked.

"I should be the one thanking you." Ash replied as he shook his hand.

* * *

Leo soon leaves the scene as did the crowd as Ash picked up Pikachu to only be shock by the leftover electricity.

"Are you alright? Ash?" Lillie asked in concern as he nods his head.

"I'm fine, but let's head back to the professor's lab." Ash replied as they head back.

During the night, Ash and Lillie entered through the door to Professor Kukui's house as he greeted them.

"Alola! Did you guys have too much fun that you stayed in town the entire morning?" He asked.

"Actually, we had a little bit more to then just sightseeing." Ash replied.

"I showed Ash around Hau'oli City and watched him had a tough battle." Lillie added.

"Interesting, say, Ash." Kukui called.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Someone wants to see you." He told the boy.

* * *

Ash nodded as he followed Kukui into the basement floor as he sat on the chair and faced the screen.

"Sorry for the long wait, Samuel I've brought Ash along." Kukui told the screen.

Ash gazed at the screen to see Professor Oak, Tracey and his mother.

"Professor! Tracey! Mom!" He yelled.

"Ah! It's so good to see that you're fine Ash my-boy." Oak said with a pleasant tone.

"Kukui told me what happened, is everything alright?" Delia asked with concern.

"I'm fine mom, no need to worry." Ash reassured.

"Here you go Ash, i have a gift for you during your stay in Alola." Kukui said as he handed Ash a rather huge pokedex.

Ash gazed at the huge devide as it shot out two hands and later two legs before opening a pair of eyes.

"Ah!" Ash yelled as the device floated in the air.

"Registering, User Ash registered!" The device yelled.

"Ash, meet rotomdex." Kukui introduced.

"Nice to meet you Rotom." Ash greeted.

"Nice to meet you too." Rotom too greeted.

"I heard that Alola has the Island Challenge, are you going to take them on?" Tracey asked.

"You bet I do! I'm going to show them that they messed with the wrong trainer!" Ash yelled.

"I've passed you the things that you've earned during your League battles, now use them well." Oak responded as the screen cut to black.

"First thing in the morning, we're going to train!" Ash yelled as he ran off.

"He sure is energetic, isn't he?" Kukui asked.

"He sure is, maybe he might just be able to help me" Lillie whispered softly.

She walked back up the stairs to see Ash already sleeping on the sofa with Pikachu on his face as she giggled at the sight of him before climbing up the lodge.

She laid down her bag as a pair of yellow eyes appeared before closing.

* * *

And that's it! I get it this chapter for up for almost like when this rewrite begin, and I'm adding changes and those are chapter titles.

A/N: **I might have a few errors on my chapters but I'll try to improve further as the progress goes on.**

 **Q &A:**

1) Will Greninja and Goodra return?

 **They will in the future, don't worry my friend.**

A/N (2): **I get it, the last time I said I wasn't going to add title anymore, but I'm retaking that statement after a long while. I honestly think that some of you guys might like the concept of having a title, so, I'm adding it in. Apologies for those who thought I was going to add a new chapter, i will be adding on very soon.**

If that is clear!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Finding the Spirit from Within

A/N: **Chapter 3 of the rewrite!**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Without further ado! Enjoy the rewrite!

* * *

Lillie opened her eyes as she gazed at the window above her head, the blonde girl gave a small yawn before preparing for the day.

"PEW!" A voice shouted catching her attention.

"N-N-Nebby, keep it down! People might hear you." Lillie scolded nervously as a strange cloud flew out of her bag.

"PEW!" It continued.

"Nebby! Please!" Lillie yelled.

The cloud, Nebby looked at her with a happy smile as she let loose a relief sigh, before opening her bag.

"Please return to the bag Nebby, it's time to go out." She requested kindly, as Nebby entered her bag.

While going down the ladder where Ash was sleeping during the night, the blonde girl decided to call or wake up her new friend.

"Ash, it's time to-" She cut herself off.

In front of her, the sofa was empty as all that remains was a small not left on the table.

Lillie went to pick up the letter as she read the contents inside.

To whoever reads this,

I'll be out doing some very early morning exercise and training so I won't be back until night time, oh, and if you're wondering where I'm heading to train.

I'll be in the forest near Route 1 if you need to find me!

From,

Ash

"What's wrong Lillie? Where's Ash?" Kukui asked.

"Ash went to the forest to train, and according to his note, he won't be back until night time." The blonde girl informed.

"The FOREST!" Kukui yelled at the last part which shocked Lillie.

"Why? What's wrong professor?" She asked, worried for Ash's safety by the judge of Kukui's voice.

The professor regained his composure as he started to talk once more.

"There has been report of a dangerous Pokémon living there, challenging people to battles and winning everything." Kukui informed.

"I'm afraid that Ash might meet up with that Pokémon." Kukui voice out with concern.

"Then we need to go find him! Come on professor!" Lillie yelled as she ran through the door.

"Wait up, Lillie!" He yelled as he turns around to grab three Poke Balls off the desk.

"We'll need protection if we're going there." He mumbled as he soon ran through the door.

"Please! Be safe, Ash!" Lillie thought.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest where Ash is alongside his Pikachu and his Rotomdex as they look through the woods.

"Any good place to train, Rotom?" Ash asked.

"According to my databank, there should be a great training spot not far from here to the east." The flying pokedex informed.

Ash nodded as he looked determined.

"When we train more, the Island Challenge will be a piece of cake!" He yelled.

"Pika, pi." Pikachu wagged his fingers in disagreement.

"Oh right, after all we barely managed to match up with Leo's Ninetales and Zebstrika yesterday." Ash sighed at remembering his near defeat yesterday.

"Though, he said that your ability was Lightning Rod buddy, I thought your ability was Static." Ash recalled.

"Chu, pika." Pikachu shrugged.

"What do you mean Ash? A Pokémon's ability can't be changed." Rotom denied his facts.

"But it's true Rotom, I'm telling you! Pikachu's ability changed!" Ash persists.

"And I can tell you that it's false!" Rotom yelled back.

They continued to argue as Pikachu grew angrier the more they argued as he let them have a taste of his Thunderbolt attack, which left them both paralyzed.

"What... Was... That... For..." Ash said in between paralysis.

"Pikachu." The yellow mouse let out a sigh of relief.

The bush near them started to rustle, catching their attention as something leaped out.

"What the!" Ash yelled as the figure dashed pass them.

He opened his eyes to see a Pikachu-looking Pokémon which left him confused, was this another kind of cosplay Pikachu from Kalos or something?

"Rotom, please don't tell me that's a Pikachu in disguise." Ash asked dumbfounded.

 **Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokémon a Ghost and Fairy Type, Mimikyu dressed as a Pikachu on the outside to catch the attention of other trainers, and according to scientist, if anyone dares to look underneath the cloth of a Mimikyu the person will die of shock, and Mimikyu absolutely hates Pikachu.**

"So, then that means?" Ash asked.

"Yup, it's after Pikachu!" Rotom yelled.

Mimikyu dashed forward with a claw of shadow coming out from its cloth as Pikachu quickly leaped away from the attack.

"Iron Tail!" Ash ordered.

By said command, the Mouse Pokémon slammed down on Mimikyu's head with his Iron Tail attack which was proved to be rather ineffective which shocked them both.

"No way/Pika!" Both trainer and Pokémon yelled in sync.

While they were in the state of shock, Mimikyu fired a Shadow Ball attack which send Pikachu flying on impact.

"Pikachu! Quick use Thunder Punch!" Ash yelled.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled as he gathered a huge amount of electricity on his fist.

All in an attempt to hit the Disguise Pokémon, Mimikyu quickly appeared behind Pikachu as it sends the electric type flying to a tree with tail glowing in a purple light.

"That was Shadow Sneak and Wood Hammer! This Mimikyu is not playing around!" Rotom yelled.

"We're not going to play around either! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled as he fired a stream of electricity at Mimikyu who glowed in a white light.

Right after glowing, the ghost and fairy type too launched a Thunderbolt attack as it was an equal match to Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

"That was Mimic, wasn't it?" Ash asked, receiving a nod of approval from Rotom.

Mimikyu immediately rushed at Pikachu with a shadow hand glowing in a spiraling light, as Ash waved his hand.

"Dodge and use Electro Ball!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu got out of the way as he fired a ball of electricity, only for Mimikyu to hit it back with its Wood Hammer attack as Pikachu dodged sideways trying not to get hit.

As the Mouse Pokémon touch the ground, he was zapped by a Thunderbolt from Mimikyu which left Pikachu untouched and fresh as new.

"Pikachu!" The mouse yelled as he flexed his muscles.

"Told you." Ash jerked his elbow at Rotom who was pale from shock.

"Now let's try out another of your new attacks, Signal Beam!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu gathered a source of rainbow energy in between his hand before firing a straight beam of rainbow energy at Mimikyu who split into multiple images of itself.

The Signal Beam made contact but could not find the real Mimikyu as the wild Pokémon slashed Pikachu with a Shadow Claw attack, sending him to a tree totally knocked out.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he went to pick up his friend.

* * *

"This fight isn't over, Sceptile, I choose you!" Ash yelled as he tossed another Poke Ball to summon his grass type Hoenn starter.

"Use Leaf Blade!" Ash yelled.

The Forest Pokémon created two green blades as he rushed at Mimikyu who launched a wisp of flame at his direction.

"Dodge that Will-O-Wisp and use Night Slash!"

Sceptile used his tail to hit on a nearby tree as he leaped into the air dodging the Will-O-Wisp attack as he rushed back down on Mimikyu with blades of darkness.

The Disguise Pokemon quickly left its cloth behind as it smacked Sceptile across the body with a Shadow Claw, sending the Hoenn starter to a tree.

"Man, this Mimikyu is tough, but there must be a way to win it." Ash thought.

Though it was quickly broken when Mimikyu rushed at Sceptile with body glowing in a dazzling light.

"Counter that with Pound!" Ash ordered.

Sceptile nodded as he collided his normal type attack against Mimikyu's fairy type attack, as they both leap backwards.

"How can this Mimikyu still take so much hits?" Ash mumbled.

"Sceptile use Bullet Seed!" Ash ordered.

The tree gecko leaped onto a tree as he fired a barrage of yellow seeds at Mimikyu who glowed in a green light as it too fired a Bullet Seed attack which caused a mini explosion.

"That was Copycat!" Rotom yelled.

"Grr, use Leaf Blade!" Ash yelled.

Sceptile, once again rushed at Mimikyu with his Leaf Blade attack as Mimikyu simply duck from his attempt to it, only for Sceptile to get by the stomach by Mimikyu's Shadow Claw attack.

The Forest Pokemon was forced to lean on a tree as he kneels on the ground from the pain.

"Are you alright? Sceptile?" Ash asked.

Sceptile nodded as he glowed in a green veil, activating his ability Overgrow which cause Ash to grin.

"Let's try to get you back on your feet, Synthesis!" Ash yelled.

Sceptile gave a battle cry with sunray shining on the battlefield with Mimikyu copying the same move which shocked them both.

"It used Copycat again!" Rotom yelled.

"I can see that, use Night Slash!" This made Sceptile rush at Mimikyu with blades of darkness.

When the attack was about to make contact, Mimikyu leaped to the side as it rushed at Sceptile as Ash waved his hand.

"Dodge it!" This cause Sceptile to glow in a blue light, with the grass type Pokémon dodging everyone of Mimikyu's attempt to hit him.

"Was that?" Ash started.

"That was Detect." Rotom finished.

"Alright, use Bullet Seed!" Ash clenched his fist.

Sceptile opened his mouth to only be hit away by Mimikyu's Shadow Sneak attack which send Sceptile to a tree as Ash look at his Pokémon's direction.

"That Shadow Sneak landed a critical hit!" Rotom yelled.

* * *

"Sceptile, return, now, Charizard, I choose you!" Ash yelled.

His Poke Ball burst open to reveal his Flame Pokémon as Charizard gave a loud roar.

"Air Slash, go!" Ash ordered.

"It has got to be weakened by now, from fighting two Pokémon at once." Ash thought as he watched Charizard fire out a few scythe-like wind blades.

Mimikyu glowed in the same light as the Air Slash before firing the same flying type attack which send every blade flying the same direction backwards.

"What?! Mimikyu still has that much strength?" Ash asked shocked.

The Disguise Pokémon leaped into the air before sending Charizard flying with a devastating Hyper Beam attack, as Ash made an attempt to catch his Pokémon to only be send flying the same direction alongside Rotom.

* * *

Ash immediately saw black as he collided against a tree as he fell unconscious along with Charizard and Pikachu.

"Ash! Wake up!" Ash could hear Lillie's voice.

"Ash, are you alright?" Now he could hear Kukui as he opened his eyes.

Ash could see the sun of the afternoon light as he sat up holding his head.

"Ah, I guess I must have gotten knocked out when Mimikyu launched us to a tree." Ash sighed at his horrible defeat in the hands of the Disguise Pokémon.

"Wait, Mimikyu? Are you sure?" Kukui asked as Ash gave an affirmative nod.

"I'm pretty sure, and it was super strong too." Ash replied.

"It took out Pikachu at equal strength, and next was Sceptile who still lost despite learning new moves and Charizard who barely got the chance to fight." He added.

"At least you tried Ash, there's no need to feel bad about it." Lillie reassured.

"But how can I be strong like that? It was clearly a three against one battle." Ash replied as he let out a sigh.

"Maybe they were right, I am good enough of a trainer, I mean, I couldn't even beat a wild Pokémon on a three on one battle." Ash added.

"Don't think that way young man, losing to a wild Pokémon means that you just need to improve more." Kukui said a loud.

"Why don't you try again against that Mimikyu? You might stand a chance if you can find your true inner strength." The professor added.

"But that was my strength!" Ash yelled.

"Don't you have anyone you trust Ash?" Lillie asked.

"What do you mean? Of course, I trust my Pokémon more than anything else!" Ash yelled.

"You need to do a little more soul-searching young man, why not you stay in this forest for the day and tell me how you feel tomorrow?" Kukui suggested.

"But how will that help me?" Ash questioned.

"That only you yourself will know, Ash, so, why don't you stay here for a day and figured out why you lost?" Ash nodded at Kukui's statement.

"Now, why don't you stay here and keep an eye on Ash? It might help you a thing or two." Kukui told the blonde girl who nodded in reply just as he left along with Rotom.

* * *

Within the night, Ash laid on a grass patch at his handmade camp where it consists of only a few berries and small camp fire.

"Soul-searching? Trust?" Ash mumbled, remembering Kukui's and Lillie's word.

"Pika?"

"Scep?"

"Char?"

The three Pokémon question their trainer with confusion as he shook his head.

"It's nothing guys, let's get some rest and we'll try again tomorrow." They nodded as Ash fell asleep.

Inside Ash's dream, he remembered the time where he trusted his Pokémon to the fullest of their capability, but why didn't he trust his Pokémon today?

"Why didn't I have any trust in them? They were my best friends that stood by me." Ash mumbled in his dream.

"You're a weakling and couldn't win anything!" Ash remembered one of the quotes from the day of the betrayal.

"Even your Pokémon agreed that you're holding them back!" Another quote came as Ash sighed in his dream.

"Were they right? No, they aren't, I am who I believe to be I am." Ash thought as he opened his eyes.

"Pikachu." Pikachu spoke as Ash scratched his head making the mouse coo at the treatment.

"I think I know why we lost to Mimikyu Pikachu, and it wasn't your fault." Ash started.

"I was mine, after that day, I didn't have any trust because I always thought you guys would leave like them, so, I'm sorry." Ash apologized.

Pikachu simply shook his head as he sat down on his lap to watch the night moon, as Ash started to talk again.

"You want to face Mimikyu again?" This made Pikachu give an affirmative nod.

"And this time, we'll win." Ash smiled as Pikachu looked determined.

"Rarg/Tile!" The Flame and Forest Pokémon gave their cry as Ash turned around to face them.

"Alright guys, let's do this!" Ash yelled as they gave their battle cries.

Ash ran off from the campsite as Lillie secretly followed them.

* * *

The Kanto native stopped at a part of the forest as he started yelling.

"Hey! Mimikyu! We're here for a rematch!" Ash yelled.

"Come on out and face us one more time!" This cause a nearby bush to rustle as Mimikyu leaped out of it, staring at the noisy group in front of it.

"Pikachu, let's give this one more shot!" Ash yelled.

Unknowingly to them all, not only was Lillie secretly watching, there was another object hidden behind the trees watching them fight.

"Ko." It muttered out softly.

"We'll have the first move, Iron Tail!" Ash ordered.

The Mouse Pokémon leaped into the air with tail glowing in a metallic light as he slams down hard on Mimikyu who looked unfazed.

The Disguise Pokémon immediately swung a tail glowing in a purple energy at Pikachu who ducked from the blow of the dangerous grass type attack.

"Electro Ball!" This cause Pikachu to create and fire out a ball of electricity at Mimikyu who eaped from the attack as it fired back with a Shadow Ball.

"Hit that back with Iron Tail! Then use Quick Attack to get in close!" Ash ordered.

The electric type swung his tail deflecting the ghost type attack before rushing at Mimikyu with body surrounded by a white veil.

As Ash's starter got in close, Mimikyu left its cloth to hit the electric type away as Ash glance around the area.

"Pikachu! Use Thunder Punch, on the tree!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu nodded as he punched the nearby tree with fist crackling with electricity, causing the tree to topple over causing a huge cloud of smoke to appeared.

Ash could see the dark figure of Mimikyu rushing at them as he grinned.

"Are you ready buddy?" Pikachu nodded as he stood up straight before going on all fours.

"CHARGE!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu immediately rushed at Mimikyu with full force as, suddenly, Pikachu's body was surrounded with electricity shocking Ash.

"Is that? Volt Tackle?" He asked.

Another explosion was heard as Pikachu leaped out of the smoke to slide on the ground, with Mimikyu emerging from the other side looking a little tired.

"The next move has to finish it, but it won't be taken by surprise the next time." Ash thought.

His thought was broken as something hard hit his head, making him yelp in pain to see what hit his head.

And upon a closer inspection, what hit his head was a white colored ring with a yellow crystal embed on it.

"What is this?" Ash asked.

From behind the bushes gasped Lillie who were still watching the battle.

"Is that a Z-Ring? But who gave it to him?" She thought.

Ash slipped the ring up his left wrist as he faced Pikachu who smirked back at him.

"I don't know what this is, but let's try it out!" Ash yelled.

Subconsciously, Ash did a dance along with Pikachu with a yellow aura emerging from the Kanto trainer to his Pokémon.

"With our full spirit and bond!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu immediately gathered a huge orb of electricity in front of himself as he punched the attack to shoot out an arrow-like electricity at Mimikyu who got struck by the devastating attack.

The attack not only knocked out Pikachu but destroyed a huge portion of the forest as Ash kneeled on the ground panting from the experience.

* * *

"Go! Poke Ball!" Ash tossed a Poke Ball at the knocked-out ghost and fairy type who got sucked in the ball.

While it was in the process of getting captured something came from hiding from the trees to observe Ash closer.

It was a rooster-like Pokémon with two big yellow shields, it took a few spins around Ash before flying away, far away.

"KEKO!" It yelled.

Ash and his Pokémon looked at each other with their heads tilting, though they were snap back to reality by the click of the captured Pokémon.

"Alright, we caught a Mimikyu!" Ash yelled as he picked up the ball.

The boy soon gave a small smirk as he turns to a certain direction.

"You can come out now, Lillie, It's all over." Ash called out.

Stepping out of the bust was a still shocked Lillie who looked at him.

"Three questions." She started.

"One, how did you know I was there? Two, how did you get a Z-Ring and thirdly, why did Tapu Koko want to meet you in person?" She asked.

"Okay, okay, slow down there." Ash insisted.

The Kanto native took a deep breath before talking.

"First off Lillie, one, your hair was kind of giving you away and if that's not clear, your hat too gave you away." Ash started.

"Two, I have no idea what this thing is and as for how i got it, I guess something or someone threw at my head." Ash continued.

"And lastly, I have no idea what a Tapu Koko is." Ash finished bluntly.

Lillie looked at him before she started to think.

"Maybe, he might be able to help me, just a bit." She thought deeply as Ash placed a palm on her forehead.

"Are you sick from just watching a battle?" He asked, as Lillie instantly turned red.

"N-N-No, I-I-I'm fine." She stuttered.

"If you say so, anyways, let's go back to the professor's lab and tell him the good news!" Ash yelled as he ran off, not before recalling Sceptile and Charizard with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Wait up! Ash!" Lillie went to chase after him.

* * *

Back at the professor's home, Ash bashed opened the door making Kukui fall off his chair as he looked up at the Kanto Trainer.

"Learn to knock Ash, you nearly scared me." Kukui scolded.

"Isn't that how you always wake me up in the morning? Professor?" Lillie retorted.

"Anyways, professor, I caught Mimikyu, take a look." Ash informed as he released the Disguise Pokémon who immediately took the place on his right shoulder.

"Congratulations Ash, it seems you finally understand." Kukui stated.

"If it wasn't for you two, this wouldn't have been possible." Ash said in a thankful tone.

"And one more thing professor." Lillie cut in politely, which caught Kukui's attention.

"Ash got a Z-Ring and too has met Tapu Koko." She informed which as expected, Kukui was shocked.

"YOU'VE WHAT, NOW?!" He yelled.

"I got this weird looking ring and this cry-" He paused as he noticed the crystal was no longer there.

"Strange i thought there was a yellow crystal on it, did i lose it." Ash wondered.

This made Kukui look at him as he was more serious this time.

"Ash, you didn't lose the crystal but instead it disintegrated." Kukui explained.

"You haven't taken any trials yet, so the crystal shattered by the force of your strong will." He added.

"And by meeting Tapu Koko, I think it wants you to do something important for this region." Kukui finished.

This got Ash thinking as he looked at the Z-Ring before looking back at Kukui.

"I think I'll be going to take the trials tomorrow, if this Tapu Koko gave this ring to me than I won't fail what it expects in me!" Ash declared.

"That's what i like to hear from you, Lillie here shall be your escort for Melemele Islands trial, but before that Ash?"

"Hmm?" Ash hummed while looking at the regional professor.

"Could you please take part in this year's Fighting Festival?" He requested.

"Fighting Festival?" Kukui nodded his head.

"That's right, and it starts tomorrow, why don't i fill you in on the details as we go?" This cause Ash to nod his head as he shut the door.

* * *

Read and review if you like, and if you guys want me to continue this rewrite, please do let me know and I'll try to upload as regularly as possible.

A/N: **I ask for your opinion on my rewrite as it might help me improve better**

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Test of Strength

A/N: **Alola! Everyone!**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Without further ado, enjoy this rewrite!

* * *

Ash who woke up very early in the morning arrived inside one of Hau'oli City's Apparel Store to pick a few fresh clothing.

"Which should I wear? Though i better choose quickly because I smell like the ocean." Ash asked his first Pokémon.

"Pikapi, Pikachu." Pikachu waved at a few clothing.

Ash walked to the location to find a set of red and black shirt and a grey jean hanging by a hanger on a clothes rack.

"You mean, this one buddy?" Pikachu simply nodded as Ash took the clothes before turning around.

"Mind if I try this on, ma'am?" He asked the clerk behind the counter who nodded in reply.

"Please do, if you're interested." She said politely.

Ash went into the changing room to change his clothes as Pikachu carried out his ocean-smelling clothes.

After a few minutes, the Kanto trainer walked out to look at the mirror, he does look good, doesn't he?

"I think this looks great, feels good too." Ash remarked.

Pikachu afterwards ran back to him with what seems to be a cloak his back.

"Do I really need that? It kinds of make me look like a criminal in disguise." Ash joked as he picked up the cloak.

By putting it on, the cloak wasn't too long it was just up to the level above his knee from the back view.

"I think I'll take it, might help me hold my Poke Balls." Ash told the mouse as he paid for his clothes.

* * *

Upon exiting the shop, he spotted a certain blonde walking down the street as he moved to her location.

"What's up, Lillie? You're quite early in the morning." Ash greeted.

"Oh, Alola, Ash." Lillie greeted back upon noticing him.

"Alo-wha?" Ash questioned, which make Lillie chuckle a little.

"It's Alola, Ash, it's how we greet people in the Alola Region." Lillie explained.

"Ah, now I see." Ash voice with understanding.

Lillie soon noticed his new clothing as she was wondering something, did he really get up this early in the morning to buy clothes.

"You didn't get up this early in the morning to but clothes, did you?" She asked.

"Well, I kind of did actually, well I can't just walk around town smelling like the ocean." Ash joked as Lillie giggled.

"That's kind of true, since we're here, why don't we go to the Malasada Store for breakfast?" She suggested.

"Sounds good to me, lead the way." He gestured as the blonde girl lead the way.

* * *

Upon reaching their destination, the two went into the store to find very little people around.

"May I help you?" The counter asked.

"Yeah, we would like two Sweet Malasada each please." Lillie requested.

"Sure, please pick a table and we'll deliver it to you shortly." The counter replied as he gestured to the side.

Ash and Lillie soon picked a seat as they started to chat, while waiting for their food to arrive.

"Who are you going to use for the Fighting Festival this afternoon?" Lillie asked.

"Who huh? Well, I'm planning to use Mimikyu and I haven't decided for my second Pokémon." Ash replied.

"Why not use Pikachu? If not Charizard?" She asked.

"Well, I'm planning to use my newly caught Pokémon's, to make sure that they are staying fit." Ash responded.

"So, you're not really the use the old Pokémon type?" She questioned which caused Ash to shook his head.

"You're not quite right there." Ash started.

"You see, I like to use Pokémon of various regions and that means-"

"The Pokémon you caught in Alola?" This made Ash nod his head.

"By using Pokémon native to their region, I might know how they live their live." Ash responded.

"Interesting, though I can't say if that's a good thing or a bad thing, since I've never really like battling." She voiced with sadness while looking at the ground.

"Everybody has their own preference of doing something, there are many other options to just battling." Ash told the blonde girl.

"Is there?" Ash nodded his head.

"There are." The Kanto trainer answered.

"But I heard that battling was the only thing, is there really other options?" This made Ash smile at her.

"There are Contests and Showcases, which both involves showing your Pokémon beauty and less battling." Ash told her his answer.

Before Lillie could ask another question, their food came just in time as the counter settled the plates on the table.

"Please enjoy your meal, it's nice to see young couples coming in now and then." The counter said as their faces flared in red, making the counter laugh a little as he walked off.

"Let's just enjoy our food." Ash flustered as his heart was racing.

"Why does my heart race when I'm with Lillie?" He thought.

"Why do I always feel so at ease near Ash?" Lillie thought.

* * *

During the time that they were eating, the two youngsters quickly finished their breakfast as they walked out.

"So, Ash?" Lillie trailed off.

"What is it? Something you want to ask?" This made Lillie nod her head.

"Could you, um... Please show me this Contest you were talking about?" She requested.

"Sure thing, since we do have a lot of free time." Ash accepted her request.

"Pikachu, ready buddy?" Pikachu nodded as he leaped off his trainer's shoulder.

Lillie sat on a nearby bench as Ash started his performance.

"Let loose three Electro Balls into the air, then follow it up with Signal Beam!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu fired three Electro Balls into the sky which stood there before firing off a Signal Beam, hitting two of the three Electro Balls as particles of rainbow and yellow dust fell down.

"Great, now finish it with Thunder Punch!" Pikachu leaped into the air as he gave the last Electro Ball a punch of electricity which caused it to explode, and shattering into in a firework.

Lillie's eye was filled with amazement while a crowd applauded, Ash looked around.

* * *

"Since when did a crowd form?" He thought, though he immediately turned to Lillie who was still amazed by the performance.

"So, what do you think?" Ash asked.

"It was truly beautiful, although I'm pretty sure i can't do it, I mean, I only got one Pokémon." Lillie responded.

"Don't be all that down, so what if you only have one pokemon?" He started.

"If you wish, I could teach you a thing or two." Ash offered.

The word of offered made by Ash, made Lillie brighten up as she looked up at him with a smile.

"Really?! You'd do that for a someone like me?" She exclaimed.

"If you're interested." He responded, as Lillie hugged him out of happiness, making him blush.

"Thank you!" She cried.

The crowd awed at the sight of the two as Lillie finally realized what she was doing, the blonde girl immediately pulled away blushing as Ash brought in a new subject.

"Why don't we head back to the lab? I'm sure the professor is up by now." Ash suggested.

"Sure, although I am pretty sure we're going to see a few new holes on the wall." Lillie agreed.

* * *

After a few hours, the two made it back to the house as Ash open the door, and upon doing so, the Kanto trainer was tackled by his Mimikyu who quickly ran up his shoulder.

"Glad you're back, how was your trip in town?" Kukui's voice asked as he came into view.

"It was great, had to pick a few clothes though." Ash replied.

Out from the basement came a small looking owl as it flew to the couch to sleep.

"Rotom, what's that Pokémon?" Ash asked.

 **Rowlet, The Grass Quill Pokémon a Grass and Flying Type, Rowlet silently glides behind its opponent and gives them a kick with its powerful legs, a Rowlet's feather is as sharp as a blade which they use to hunt for prey and according to field agents, a Rowlet can be usually spotted in small and dark confined space.**

"Rowlet has been here for over a year now, no one wants to pick him." Kukui explained.

"Why's that? It looks kind of strong and cool." Ash asked.

"You see, because of how you train a Rowlet to its final evolve form, people didn't dare to pick this little fella." Kukui responded.

"Who's Rowlet final evolved form?" Ash questioned.

"Right, over here Ash and its called Decidueye." Rotom replied, showing the Kanto native a picture of said pokemon.

"I think I'll pick Rowlet, after all, I've trained pokemon that's five times as hard." Ash told the professor, remembering his time of training Charizard from a Charmander.

"Sure thing, if you're confident." Kukui accepted.

Ash immediately looked at Rowlet who was on the couch sleeping, the Kanto native gave it a small shook making the small owl open his eyes.

"Rowlet, I think I'll be your trainer, how does that sound?" Ash asked, looking directly into Rowlet's eye.

Rowlet immediately nodded as he started to cry while snuggling his first ever trainer, with Ash patting his head.

"Here's Rowlet's Poke Ball, Ash, now, take good care of him." Kukui told Ash while passing him a Poke Ball.

"Of course, leave it to me." Ash replied as he took the Poke Ball from Kukui.

Rowlet immediately flew up to his head, as the Grass Quill Pokemon sat on the top of his head making a sound of happiness.

"I guess, I'm a Pokémon stand." Ash joked, making everyone laugh.

"As for my second Pokémon that I'm going to use for the Fighting Festival." Ash said as he looked at the top of his head.

"Let's head to Iki Town so you can get registered, and the battle is held as a two on two." Kukui explained.

* * *

After a good twenty minutes, the group of three made it to Iki Town, the place where Ash's first every competition is held.

"So, this is Iki Town? Look peaceful." Ash remarked.

"You see, Ash, Iki Town is just a small village run by the Island Kahuna." Kukui explained.

"I'll get you registered, so why don't you relax for a bit till then?" Kukui suggested.

"I think I'll do that." Ash replied.

Ash soon sat near a tent, and from the corner of his eye, he could see Lillie walking up a certain hill.

"Where's Lillie going? The tournament isn't until three hours." Ash whispered.

* * *

Out of curiosity, Ash got up from his sitting place as he followed the blonde girl up the hill, and upon doing so Ash could see Lillie standing in front of a damaged bridge, which made him hid behind a bush.

"Nebby? Is this where you want to go?" Lillie whispered.

"You want to take this chance to meet Tapu Koko?" She added.

From the bushes, Ash could hear a soft "Pew" coming from the bag as he raised an eyebrow.

"What's this Nebby?" He thought to himself, while unaware that something was behind him.

Pikachu poked him once, which Ash didn't feel it, the second was Mimikyu who poked him.

"What's the matter, Mimikyu?" Ash asked, still not paying much attention.

Rowlet took the initiative to peck his head, making Ash yell in pain and too giving away his position.

"What's wrong?" He asked, giving his pokemon his full attention, though he was still lucky that Lillie didn't catch him.

* * *

The three pokemon pointed in front of him, and upon turning his head, Ash could see Tapu Koko staring directly at him.

"AAAHHH!" Ash yelled as he rolled out of the bush, scaring Lillie who was behind him.

"Kokeko." The Tapu sounded.

"Is that?" Ash asked.

"Tapu Koko?! Meleme Island's Guardian Deity!" Lillie yelled.

Tapu Koko looked down upon Ash as it moved its hand to a 'bring it on' motion, confusing them.

"I think Tapu Koko wants to battle you, Ash." Rotom tried to state Tapu Koko's ideal, who in return nodded its head.

"You really want to fight me? Tapu Koko?" Tapu Koko somply nodded its head.

"I want to see, how good you are, now bring it on." Tapu Koko spoke.

"Telepathy?! You can talk to us the entire time?!" Ash yelled.

"Yes, I can, now, let's fight."

With that word, Ash went to one side of the open plain as the Guardian Deity took the other.

"How many do I use?" Ash asked.

"All of it, FACE ME!" Tapu Koko roared as the field was now sparking with electricity.

"That's Tapu Koko's ability, Electric Surge!" Lillie warned.

"This looks like Electric Terrain, so Sceptile, I choose you!" Ash said aloud.

His Poke Ball burst open to reveal the Forest Pokemon, who in turn looked at Tapu Koko.

"Dragon Claw!" Ash yelled.

"Wait, Ash, don't!" Lillie warned, though all was too late as Sceptile has already struck down upon the Guardian Deity, who looked perfectly fine.

"Wait, what?!" Ash yelled.

"Tapu Koko is an electric and fairy type, dragon type moves won't work on it!" Lillie yelled.

Tapu Koko immediately slammed the ground, creating a large pink field underneath Sceptile's feet, which cause Sceptile to fly back injured.

"Sceptile?! Ash yelled.

"What was that move? It took out half of Sceptile's original strength in just one hit." Ash thought.

"Leaf Blade, go!" Ash yelled.

Sceptile, immediately created two green blades while lunging himself at Tapu Koko who in turn, lifted a single hand, casting a rainbow shield which rebounded Sceptile.

"That was Reflect, damn, Sunny Day!" Ash said aloud.

Sceptile gave a battle cry, which cause ray of sunlight to be cast down upon the battlefield.

"Great! Now use Leaf Blade once more!" Ash ordered, which made Sceptile create two blades of leaves.

"Get in close!" On the word of command, Sceptile rushed at Tapu Koko who challenged him with Thunder Punch, making Ash grin.

"Solar Beam, go!" This cause Tapu Koko to widen its eyes.

Sceptile immediately fired a devastating green beam, causing a huge explosion to happen and from within the cloud, Tapu Koko was seen coming out hidden inside its shell.

"Shit, it used Withdraw." Ash cursed silently.

Upon opening its shell, Tapu Koko disappeared from view as it reappeared to hit Sceptile in the abdomen, sending the Forest Pokémon spiraling to the ground unconscious.

"Sceptile?!" Ash yelled.

"You did great, return." Ash compliemented, whist recalling Sceptile before pulling out another Poke Ball.

* * *

"Charizard, I choose you!" He called.

The Flame Pokemon emerged onto the battlefield with a mighty roar before staring down upon Tapu Koko.

"Charizard, use Smokescreen!" This prompt Charizard to spew out a cloud of black smoke, which covered the entire field.

"Great, now use Flamethrower!" Ash commanded.

Charizard's mouth burst in flame before firing out a stream of hot flames, which was twice the size from Sunny Day as Tapu Koko put out its hand to create yet another rainbow shield which dispersed the fire type attack rather easily.

"That was Light Screen, so, it does have ways to counter me no matter what." Ash muttered.

"Alright, use Wing Attack!" Charizard took flight before charging at Tapu Koko with wings glowing white.

Tapu Koko simply stood there, embracing for the impact as Ash grin before commanding yet another attack.

"Seismic Toss!" Ash yelled.

Opening his arms, Charizard took Tapu Koko into the air before flying five circles, and soon flying back down with full force.

But before Charizard could slam the Melemele Guardian, Tapu Koko retaliated with the same attack as it slammed Charizard to the ground first.

"Charizard!" Ash yelled.

Charizard soon returned on his feet as he glared at Tapu Koko who looked unfazed as Ash was thinking.

"How did Charizard take damange when his the one using Seismic Toss?" Ash thought it out as he could only think of a move.

"Did Tapu Koko use Mirror Move?" Ash whispered.

"Change of plans, Charizard use Hidden Power!" Ash ordered.

Charizard charged up a few orbs as he fired a few light brown energies at Tapu Koko who was taken back by the new attack.

"That Hidden Power was a ground type!" Rotom yelled.

"Alright, Flamethrower!" Ash yelled.

Charizard opened his mouth to fire a stream of hot flames at Tapu Koko, who retaliated by firing a Hyper Beam from its hand.

Charizard who tried to challenge Tapu Koko's Hyper Beam to no avail, as the devastating purple beam simply tore through the fire type attack and hitting Charizard square root to the chest sending him to a tree.

"Charizard, no!" Ash yelled, Charizard landed on the ground unconscious as Ash recalled him.

"You did great." Ash mumbled.

* * *

Ash turned his gaze to Pikachu who nodded, Ash let out his hand as Pikachu leaped off the edge as he stood in front of Tapu Koko.

"Electro Ball!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu leaped into the air before launching a ball of electricity at Tapu Koko who fired its own Electro Ball, which cause a smoke of static to appear.

"Iron Tail!" This made Pikachu slam down on Tapu Koko with tail glowing in a metallic light.

As the tail got close, Tapu Koko clipped onto it before firing a Hyper Beam which blast Pikachu high into the air.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu opened his eye before firing off a Thunderbolt at Tapu Koko who dodged out of the way, as it slammed the ground which cause the same pink field to appear underneath Pikachu.

The field erupted as the electric type mouse was blast backwards.

"Pikachu, are you alright?" Ash asked, making Pikachu nod in response.

But before the fight could go on any further, a certain bell rang as Lillie looked at Ash.

"Ash! The Fighting Festival!" She yelled.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry Tapu Koko, I wish I could continue but I need to go, see you!" Ash yelled as he ran off, with Lillie behind him.

* * *

The Melemele Guardian, looked for a while before turning around to leave.

And by entering the forest, Tapu Koko was now facing two figures hanging by a tree.

"How do you find it?" The Land Spirit Pokémon questioned.

"His improved, that's what I'll put it." The one on the right answered.

"He may even be stronger then you." The one on the left teased playfully.

"Don't joke with me, that will never be true." The right one retorted.

Tapu Koko soon left the field as the two teleported away.

* * *

Back in Iki Town came Ash and Lillie as they panted, and it was right in front of Kukui and a man in yellow robe.

"What's the matter with you two? You look like you just Quick Attack your way here." Kukui joked.

"No, we Extreme Speed here." Ash said sarcastically

"Anyways, you two, please meet Hala, the Kahuna of Melemele Island." Kukui introduced.

"Please to meet the two of you, I'm Hala, so which of you may be Ash Ketchum?" He asked.

"I am." Ash stood forward.

"Kukui told me you are an excellent trainer, so how about we get this festival down the road?" He stated.

Ash nodded with Hala gesturing to the stage, and upon standing on stage, Ash could see a boy his age that looked quite similar to Hala.

"So, Hau, are you ready?" Hala asked.

"Sure, I'm more than ready!" Hau yelled,

"Very well, may the Fighting Festival begin, each trainer is allowed two Pokémon, begin!" Hala yelled.

* * *

"Popplio, let's go!" Hau called.

"Rowlet, you're up." Ash called.

Popplio soon appeared on the field with a flash of light, as Rowlet flew off Ash's head and onto the field.

"I'm really surprise on how you haven't fall." Hau joked.

"Well, I've carried Pokemon way heavier then all of them." Ash replied.

"Now, use Razor Leaf!" Ash command.

Rowlet immediately fired a volley of sharp leaves at Popplio's direction, as Hau waved his hand.

"Icy Wind!" By the word of command, Popplio fired a gust of icy wind at the grass type attack, freezing it.

"Rowlet, use-" Ash was cut when Rowlet, disappeared to use Aerial Ace on Popplio before returning to his side.

"How did you know that I was going to tell use to use Aerial Ace?" Ash asked, only for Rowlet to give him a happy face.

"I think Rowlet was only guessing." Rotom whispered.

"Popplio use Water Gun!" Hau ordered.

"Aerial Ace!" Ash ordered.

Popplio immediately fired a jet of small water at Rowlet, who disappeared from view before ramming his peak glowing white into Popplio's side.

"Popplio!" Hau yelled in concern.

"Popplio is unable to continue, Rowlet wins!" Hala declared.

Hau recalled Popplio as Ash was patting Rowlet's head making the small owl coo in affection.

* * *

"Mimikyu, you're next." Ash called.

By switch places, Mimikyu leaped off Ash's shoulder as Rowlet flew back to the top of his head.

"Pichu, let's go!" Hau yelled.

Mimikyu soon arrived on field as a small mouse appeared in front of him, just as Hala started to announce.

"Mimikyu vs Pichu, begin!" Hala announced.

"Pichu, Thunder Shock!" Hau yelled.

Pichu sparked in electricity before firing off a small stream of electricity at Mimikyu to which Ash got an idea.

"Thunderbolt!" This caused Mimikyu to fire a larger bolt of electricity at Pichu's direction, causing the Tiny Mouse Pokemon to see star after being struck.

"What happened to Pichu all of a sudden?" Lillie asked.

"Pichu can't release electricity without shocking themselves, Ash must have known that and by using Thunderbolt, you could say Pichu got overcharged." Kukui explained.

"Pichu is unable to battle, Mimikyu wins, so the winner is Ash Ketchum!" Hala yelled.

Ash lifted Mimikyu to return him to his shoulder as Hau recalled Pichu.

"Guess you're too strong, but that was fun." Hau exclaimed.

"Thanks for the compliment, but i have to agree, that was fun." Ash responded.

Ash soon looked at the sky to see Tapu Koko fly by his head.

"I guess I'll keep the fact that I fought Tapu Koko a secret for now, as well as this Nebby." Ash thought with the festival coming to an end.

* * *

The Fighting Festival is over! Sorry, short chapter XD, I'll continue if you enjoyed it.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tales of an Old Friend

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

* * *

"The first trial is at Verdant Cavern, isn't that right Rotom?" A certain young man asked.

"That's right! And according to this map, it right around Route 3, pass Hau'oli City!" Rotom answered.

Ash and Rotom were walking down Hau'oli City in discuss about Ash's first trial in Alola, and while walking through the City.

Ash could see a familiar blue haired man helping out a few people against three people who are dressed like thugs wearing black.

"I wonder what's going on?" Ash asked.

Getting a much closer view, the thugs Pokémon were sent flying by a Cacturne who's arm was glowing white.

The thugs instantly recalled their Pokémon and ran off, though not before saying a few lines to him.

"We'll get you next time, ya hear? Get that in ya skull!" One of them yelled before all of them ran off to parts unknown.

"That should keep Team Skull away from your house for now." The blue haired man announced to a nearby shopkeeper.

"Thank you so very much." She thanked as Ash cut in.

"Is that you James?" He asked.

The man known as James turn to see Ash as he gave the boy a warm smile.

"It's Ash! It's been a while since I last seen you in Kalos after the Lysandre incident." James exclaimed happily.

"That it has, but what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Team Rocket?" Ash asked while whispering the last part to him.

"That's right, I forgot to tell you." James started.

"But this isn't the best place to talk about that, so, how about we find somewhere else?" James suggested.

"Alright." Ash agreed.

Reaching a small store, the two sat down at the same table before James started to talk again.

"It's actually right after you blast us off during your day in Sinnoh, we left Team Rocket." He trailed off.

* * *

(Flashback)

"AAAHHH!" A scream came, as three figures crashed to the ground.

"Why did we lose again!" A magenta woman yelled out loud.

"Maybe it's because you talk too much when we finally got Pikachu." A Meowth retorted.

"Now, let's calm down Meowth and Jess." James tried to calm the atmosphere.

He took a look around as Meowth started to talk.

"Where are we anyways? This looks nothing like Sinnoh." Meowth asked.

"It says on this sign that it's Orre, heard of it before?" James responded.

"Never, besides, this doesn't look anything like a forest or a town." Jessie pointed out.

The three of them looked around to find out what Jessie said was true, around them was a place with very little trees and there doesn't seem to be any other buildings around.

"Well, there seems to be a building there." Meowth pointed.

"Why don't we try there?" James asked.

They walk towards the only building in sight, it was a rather huge building with a sign to the side of it as Meowth leaned forward to read it.

"It says here that, this is Professor Melody's lab." Meowth said a loud.

James who was curious, opened the door as Jessie joined him.

"What's up James?" She asked.

In front of James was two kids, a boy and a girl, where an Infernape was beside them.

The only greeting they got was for Infernape to launch a devastating Flamethrower at their location forcing them to run away.

"That was close, Carnivine, we need your help!" James called.

Coming from his Poke Ball was his Big Catcher Pokemon who bit own on his head, making James scream.

"Infernape? What's wrong down there?" A woman's voice came.

Coming down from the stairs was a woman with purple hair and blue eyes, as she wore a pink overall which was overlapped by her lab coat, while having a brown skirt to her knees and a pair of high heels,

"My apologies about Infernape's action, he was just trying to protect my Childrens." She apologized.

"No, no, no, it was us who came in without permission." James waved off.

"Anyways, my name is Professor Melody but please just call me Melody." She introduced herself.

"My name's James, and this here are my friends Jessie and Meowth." James responded.

"Nice to meet you all, please come on in." She gestured.

"Likewise, and thanks." They replied.

* * *

Reaching the inside of the laboratory, the area was twice the size compared to outside and it was filled with all sorts of books that can be like a house.

"Welcome to the Orre Region, by the looks on your face, it's your first time here?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, we stumbled upon your region by accident." Jessie replied.

"We kinda fell from da sky." Meowth added.

"I see, but why are you guys in a criminal organization? From what I can see, you have a lot of potential to be great trainers." Melody questioned.

This made the three of them look at each other before James answered his reasoning first.

"Well, I only joined Team Rocket in hopes of running away from a woman that my father and mother had been forcing me to marry." James started.

"And to top it all off, even if I stay in one area, my father and mother will always find me, so, by joining Team Rocket, I can always be on the move." He finished.

Melody nodded her head in understanding as Jessie was the next one to voice out her reasoning.

"Well, i have never seen my mother for my entire live, and the only hint I got was that she's a excellent Team Rocket agent there was." She started.

"And i figure, if i join Team Rocket, i might be able to find her someday." Jessie finished.

The Orre professor smiled at them before talking.

"I see, so you guys joined because of each of you have your own personal problems to deal with or wanting to solve." She said in understanding, which made them nod their heads.

* * *

The door creaked open to reveal a man in an archeologist uniform with a strange looking Kabutops next to him.

"Alright Kabutops good work, go and have a rest." He told the Shellfish Pokémon who walked off.

"I see we have a couple of guests in the house, darling." The man noticed the two rocket members.

"Their members of Team Rocket, James and Jessie." Melody introduced.

"Nice to meet you both, name's Clayton, I'm a Gym Leader within the Orre Region as well as an archeologist." Clayton introduced himself.

"Likewise, and by the way, where's our buddy Meowth?" They both asked at the same time.

"Over here." A familiar voice rang.

"Here? Here where?" James asked only to get another reply.

"Above your head Jimmy-Boy." Meowth's voice rang.

They look up to see Meowth hanging upside down above their heads with a little girl clapping her hands continuously and a boy who was still reading a book.

"How in the world did you get up there?" Jessie asked the Scratch Cat Pokémon.

"That girl told Infernape to hang me up here." Meowth pointed to the little girl who was still clapping her hands.

"Eunice, it's not good to treat our guests this way, now, Infernape, let him down." Melody scolded lightly.

"Okay, mommy." Eunice replied as she ran to the upper deck of the lab.

"Sorry about that, she's just playful." Clayton apologized as Meowth shook his head.

"Well can't say i hate it, but that's alright." He responded.

Meowth immediately joined his two friends on their couch, as Clayton move to sit with Melody.

"Anyways, what brings the three of you to our region?" He asked.

"Well, truth to be told, we were actually blast here." James voice out with embarrassment.

"Blast here? Were you in a fight with someone?" Melody asked.

"You could put it that way, we were actually trying to steal a Pikachu in the name of Team Rocket but we got send flying off." Jessie said sheepishly.

"That's kind of tragic if you ask me." The boy shot back.

"Raith, manners." Clayton scolded the young boy.

Raith simply shrug as he continued to read the book on hand, as James look at Clayton.

"Your Childrens are sure a handful it seems." He pointed out.

"Not entirely, if you would like to know, Raith is actually a pretty good fighter even though his only nine years old." Melody responded.

This made the rockets hang their mouth open as Melody and Clayton laugh a little.

"That aside, you guys have your own dreams, isn't that right?" Clayton asked.

* * *

At the sentence of those words, James was now in thoughts as Jessie was the first to speak her mind.

"I want to be the world's best top coordinator, that's my dream and ambition!" Jessie yelled.

"I see, that's an interesting dream you have there." Melody said a loud.

"I don't think I have any dreams yet, because I can think of none." James voice with disappointment.

"Why don't you participate in the league here?" Clayton suggested.

"I think I will, it sounds kind of interesting." James agreed.

"But I have to warn you, taking over the gyms here aren't going to be easy." Clayton retorted.

"I think it's time we show them the garden, don't you think?" Melody asked.

The trio look at each other with confusion, as Melody lead them to the garden and upon reaching the mass of open field, the trio could see many different Pokémon from different regions.

"What that spinning thing over there?" Jessie pointed out.

They turn to see a totem-like Pokémon whose head was continuously spinning in a circle, and has a glowing gem on its forehead.

"Oh, that's Totemix the Totem Pokemon, it's a watch in this garden." Melody explained.

"Does it battle?" James asked.

"It does, but it only battles people who are a threat to this garden." Melody answered.

From the corner of their eyes, the trio could see a group of familiar poison type pokemon as Meowth was the first one to talk.

"Ain't that, Arbok and Weezing?" He asked.

The two turn their heads to see their old friend as the Pokémon too noticed them.

"Arbok!" Jessie yelled.

"Weezing!" James yelled.

They immediately went into a group hug as Melody watched them with happiness as she was joined by Clayton.

"I have something for the two of you, it's a package that came from someone to you two!" Clayton yelled.

The duo reached for the package as they open it to see four Poke Balls in James's column and two Poke Balls in Jessie's column.

"Why don't you chumps open them?" Meowth asked.

The two nodded as they tossed the Poke Balls to open them, in front of James was an Arcanine, a Mime Jr., a Victreebel and an angry looking Gyarados.

Meanwhile in front of Jessie was her Seviper and Dustox, both which she had left at Team Rocket Headquarters and released respectively.

"Growlie? Mime Jr.? Victreebel and Gyarados too?" James asked.

"But aren't they supposed to be back at Headquarters? And I remember us trading Victreebel and you releasing Gyarados." Meowth pointed out.

"Hey guys, there's a note here." Jessie called out.

* * *

Dear Rockets,

If you have received them, I suggest you not to lose them again or give them up to anyone else because finding them was not an easy job, and I suggest you to start afresh.

In case and by now too should already know, I had brought them back to you so keep them safe.

From,

Somebody

* * *

They finish reading the small note as Clayton spoke.

"So, why don't you guys get started here? I think you'll do great." He suggested.

"I have already registered you for this region, here's your dexes." Melody added as she handed them a watch.

"Their Nano-dexes, like a regular Pokedex they reveal information on Pokemon from all around this region and you can swap pokemon from my lab if you wish." She explained.

"And if you don't mine, Meowth, do you think you can work as my assistant?" She requested.

"I don't mind at all, if James and Jessie are going to work their hardest, I might as well work my hardest!" He accepted with pride.

* * *

(Current Day)

"And that was the day that we started our new journey." James finished.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you could or might have swept the floor with me in Unova and Kalos?" He asked.

This made James chuckle for a bit before answering.

"Sums it all up, yes, I could have but we had to keep up the Team Rocket act." James responded.

"Why keep up the act? Is there a point?" Ash asked.

"Well, we find it a little bit more fun to do so." James laughed a loud.

"Ash, are you forgetting about your trials! It's almost sun down!" Rotom reminded.

"Oh, right, see you around!" Ash yelled as he an off.

James sat at the same spot to see Ash disappear into a distant as he brought out a smirk.

"So, his doing the Island Challenge too, this might be more interesting." He muttered.

* * *

Running up to Route 3 was Ash as he panted, and when he lifted his head, the young man could see Lillie walking up to him.

"Are you alright, Ash? I heard that you were supposed to be here a few hours ago." She asked.

"I'm alright Lillie, I just got caught up chatting with an old friend of mine." Ash replied sheepishly

"But now I'm here, ready to take on my first trial!" He yelled.

"You must be Ash Ketchum, yes?" A new voice rang.

Ash turned around to see a man with pink hair wearing what seems to be a student's everyday uniform.

"Yes, I am and you are?" He responded.

"Oh! How rude of me, I'm Ilima the Trial Captain of Verdant Cavern, I've heard a lot of things about you from both Mr. Hala and Professor Kukui." Ilima responded.

"So, are you ready for my trial?" Ilima asked.

"Sure am! Bring it on!" Ash yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere in a cave stood a boy with blond hair alongside a strange chimera-like Pokémon who was wearing a big brown helmet against a familiar face alongside a Noivern.

"Silvally, use Double Hit!" The blond boy ordered.

The strange Pokémon, Silvally, charged at Noivern as the person ordered.

"Dragon Claw and Boomburst."

Noivern held down the strange Pokémon before launching a devastating sound wave attack launching Silvally to the wall hard.

"Silvally!" The boy yelled.

"You might try and fight us kid, but the furthest you would go is only defeating a few goons." The person said sternly.

"Remember, you're just an enforcer recruited by my brother and it's going to stay that way until out businesses are done." He started.

"And if you're ever going to fight against us, I suggest you do more training kid, you're too weak to fight against us." He finished before walking off.

"Damn it! I need to find a stronger rival that can match up with me." The boy growled.

"I'm so sorry Silvally, I wasn't able protect mother and now what am I supposed to do to protect Lillie?" He said sadly.

He recalled Silvally before walking out of the cave to a different part of town.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter, sorry for the late update guys, kind of busy in life XD.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: First Trial, First Challenge

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

* * *

Ash stood outside Verdan Cavern alongside Lillie, as both were now facing Ilima.

"So, are you ready for my Trial? Ash Ketchum?" This sentence made Ash give a determination look.

"More ready then I'll ever be!" He exclaimed.

"That's good to hear, then please, follow me." Ilima smiled.

"Are we already going inside without hearing the rules?" Ash asked.

"I'll explain the rules inside, so there's no need to worry." Ilima reassured.

"Why do you want to hear the rules first?" Lillie asked curiously.

"Well, you see, I have to start the battle immediately after I get into the battlefield, so I just thought this might be the same." Ash explained.

"I reassure you, Ash, it's much more different in Alola." Ilima told the Kanto trainer.

"Alright, if you say so." Ash responded.

Walking in after Ilima's lead, the two found themselves inside a rather big cave with a few dens all over the area.

"Shall we begin the rules of this Trial?" Ilima asked.

"So, what does Ash have to do for this trial?" Lillie questioned the pink haired Trial Captain.

"There are three Rattata's and one Totem Raticate that resides in this cavern." Ilima started.

"Your job is to find and defeat all three Rattata's before fighting the Totem Pokémon, and you are only allowed to bring along two Pokémon, the trial will end if both your Pokémon are knocked out or when the Totem Pokémon is defeated." Ilima explained.

"But knock outs made by other means other than the Trial Pokémon will not be counted, so, are you ready?" Ilima asked.

"Let's do this, the faster we get this done, the sooner we can go for our next Trial!" Ash yelled.

"You've got yourself quite an enthusiastic companion, Lillie." Ilima chuckled.

"I guess that's just Ash." Lillie laughed a little.

"When the Trial begins, we'll be waiting for you at the end." Ilima told Ash who nodded.

"If that's clear, then let the Trial of Verdant Cavern, BEGIN!" He yelled as Ash immediately disappeared from sight.

* * *

Ash immediately tossed out two Poke Balls which called forth his Rowlet and Mimikyu, who both landed on his head and shoulder respectively.

"Where's Pikachu, Ash?" Rotom asked.

"Napping at the professor's house, besides the rest got to have a chance, right?" Ash explained.

From the corner of his eye, he could see three Rattata's swiftly ran away into a den around the cave, as Ash went to look for one at the highest point, Rolwet when with the bottom den as Mimikyu remained at the center den.

"I could have sworn I saw one, did you see anything? Mimikyu? Rowlet?" Ash asked.

"Row!"

"Mi!"

Ash could hear both his Pokémon saying no from the tone of their voice as he tried to look into the den, as it was empty from the inside.

"That's strange, I remember one of them running in here." Ash said a loud.

"Why not try the other three dens?" Rotom suggested, looking to see three other dens.

"Rowlet!" Ash yelled.

"Come up here and guard this den!" Ash yelled, while signaling Mimikyu to go for the den at the far most right.

They swap places as Ash went to the left most den, while Rowlet took his previous spot and Mimikyu going to the right most den.

Looking inside, Ash could see a pair of red eyes glaring at him before running out of the den at full speed which made him shift backwards.

"Is that, a Rattata? I mean." Ash questioned.

 **Rattata, Alola Form. The Mouse Pokémon a Dark and Normal Type, Rattata and its evolve form Raticate always invades other people home to search for food, their sense of smell is so great that they can smell even the most smallest portion of food from a distance.**

"So, Rattata's here are dark types?" Ash asked.

"Mimikyu might have a chance against it, but the move its going to use is what I'm worried about." Ash mumbled.

Mimikyu immediately went in front of the Rattata as he gave a battle cry, which cause Ash to grin at his Pokémon's determination.

"Alright, let's do this! Wood Hammer!" Ash yelled.

Jumping into the air, Mimikyu's tail grew twice in size and glowing purple before slamming it down on Rattata who rolled out of the way before charging back in with head glowing in a psychic aura.

"Use X-Scissor and challenge that Zen Headbutt!" Ash ordered.

Letting loose two claws from under his cloth, Mimikyu leaped at Rattata while forming his hand in a 'X' formation while glowing light blue.

As they clashed, the Alola Form of the Mouse Pokémon was sent to the wall as it fell unconscious on the ground as Ash patted Mimikyu.

"Great Job, now that's one out of three." Ash cheered.

"Let's check back with Rowlet, shall we?" Ash asked.

Walking back up the hill within the cave, they could see Rowlet poking his head in and out of the hole as Ash picked him up.

"Why don't you try firing a Solar Beam inside and see where it comes out from?" Ash asked.

Rowlet immediately charged up a green orb as he fired a beam of grass energy into the hole, only for the same beam to come out from the den right below them.

"The tunnels are connected?" Ash voice with confusion.

"According to my calculations, it seems that the six dens are all connected by six different tunnels." Rotom told Ash who was now in thoughts.

"If there are six dens and all are connected by tunnels, how are we going to get them out!" Ash yelled.

"Wait, Mimikyu, do you think you can go and search for them in the tunnel and lead them to us?" Ash asked.

With an affirmative nod, Mimikyu left his cloth as a shadow silhouette charged into the den, having ten minutes of wait, two Rattata's ran out as Mimikyu went back to his cloth with Rowlet flying beside him.

Going first, one of the two Rattata charged at Rowlet with tail glowing in a metallic aura as the other ran at Mimikyu with claws of shadow energy.

"Rowlet, challenge that Iron Tail with Leafage and Mimikyu, challenge that Shadow Claw with your own Shadow Claw!" Ash ordered.

As ordered, Rowlet immediately fired a small tornado of leaves which threw Rattata off balance, meanwhile, Mimikyu was clashing against the other Rattata with his Shadow Claw attack before jumping backwards.

"Give them a Drain Punch and Seed Bomb!" Ash yelled while throwing out his fist.

Forming a fist, Mimikyu leaped at one of the two Rattata's giving it a hard punch which managed to send the dark and normal type to a wall unconscious.

Meanwhile, Rowlet who formed a small blue egg-like bomb, tossed the explosive object at Rattata who was send flying next to its partner unconscious as Ash picked the two small Pokémon up from the ground.

"Great job! Now, all that's left is the Totem!" Ash cheered.

* * *

Behind them came a couple of footsteps, as Ash turn around to see three guys wearing the same outfit which looked like the one he saw in Hau'oli City.

"Who are you? You're not here to do the Trial now, are you?" Ash asked.

"Do the Trial? We're here to mess you up homie!" One of the three yelled.

"We're going to mess up your Trial so bad that you ain't gonna come back!" The second one added.

"And Team Skull is going to make sure of that!" With that, the three of them struck a similar pose together before throwing out their Poke Balls which was a Nest Ball.

Bursting open, each ball revealed a Zubat, Drowzee and Sawk as Ash glared at them, are they seriously thinking about messing up his Trial so badly?

"If you guys want to battle, fine by me, but just don't go off crying later." Ash sneered.

"Ha! Big words! Air Slash!" One of them ordered.

Zubat opened his wings to fire out a few blades of wind at Ash's team with the Kanto native putting out his hand.

"Counter that with Razor Leaf!" Ash ordered.

With wings glowing green, Rowlet fired a volley of razor-sharp leaves at the Air Slash attack, creating a cloud of smoke in its wake.

"Mimikyu, give Drowzee a Shadow Claw attack! And Rowlet, give Sawk a Peck attack!" Ash yelled.

The Disguise Pokémon immediately gave Drowzee a hard slash to the stomach which send him all the way back, where Sawk joined him after being knocked out by Rowlet's super effective flying type attack.

"Zubat, use Venoshock!" The other member of Team Skull ordered.

The Bat Pokémon immediately fired a purple beam which caused Mimikyu to be send flying back a few feet backwards.

"Mimikyu are you alright?" Ash asked in concern, while receiving a nod as an answer.

"Great, pay it back with Mimic!"

With a glow of purple light, Mimikyu shot out a similar beam with twice the power back at Zubat knocking him out cold.

"This can't be good homie!" One of them yelled.

"You win this time punk, but don't think you'll win again the next time!" The other one added.

"What my bro said, get that in ya skull." With that, the three of them turn to the entrance direction before running off at high speed.

After they left, Ash turn to his pokemon who faced him with them giving each other a face of what the hell just happened.

"What's their problem?" Ash questioned which made the shrug their shoulders.

"Anyways, let's head to the Totem Pokemon's den." Ash suggested.

* * *

Meanwhile with Lillie and Ilima while the Ash was looking for the Rattata's, the two arrived at another part of the cave before stopping.

"So, Lillie?" Ilima asked, making Lillie raise her eyebrow.

"What do you think of Ash? If you don't mind me asking." Ilima said with a smile.

"Well... Ash is kind and caring and overall a protective person." Lillie answered.

"I see, so do you think that there is a time that you two can be together?" Ilima questioned once again.

"I-I don't know, Ash might not even be interested in me." Lillie replied.

"Have a bit more confidence, you'll never know what time will bring." Ilima lectured.

"Currently he might or might not be interested, but you can never read the future." He continued.

"You really think so?" This made Ilima nod his head.

From outside came a footstep as Ilima smiled.

"Here comes your hero." He chuckled.

* * *

Walking into the den, came Ash with his team as the Kanto native look at the Verdent Cavern's Trial Captain.

"We made it, so, where's the Totem Pokémon? Does it just come out?" Ash asked.

"Oh, no, no, please just step over to that pedestal you see over there." Ilima gestured with his hand.

Without any clue of what was going on, Ash walked over to the pedestal which has a sparkling object on it, but before he could reach it.

"RRRRAAAA!" A loud cry came from nowhere.

"What was that, a cry?" Ash asked.

Suddenly, a rather big object landed in front of him, which was revealed to be a black Raticate that was actually twice the size then a normal one as Ash sweat dropped.

"Don't tell me that this is the TOTEM POKEMON!" He yelled aloud.

"That sure is my friend, and please meet Raticate." Ilima answered calmly.

"Please get ready for a tough battle, Ash." With that, Ilima snapped his finger which caused Raticate to have a burst of aura.

Without warning, the Totem Raticate immediately jumped at the group with fangs glowing white as Ash wave his hand.

"Mimikyu, Wood Hammer, go!"

As ordered, Mimikyu leaped at the extraordinarily large Raticate with tail glowing purple and twice the size, and upon slamming down upon the Mouse Pokémon's head the dark and normal type barely flinched at his attempt.

And in retaliation, Raticate gave Mimikyu a hard punch to the face which caused it to fly backwards, landing in front of his trainer.

"Mimikyu, are you alrght?" Ash asked as Mimikyu stood back up.

"This Raticate sure is strong, man, even Wood Hammer didn't have any effect." Ash growled silently.

Raticate immediately gave another loud screech, as a Chansey came jumping down from the cliff with a smile towards her friend on battle.

"A Chansey?" Lillie asked.

"You'll see." Ilima responded.

"Rowlet use Sunny Day and Mimikyu use Double Team." Ash ordered.

Mimi immedaitely split into many images of himself to surround Raticate and Chansey, meanwhile Rowlet set down a ray of sunlight upon the field.

"Mimikyu use Play Rough and Wood Hammer on Raticate, Rowlet use Solar Beam on Chansey!"

The ghost and fairy type immediately rushed at Raticate with tail growing twice the size as he smacked the dark and normal type Pokémon rapidly before getting hit backwards by Raticate's tail as the Disguise Pokémon panted slightly.

Meanwhile, Rowlet fired a devastating green beam at Chansey who created a rainbow shield to rebound the Solar Beam attack back at Rowlet who flew out of the way in order to avoid getting hit by his own attack.

Right after Mimikyu and Rowlet went back, they lifted their heads to see Chansey releasing a pink wave at Raticate restoring its strength with time.

"Is that?" Ash asked.

"It's Heal Pulse! Chansey is restoring Raticate's strength with it!" Rotom yelled.

"Mimikyu, quick! Stop Chansey with Dazzling Gleam!" Ash ordered.

The ghost and fairy type soon leaped into the air as he charged at Chansey with body surrounded in a sparkling rainbow veil, but to Ash's shock, Raticate immediately held down Mimikyu with its own body as the Mouse Pokémon simply send the weakened Disguise Pokémon flying across the cave unconscious with tail glowing in a metallic light.

"Mimikyu!" Ash yelled.

Ash immediately went to pick him up as he put Mimikyu on his shoulder, before facing back at him.

"Thank you for your hard work, leave the rest to me and Rowlet now." Ash gave his Pokémon a word of thank.

* * *

Mimikyu nodded in response with Ash facing Rowlet.

"Rowlet, let's do this!" Ash yelled.

"Rooo!" Rowlet screeched at his enemies.

"Razor Leaf!" Ash ordered.

Rowlet's wings glowed green as he fired out three volleys of razor-sharp leaves at his enemy, to which Raticate easily swat away with its while still being healed by Chansey's Heal Pulse.

"Damn it, our attacks aren't getting through and Rowlet is already tired from fighting." Ash thought.

"And thanks to those Team Skull goons, it just made this harder." He added to his own thoughts.

Separating itself from Chansey, Raticate rushed at Rowlet with fangs glowing as it managed to knock the grass and flying type off from the sky as Ash caught him.

"Rowlet, can you still battle?" Ash asked in concern.

The only response Ash got was for Rowlet to fly into the air as he gave out a loud cry, with Raticate charging at him once again, but as Raticate make contact.

The Mouse Pokémon's tail was stopped mid-way by Rowlet's shining veil of light as the rest got shocked, as two blade-like leaves flew out cutting both Raticate and Chansey.

The light shattered to reveal a slightly bigger and taller Rowlet, who has a hair like structure at the front and a green bowtie-like shape leaf under his chin as the newly evolved Rowlet brushed his hair to the side before glaring at his foe.

"Did Rowlet?" Lillie started.

"Evolve?" Ash finished.

 **Dartrix, The Blade Quill Pokémon a Grass and Flying Type, Dartrix's feathers are sharp as blade and one will be cut if mistakenly touch one, Dartrix also has a great ambition for its fashion and will do almost anything to get its feather and body fix to their original state.**

"Great, Dartrix, you evolved!" Ash cheered.

"Darrr!" Dartrix gave a low growl, before launching another four leaf-like blades which managed to hurt Raticate who blocked Chansey.

"And you've learned a new move, so let's try it out, use Energy Ball!" Ash yelled.

Creating a ball of grass energy in front of himself, Dartrix fired the grass type attack which got blocked by Chansey who created the same rainbow shield to guard Raticate.

"Aerial Ace!" Ash ordered.

Dartrix took flight into the air as he disappeared from sight, but as soon as Chansey let down her shield, the evolved form of Rowlet slammed into the Egg Pokémon's stomach knocking her out cold as Dartrix went back in front of Ash.

"Now it's one on one, Sunny Day!" Ash yelled.

Dartrix let loose a battle cry which summoned a ray of sunlight as Raticate rushed at him with an Iron Tail attack which Ash snapped his fingers.

"Protect then use Solar Beam!"

The Blade Quill Pokémon created a green shield which blocked him from Raticate's attempt to harm him, rebounding the Mouse Pokémon and knocking it off balance while Dartrix took this opportunity to charge up a green orb.

"End it!" Ash yelled.

At the word of command, Dartrix released the devastating grass type attack upon Raticate, who could only watch in horror as it got struck hard by the strong grass type attack and was immediately knocked out as Ash hugged Dartrix.

"You did it! Great Job." Ash praised.

"Mi." Mimikyu who was on Ash's shoulder too gave a praising sound.

"My, my, excellent work well done!" Ilima clapped.

"That was a great battle, even though I don't really like seeing Pokémon get hurt." Lillie congratulated.

"Thanks, though the effort goes to Mimikyu and Dartrix, they're the ones who did the fighting." Ash replied.

"A heart of a trainer, please take the crystal off the pedestal as proof of your victory within Verdent Cavern." Ilima smiled.

Walking towards the pedestal, Ash picked up a small white crystal that was resting on said pedestal as he brought it to the light.

"That's a Normalium Z, it allows the hearts of trainer and pokemon to unleash a normal type Z-Move, Breakneck Blitz, please use it well." Ilima explained.

"And with that, congratulations on passing your first Trial in Alola and on Melemele Island, Ash Ketchum." Ilima congratulated.

"Thanks, so what do we do now?" Ash asked.

"If I remember correctly, Professor Kukui once told me that Melemele Island only has one Trial, isn't that right?" Lillie's statement made Ilima nod his head.

"Verdant Cavern is the only Trial on Melemele Island, and since you've beat it, you have the honor of challenging Kahuna Hala to a Grand Trial battle." Ilima answered.

"Route 3 will take you the shortest time to reach Iki Town, I wait to see your accomplishment against Kahuna Hala, Ash." Ilima told the Kanto native.

"Thanks, for your help Ilima, and wait for me to win it!" Ash yelled as they laughed.

* * *

Moments outside the cave, Ilima watched as both Ash and Lillie leave his sight towards the montain range of Route 3 as he smirked.

"Trials are best not to be underestimated, well, I'll just have to wait." He mumbled to himself before leaving home.

* * *

And that's it folks! Any question please do state them in the Review and I'll answer if possible!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Getting to Know You

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

On the way to Iki Town by using the mountain range of Route 3, Ash and Lilllie were now walking for a few hours as the blonde girl started panting, which worries Ash who stop in his tracks.

"Are you alright, Lillie?" Ash asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little tired." She reassured.

From the looks of her condition, Ash knew that Lillie wasn't someone who would walk a long distance unlike him who has walked around six regions on foot.

"Why don't we take a rest?" Ash suggested.

"But what about your battle with Kahuna Hala?" She asked, worry that he might want the battle first.

"I know that I'm eager for the battle, but the battle can wait, though what's more important is my friend's health." Ash responded.

"So, why not take a rest? My battle isn't going to fly anywhere." Ash added, which made Lillie nod her head.

"Alright, thanks for your concern." She said as she sat down on a big rock with Ash opposite her.

Pikachu, Dartrix and Mimikyu soon got off their trainer to rest on the ground as Ash summoned Sceptile and Charizard to do the same, as Lillie started to question.

"How long have you been a trainer?" She asked.

"Almost six years, why do you ask?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to know you better that's all." She voiced her intentions.

"How do you usually travel around other regions outside of Alola?" She asked once again as Ash looked at her.

"On my own foot." He answered simply as Lillie gasped in shock.

"For all of them?" This made Ash nod his head.

"Over roads, mountains, river, power plants, you name it." Ash responded.

"But of course, I didn't travel alone, I had a few people who I thought were my friends with me." Ash sighed at the bad memories.

This made the place go silent as the Kanto native lifted his head to look at Lillie.

"Say, what about you? Have you ever been a trainer?" He asked.

"No, I've never actually tried battling or even catch a single Pokémon before." She answered sadly.

"Would like to try battling with one?" He asked.

"I prefer not, I don't like seeing Pokémon get hurt." Lillie declined politely, with Ash nodding in understanding.

"If Professor Kukui's lodge is where you temporarily stay in, where do you originally stay?" Ash once again question.

Upon being asked the question, Lillie went totally silent which confused Ash as he could only wait for Lillie to answer.

"I actually live in a place that's in the middle of the ocean." She replied softly.

"Place in the middle of the... ocean...?" Ash's muttered out while imagining a house floating in the ocean.

"Is that even possible?" He asked in horror, as Lillie started to laugh a little.

"That's not what I mean." She started.

"That place is actually a facility that floats in the ocean." Lillie corrected herself.

"But if it's actually a facility, why didn't you stay there? Is there any reason why you ran away?" Ash asked, not knowing that those were bad memories for her.

Lillie immediately looked at the ground with silent which made Ash feel bad about himself, as he opened his mouth once more.

"It's alright if you don't want to answer, really." He told her.

"Alright, thank you." She responded as he smiled.

Meanwhile, Lillie's bag started to move as the blonde girl tried her hardest to grip onto it but to no avail as a small rainbow-starry cloud burst out of the bag.

"Nebby!" Lillie screamed.

"Pew!" The cloud yelled as it ran off somewhere.

"Nebby, wait!" Lillie screamed once more as she immediately got up to chase after the unknown Pokémon.

"Rotom?" Ash asked.

"There's no data on that Pokémon, I'm afraid it's a new species or some sort." Rotom immediately replied.

* * *

Ash soon recalled Sceptile and Charizard as his three Pokémon took their spot on his shoulders and head, with him chasing after Lillie soon after.

"Lillie!" Ash yelled as he found her outside of a cave.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I-it's Nebby, its gone!" She yelled in horror.

"Calm down and tell me what's wrong." Ash requested.

Lillie soon took a deep breath as she looked at Ash with sadness and fear in her eyes.

"It's Nebby, it ran off into the cave and I'm too afraid to go in." She cried.

"Don't worry, I'll go in and look for it." Ash told her.

"How does Nebby look like?" He asked.

The blonde girl fumbled for a while before facing him as she started to open her mouth.

"Nebby is a small cloud-like Pokémon, please help it." She said a loud.

"You can count on me, I'll be back." Ash reassured as he went into the cave in search for Nebby.

* * *

Inside the cave, Ash could see a huge array of yellow flowers which was under the ray of the sun as he looked around.

"First off, where are we, Rotom?" Ash asked.

"From the looks of the area and according to my map, we're at Melemele Meadow." Rotom answered.

"I see, but where could Nebby be?" Ash asked, as he proceeded to look around the huge meadow.

"Kyu!" Mimikyu called out.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

Mimikyu soon let loose a claw as he pointed at a certain direction, as all of them turn their head to see a small cloud cowering behind a rock away from three Pokémon.

"Who are those Pokémon?" Ash asked, as Rotom started to scan all three Pokemon.

 **Grubbin, The Larva Pokémon a Bug Type, Grubbin are capable of shooting out sticky threads out from their mouths which they use as suspension wire to swing around, Grubbin's can be commonly found borrowing underground or in groups near a power plant.**

 **Meowth, Alola Form, The Scratch Cat Pokémon a Dark Type, Meowths are very prideful and cunning Pokemon and will turn ferocious if the coin on their head is either scratched or dirtied, and according to people, Meowth's were introduced to Alola as a gift of royalty.**

 **Ekans, The Snake Pokemon a Poison Type, Ekans prey commonly from nestes which is home to either Pidgey's or Spearow's, this Pokemon is also said to be able to detect danger by sticking out its tongue and will coil itself up to rest if it doesn't find a tree to do so.**

Ash nodded as he ran towards the three Pokemon who were still cornering Nebby as he started to yell.

"Hey! It's not nice to gang up on another Pokemon!" Ash roared, making the three Pokemon turn to face him.

"Dartrix use leafage on Ekans! Pikachu use Iron Tail on Meowth! Mimikyu use Shadow Claw on Grubbin! Go!" He yelled out their individual orders.

* * *

Dartrix was the first to initiate his attack by blasting a small tornado of leaves at Ekans who was blown away rather easily, as Pikachu slammed his tail glowing in a bright light at Meowth's face sending the Alola Form of The Scratch Cat Pokémon back, while Mimikyu was the last to initiate as he sends Grubbin next to its two friends with claw of shadow.

"Great Job!" Ash cheered.

Pikachu, Mimikyu and Dartrix immediately hissed at the three wild Pokemon who ran away in fear of getting hit again as Ash turned his attention to the small little cloud who moved next to his leg.

"Pew!" Nebby cried out in happiness as Ash picked it up.

"You sure are light, aren't you?" Ash joked only for Nebby to tilt its entire body in confusion.

"Never mind, let's get you back to Lillie, shall we?" Ash suggested as Nebby nodded.

"Pew! Pew!" Nebby cried out in happiness as they walked out.

Reaching the opposite side of the exit, Ash was immediately greeted by Lillie who ran up to them with a worried look on her face.

"Did you find Nebby?" She asked.

"Don't worry Lillie, Nebby is safe right here." Ash replied as he handed the small cloud-like Pokemon to Lillie who hugged onto it.

"Thank goodness you're safe." She let loose a sigh of relief as she raised her head to look at Ash.

"Thank you for finding Nebby, Ash." She thanked as the Kanto native simply smiled.

"You're welcome, so what exactly is Nebby?" He asked.

* * *

This caused Lillie to sit down while hugging onto Nebby as Ash followed her action and sat down as well.

"The truth is that we don't know what Nebby really is." Lillie confessed.

"You don't know what or who Nebby is?" This statement made the blonde girl nod her head.

"But if that is the case, how did you even end up with Nebby in the first place?" Ash questioned, which made Lillie go silent for a moment.

"I just happen to come across Nebby one day while I was out alone." She lied, which Ash simply nodded accepting the false answer.

"Although, Professor Kukui and his wife is currently helping me to try and find out what Nebby really is." She added.

"I see." Ash replied in understanding.

Dartrix immediately poked Ash's head and pointed to the sky as they both raised their head to see the night and starry sky.

"I guess it's already night time." Ash said with a sigh as he begins to ravage through his bag.

"What are we going to do? We can't-" Lillie cut herself off when she saw Ash pulled out a tent from his bag.

She silently watches as the Kanto native begins to set up the tent as he turns to face her.

"What's the matter Lillie? Weren't you going to say something?" Ash asked.

"Where did you even get that!" She yelled in shock.

"I always have it, don't you have one?" He responded as Lillie shook her head immediately.

"I usually sleep inside Professor Kukui's lodge, I've never camped outside before." She told him as Ash nodded his head in understanding.

The two of them took a sometime to eat their dinner as Ash turned his head to face Lillie.

"Why don't you sleep in my tent for the night?" She offered, which made her wave her hand in front of her.

"No, I couldn't, I mean the tent is yours isn't it." She protested.

"It's because it's my tent, I can lend it to whoever I like." He responded.

"Now, no more arguments, you are taking and sleeping in the tent and that's final." He finished sternly.

"T-T-Thank you, but where are you going to sleep?" She said to him as Ash looked around the place.

"I guess on a big rock will do or maybe a solid and flat ground." Ash answered.

"But wouldn't that hurt?" She asked in concern.

"I slept on something worse before so there's no need to worry about me, Lillie." Ash replied.

"And there's a sleeping bag ready in the tent, use it if you like." Ash told her.

"I still don't know how to thank you, Ash, for lending me such things." She thanked the black-haired boy who smiled at her.

"I didn't even think of such situations and have never camped in the wilderness before." She added while looking at the ground.

"There's no need to feel that bad, Lillie, trust me, not everyone has thought of this situation." Ash reassured her.

"So, rest while you can because we have a long road ahead of us tomorrow." Ash told her with a smile as Lillie nodded her head.

* * *

Ash turned to walk towards a big rock where he can rest, but he was stopped when Lillie decided to ask him another question.

"Say, Ash?" She started, getting his attention.

"What is it, Lillie?" The Kanto trainer asked.

"What do you think of me? Or rather, how do you find me?" She asked with hesitation.

"That's a rather odd question, how do I put it?" Ash started.

"Well, firstly, I find that your kind and caring while sometimes cheerful, and secondly, your intelligent whist I am not and thanks to you, I get to learn a lot of things in Alola." He answered.

"So, thanks to you I get to learn and experience a lot of things in Alola." He added.

His statement made Lillie tear up as he recoiled in shock, afraid that he might have said something wrong.

"What's the matter? I didn't mean to make you cry." He voiced with worry as Lillie shook her head.

"Aside from people who is inside Professor Kukui's friend zone, you are the first ever person outside to say that to me." She cried with happiness as Ash walked up to her.

"There's nothing to worry about, Lillie, if there's ever something wrong just leave it to me and I'll take care of it." Ash reassured as he smiled.

"For now, let's get some sleep, because we got a big road ahead of us tomorrow." Ash suggested.

As Ash walked away, Lillie looked at Nebby who was still in her arms sleeping as she looked at the sky.

"Ash might just be able to help me with my problems, but I just hope I'm not a burden to him because that reason is selfish after all." She thought sadly before turning in for the night.

* * *

The next morning rose as Lillie came out from the tent to see Ash with his Pokemon, to which she greeted.

"Good morning, Ash." She greeted.

"Morning to you too, Lillie." He responded.

Packing up camp, the two decided to head for Iki Town but as they arrived at the exit of Route 3 wth Iki Town in view.

"There it is, Iki Town." Ash said as he looked at his Pokemon.

"Are you guys ready to win our first ever challenge in Alola!" He yelled, gaining several cries as Ash and Lillie both walked towards the small village.

* * *

Sorry for the late update, been quite busy nowadays but feel free to read and review if you like, I would love to read on how you find this story!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Might of Oneself

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Ash, Pikachu and Lillie soon entered the small village of Iki Town, the place where Ash will have his first ever Grand Trial battle Against Hala the Kahuna of Melemele Island as he took a deep breath.

"Honestly speaking, I'm nervous from head to toe." Ash admitted.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Ash, after all you have the most experience out of all of us here." Lillie reassured.

"I mean even if I have experience, I might not have the skills to pay the bills you know." Ash started.

"But I'll give it my all!" He exclaimed with determination.

The two was soon approached by Kukui who was with Hala and Hau as the elderly Kahuna looked at Ash.

"I've got the note from Ilima that you beat his Trial, congratulations." Hala congratulated Ash for his achievement in Ilima's Trial.

"Thanks, but what am I supposed to do for the Grand Trial?" Ash questioned.

"You'll see soon enough, Young Ash, please follow me." Hala instructed.

Ash nodded as he followed the Melemele Kahuna as Hala turned around to face Kukui who was with Lillie and Hau, as Pikachu ran to Lillie who picked him up.

"Please wait for us at the stage, we'll be back in no time." He told Kukui as the professor nodded with a cheeky smile.

"Sure thing, Kahuna Hala, we'll be waiting there for you and Ash so just take your time to U-Turn back here." Kukui replied as Hala nodded before walking off.

"Where are they going, Professor Kukui?" Lillie asked.

"They're just going to do some praying, don't worry about the details" Kukui replied.

* * *

Inside a confined space with a basket of fruit for offering was Ash and Hala as the Kahuna of Melemele Island was praying alongside the Trainer from Kanto.

"Tapu Koko, may you please keep us safe during the grand trial battle and as the Kahuna of Melemele Island I shall put on my best fight against this worthy and respectful Trainer who shall be my opponent during the battle." Hala prayed.

As he went silent, Ash was the next to start praying as he closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly.

"Tapu Koko, may you please watch over all of us during the battle between Kahuna Hala and I, I will give it my all during this fight in your trust of giving me this valuable ring." Ash prayed, as he prayed the sentence shocked Hala slightly.

Soon enough, both of them got up as Ash looked outside of the ruin before speaking his mind freely.

"Kahuna Hala, do you think Tapu Koko heard us?" He asked.

"I am very sure that Tapu Koko heard all of us, but may we put up the best fight and may the best winner wins." Hala responded.

Ash nodded his head as he followed Hala back to the village, whist a shadow of Tapu Koko appeared behind the statue as they were leaving.

* * *

Back inside the village came Hala and Ash with Pikachu reclaiming his spot on his shoulder as they each took their place on the stage where with Kukui standing in the middle.

"I'll be the judge for this Grand Trial battle, will three Pokémon each be enough?" He said aloud.

"That will be find young Kukui, shall we decide on that young Ash?" Hala asked.

"Sounds fine to me, let's get this battle started as quick as we can!" Ash yelled.

Kukui smiled as he raised his hand while getting into position as the judge of the battle.

"The Grand Trial battle between Kahuna Hala and Trainer Ash shall now begin! Each Trainer is allowed three Pokémon and the victor will be decided when one side's Pokémon are unable to battle, so present your first Pokémon!" Kukui started the battle.

"Sceptile, I choose you!" Ash called.

"Breloom, let's give it our all!" Hala called.

Coming out of Ash's Poke Ball was his Sceptile as the Forest Pokémon gave a battle cry before pulling out a twig and putting it in his mouth.

Meanwhile appearing in front of Hala was a kangaroo-like Pokémon who has a mushroom cap on its head as it gave Sceptile the bring it on motion.

"Breloom vs Sceptile, begin!" Kukui announced.

As the battle was started by Kukui, Ash decided to have the first move as he waved his hand.

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade!" Ash ordered.

Creating a green blade on each arm, Sceptile rushed at Breloom at high speed as Hala gave a little smile.

"Mach Punch, let's go!" Hala ordered while raising his fist.

Breloom immediately ran at Sceptile as he clashed his fist against Sceptile's attack before smacking the Forest Pokémon away with his tail.

"Sceptile leap up and use Pound on Breloom!" Ash ordered.

Leaping high into the air, Sceptile spun around three times before making his tail face Breloom as Hala smirked.

"Sky Uppercut!"

Breloom took leaped up at Sceptile as he clashed his fist with Sceptile's tail as the two landed on the ground just as Hala gave an order.

"Now use Focus Blast!" The Melemele Island Kahuna ordered.

Breloom immediately created a huge blue ball as he tossed the Fighting type attack at Sceptile who leaped out of the way as Ash put out his hand.

"Quick Attack with Night Slash, go!" He yelled.

Sceptile immediately created a pair of darkness blade as he rushed at Breloom with enhanced speed with Hala smirking.

"Counter!" At this command, Breloom's fist took up an orange glow as he punched Sceptile in the face sending the Forest Pokemon all the way to the tree as Ash turned around.

"Sceptile!" He yelled.

With the tree crashing to the floor, Sceptile stood up as wiped his face with his own hand as Ash smiled.

"Synthesis, go!"

Sceptile immediately took up a bright green glow as he recovered some energy which made Hala look at Ash.

"I must say young Ash, your Pokemon are better trained then I thought." He praised.

"Thanks but you've seen nothing yet, Earthquake now!" He replied.

Sceptile immediately slammed th ground with his hands causing a huge magnitude to shake the ground as Lillie was getting more and more imbalanced as Breloom's body started to shake as Ash yelled another command.

"Quick Attack and Leaf Blade, go!" Ash ordered.

Sceptile immediately rushed at Breloom with enhanced speed while his hands were radiating a green blade as Hala grinned.

"The same trick I see, use Counter!" Hala yelled.

As Breloom's fist took on an orange glow Ash started to shout.

"Not this time, Detect!" This shocked Hala as Sceptile spun one full circle dodging Breloom's fist as he slashed the Mushroom Pokémon twice making the Grass and Fighting type kneel on the floor.

"Not bad, but this marks the end now use Mach Punch!" Hala declared.

Breloom's fist took up a light blue glow as he ran at Sceptile only Ash counter the attack with his own command.

"The end but for you, Quick Guard to Aerial Ace, go!"

Sceptile's hand took up a red glow as he cast a red barrier to protect himself from Breloom's attack before giving the Mushroom Pokemon a swift punch and kick sending him to another tree as he slides down unconscious.

"Breloom is unable to battle! Sceptile wins!" Kukui declared.

* * *

Hala recalled Breloom as he smiled at Ash who recalled his Sceptile as the Kahuna took out a second Poke Ball.

"I must say, that took me by surprise not one Sceptile I have faced so far has either Detect or Quick Guard." Hala complimented.

"Thanks, we trained hard every day in order to win this battle so we're not going to lose here." Ash replied as he tossed the second ball.

"Dartrix, I choose you!" The ball burst open to reveal the Blade Quill Pokémon who brushed his own hair before facing Hala who tossed his second Poke Ball.

"Mienshao, let's give it our all!" Hala called, as the ball burst open to reveal the Martial Arts Pokémon who stood covering her own mouth.

"Mienshao vs Dartrix, begin!" Kukui announced.

"Dartrix use Shadow Claw!" Ash ordered.

The Grass and Flying type soon took flight as he flew towards Mienshao with feet creating a claw of shadow as Hala smirked.

"Fake Out!" The Martial Arts Pokemon simply put out her right hand stopping Dartrix right in his tracks as Hala shouted another command.

"Aerial Ace!" Mienshao who swiftly leaped into the air as she kicked Dartrix right in the face sending the Blade Quill Pokémon backwards as he stabilized himself.

"If a frontal approach is dangerous, use Razor Leaf!" Ash yelled.

Taking two blade-like feathers, Dartrix immediately tossed the attack at Mienshao who leaped into the air as Hala put out his hand.

"Stone Edge!" Mienshao slammed the ground with her fist as she dropped down, causing multiple rock pillars to erupt towards Dartrix who flew high into the air dodging the super effective Rock type attack.

"Sky Attack!" Ash yelled.

Dartrix soon flew down upon Mienshao while being coated by the light coming from the sun as Hala put out his hand.

"Reflect and use Acrobatics!" he ordered.

Mienshao put out her right hand as she created a rainbow shield which succesfully blocked Dartrix attack before kicking him away with her knee glowing in a white light as Dartrix landed in front of Ash.

"This is bad, Dartrix is simply out speeded by Mienshao then in that case." Ash thought as he lifted his head to look at Dartrix.

"Dartrix! Plan C!" Ash yelled confusing everyone including Hala.

Dartrix soon summoned a small tornado of leaves to cover himself as Sceptile rushed out from the tornado of small leaves to cut Mienshao twice as the Fighting type Pokémon fell to one knee as she swats Sceptile's other hand away.

"Solar Beam!" Ash pointed to the sky.

Without needing to charge the attack, Sceptile let loose a powerful green beam which engulfed Mienshao who flew in front of Hala who smiled.

"This is getting quite fun, now use Drain Punch!" He ordered.

"Me too, now use Dragon Claw!" Ash ordered.

The two Pokémon soon clashed with each other at the center of the stage as Meinshao's right hand was spiralling with energy meanwhile Sceptile's hand was radiating a green claw.

"Now use Leaf Storm while its close!" Ash yelled.

Sceptile's tail soon rushed out a huge tornado of leaves as Hala looked at Mienshao.

"Detect!" He yelled.

As the cyclone of leaves rushed at Mienshao, the Martial Arts Pokémon leaped into the air as Ash smirked.

"I knew you were going to do that so I came prepared, now use finish this off with Drain Punch!" Ash yelled.

While Mienshao was in the air, Sceptile suddenly appeared behind the Fighting type Pokémon as he punched the Martial Arts Pokémon to the floor completely knocked out as the Sceptile on the stage disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Mienshao is unable to battle! Sceptile wins!" Kukui declared.

"That was very impressive, you and your Pokémon are very in sync." Hala laughed.

"So, it's time for me to show off my true strength, and you'll be the first to see this Pokémon in action." Hala told the young trainer in front of him.

"Now Crabominable, show them your strength!" Hala called.

* * *

The Melemele Kahuna's third Poke Ball burst open as a huge white crab-like Pokemon appeared in front of Sceptile as Ash looked at the new Pokemon in front of him.

 **Crabominable, The Woolly Crab Pokemon a Fighting and Ice Type, Crabominable can mainly be found on a very cold mountain and according to researchers, Crabominable has a strength enough to smash ice thick walls to pieces and turn back avalanches.**

Ash gulped slightly at Rotom's discription of Crabominable as Kukui raised both his hand.

"Crabominable vs Sceptile, begin!" Kukui announced.

"Sceptile use Brick Break!" Ash ordered.

The Forest Pokémon's hand took up a white glow as he rushed at Crabominable who stood there as Hala put out his hand.

"Ice Hammer!" Hala ordered.

Coating his arm in a thick ice block, Crabominable swung the fist at Sceptile who clashed his fist against the Woolly Crab Pokémon's fist only to be send back into a tree hard enough to knock him out in one hit as a blue light appeared from Crabominable.

"Sceptile is unable to battle! Crabominable wins!" Kukui declared.

* * *

Ash recalled Sceptile as he faced Crabominable with bashed his fist on the ground.

"What incredibly horrifying strength." Ash mumbled.

"Dartrix, I choose you!" Ash called.

His Poke Ball burst open to reveal Dartrix who took flight around the field as Kukui raised his hands.

"Crabominable vs Dartrix, begin!" The professor announced.

"Dartrix, start things off with Razor Leaf!" Ash ordered.

The Blade Quill Pokémon soon shot multiple feather-like blades at Crabominable as Hala smirked.

"Not so fast, Iron Defense!" Crabominable soon shined in a bright light as the blades dealt almost nothing to the Fighting and Ice type.

"At least we know Crabominable is slow and can't move too much, use Solar Beam!" Ash yelled.

Dartrix begun to charge a green orb as Hala looked at Ash.

"Crabominable might be slow but you're forgetting one thing Young Ash." Hala reminded as Ash look at him with confusion.

"Pokemon has their own nature and specialty and in this case, fire them!" Hala yelled.

Pointing an arm at Dartrix, the Woolly Crab Pokémon fired his hand off like a rocket as Dartrix was knocked down from the sky completely out cold as the rocket-like fist reattached itself to Crabominable's hand.

"Dartrix is unable to battle! Crabominable wins!" Kukui declared.

* * *

"Dartrix you did well, return." Ash recalled his first Alola Pokémon as he looked at Crabominable.

"I can't get in close because of that ridiculous strength and neither can I stand far because that thing can fire out its fist, what the hell do I do?" Ash thought.

"If that's the case then I only have one choice." Ash thought.

"Pikachu, you're up!" Ash called.

Pikachu immediately ran as he leaped onto the field ready for battle with Kukui raising his hands.

"Crabominable vs Pikachu, begin!" Kukui announced the final match.

"You may have the first move young Ash." Hala offered.

"Thanks, alright Pikachu use Quick Attack and Iron Tail!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu nodded as he ran at Crabominable with incredible speed as his tail turned to steel, but before the Mouse Pokémon could land a hit on the Woolly Crab Pokémon a command came from Hala's mouth.

"Earthquake!" This shocked the duo as Crabominable slammed the ground with his fist causing a huge magnitude to appeared as Pikachu tripped over his own foot, falling onto the ground.

"Now use Stone Edge!" Hala ordered.

"Quick you've got to get away!" Ash yelled.

As a pillar of marching stones appeared around Pikachu causing an explosion as Ash looked in horror as a rainbow shield came into play before shattering.

"Was that?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu used Reflect!" Lillie yelled.

This gave Pikachu enough time to smack Crabominable's leg with his Iron Tail attack causing the Woolly Crab Pokémon to lean to one side as Pikachu ran back to Ash's side.

"I'm so glad you're fine." Ash let loose a sigh of relief.

"I think it's about time we end this now don't you think?" Hala asked as he revealed a Orange Z-Ring with an Orange Crystal embed on it.

"I guess I have no choice." Ash replied as he prepared his Z-Ring only for a yellow crystal to hit his head as a certain yellow Pokemon gazed from above.

"Is that?" Lillie asked.

"No way..." Kukui added.

"It's Tapu Koko!" Hala yelled with eyes wide open as Ash picked up the crystal from the ground as he gazed at the sky.

"Are you telling me to use this?" Ash asked as the Land Spirit Pokemon simply nodded.

"Alright, let's do this!" Ash yelled as he placed the crystal on his ring before crossing his arm as Hala did the same.

"May my fighting spirit be one with with the and protect it from harm." Hala voiced out as he danced a pose.

"This is the power of our full spirit and bond." Ash voiced while doing a pose subconsciously.

Both Trainer glowed in a yellow aura before the power was transferred to their Pokemon as Ash tossed Pikachu into the air as he charged up electricity.

"Use ALL-OUT PUMMELING/CATASTROPIKA!" Hala and Ash yelled out their individual attack as Crabominable immediately fired off a barrage of fist at Pikachu who rushed down upon the Woolly Crab Pokémon in a formed of a yellow sphere.

As the Fighting type Z-Move reached Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon simply ran through everything as he clashed with Crabominable's last fist creating a huge explosion followed by other multiple small explosions as a huge cloud of smoke could be seen.

With the cloud clearing Ash and Hala could see both Pikachu and Crabominable standing still as the Woolly Crab Pokémon fell backwards seconds later with Pikachu sitting on the ground completely exhausted as Kukui raised his hand.

"Crabominable is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu and since Kahuna Hala has lost all three of his Pokemon the winner for this Grand Trial battle is Ash!" Kukui declared loudly as Ash ran to hug Pikachu.

"We did it buddy! We won!" Ash yelled in excitement.

* * *

Hala silently recalled Crabominable as he walked towards Ash as he put out his hand to reveal the same orange crystal on his hand.

"Congratulations young Ash, please take this Fightinium Z as prove of your victory over my Grand Trial." Hala congratulated as Ash took the crystal.

"Thanks, but the credit still goes to my Pokemon, after all they were the one fighting in my place." Ash told the Melemele Kahuna who smiled at him.

"A righteous heart, that means I must warn the rest of the Kahunas about your arrival because you might just give them a run for their money." Hala laughed as Kukui joined them on stage with Lillie and Hau.

"That was a great battle, Ash, I was worried you might have lost." Lillie said to the Kanto Trainer.

"I was worried as well but I guess Tapu Koko gave me this crystal as a motivation gift." Ash replied.

"If Tapu Koko gave you that crystal that means that the Tapu's wants you to fulfil a duty with on due time." Hala explained.

Ash thought for a moment as he kept the crystal in his pocket.

"So where will you go next?" Hau asked.

"I was planning to continue my Trials." Ash replied.

"Why don't you go to Akala Island? There's plenty of trials you can take there." Kukui suggested.

"Alright! You heard that buddy?" Ash asked as Pikachu nodded his head.

"I'll prepare a boat so meet me at the ferry next morning." Kukui told the young trainer who nodded in understanding.

As the place begins to clear, Lillie lifted her head to see Ash as she begins to talk.

"Say, Ash?" She started.

"What is it?" He asked as the blonde girl stayed silent for a bit before continuing.

"There's something I want to ask of you." She told him as she builds up her courage.

"I know this is selfish but can you help me find out what nebby is? I mean you can reject it if you want after all it's your choice." Lillie requested as Ash smiled at her.

"Like I told you on Route 3, Lillie, if you have any trouble, I'll help you out no matter how difficult it is." Ash told her.

"So even if it means I have to go into another dimension to solve it, I'll do it, so there's no need to worry." He added.

"And besides, I owe you for showing me around Akala Island and teaching me cultures in the Alola Region and I too never turn down a friend in trouble." He finished as Lillie started to tear up a little.

"Thank you, Ash." She cried in happiness as Ash smiled at her.

"Now come on, we've got to go to the Professor's house otherwise you're going to need to camp outside again." Ash teased her about her inability to camp outside as he ran off.

"What's that supposed to mean Ash Ketchum, now hold it right there!" Lillie yelled as she ran after him down the hill.

* * *

That's it for this chapter and sorry for the wait, I was planning if I want to give the legendary Pokémon a gender so would you guys prefer them to have a gender or no? Please tell me in the review.

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Battle Against Fossils

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Ash, Pikachu and Lillie soon arrived at the ferry of Hau'oli City the next morning to see Kukui standing next to a boat waving.

"Alola! You two!" Kukui yelled.

"Alola! Professor!" The duo yelled greeted as they went to him.

"So, who's ready to go to Akala Island?" Kukui asked which made Ash nod his head repeatedly.

"I sure am." Ash voice full of energy.

"Then let's get on, the sooner we leave the faster we'll reach." Kukui suggested.

The first to hop on the boat was Kukui while Ash helped Lillie to get while the Alola Professor turned around to count.

"I thought Hau was coming." Kukui spoke his mind.

"Really? When did Hau finish his Grand Trial?" Ash asked with curiosity.

"Just last evening a few hours right after you left Iki Town." Kukui replied.

From a distance away from the boat the trio could see a running figure who was waving at them with a Pokemon which resembles a Popplio but wasn't a Popplio running with him.

"A-lo-la!" Hau greeted with a smile as he ran up the boat panting.

"Calm down, Hau, you don't need to run that fast." Lillie told the Melemele Trainer with Hau looking straight.

"I can't afford to miss a quick trip to Akala Island and besides the earlier we get there the faster we can do our Trials, right?" Hau said while Lillie simply sigh, she was going to be stuck with two energetic Trainer for a long while.

"Alright, let's set sail everyone." Kukui told them while starting the boat as the transport started to go out to sea.

* * *

While out at sea, Lillie decided to switch on the television on the boat while Ash simply peeked his head in before walking to another section of the boat as Lillie looked at the news.

"Hey, Ash!" Lillie called out for her friend with Ash stretching his head in to see her.

"What's up, Lillie?" He asked.

"Come take a look at this." This made Ash walk up beside her while gazing at the news.

On the television screen was a group of news reporters transmitting a news at the Kanto Power Plant as the person started to speak.

"Right at this moment a strange creature has been seen what seems to be absorbing the electricity within the Kanto Power Plant and causing a huge blackout all over the Region." The reporter told the camera.

The two continue to watch the news as Lillie started to ask Ash a few questions.

"You're from Kanto aren't you?" She asked with Ash nodding his head.

"That's right, why do you ask?" Ash replied with curiosity.

"I was wondering what the Kanto Power Plan." She asked curiously as Ash looked at her.

"The Kanto Power Plant is where the Region get most of their electricity much similar to the Kalos Power Plantn though I heard that the Power Plant was abandoned in Kanto." Ash answered his blonde friend.

Looking back at the news was the news reporter who was going in with a group of three Trainers as the news reporter started to speak.

"We are now trying to engage this strange creature into a battle with the help of three venteran Trainers." She said to the camera.

On camera the duo could see a huge black creature that looked like a bundle of wires stuck to the ground of the Kanto Power Plant's generator as the strange being took sight of them before screeching loudly.

Soon after, the strange creature plucked out its hand from the generator to shoot out a huge bolt of electricity to what the Trainers would deem to be a Thunderbolt attack but it was three to four times larger as the whole screen turned black.

"That was." Lillie started.

"Strange as hell." Ash finished.

* * *

The boat soon arrived at the docks of Akala Island with Kukui's voice booming through the boat.

"We've arrived on Akala Island guys!" Kukui yelled.

"Let's go, Lillie, we can worry about the news later." Ash told her as Lillie followed him off the boat.

The group soon alighted from the boat as Hau's first reaction was to run off to find the malasada shop with Nebby coming out from its bag.

"PEW!" The strange Pokémon yelled out loud.

"Nebby, how many times do I have to tell you to stay in the bag?" Lillie scolded the little cloud who simply stare at her.

"I'll see you two later, there's someone I've got to meet." Kukui told the two teenagers as he walked off to a distance.

Ash soon turned around to look at Lillie who was trying her very best to catch Nebby who kept constantly flying around with a smile on its face.

"Let me help you." Ash offered as he swiftly grabbed hold of Nebby who looked shocked before handing the small cloud to Lillie.

"Thank you, Ash." Lillie thanked before hugging onto Nebby as she placed it back into the bag.

"Nebby, please stay in the bag." Lillie pleaded earning a cry from the small cloud.

Lillie was the first to walk up the stairs meanwhile Ash went to the Pokemon Center to get his Pokemon healed before seeing Lillie outside of a store.

"Hey there Lillie." Ash greeted as Lillie turned to him.

"Hi, Ash, what's wrong?" Lillie asked as Ash scratched his head.

"I was wondering if you want to accompany to go through a few stores while we're here." He told her nervously as she nodded her head.

"Sure, I don't mind but what about your Trials?" She asked.

"Like I said before, Lillie, my Trials aren't going to fly anywhere so there's no harm in waiting." Ash replied as she nodded her head.

"Alright, but where are we going to go?" She asked as Ash looked at the clothing shop nearby.

"I was wondering if you want to get some new clothes, I mean I've been wearing this outfit ever since I arrive on Melemele Island, so I was wondering if you want some new ones." Ash explained as Lillie smiled at him.

"Of course I would like to so I'll be in your care." She said to the Kanto Trainer who smiled at her.

* * *

The duo soon arrived at the Apparel Store as Ash looked through the clothe rack as he took a set of clothes and glanced at Lillie who went to try out a dress that she picked before coming out again and twirled in front of him.

"So, how do I look?" She asked with a bright smile with Ash looking at her, she was way too beautiful in the dress.

"You look wonderful in that dress, Lillie." He complimented as Lillie smiled at him.

"Thank you but I was wondering if I want to buy it because I don't have much expense myself." She voice with a little sadness with Ash walking up to her.

"How about I buy it for you?" The Kanto native offered as Lillie waved her hand in front of herself.

"I couldn't, I mean isn't it-" She was cut off her line when Ash looked at her.

"Take it as my thanks for helping me out when I first arrived in Alola, after all I didn't have any way to thank you for." Ash said sheepishly as Lillie hugged him a little.

"Thank you so much!" She yelled in pure happiness as the Kanto Trainer was blushing madly.

Ash soon paid for the clothes that they picked before exiting the shop with them walking towards Route 4.

* * *

Arriving at the forest of Route 4 the duo heard the sound of rustling bushes before Pikachu started to wave his hand.

"Pikapi!" The yellow mouse called.

Turning around Ash and Lillie could see a big bear with a pink head and black body waving at them with a large and cute smile on its face.

"Isn't it cute?" Lillie asked look at the waving bear with a smile on her face, though Ash was getting a really bad feeling about it.

"Lillie, you know what my instincts are telling me?" Ash asked her.

"What?" She retorted just as the big bear smashed a tree with its bare fist while Ash immediately grabbed hold of Lillie's hand.

"RUN!" He yelled out loud as the duo ran away fast along with Pikachu with the huge bear on hot pursuit.

Ash immediately sling his bag down as he grabbed Rotom out from within before looking at the flying Pokedex.

"ROTOM WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!" Ash screeched while Rotom started to scan the big bear behind them.

 **Bewear, The Strong Arm Pokémon a Normal and Fighting Type, though looking very friendly Bewear is actually a very dangerous Pokémon who has a strength strong enough to shatter anything that get in its way, this particular Pokémon shows great affection by embracing.**

After an hour of running away from Bewear Ash and Lillie slumped onto the ground panting really hard as Pikachu sat on the ground with Ash looking left and right with no Bewear in sight.

"Think we lost it?" Ash panted.

"I hope so, now that was dangerous I've never run that fast in my life." Lillie whined.

"It would seems to me that you've never exercise in your life." He chuckled only for Lillie to glare at him as she started to move back a few inches.

"What's the matter?" Ash asked looking at Lillie horrified face with the blonde girl only pointing a finger behind him.

"B-B-Behind you." She stuttered only for Ash to raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Behind me? What's behind m-" He cut himself off when he saw Bewear's face near to his only for the Strong Arm Pokémon to hug him in pure affection.

"Bewear, you're killing me!" Ash wheezed as the Normal and Fighting type let loose it's grasp on Ash as the Kanto Trainer slumped to the ground.

"Ash! Are you alright?" Lillie voice with concern.

"I'm fine, I've dealt with worse." Ash replied and it was true of what he said, he did survive a blast from legendary Pokémon's before.

"But why is Bewear chasing after us?" Ash questioned.

"It may be that Bewear is attracted to you somehow." Rotom answered with Ash turning to Bewear.

"You like me?" The only answer he got was Bewear nodding its head.

"But why would you be attracted to me?" Ash asked as Bewear simply look at him, obviously having no idea on how to communicate with him.

Bewear simply wave a few signs for Ash to see as the Kanto native nod his head at Bewear.

"I think I get what you're saying, you like me because you find me to be honest and kind is that it?" This made Bewear nod its head in positive as Lillie look at him.

"How are you able to tell? She asked curiously.

"I kind of get the glimpse of reading their signs when they try to communicate with me." Ash answered before looking back at Bewear.

"Do you want to come with me?" Ash questioned with Bewear squealing very loudly just as Ash pulled out a Poke Ball and gave it to Bewear who tapped it and got sucked in with a red beam of light as the ball clicked signalling a capture.

"Welcome to the team, Bewear." Ash cheered softly.

* * *

"Is there someone there?" Another voice came making them turn their head to see a familiar face to Ash and a new face to Lillie.

A man with yellow hair appeared from the bushes as he turn to see the group with some sort of technology on his hand.

"Is that you, Colress?" Ash asked just wanting to be sure if that was the scientist from Team Plasma.

"I see you still remember me young man, I thought you wouldn't after a year and a half but it seems you didn't." Colress replied as he looked at Lillie.

"I don't think we've met before, nice to meet you young lady my name is Colress." Colress introduced himself as Lillie bowed down.

"Nice to meet you, i'm Lillie." Lillie too introduced with Ash getting back on topic.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you suppose to be in jail or something?" Ash questioned with caution as Colress looked at him.

"I was let out on good behavior if you really want to know and i'm hear to do research on Pokémon speech as well as Fossil Pokémon's." Colress answered politely before deciding to pull out a Friend Ball.

"I was wanting to have a battle with you, Ash would you accept my challenge?" Colress challenged the Kanto Trainer who took out his Poke Ball in response.

"Bring it on, though who's going to be the judge?" Ash responded with Rotom floating in the air.

"I'll be the judge if you don't mind, how many Pokémon will each of you use?" The floating Pokedex questioned.

"We'll do a three on three, shall we?" Colress looked at Ash who nodded.

"The three on three battle between Colress and Ash will now begin! Present your Pokémon!" Rotom yelled.

"Carracosta, please." Colress called.

"Dartrix, I choose you!" Ash called.

* * *

Both balls burst open to reveal the Prototurtle Pokémon and Blade Quill Pokémon as they stood ready with Lillie full of curiosity.

"What's a Carracosta?" She asked.

 **Carracosta, The Prototurtle Pokémon a Water and Rock Type, this Pokémon is known to be extinct millions of years ago and scientists theorized that Carracosta are known to have powerful jaws enough to even feast on iron frames and rock as well as powerful slaps to open a hole in a tanker.**

Lillie simply nodded at Rotom's explanation as the possessed Pokedex raised its hand.

"Carracosta vs Dartrix, begin!" Rotom announced.

"Dartrix use Razor Leaf!" Ash ordered.

Dartrix immediately shoot out five quills at Carracosta who stood to in take the damaged without being fazed shocking Lillie as Ash narrowed his eyes.

"Solid Rock," He muttered.

"That is correct young man, now use Attract!" Colress snapped.

Carracosta winked with multiple pink hearts flying to Dartrix who surprisingly got charmed by the Prototurtle Pokémon with Ash getting into a slight panic.

"Dartrix, you've got to snap out of it and use Peck!" Ash yelled but to death ears as Dartrix was still charmed.

"It seems it won't of any use yet, use Smack Down!" Colress replied.

Carracosta instantly created a glowing orange orb as she launched to attack towards Dartrix who got hit and fell down from the sky injured though still charmed as Ash looked at his Pokémon.

"Dartrix, please wake up and use Razor Leaf!" Ash pleaded with Dartrix snapping out of his charmed trance but the other problem was when he saw himself in the reflection of a puddle.

He was in a unfashionable look with messy hair and feathers due to the Smack Down attack as he started to groom himself forgetting about the opponent in front of him as Colress looked rather surprised.

"That quite an amusing sight, I didn't know your Pokémon was like this." Colress told Ash who begins to look visibly worry.

"Carracosta use Sandstorm!" Colress instructed with a snap of his fingers.

Carracosta soon spun a huge circle as a large gust of sand covered the entire battleground while Dartrix was still busy dusting himself not only of the dust but sand as well in addition from the Sandstorm attack.

"Dartrix please listen to me! I'll groom you later so please use Solar Beam!" Ash pleaded with Dartrix shooting out a devastating green beam at Carracosta who took the attack but was still unfazed.

"Damn, Use Sky Attack!" Ash ordered.

Dartrix been to charge up determination as he created two green blades instead of having his body coated in a aura as he cut Carracosta, hard enough for the Prototurtle Pokémon to sustain a huge amount of damage.

"That was Leaf Blade and a critical hit too." Lillie cheered.

"Alright use Leaf Blade, again!" Ash commanded.

Dartrix once again created a pair of green blades on his tail as he charged at Carracosta with Colress looking at his Pokémon.

"Carracosta use Stone Edge, please." He ordered.

Carracosta gave a battle cry before slamming one of her slaps on the ground to summon a trail of rock pillars towards Dartrix who couldn't see well in the sandstorm and was hit hard having an explosion occurring at the area.

As the explosion ended, Dartrix was on the ground unconscious as Rotom raised its hand.

"Dartrix is unable to battle, Carracosta wins!" The Possessed Pokedex called.

"Dartrix, good job now return." Ash recalled as he took out another Poke Ball.

* * *

"Bewear, I choose you!" Ash called.

The ball burst open to reveal the Strong Arm Pokémon who squeal at the sight of Ash who smiled at him.

"Bewear, I need your help in this battle." Ash told his Pokémon who nodded in response.

"Carracosta vs Bewear, begin!" Rotom announced.

"Bewear use Rock Slide!" Ash ordered.

Bewear created several white orbs before launching a barrage of stones at Carracosta as Colress snapped his fingers.

"Waterfall, please."

Carracosta stomped on the ground causing a large wall of water to appear to block the incoming rocks before her Trainer ordered once more.

"Now use Aqua Jet." He instructed.

Charging out from within the wall of water formed by Carracosta as she charged at Bewear with body engulfed in water while Ash smirked before ordering in own attack.

"Use Hammer Arm!" Ash yelled.

The Strong Arm Pokémon's hand took up a white glow as he swung it towards Carracosta who got hit and was send to a tree unconscious while the Sandstorm attack subsided.

"Carracosta is unable to battle! Bewear wins!" Rotom declared.

"Carracosta you did splendidly, return." Colress praised her as he recalled her as he took out a second Friend Ball.

"Rampardos, please." He called.

* * *

His Friend Ball burst open with the Head butt Pokémon stomping on the ground repeatedly try to prove its strength.

"Now, a Rampardos?" Lillie voice with curiosity.

 **Rampardos, The Head butt Pokémon a Rock Type, this Pokémon is known to be extincted millions of years ago and scientists theorized that Rampardos has a very powerful head that is hard enough to smash through anything that came into contact with it.**

"Colress sure has a lot of extincted Pokémon, doesn't he?" Lillie voice with surprise.

"Rampardos vs Bewear, begin!" Rotom announced.

"Rampardos use Head Smash!" Colress snapped.

Rampardos's head glowed in a blue light as it charged at Bewear with great speed while Ash decided to launch his own attack.

"Bewear use your strength to match Rampardos's with Superpower!" Ash ordered.

Bewear soon got outlined in a light blue aura as he punched Rampardos sending both Pokémon backwards with Colress snapping his fingers.

"Use Headbutt." The ex-scientist ordered.

Rampardos's head blinked in a white light as he charged at Bewear who stood ready with Ash giving him the orders.

"Dodge to the side!" This cause Bewear to move to the side as Rampardos missed his target.

"Now, grab its tail and use Brutal Swing!" Ash yelled.

"Not so fast, use Brick Break."

Just as Bewear grabbed hold of Rampardos the Rampardos was revealed to be a Double Team clone as the Head Butt slammed a fist of glowing white into Bewear's side making the Strong Arm Pokémon yelp in pain.

"Damn, use Pain Split!" Ash ordered.

Bewear soon glowed in a white light as did Rampardos just than the light swapped places with Rampardos yelling in pain while Bewear was feeling more and more refreshed.

"Now use Hammer Arm, finish it!"

Bewear nodded as he charged at Rampardos with a fist glowing while Colress simply snapped his fingers to order his own attack.

"Giga Impact, please."

The command was executed when Rampardos charged at Bewear with body covered in a devastating light, with the two Pokémon clashing a rather huge explosion was occurred when both Rampardos and Bewear flew back to their trainers with swirl for eyes.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle!" Rotom declared.

* * *

Both Trainers recalled their respective Pokémon as Colress looked at Ash with a great interest in his eyes.

"You're just as good at battling as you were before." Colress complimented as Ash smirked.

"You're not bad yourself either, I didn't expect you to be this good." Ash replied as they took out their final ball.

"Mimikyu, I choose you!" Ash called.

"Aerodactyl, please." Colress called.

Coming out from Colress's final Friend Ball was the Fossil Pokémon while coming out from Ash's final Poke Ball was the Disguise Pokémon as Lillie turned to Rotom.

"Please don't tell me that's another fossil Pokémon." She said as Rotom smiled.

 **Aerodactyl, The Fossil Pokémon a Rock and Flying Type, this Pokémon was known to be extinct millions of years ago and scientists theorized that Aerodactyl was a dangerous carnivorous Pokémon due to its ferocious nature and razor sharp fangs.**

Lillie's mind couldn't believe that a single scientist would have so many fossil Pokémon let alone being able to control them due to their harsh natures.

"Aerodactyl vs Mimikyu, begin!" Rotom announced.

"Mimikyu use Shadow Claw!" Ash yelled.

The Ghost and Fairy type let loose a claw of shadow as he leaped into the air at Aerodactyl who simply stared down at him.

"Fire Fang, if you would." Colress ordered.

Swiftly moving to the side, Aerodactyl bit down on Mimikyu's tail as he send the Disguise Pokémon to the ground with fang burning in fire, though even after the attack, Mimikyu looked perfectly fine.

"If close range doesn't work, use Shadow Ball!" Ash yelled.

Mimikyu immediately created a ball of shadow energy as he launched it at Aerodactyl who did nothing but move to the side as he gazed at Mimikyu.

"Aerodactyl use Ice Fang." Colress ordered.

The Fossil Pokemon gave a loud cry as he charged at Mimikyu with fangs surrounded in ice energy while Ash waved his hand.

"Shadow Sneak!" Ash ordered.

Mimikyu instantly left his cloth as Aerodactyl bit down on nothing, coming from behind as a black shadow, Mimikyu got up to smack Aerodactyl to the side while Mimikyu returned to his cloth.

"Aerodactyl use Iron Head." Colress snapped his finger.

Aerodactyl's head shine a metallic light as he flew down upon Mimikyu with Ash waving his hand.

"Use Wood Hammer!" Ash ordered.

Mimikyu's tail extended as he swung it at Aerodactyl who was taken aback by the attack as Ash quickly swapped his Pikanium Z with a Normalium Z.

"Now, Mimikyu let's do this!" Ash yelled as he crossed his arms.

Ash and Mimikyu soon did a serious of poses as a light orange aura appeared around Ash before being transferred to Mimikyu.

"Use Copycat!" Ash yelled.

Mimikyu immediately formed into a solid metallic drill as he charged at Aerodactyl who was slammed backwards by the devastating Z-Move before being drilled into the ground as he laid unconscious on the floor as Mimikyu returned to Ash panting rather hard.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle! Mimikyu wins and that means the winner for this battle is Ash!" Rotom announced while Colress recalled his Fossil Pokémon.

"You sure don't disappoint but I must say that I wasn't expecting a Z-Move to be used that way." Colress told the young Trainer before him as Ash scratched his head.

"You too gave me a run for my money." Ash told him as Colress smiled.

"And since this is our first battle, I figure I would give something to your Pokedex that would help you with your journey." Colress offered.

"Give me?" Ash questioned.

"Rather, would that Pokedex please come here for a moment." Colress requested.

* * *

While Rotom flew towards Colress, Lillie walked beside Ash as they could hear a lot of button clickings and when that was done, Rotom returned to Ash.

"I gave Rotom a translation system that I've created when I was here researching." Colress explained to Ash.

"And rather than just talking, why don't you give it a try? Try talking to your Mimikyu with it." Colress suggested.

Ash looked at Colress with pure confusion, how is he suppose to talk to a Pokémon with just a simple device.

"Can you hear me, Mimikyu?" Ash asked sheepishly with the Disguise Pokémon looking at him.

"Of course I can, why can't I?" Mimikyu questioned his rather odd Trainer who just asked him an odd question.

"It seems that the device worked out splendidly and I hope that this will help you during your journey." Colress said with delight as Ash smiled at him.

"Thanks for the help, Colress but what are you planning to do now?" Ash asked.

"I was planning to research more on Fossil Pokemon's as well as Alolan Forms and if you need anything please feel free to drop by the road motel at Route 8." Colress told them as he walked off with a wave of goodbye.

"How about we get going, Lillie?" Ash asked.

"I would love to but I have someone I need to meet in Heahea City, but I'll see you at Paniola Town when I am done." Lillie said in a apologetic tone.

"It's alright, then I'll see you at Paniola Town when your business is done." Ash reassured.

Recalling Mimikyu, Ash and Lillie parted ways as the Kanto Trainer continued his way towards the next town.

* * *

And the end of Chapter 9, hope you guys enjoyed it and read and review if you wish. Any questions leave them in the review tab and I'll answer if possible.

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Brother from History

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Ash continued his way through the forest Route 4 towards Paniola Town, only to hear something coming from a far, though it sounded more like a battle.

"Brionne, use Aqua Jet!" A familiar voice yelled.

Ash perked up a great interest as he rushed towards the sound of battle, and upon reaching his location. Ash could see Hau battling against a blond haired boy who has a werewolf-like Pokémon in front of him, though the boy looked like Lillie with the same hair color and eye.

"Counter!" The boy ordered while putting his hand in front of himself.

The werewolf-like Pokémon dodged to the side before punching Brionne in the abdomen with fist glowing orange, sending the Pop Star Pokémon to a nearby tree unconscious as the water type Pokémon slump to the ground.

"Brionne!" Hau yelled as he ran towards his unconscious starter, whist his opponent simply looked angry at his skills.

"You won't do, I need a stronger opponent. Someone who can fight on the same level as me." The blond hair boy growled slightly as Hau turned around.

"If you want a strong foe, why not battle a kid name Ash?" Hau suggested his opponent who looked at him, with interest to that suggestion.

"Ash is incredibly strong! Stronger then even me and my gramps, I'm sure he can give you a challenge." Hau smiled at him.

Ash who was watching silently, decided to step out from his hiding place revealing himself to the two as Hau turned around to face him with a smile on his face.

"A-lo-la, Ash!" Hau yelled. This cause the blond hair boy to turn his head towards the newly arrived Trainer who had a Pikachu on his shoulders.

"So, you're Ash?" The boy asked, whist Ash simply shrugged his shoulders.

"What if I am and what if I'm not? But since Hau has already said my name, I guess that doesn't matter now, does it?" Ash replied.

The blond boy stood ready for yet another battle with his Pokémon following before looking at the opponent in front of himself.

"That boy said that you're strong, and I'm looking for a strong opponent. So, how about a battle to let me see if that is true." The blond boy suggested whist Ash simply look at his partner.

"You got yourself a battle, how about a three on three?" Ash accepted as the boy simply turned around to get to his side of the field.

"Fine by me, three it is." He said as he look at his Pokémon next to him.

"Lycanroc." The werewolf-like Pokémon growled before walking into the field of battle, Ash simply tilted his head while his trusty Pokedex started to scan the Pokémon in front of him.

 **Lycanroc, The Wolf Pokemon a Rock Type, Lycanroc had two different forms with two different natures, Midnight Lycanroc has the sense for thrills of battle and too is a powerful fighter, while the Midday Lycanroc has a sense of solitude and are a loyal partner.**

"Pikachu, you're up." Ash called, as his partner ran from his shoulder and onto the battlefield. Ash was the first to give his command when the battle started.

"Iron Tail!" The Kanto Trainer yelled.

The Mouse Pokemon's tail turned to steel as he leaped at Lycanroc who simply stood still as the opposing Trainer put his hand in front of himself.

"Counter!" This cause Ash to smirk as he put out his hand towards Pikachu.

"Electroweb!"

Before Lycanroc could punch Pikachu with his fist, the Mouse Pokémon tossed down a yellow electrical web-like net at the rock type Pokémon, immobilizing him from moving as Pikachu struck him in the jaw with his tail.

"Alright!" Ash cheered as the blond boy glanced at him.

"My Lycanroc is down but not out, use Stone Edge!" He yelled towards his opponent.

The Midnight Wolf Pokémon leaped into the air before plunging his fist into the ground, causing pillars of rock to march towards Pikachu as Ash had other things in mind.

"Quick Attack, get in close!" Pikachu grin at this statement before rushing pass the Stone Edge attack with lighting speed before leaping in front of Lycanroc.

"Thunder Punch/Fire Punch!" Ash and his opponent ordered.

Both Pokémon clashed their fist together as Lycanroc's Fire Punch was prove to be more stronger due to his incredible strength before sending the Mouse Pokémon backwards in front of Ash who let loose a slight growl though a very short one.

"Incredible, this guy is keeping up with Ash even when his giving his all." Hau compliment with his Pokémon nodding in agreement.

"Rock Slide!" The blond boy ordered.

Lycanroc soon surrounded himself in a ring of rocks before flinging all of them towards Pikachu with a punch of his fist, blasting Pikachu back further.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled in concern, as Pikachu slowly got up on his feet before sparking in electricity.

"Use Thunder!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu's sparks got bigger and bigger as he unleashed a devastating bolt of electricity from the sky as it crashed down upon Lycanroc who yelled in pain. As the attack ended with a few more sparks of electricity, Lycanroc kneeled on the ground before crashing onto the floor completely out cold.

"Alright! You did it, Pikachu!" Ash cheered his partner who ran up to him as the Kanto native turn his head to the blond boy.

"That's one point for me." He said as his opponent let loose a sound of annoyance.

"That's only a lucky chance, this time it's for real." He retorted before throwing out a Friend Ball after recalling Lycanroc into his Ultra Ball.

"We'll see about that, Charizard, I choose you!" Ash too retorted with his words before throwing out his Poke Ball.

* * *

Both balls burst open as what stood in front of the blond boy was a Riolu, meanwhile in front of the Emanation Pokémon was Ash's Charizard, three or four times his size.

"So, that's his second Pokémon." Hau commented, making Ash wonder if the Melemele native even manage to beat his Lycanroc.

"Riolu, use Quick Attack." The boy ordered.

Riolu immediately rushed at Charizard with lightning speed before kicking the Flame Pokémon on the stomach, dealing much to almost nothing at all as the fire and flying type simply brushed his big belly before gazing back at his opponent.

"Flamethrower!" Ash ordered.

The fire type Kanto started instantly spew out a torrent of hot flames which barely hits Riolu who swiftly dodges the attack, as his Trainer gave him another command.

"Rock Slide!" This command enabled Riolu to fire a barrage of rocks at Charizard, who expanded his wings before taking flight dodging the attacks thrown at him.

"Slash!"

"Thunder Punch!"

Charizard's claw extended in a white light before diving down upon Riolu who jumped up against the huge orange dragon with fist cracking with electricity as they clashed their attacks together before being blast slightly backwards by the recoil of an explosion which appeared as they clashed.

Both Pokémon soon reached the ground as Riolu was panting rather hard as his Trainer recalled the fighting type Pokémon, forfeiting him from battle making Charizard the winner as Ash too recalled his Pokémon.

"you're strong, I'll give you that." The boy started.

* * *

"But now, let's see how you deal with this, Silvally!" He yelled.

Tossing a Premiere Ball into the sky, it cracked open into a sparkle of light to reveal a large chimera-like Pokémon with a brown helmet embed to its head as it roared at Ash with a fit of rage.

"SIVARRR" The voice muffles a lot within the mask as Ash turn his head to rotom, who showed no images of said Pokémon.

"That thing looks strong, my only way to beat it is with speed." Ash thought before taking out a Poke Ball.

"Sceptile, I choose you!" Ash called.

Coming out from his last Poke Ball was Sceptile who took out a twig and placed it inside his mouth before crossing his arms, as the boy let out his order first.

"Swords Dance, we're ending this fast." He instructed.

The mysterious Pokemon raised its feet summoning a parade of blue swords before stomping down to increase its own attack strength. As its Trainer decided to give another command.

"Use Air Slash!" The boy ordered.

The mysterious Pokemon, known to Ash as Silvally by its Trainer shot out several blades of wind towards Sceptile who leaped away from said attack before receiving his own orders to attack his opponent.

"Bullet Seed!" Ash ordered.

Sceptile opened his mouth to fire a barrage of yellow seeds upon Silvally who took the attack and seems to be the least affected by it shocking the duo. The unknown Pokémon rushed at Sceptile before slashing him with a X-Scissor attack.

"Sceptile, you alright?" Ash asked, receiving a nod for an answer.

"Then we'll use Brick Break!" Ash put out his fist in command.

The Forest Pokemon's hand took up a white glow as Sceptile rushed at Silvally with incredible speed but that didn't stop their opponents from doing what he was going to do.

"Double Hit."

Silvally retaliated by slapping Sceptile's hand away with its tail before sending the grass type gecko into the air with its claw as Sceptile crashed down on the floor.

Meanwhile in the woods were two unknown figures who were watching intently at the fight, and the mysterious thing is that they didn't even get seen at all as the one on the left started to talk.

"Do you think he'll lose?" It asked.

"Even if he does, the score is 2-1 so Ash is still the winner." The right one retorted.

Back on the field, Sceptile slowly got back on his feet as the opposing Trainer let out one last command to end the match.

"End this with Giga Impact." He ordered.

Silvally soon surrounded itself in a devastating aura before charging at Sceptile with full force. Ash swiftly swapped his Normalium Z with his Fightinium Z as he crossed his arms to activate his Z-Ring.

"This is the power of our full spirit and bond!" Ash yelled as an light orange aura was transferred from him to Sceptile.

"Use ALL-OUT PUMMELING!" Ash yelled.

Sceptile fired a barrage of kicks and punches towards Silvally who crashed into Sceptile with the Z-move directed at it, creating a huge explosion in its wake as both Pokemon were engulf in the attack.

"Sceptile!" Ash yelled, though the boy looked rather calm.

The smoke clear to reveal two standing Pokemon, only for both to fall to the ground moments later as Hau was staring in awe of the battle that just happened.

"Sceptile, you did great so have a good rest." Ash praised.

"Silvally, return and it seems we finally found a worthy rival." The boy complimented before facing Ash.

"You said your name was Ash, was it?" His statement made Ash nod his head as they blond haired boy turned around.

"My name is Gladion, don't forget it the next time we battle." The boy now known as Gladion introduced himself before walking away into the woods.

"His just a ray of sunshine isn't he?" Hau commented with a cheeky smile.

"I guess it's just him, anyways… where are you headed off to?" Ash questioned his friend who pointed in a direction.

"I was just about to head back to Heahea City to myself some treats." Hau replied before facing said direction.

"See ya!" The Melemele Trainer ran off as Ash simply shrugged before walking towards Paniola Town.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Kanto Power Plant, Brock and Misty arrived at the location of the weird beast that resembles a bundle of wire still stuck on the generator as Brock and Misty tossed their Poke Ball.

"Steelix!" Brock called.

"Palpitoad!" Misty called.

Both Pokémon appeared as the unknown monster simply un-root itself before firing off a huge Thunderbolt attack.

"Steelix, use Gyro Ball!"

Steelix's body spun in a rapid succession shattering the Thunderbolt attack before being struck dead center by a Signal Beam attack.

"Palpitoad, use Mud Shot!"

The Vibration Pokémon shot out a chunk of mud at the unknown monster who bended itself all the way to the back, dodging the attack before sparking very heavily.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Brock mumbled.

The weird creature erupted in electricity taking out both Steelix and Palpitoad despite their type immunity before rooting itself onto the generator again as the two Gym Leader class Trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"How did its electric type attack beat us?" Misty growled, completely humiliated because she lost despite having a type immunity.

"I don't know how but I got the feeling its not done attack just yet." Brock retorted.

The doctor's word was prove to be correct as the monster once again lifted up one of its wire-like hand before swinging it towards them while coated in a deep green light until a command came from somewhere.

"Close Combat."

A yellow colored Pokémon appeared behind them as it kicked the monster's hand away before throwing in a flurry of fist knocking it back. A man wearing a red shirt, overlapped by a sky blue cape and blue long pants alongside a black cap appeared from behind them as he let out his hand.

"Slash, let's go."

"RA!" The unknown Pokémon slashed the mysterious monster who got cut off from its electrical supply.

"Good, now use Thunder Punch."

The winning Pokémon slammed a fist cracking with electricity into the monster's body making it slump all the way backwards. A net-like portal opened as the monster retreated back inside before disappearing.

"Good work." The man praised his Pokémon before turning around.

"Thank you, but who are you?" Brock said to him.

The Trainer turned around before turning the other way again as he walked off.

"People who has the face of guilt don't need to know my name." He said with simplicity before walking off, leaving the two to process his words.

Though, outside of the power plant were two man dress in white as on of them fished out a laptop before starting a call with a woman opposite the screen.

"Madame President, we have confirmation that UB: Lightning has appeared in Kanto." One of them reported, which impresses the woman who nodded smile in response.

"Good work, keep up the report and don't miss out any details. And if you got any new information, report immediately." She said sternly as they saluted before ending the call.

* * *

Ash finally arrived at Paniola Town while waiting at the gates for his blonde friend to arrive, while in the mean time his Pokemon were having fun around the area.

"Be careful guys!" Ash yelled, receiving multiple cries in return.

Ash waiting at the gates until he heard a voice coming from afar.

"Ash!" A familiar voice yelled.

Ash turned around to see Lillie running up to him before stopping to breathe for air as he ran up to her to help her in.

"You don't really need to run like that you know." Ash scolded lightly.

"I can't keep you waiting all the time, especially with your trials on due." She retorted, earning her a look from Ash.

"You can take your time, Lillie, my Trials aren't going to run." Ash told his friend.

The two wondered around the place just then Ash decided to strike a conversation.

"What happened when you went back to Heahea City?" Ash said.

"Professor Kukui and I were just visiting someone, so that we could discuss about Nebby." She answered with a smile.

"So what happen when I was away? I remember seeing Hau run into Heahea City." Lillie asked her own question.

"Oh that, I just happened to run into him in Route 4 shortly after you left and had a battle with someone." Ash answered.

"Who's that someone?" Lillie asked curiously.

Both of them decided to sit around town to relax for awhile, just before answering her question.

"Lillie?" Ash started, catching her attention.

"What is it?" She asked.

Ash thought for a moment before giving it a go, who knows? Lillie might know the boy he fought just now.

"Do you know of anyone named, Gladion by any chance?" He asked.

* * *

At the sound of the name, Lillie went silent, completely silent.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked in concern.

Lillie was still silent, recalling a bit of her bad memory just before running away from home with her only brother.

"Lillie, take Cosmog and get out of here." A blond hair boy told his sister before tossing a bag over.

Lillie caught the bag before looking at her brother who had his Lycanroc out to hold back a Blastoise and Pangoro.

"What about you, brother!" Lillie yelled.

"There's still something I have to do at the basement level, so just GO!" Gladion yelled.

Lycanroc was blast out of the way as Gladion recalled him before running towards the elevator, whist Lillie was making a dash for the main entrance with tears of leaving her brother behind.

"Get her!" A woman's voice yelled.

Behind Lillie was a few people dressed in white who were making a dash after her, but that wasn't her horror.

Her real horror was when the basement level exploded until one of them tossed out a Pokeball to summon a Galvatula.

"Electroweb, get her!" He ordered.

The Elespider Pokemon fired a electrical web-like net at Lillie who shut her eyes, but just seconds before the reach could reach her. She was engulfed in a white light and that was the last she could remember.

"His alive? He was alive the whole time?" Lillie though with happiness.

She had always believe he didn't make it when the basement laboratory exploded that very day.

* * *

"Lillie? Lillie!" Ash called out, snapping her out of her trance.

"What's wrong? Right after I said that name, you've been looking at the sky." Ash voice with concern.

Lillie simply shook her head though with tears in her eyes, making Ash more nervous if he said the right thing or the wrong thing.

"Is he here? Right on this island!" Lillie yelled for confirmation.

"Or rather how did he really look like!" She asked again.

Ash put his hand in front of himself to stop her from asking anymore questions.

"His name is indeed Gladion because he said it himself." Ash started.

"And yes he is on this very island because he was the one that Hau and I fought a few hours ago." He answered her second question.

"And lastly, he had the same hair and eye color as you but instead was wearing a black sweater and long pants." Ash finished.

Lillie who was listening to his answered, looked at him though looking with another question.

"What was his first Pokemon! Or rather who did he always use first!" She asked yet again.

Ash gulped at yet another question from her.

"He uses a Midnight Lycanroc if recall was what Rotom called it." Ash answered.

This was the last line of her confirmation, as she leaped up with squeal of happiness.

"What's wrong? And how is Gladion related to you?" Ash asked curiously, wondering why was she so happy.

"Actually, that boy Gladion." She started, though facing the other way from Ash.

"His my older brother." Lillie told him while facing him with a bright smile. One he that was brighter than any smile Ash saw.

* * *

Ash was rather relieved in the inside that he didn't say something to upset her in anyways. But was very happy on the outside to see her happy.

"But, you seem rather sad at first when I said your brother's name. Is there a reason?" Ash voice with wonder to her initial sadness.

"I hate to say this to you Ash, but can I tell you that another time? I don't want to remember too much bad memories for one day." She refused his requested politely.

Ash smiled at her before nodding his head in understanding.

"I understand, Lillie." Ash voice with pure understanding.

But one thought came into his mind and was rather scared to asked of it.

"though there is one thing I would to ask you and I don't think I've ever ask any girls this before." He trailed off.

"All I can say is that I've been admiring you for a while now, and I know this isn't the best place for it." He stuttered.

Lillie looked at his eye, he was indeed serious of wanting to ask what he was going to ask.

"But, would you go on a date with me?" Ash said with pure courage.

Lillie was speechless, her mind stopped moving, her voice chord stopped working and worse of all she feel her whole face burning in fire.

"I've never really been ask on a date by anyone before…" She said shyly.

Lillie took a while to process Ash's question before staring right back into his brown eyes.

"Yes! I would love too!" She accepted with a bright smile.

Ash leaped into air from his chair in happiness because his first date request was accepted and by the girl he likes.

"I heard that Paniola Town have delicious milk product like ice cream, want to try some?" Ash suggested to his date.

"Sure thing, I was actually wanting to try some of it myself." She replied.

The two of them walked towards the ice cream stand where everything was made purely of milk.

"How can I help you?" The stall tender asked.

"I would like two ice cream, please." Ash requested.

The stall tender nodded his head as he walked back into the back of the store, only to return minutes later with two bowls of ice cream.

"Here you go, please enjoy." The stall tender said.

Ash simply took the ice cream before handing one to Lillie as he paid the bills for both, earning him a stare from his date.

"I could… have actually paid it… myself." She said slowly, already preparing to pay for her portion.

"I thought the boy pays for what the girls bought when they're on a date?" Ash cracked a cheeky smile.

Lillie simply sigh, not knowing what to do because this to both Ash and herself was their first date with each other.

* * *

The two of them sat down on a chair to eat their cold treat, until Lillie missing something missing. And that was Ash's Pokémon.

"Where's your Pokémon, Ash?" Lillie asked.

"They're just having fun around Paniola Town." Ash answered.

Before Lillie could take another bite of her ice cream, Ash cracked a devilish grin as he took the bite of ice cream from her spoon without her knowledge.

The blonde girl bit down on her spoon to find a strong metal texture instead before diverting her attention to her date.

"What?" Ash tried to act innocent, which earned him a knock on the head from Lillie.

The fist wasn't really that strong but something tells Ash not to piss her off too much.

"Sorry about that, just felt like doing it." Ash gave a cheeky smile.

"Though, it really is nice being here in Alola. Everything is just so peaceful here." Ash said staring at the cloudy sky.

After finishing their cold treats, Ash returned the bowls and spoons to the stall tender as the two of them walked around town.

"For a town famous for their cold treat, they sure have many different kinds of stores." Ash voice with surprise.

"Yeah, and there's even jewelry store too." She added.

Looking at a distance from them was a store that has a huge tent around it.

"I guess it's a wondering store." Lillie commented.

"Let's go take a look, shall we?" Ash suggested.

"Huh? Wait, WHA-"

* * *

Lillie gave a short scream as Ash pulled both Lillie and himself to the store, and upon arriving they could see many things on display.

"Sure are many things here, isn't there?" Ash said.

From the corner of his eye, Ash could see Lillie looking at a certain white ring but was fumbling about whether to but it or not.

Ash returned his attention back to the table to see a green pentagon necklace as he was pondering over whether to buy it.

"This thing looks like it would cost an entire building, judging from the design of it." Ash thought.

Whist Lillie was having a similar thoughts about the ring she was wanting to buy.

"This ring could cost a fortune, I guess I wouldn't need to take it." She sighed mentally.

After an hour of sightseeing, the two of them decided to head towards the Pokemon Center to see Ash's Pokemon around the place.

"So this is where you guys went." Ash commented.

"Pika." Pikachu waved.

All of his Pokemon ran back to him as Dartrix, Pikachu and Mimikyu too their spot on his head, right and left shoulder respectively.

The two of them got into their individual rented rooms as Ash sat on his own bed, just as Lillie entered the room.

"Thanks for today, Ash." Lillie thanked.

"You're welcome, if you like we could go again if you like." Ash smiled.

Without looking at each other for awhile, both of them faced each other while handing a small box to one another.

"Here you go." They said in sync before looking at each other's hand.

They simply exchange boxes as Lillie went back to her room with a smile.

"Goodnight, Ash." She said.

"Goodnight, Lillie."

Lillie shut the door behind her, as Ash decided to unboxed the conceal present from his first date.

Meanwhile inside Lillie's room, she did the same to her own present as she unboxed it.

Both Ash and Lillie found the same necklace and ring they were looking at back at the tent as they took it out before smiling.

"I see she/he sure likes to surprise people." They said together without each other knowing before turning in for the night.

* * *

While at a certain hill, a woman with silver hair wearing a pair of large glasses raced across the bridge alongside a red spider-like Pokémon before looking around the area.

"Tch, I could have sworn it ran this way." She growled.

"Ria." The Pokemon nodded.

The woman took off her glasses to reveal her blue eyes before facing her Pokemon who was standing ready for a command.

"Ariados, I want you to tell both Drapion and Salamence to search the area thoroughly." She ordered.

"We have to make sure that this place is safe for the next Trainer that comes." She added sharply.

"Riados!" Ariados nodded.

The Long Leg Pokémon turned around and ran off leaving its Trainer behind to survey the area.

While unknowingly to them both, a certain white monster was staring at the two from deep within the waters of the hill before disappearing once again.

* * *

A/N: I've received a question if Ash was going to catch a Rockruff, so here's my question in bold.

 **I could if you want me too, but any suggested form for the Rockruff to evolve into?**

A/N yet again: I've also received a few questions on why did some of his Pokemon's leave, but rest assured, it will all be revealed soon in future chapters to come!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Volcano Trouble

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Ash was now waiting for Lillie to come out of her room within the Pokemon Center as he gazed at the necklace he received yesterday.

"To think she'd bought this for me. Even though she helped me out a lot already." Ash mumbled with a smile.

He was snapped out of his trance when Lillie walked into the lobby wearing the ring she received from Ash the other day.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Ash." She apologized as Ash shook his head.

"Not at all, I'm used to having to wait for a girl for more than 5 hours a day." He waved off.

"Shall we head to the ranch?" He suggested. Receiving a happy nod from Lillie.

"Sure."

The two of them walked out from the Pokemon Center and head towards the gates of the ranch, while having a mild conversation.

"I'm still surprised you bought the necklace for me, even though I owed you a lot already." Ash told the blonde girl.

"I should be the one owing you, not only are you helping me find more about Nebby and helping me when you barely even know me." Lillie retorted.

"That's not true, but at the very least-" Ash cut himself.

Lillie was in great confusion but turned to shock when she felt Ash kiss her cheeks before grinning as he watch her turn bright red.

"You still look better when you're like this." He teased with a cheeky grin before running off.

Lillie who still in the state of shock recovered as he saw the running Ash, who was giving teasing smile.

"Get back here, ASH KETCHUM!" She yelled.

"Nope!" Ash retorted.

Lillie ran after Ash, as the Kanto Trainer's Pokémon simply looked at each other before sighing loudly as they went to chase after their friends.

* * *

Ash who ran away from Lillie for the past twelve minutes was now near an edge of the cliff stopped in his tracks as he turn around to see a smirking Lillie giving him a rather evil grin as his eyes twitched.

"You got nowhere to run now, mister." She told him as Ash gulped.

"I'm fucked." He thought.

Ash closed his eyes preparing for either a never ending lecture, a light slap or a hard knock on the head, but the next thing he knew was that Lillie hugged him lightly before letting go, as she gazed at his eyes.

"Thank you for everything up till now, Ash." She thanked.

Ash's Pokémon came running before smirking at the sight of Ash and Lillie as they looked down the hill to see a rather huge farm with dozens of Pokémon running about the area as well as a familiar figure.

"Hey, Kia-" Ash stopped as he fell off the cliff, screaming.

"Ash!" Lillie yelled.

Bewear and Sceptile leaped off the cliff after their Trainer. Bewear soon launch Sceptile who grabbed hold of Ash before stomping on the ground to safe their landing.

"Thanks for the save, Bewear and Sceptile." Ash said in daze.

Charizard brought Lillie, Dartrix, Mimikyu and Pikachu down the cliff safely on his back as they got off with Lillie to Ash.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine, I've experience something worse than just falling off a simple cliff." He replied.

"What happened here? I heard screaming!" Kiawe's voice came shouting.

Their classmate appeared from the trees as he stares at the two in surprise.

"Ash? Lillie? What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"Alola, Kiawe." They greeted as Ash got up from the ground.

"We're actually here for Ash's Akala Island Trials." Lillie answered.

Kiawe nodded his head in response before looking behind them to see a whole team of Pokémon.

"I guess you must be very ready, if you've even brought your whole team here." Kiawe smirked.

"You bet, and I'm going to conquer them all!" Ash yelled raising his fist in excitement.

This caused Lillie and Kiawe to laugh at his enthusiasm, right as Ash looked at Kiawe.

"Do you know where the first Trial is?" Ash asked.

"Sure, I do." Kiawe replied.

He then pointed at a certain direction which was revealed to be a rather huge volcano breathing out a smoke-ash steam.

"It doesn't matter where you start your first Trials but where you take your Trials." Kiawe explained.

"And in Akala Island, we have three Trials and one of them is on Wela Volcano." He finished.

"The other two are at Brooklet Hill and Lush Jungle." He added.

Rotom proceeded to display a map of Akala Island as it showed the map to Ash and Lillie.

"This is the map for Akala Island." It said a loud.

Rotom soon pointed at one part of the map, to display a large hill of water.

"This here is Brooklet Hill."

It then pointed at another part of the map, which displays a large volcano.

"This here is Wela Volcano."

Lastly, Rotom pointed to the last part, which displays a large jungle.

"Lastly, this here is Lush Jungle."

Ash and Lillie nodded their heads once Rotom finished its map display.

"If you're planning to take Brooklet Hill's Trial first, you can make a detour to Lush Jungle by going north of Route 5 and back to Wela Volcano through Route 8 and 7." He told them.

"What if I'm going to take Wela Volcano's Trial first?" Ash asked.

Kiawe soon proceed to answer him.

"If that's the case, then you can take a detour to Lush Jungle by going through Route 7 and 8, back to Brooklet Hill by entering Route 5." He answered.

"So, it's reverse either way, that's interesting." Lillie remarked.

"So, where do you want to start?" Kiawe asked.

Ash put his hand on his chin to think, until a little girl ran up to Kiawe with a face of emergency.

"Big brother!" She yelled, catching his first attention.

"What's the matter, Mimo?" He asked Mimo.

"You're going to be late for the ceremony!" She yelled.

This confused both Ash and Lillie as they looked at their classmate.

"Ceremony?" They asked.

"Ah, right, it's a tradition that we do on Akala Island near the Wela Volcano once every year." He explained.

"You guys can come along if you like, you might eventually face a Totem Pokemon there." He offered.

Ash's face immediately bright up with excitement as fire was in his eyes.

"Let's go." He accepted.

"Alright, please lead the way, Kiawe." Lillie agreed.

* * *

Kiawe soon ran off towards the south part of the ranch while being followed by his two classmates, they ran through Route 6 and pass a city, towards Route 7 as they finally arrived at the base of Wela Volcano.

"We're here." Kiawe told them.

They looked around to see dozens of Trainers possibly forty in total just as Kiawe walked up towards the fiery stage while putting out his hand.

"Welcome, Trainers to this year's ceremony." He started, earning himself many gazes.

"This ceremony is held once every year in the names of this very volcano and our island's Guardian Deity." He explained.

"I shall now explain the rules, Trainers are only allowed to use fire type Pokémon's and nothing more, though the goal for the ceremony is for Trainers Pokémon to race to the top of this very volcano in hopes of battling the Totem Pokémon. Obstruction of races are not allowed!" He said sharply.

As he continued on with the ceremony speech, Ash and Lillie could notice several hot air balloons at the side lines, but just as Kiawe was asking for questions, Ash decided to give him one.

"What are the hot air balloons for?" He asked sheepishly.

"Those are for spectators to use just in case they want to see the top of the volcano." He answered.

Ash nodded his head in understanding as he walked towards the spectator section, surprising Lillie because she knew he had a Charizard which was a fire and flying type.

"Don't you have Charizard, Ash?" She asked, receiving a nod from him.

"I do, but Charizard probably wouldn't feet in such a tiny space like that cave. And even if we did win the race, I'll just earn myself a Flamethrower for sending him into such a cramped area." He explained the reason on why he didn't use Charizard.

They soon got into their hot air balloons, with Ash being the pilot. After all he did get chased around six regions by Team Rocket who uses an hot air balloon every time.

From the ground floor, Kiawe tossed a Poke Ball to summon a black colored Marowak with bone lighting up in green flames as Rotom flew into action.

 **Marowak Alolan Form, The Bone Keeper Pokémon a Ghost and Fire Type, Marowak's bone is believed to possess the spirit of its dead mother, and due to the harsh environment, Marowak has developed a great six sense.**

"Who do you think is going to win?" Lillie questioned Ash.

"Hard to tell, I mean all the Trainers here look so strong." Ash told her.

Up from the mountains came a black lizard-like Pokemon before gazing down at the field of Trainers with a few smaller lizards beside it before patting one of them, while being surrounded by a half ring of fire types.

"If Trainers are ready." Kiawe started while raising his hand.

"Begin!"

* * *

At the sound of that single word, every fire type on the ground immediately started to either fly into the cave or run into the cave, leaving their Trainers behind as Ash started to move the hot air balloon.

"It's so hard, not being able to see into the cave." Ash sighed.

"Well, only if we could enter but that is only meant for the Pokémon's." Lillie retorted.

"And, by the way, Ash." Rotom started.

Ash turned around to face the flying Pokedex as it continued its speech.

"Where's half of your team?" Rotom asked.

Ash and Lillie turned around and to fine that it was true, excluding Charizard who was in his Poke Ball the only ones present were Pikachu and Dartrix, whist Mimikyu, Sceptile and Bewear were missing from their individual spot.

"Where's did they go?" Lillie questioned.

"I wish I know, but I don't." Ash replied.

Ash soon brought the hot air balloon to higher ground to see a group of fire types waiting at the top of the cliff which caught Ash's attention to two of them.

"Who's that Pokémon, Rotom?" Ash asked.

"Leave it to me!"

 **Salandit, The Toxic Lizard Pokémon a Poison and Fire Type, Salandit can release a sweet smelling poison which attracts males of all species and control them to her will. While not being a great fighter, Salandit is a very cunning Pokémon.**

 **Salazzle, The Toxic Lizard Pokémon and the evolved form of Salandit a Poison and Fire Type, Salazzle releases a certain pheromone to attract nearby male Salandit and make them serve it, punishing those who serves below its expectation. Salazzle is a only-female spieces.**

Salazzle continued to gaze at the exit of the cave, still waiting for her match to arrive but seen no one in sight.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the cave, Marowak curled up into a ball of green flames before charging towards a Gigalith who blast him away with a Rock Slide attack knocking Marowak far away to the end side of the cave before being caught in a net.

"This is going to make us a profit, Michael." One of them chuckled.

"I can't agree more, hunting in Alola is so much more profitable then hunting in other regions." Michael smirked.

Michael took out two Poke Balls before tossing it into the air.

"Noctowl, use Foresight and Bronzor, use Flash." He called.

Both Noctowl and Bronzor appeared on field as the Owl Pokémon scanned the whole place with its Foresight attack, taking sightings of nothings, meanwhile Bronzor lit up the area with a huge flash of light as Michael and his partner could see two shadows running off but paid no heed.

"I heard that there's a rare size Pokémon in this area, Indur." Michael told him.

"Let's go make ourselves some cash." Indur smirked.

Indur threw a Poke Ball into the air as it opened.

"Machamp, bring this Pokémon back to the cage and don't let them get away." Indur ordered.

The Superpower Pokémon nodded before carrying the net-filled Pokémon away as they continued their way to the top of the cave.

* * *

Outside of the cave came Sceptile who leaped all the way to Ash's hot air balloon with Mimikyu's cloth on his hand before facing his Trainer.

"Tile, Scep!" The Forest Pokémon yelled.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

Sceptile's only response was to leap from the hot air balloon towards the cave before leaping up the mountain where Bewear was at as Ash looked at the direction.

"Let's follow, Sceptile." Ash told Lillie.

As he operated the balloon to move, Kiawe spotted him as he decided to call out to his classmate and friend.

"What's going on, Ash!" Kiawe question with a yell, managing to catch his attention.

"Sceptile seems to want us to follow him! I think something happened!" Ash yelled back.

Kiawe, hearing this piece of news raced up the mountain as Ash parked the balloon to where Sceptile and Bewear was until Mimikyu returned to his cloth before landing on the ground.

"Kyu!" The Disguise Pokémon yelled.

"Hey, guys!" Kiawe yelled.

They turned around to see Kiawe running up to them in panic in his eyes.

"Marowak's missing!" He yelled in panic and fear.

"Mimikyu, lead the way." Ash ordered.

They raced up the mountain and upon reaching the peak of the volcano, they could see two people which were Michael and Indur as one of them had their Weavile out for battle.

"What do you two think you're doing?!" Kiawe yelled while bearing fangs.

"What does it seems like to you, kid? A charity run?" Michael smirked.

Salazzle slump to the ground injured while her tail was encased in ice, with several other netted Pokémon around the area unable to move.

"You'll pay for this, Turtonator!" Kiawe called.

"I'll help you out, Dartrix!" Ash called.

Both Turtonator and Dartrix appeared on the battlefield as they glared down at their opponent as Indur stood forward.

"I'll handle this fools, now, Kangaskhan, show them how it's done!" Indur yelled.

Coming out from Indur's Great Ball was the Parent Pokémon who stood ready for battle as Indur smirked widely.

"Turtonator, Flamethrower!"

The Blast Turtle Pokémon launched a torrent of hot flames at Kangaskhan who simply shatter the attack with her bare hands as Indur threw out something from his pocket, which is known to Ash as a Key Stone.

"That's a Key Stone, Kangaskhan can Mega Evolve?!" Ash yelled in shock.

"The party is just getting started, Mega Evolve!" Indur yelled.

The baby Kangaskhan's hand was revealed to be holding a shiny stone as the normal type transformed with the baby out of the pocket ready for battle.

"Now Kangaskhan, use Drain Punch!" Indur ordered.

The mother Kangaskhan rushed at Turtonator with fist spiraling with energy as Kiawe let out his hand.

"Shell Trap!"

This caused Turtonator to turn around only to be hit in the jaw by the baby Kangaskhan who used the same attack as her mother before leaping back beside her mother who stood proudly.

"What?!" Kiawe yelled.

"Dartrix, Razor Leaf!" Ash ordered.

Dartrix immediately fired out several quills at Kangaskhan who received another order from her Trainer.

"Protect and Shock Wave!" He ordered.

The baby Kangaskhan created a green shield to guard against the attack while her mother fired off a stream of electricity, hitting Dartrix dead center causing the Blade Quill Pokémon to fall from the sky.

"Dartrix!" Ash yelled.

"If this is all you have, then this is going to be easier than I thought." Indur smirked.

"We don't have much time to waste, Indur, finish this up already will you?" Michael told his partner.

"Fine, use Earthquake and Helping Hand!" He yelled.

The mother Kangaskhan soon took up a white glow receiving help from her baby as she slammed the ground with her fist to create a large earthquake which was four times the size then an original one, knocking Turnator down on the ground.

"Now, if you don't want to get hurt, hand over your Pokémon." Indur demanded.

Ash and Kiawe growled at their opponent's strength as Lillie could do nothing but watch as they were about to be defeated in battle, and by a poacher no less.

"Dartrix, we aren't giving up use Peck!" Ash ordered.

Dartrix got up from the ground before rushing at Kangaskhan with pure determination as Indur simply shook his head.

"You simply don't understand when to give up, do you little boy?" He sighed.

"Use Ice Punch!" He ordered.

Both mother and children simply punched Dartrix on each side of his face, encasing him in a very thick ice as he fell to the ground unable to move.

"Dartrix, no!" Ash yelled.

"Turtonator, let's go!" Kiawe yelled while activating his Z-Ring.

"With the symbol of fire burning through my body, let it burn anything along the way!" He quoted while doing a series of poses.

A orange aura appeared from him to Turtonator who stood ready for a very huge attack as he begins to charge at rather huge fireball.

"INFERNO OVERDRIVE!" Kaiwe roared.

Turtonator fired off the attack towards Kangaskhan as Indur let out his hand with pure disappointment.

"You just simply don't get it do you?" He told the Trial Captain with only one simple command.

"Reversal."

Kangaskhan both mother and children flashed a big grin on their faces as they glowed in a red light before punching the Z-Move right back towards Turtonator who got hit instead as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"What?! How?!" Kiawe screamed.

Kangaskhan simply grinned at the result of the battle as Indur simply shook his head.

"What a disappointment, to think you came all this way just to be defeated. Surely you've got to have a better plan." Indur sighed.

"Dartrix, come on! Get out of that ice and use PECK!" Ash yelled.

The ice shook violently as a huge shine of light was in play, the ice slowly shattered as a huge ball of light flashed pass Kangaskhan hitting the mother before flying to the air as it shattered completely to reveal a new Dartrix.

"DUEYE!" The unknown Pokémon yelled.

"Dartrix." Ash started.

"Evolved." Lillie and Kiawe finished.

 **Decidueye, The Arrow Quill Pokémon and the final evolve form of Rowlet a Grass and Ghost Type, Decidueye has incredible speed and accuracy being able to swiftly attack its opponent while conceal its presence, but if the prey is far away, Decidueye will fire an arrow to hit it even if they are half a mile away.**

"Decidueye, I need your help! Free those Pokemon with Leaf Blade!" Ash yelled.

Decidueye simply looked at Kangaskhan before creating a green blade as he disappeared pass the Mega Evolved Parent before cutting the hostages free.

As all the Pokemon ran free, Salandit ran towards Salazzle to help free it as Indur glared at Ash for wasting all their effort.

"Why you?!" Indur yelled.

"Now, let's try your new move, Spirit Shackle!" Ash ordered.

Decidueye plucked his quill before firing it at an unknown location.

"Where are you aiming, Decidueye? Kangaskhan is right there." Ash pointed.

He was answered when the arrow turned back seconds later to hit Kangaskhan but dealing no damage instead created a large puff of smoke.

"Eye." Decidueye replied.

"Alright, use Peck!"

Instead of executing Peck as he dashed out of the smoke, Decidueye dove swiftly down upon the two Kangaskhan who had no time to react with body engulfed in blue flames as he rammed the baby backwards.

"That was Brave Bird!" Lillie yelled.

"Grrrr, Kangaskhan use Thunder and Icy Wind!" Indur ordered.

"Phantom Force!" Ash yelled.

As both Kangaskhan fired both attacks, Decidueye disappeared into an unseen portal dodging both the huge bolt of lightning and wind of ice before receiving another command.

"Leaf Blade!"

Decidueye re-emerged from the portal before slashing the baby Kangaskhan with a green blade as she fell unconscious.

"Grr, use Outrage!" Indur yelled.

The mother Kangaskhan's eye turned crimson red as she charged towards Decidueye with pure rage in her eyes.

"Giga Drain, go!" Ash ordered.

Decidueye slammed the floor with his feet to create large vines that tangled around the mother Kangaskhan while sapping her strength slowly.

"End it with Leaf Storm!"

Decidueye fired off a tornado of leaves at Kangaskhan who flew back after receiving said impact as she fell next to her child before reverting back to her normal state.

"Alright, you did it!" Ash cheered.

"He did it!" Lillie yelled.

"Weavile, use Ice Beam!" Michael ordered.

Weavile executed the command by firing off a beam of ice, but was cancelled when Salazzle burned the Sharp Claw with a Flamethrower attack, knocking him out.

"Weavile, return." Michael recalled.

"Don't think this is over, we'll get you next time." Michael scoffed, as both Indur and himself turn to run.

"Not so fast, use String Shot." Another command came.

A bundle of white thread shot out from somewhere which tied up the two Poachers as they turn around to see Hau with a brown floating Pokémon.

"Hau!" Ash and Lillie yelled.

"I saw the commotion up here so I came to see what's going on, I guess my instinct came in handy." He smiled.

"And that Pokémon is?" Lillie questioned.

 **Shedinja, The Shed Pokémon a Bug and Ghost Type, Shedinja are mainly just skins shed by their prior evolve form Nincada, Shedinja neither breathes or eat and they are also incapable of moving by all means.**

"You guys look after this guys, I'll go search for the rest of the Pokémon." Ash told them.

"Alright, be careful." Lillie voice with concern.

* * *

Ash soon ran off down the mountain to the nearby field with Decidueye and Sceptile by his side. And upon reaching the field, they could see Machamp fly pass them as he crashed into a tree shocking the duo.

"I guess human trained Pokémon are still no match for my expectation." A voice came from the forest.

Ash turn to Decidueye who nodded.

"Let's go."

"De."

The two of them raced into the field to see a truck with a cage fill with Pokémon with a familiar Pokémon outside it.

"You'll be free soon." The familiar face crushed the cage in an instant before turning around.

"I see you've come, but you're a minute too late for an action, Ash." He told the boy.

Ash was still stunned as he raised an eyebrow to try and confirm the Pokémon in front of him.

"Is that you, Mewtwo?" Mewtwo simply nodded as he turned around.

"I do believe we'll meet again, and when that time comes. We'll battle." With that Mewtwo teleported away.

Ash looked in shock, but snapped back into reality when Decidueye nudged him.

"Dueye!"

"Right, we have to get this Pokémon's back to their Trainer." Ash stated.

After spending almost three hours, Ash finally brought all the hostage Pokémon back to the peak of the volcano as he collapse to the ground.

"That was so tiring." He panted.

"At least you brought them back safe and sound." Hau gave him a cheeky smile.

"Here's a bottle a water, Ash." Lillie said while passing him a bottle.

"Thanks, Lillie." Ash thanked.

After receiving the bottle of water, Ash begins to devour the content inside said bottle before getting up. He turned around to see the poachers nowhere in sight.

"Where did the two of them go?" He asked.

"Officer Jenny came to take them away, and now to return the Pokémon." Kiawe answered.

They spend another two hours to return all the Pokemon as they were now at the base of the volcano.

"Before we end this day's ceremony, I know that was a huge delay and some bad came into play." Kiawe started.

"But it's thanks to one brave Trainer that the catastrophe was handled without injuries, and despite without having to participate I shall crown him, Ash Ketchum as the winner for this ceremony!" Kiawe yelled.

Trainers cheered around the area as Salazzle came into view with a Salandit beside her before gazing down at Ash.

"Lazzle." She smirked.

"You're planning to challenge me?" Ash asked.

Salazzle nodded before turning around to leave, Ash grinned widely before looking at the sky.

"Tomorrow is the day for my first Akala island Trial, I can't wait!" Ash yelled.

The group soon went to the nearest Pokemon Center to rest for the night.

* * *

But somewhere else a distance away from where they were.

"You got caught, Mewtwo?" A pink colored Pokemon teased.

"I didn't get caught, I got seen." Mewtwo retorted.

"Besides, if you want to join him so badly, why not you go show yourself?" Mewtwo added.

"I want to make a grand entrance you know, like fighting something strong!" She cheered happily, making Mewtwo sigh, how did he get stuck with her?

* * *

And that's the end for this chapter, one made a short appearance but will have a longer appearance in the future chapter.

If any of you have any questions please ask them in the review or PM me and I'll answer if possible!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: 3 vs 3, a Burning Battle

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Ash woke up early in the morning as he got off the bed to grab his bag and run off pass the door and out of the Pokémon Center without anyone knowing, of course he didn't expect to see Kukui outside as the Alola Professor noticed him.

"Morning to you, Ash. You're rather early today." Kukui commented.

"How can I not be, Professor Kukui? This is my first ever Akala Trial and my second overall." Ash chimed. (A/N: Grand Trial is excluded from the math.)

"Don't you want to wake Lillie up? She might be able to give you pointers if needed." Kukui suggested as Ash shook his head in denial.

"I think I'm going to let her sleep in." Ash improvised as Kukui nodded his head.

* * *

Elsewhere in Pallet Town, a certain auburn hair boy entered Professor Oak's laboratory as while being followed by an Umbreon and Electivire as he shut the door behind him before turning around to survey the room. He stretched his hand to flick the light switch as the lights came to life.

"Gramps, I'm back!" He yelled loudly.

The door to the left creaked open as Professor Oak walked out alongside Tracey before smiling at the auburn hair boy.

"I see you've came, Gary. Come on in." Professor Oak greeted as Gary nodded his head.

They went into another room where Gary could see three Poke Balls placed on the table and Delia on the sofa as they set down on the sofa with Gary starting the entire conversation.

"What's the reason that you have to call me back so urgently from Kalos, Gramps?" Gary asked as Professor Oak pointed to the three Poke Balls.

"My reasons of calling you back is really urgent, I need you in hopes no one other than us knows to deliver this three Poke Balls containing Noivern, Talonflame and Hawlucha to Ash." Professor Oak answered as Gary picked up the three Poke Balls.

"Why me? Why can't it be you or Tracey?" Gary voice with curiosity as Tracey looked at him.

"There's a slight problem, Misty and the rest are using this place to do what seems to be rotating party out of Ash's old Pokémon party. So in any case we can't do it or they'll find it suspicious." Tracey told the young professor who nodded his head.

"I see, though where can I find Ashy-boy? Isn't he suppose to be home right now?" Gary asked, because he remember Ash contacting him that he'll be going home by the time the League was over.

"The thing is… Ash left home in a huge haste." Delia said sadly, Gary raised an eyebrow as she continued.

"Misty and the rest managed to get all of his Pokémon to get to their side and force him to leave home while we were away." Delia explained.

"We only got word from a fellow Professor who lives in Alola that Ash is there, but I want you to go to this various to see if you can gather the rest of his other Pokémon." Professor Oak added as he hand Gary a paper with various locations and name.

Gary took the paper and Poke Balls from the table as he stood up while turning around as he nodded his head.

"Leave it to me, Gramps. I'll make sure they get to Ash safe and sound." With that Gary walked out of the door as he left for another adventure, a very short one.

* * *

Back in Alola, Ash and Kukui assembled at the base of Wela Volcano with Kiawe at an open area of the field as the fire type Trial Captain turn his head to face his friend.

"Are you ready for the trial, Ash?" Ash nodded at Kiawe's question as something came into view.

Ash, Kukui and Kiawe looked up to see Salazzle smirking widely at them from the top of the smoking volcano as she leaped down all the way to the base of the volcano before looking at Ash with a bring it on motion.

"So, this is a one on one, huh?" Ash deduced.

Salazzle grinned as she gave a loud cry causing a Alolan Marowak and Magmortar to appear beside her as Salazzle looked at Ash, who took out three Poke Balls.

"Damn it, it just had to be a triple battle." Ash thought bitterly.

Ash tossed three Poke Balls into the air to summon Mimikyu, Decidueye and Bewear. Deciding to let his other three Pokémon rest. Meanwhile Kiawe stood at the center with his arms raised apart from the center.

"The battle between Totem Salazzle's team against Ash's team will now begin, the battle will be over when one side lose all combatants. Are both sides ready?" Kiawe received four nods of three Pokemon and one human as he too nodded.

"Then, begin!"

* * *

"Guys, guys, guys!" A green blob with a red core called out to another one of its kind and a blue frog who turn to face it.

"Gre? Ninja gre?" The frog asked.

"You won't believe what I found with one of our cells!" It squealed.

"What did you find that you have to make a fuzz, squishy?" The other blob asked.

"You're a ray of sunshine you know that, Z2." Squishy commented which Z2 ignored.

"Anyways, I found Ash in Alola by the vision of one of our cells!" It yelled loudly, catching the frog's full attention.

"Nin? Janin gre." The frog questioned rapidly as Squishy looked at it.

"Hold onto your horses, Greninja. One question at a time please, I'm not an Alakazam." Squishy told Greninja who nodded.

"To answer you, I found him in cell Z-009 and yes, he is in Alola. Overall we should be able to catch up to him if we hurry out to sea and also we're bringing Goodra along." Squishy answered the Ninja Pokémon who nodded in happiness and excitement until Z2 happened.

"One question in case you two didn't notice." It started.

"Gre/What?" Greninja and Squishy asked simultaneously.

"How are we going to carry a dragon twice or five times our size and bigger then Greninja out to sea?" Z2 shot out.

Greninja and Squishy looked at each before falling to the floor as Z2 was correct making said blob sigh loudly at their stupidity.

* * *

"Decidueye, use Spirit Shackle on Marowak! Bewear, use Force Palm on Magmortar! Mimikyu, use Shadow Claw on Salazzle! Go!" Ash ordered.

Decidueye plucked out an arrow before launching said attack at Marowak only to be burn to a crisp by Salazzle's Flamethrower attack, as Marowak threw its bone to hit Bewear away while Magmortar fired a Fire Blast attack to rebound Mimikyu.

"Damn, this is going rather badly." Ash thought.

Magmortar fired a Flamethrower attack at Decidueye as Salazzle amplified it with her Venoshock as the attack turned into a combination attack.

"Bewear, use Protect! Decidueye, take it to the skies!" Ash yelled.

Bewear created a turquoise shield as the combination attack dispersed into nothing as Decidueye leaped into the air, only to see Marowak who smack it down with bone glowing purple as Ash was surprise to see its quick movement.

"They sure are working very well together." Kukui commented as Kiawe nodded his head.

"They're a combination team, hardly any Trial Goer has defeated them. And if I remember correctly, only one person did." Kiawe told Kukui who looked mused by his words.

They turn back to the field to see Decidueye get hit back by Magmortar's Thunder Punch attack as the Arrow Quill Pokémon crashed into his comrades.

"Damn, Mimikyu, use Shadow Ball on the ground!"

Mimikyu instantly got up as he fired a Shadow Ball attack onto the ground creating a puff of smoke which covered the entire field for their side.

Marowak threw its bone to clear the smoke away to only find Decidueye and Mimikyu missing as only Bewear remained on the field as Ash clenched his fist.

"Bewear, use Rock Slide!" Ash ordered.

The Strong Arm Pokémon created a ring of rocks before tossing them towards the opposing side as Marowak and Magmortar put out their right and left hand respectively to create a turquoise shield on either side of Salazzle. Blocking off the rock type attack as Ash grinned.

"Now, Stomping Tantrum!"

Consider Rock Slide a failed attack to inflict damage on his opponents, Bewear stomped on the ground rapidly as a mini magnitude was created as it travelled from the ground towards Salazzle's team who stumbled around.

"Decidueye! Mimikyu! Now!" Ash yelled.

Two ghostly portal opened up behind Marowak and Magmortar as Decidueye and Mimikyu appeared behind their respective opponents before smacking them away as they flew to the side injured, surprising Salazzle.

"That was rather surprising, both Decidueye and Mimikyu used Phantom Force." Kukui commented.

"But how?" Kiawe questioned as Kukui grinned.

"We'll see in this battle." He replied.

Ash soon ordered both Decidueye and Mimikyu to fire a Shadow Ball at their enemies as Salazzle swung her tail to launch a huge wave of poison which collided with their attacks, dispersing them like nothing forcing her enemies to leap into the air.

"Mimikyu, use Wood Hammer! Bewear, use Hammer Arm!" Ash ordered.

Mimikyu's tail expanded as he swung it down upon his foes as Magmortar deflected the attack with a Thunder Punch attack as Bewear crushed through Mimikyu with his Hammer Arm attack, inflicting great damage upon Magmortar who got knocked out.

"Alright, we'll go as planned!" Ash yelled.

Bewear smashed the floor with his fist to create a ring of Stone Edge around them as he broke them into tiny pieces with a strong Hammer Arm attack, launching the small pebbles at Salazzle's team as the Totem Pokémon herself washed them away with a Sludge Wave attack.

"Mimikyu, Decidueye, use Shadow Claw!" Ash ordered.

Two Phantom Force Portal opened at two sides of the field as Decidueye and Mimikyu emerged from either Portal while attacking their foes with a Shadow Claw attack as Ash simply waved his hand.

"Bewear, don't give them any time to recover. Use Earthquake!" Ash ordered.

Bewear slammed his fist on the ground to create a strong magnitude as both Salazzle and Marowak was hit backwards by Decidueye and Mimikyu respectively as they leaped back into the Phantom Force portal as it closed once more.

Mimikyu emerged as he dropped on Bewear's head meanwhile Decidueye emerged behind the Strong Arm Pokémon as Ash took out a green Z-Crystal which he received early before his Trial started from Kukui himself.

* * *

(Flashback, Few Hours Ago)

Before Ash could go and train with his team, the Kanto Trainer was stopped by Kukui's words.

"Ash, wait a moment." Kukui called out as Ash turned his head.

"What is it, Professor Kukui?" He asked.

The only reply was for Kukui to hand him a dark green Z-Crystal with a Decidueye face on it as Ash took it from his hands to examine said Z-Crystal.

"That's a Decidium Z, take it as a congratulation of evolving your Rowlet into a Decidueye. Please keep it, it might come in handy one day." Kukui told him.

Ash nodded as he smiled at the Professor while looking at the Decidium Z in his hand.

* * *

(Current Day)

Ash took out his Fightinium Z as he replaced it with his newly acquired Decidium Z before crossing his arm and as he did so Decidueye did the same, the two partners soon did the same dance as a light purple aura appeared from Ash and was transferred to Decidueye.

"This is the power of our full spirit and bond!" Ash yelled.

Decidueye flapped his wings hard as he launched himself into the air before summoning a volley of arrows.

"Use SINISTER ARROW RAID!" Ash ordered.

Decidueye charged down upon the opposing group as Marowak laid down a protective barrier to guard Salazzle, the Arrow Quill Pokémon rammed through the barrier as the arrows relayed behind him landed everywhere near Salazzle's field before exploding.

As the smoke started to clear, Decidueye when back to his team panting very hard as was his Trainer. The smoke cleared to reveal a decently injured Salazzle and a knocked out Marowak as Ash and Decidueye open their eyes in shock.

"You're kidding!" He yelled.

Salazzle launched a Flamethrower as Decidueye was rebounded by the attack and thus knocked out in one hit causing Ash to recalled him. The Toxic Lizard Pokémon smirked widely before swinging her tail to summon a huge wave of poison.

"Bewear, use Stone Edge! Mimikyu, use Shadow Sneak!" Ash yelled.

The normal and fighting type raised his fist before slamming the floor as pillars of stones marched towards Salazzle who leaped into the air only to encounter Mimikyu who swung his claw smacking the Totem Pokémon to the floor.

"Bewear, use Earthquake!" Ash ordered.

Bewear slammed the ground with his fist as a huge magnitude was created, but only to be stopped when Salazzle's eye glowed as did Bewear with the ground type attack stopping, causing Ash to growl lightly.

"In that case Mimikyu, Bewear, use Double Team!" Ash ordered.

Mimikyu and Bewear immediately split into multiple images of themselves as Salazzle looked around the area with anxiety in her eyes, but it was immediately replaced when she closed her eyes as Ash ordered his own attacks.

"Mimikyu, use Shadow Claw! Bewear, use Hammer Arm!" Ash yelled.

As they ran at Salazzle with their attack, but before they could make contact. Salazzle grabbed hold of one of their hands before slamming them against each other as she blast them back with a powerful Flamethrower.

"Damn it, she's even tougher then Raticate." Ash growled lightly.

Salazzle took another initiative by swinging her tail as she fired off a Sludge Wave attack, effectively knocking Mimikyu out as Bewear withstood the impact. Ash pulled out a Poke Ball to recall Mimikyu as both Salazzle and Bewear were panting rather heavily.

"Alright, we only got one move." Ash whispered as Bewear nodded.

Salazzle was the first to attack as she created a claw of draconic energy before charging straight at Bewear as Ash looked for a perfect timing.

"Closer." Ash mumbled, as Salazzle was only a few feet away as Ash swing his hand.

"Now! End this with Brutal Swing!" Ash yelled.

Bewear dodged to the side before grabbing hold of Salazzle's hand shocking said Pokemon as Bewear started to spin three brutal rounds before letting go of Salazzle's hand, making her crash into a wall unconscious as Kiawe raised his hand.

"Totem Salazzle's team are out of combatants, the winner is Ash's team!" He declared.

* * *

At the sound of their victory, Ash and Bewear instantly collapsed on the floor as they smiled at each other, they were soon approached by Salazzle who grinned at them.

"Congratulations, Ash. You've officially won your first ever Akala Island Trial." Kiawe congratulated.

"As prove of your victory in Wela Volcano, please take this Firinium Z which allows you to use the fire type Z-Move, Inferno Overdrive." Kiawe added as he handed Ash a red Z-Crystal, one which he gratefully accepted.

"Thanks a lot." Ash thanked.

Something suddenly pulled Ash's pants as he look down to see a small Salandit who was staring right at him, as Kiawe grinned.

"It seems Salandit wants to go with you, Ash." Kiawe told him as Ash kneeled down to Salandit's level as he patted her head.

"Do you want to come with me, little fella?" Salandit nodded its head as Ash took out an empty Poke Ball for Salandit to press as Salazzle gazed at him.

"Lazzle, sa." She hissed as Ash nodded his head.

"I get it, I'll take good care of Salandit, Salazzle, so you rest assured." Salazzle merely nodded her head before walking off.

Kiawe surveyed the area to find one person missing the whole time, he blinked his eyes and surveyed a second time to confirm his thoughts as he looked at Ash and Kukui.

"Professor? Ash? Where's Lillie?" He asked.

A thought immediately hit Ash's head as he ran off while recalling Bewear in great haste.

"I totally forgot, Lillie is still in the Pokemon Center!" He yelled.

Moments later, Kiawe and Kukui arrived at the Pokemon Center to see Ash apologizing to Lillie as the blonde hair girl was pouting about being left behind as Kiawe and Kukui got into listening range.

"How could you leave me behind!" Lillie yelled as Ash gulped.

"I'm sorry, Lillie. I just wanted to let you rest since you've climbed a huge volcano yesterday." Ash said in defense as Lillie sighed loudly.

"The next time you leave me behind…" Lillie stared at Ash who waved his hands in defense.

"It won't happen again, I promise you that." Ash instantly retorted as Lillie nodded her head.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, a little views of others has been made. And I hope you all are still enjoying this story, any questions please state in the review and I'll answer if possible to some.

Q&A:

 **Can Ash get Ambipom?**

It'll appear in future chapters, so I beg your patience. :)

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Mysterious Encounter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

"Mind telling me how we lost sight of Kiawe, Lillie?" Ash asked.

"Maybe if it wasn't for someone who rushed to see a group of Ribombee's, we wouldn't be in this situation." She retorted.

At a forest junction near Route 8, Ash and Lillie got lost in the woods due to losing their guide who was actually Kiawe as they sighed loudly. Ash grabbed hold of Rotom to look at the map and since Rotom has no tracker, even the floating Pokedex couldn't determine their location.

* * *

12 Minutes Ago

"Alright, time to bring you both to Lana's Trial at Brooklet Hill. Now, don't get lost or it could end very badly for all three of us." Kiawe told them.

He started leading the way to a road underneath a huge tunnel driveway, leaving the driveway. They ended up in the forest filled with lots of green and Pokemon as Ash and Lillie looked around to see the Pokémon filled forest mainly with bug types.

"This forest is perfect for catching a bug type, maybe I should get myself one of them." Ash scratched his chin.

"Well, bug types are strong against psychic and dark types. So, they're perfect." Lillie reminded.

They quickly turn their head as they ran after Kiawe who was a few distance from them already, Ash stopped dead in his tracks when he turned his head all around the forest to find Pikachu missing.

"Where's Pikachu? Did you see him, Lillie?" The blonde girl shook her head.

"Not at all, I thought he was on your shoulder." She responded.

Whist looking for Pikachu, they looked back to find Kiawe missing already as they sweat dropped. They ended up getting separated from their friend in search for the electric type rodent but stopped when they spotted a group of Ribombee passing by.

* * *

Current Day

"I remember it was you who was looking at them, not me." Ash shot back lightly.

"I did not!" Lillie yelled.

"Chaaaaa!" The two turned their heads to see Pikachu gazing from a group of Ribombee's to a group of Grubbins, and now the couple finally knew who the culprit was at admiring as they stared at Pikachu who jolt up in fear.

"So, it was you who got us lost. Buddy?" Ash said threateningly as Pikachu was sweating a lot.

A few minutes passed as Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder, Ash and Lillie continued down the forest as Ash sighed upon seeing the same nest of Pikipek's.

"It would seem that we're just running around in circles, because I've seen this nest about five times now." Ash said a loud as he looked at the tree before gazing at Lillie.

"What should we do now? We're completely lost in this forest." Lillie voice with worry as Ash put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find a way out, so just relax." He smiled at her.

The bushes nearby them rustled which caught their attention, a Riolu leaped out soon after as it looked at the young couple and it was a Riolu that Ash found familiar. And his confirmation was confirmed when a familiar blond boy walked out from said bush.

"Riolu, I already told you not to run o-" He stopped when he noticed Ash and Lillie.

"Gladion?" Ash questioned.

Lillie who was beside Ash open her eyes in surprise as she ran to hug Gladion with tears, stunning the blond hair boy for a long while as he smiled before patting her head.

"Brother! I've miss you so much, I can't believe you're alive!" Lillie cried.

"Yeah, I thought I was a goner too." He told her.

Lillie pulled back as Gladion decided to tell them or rather to Lillie specifically what happened that day, which was surprisingly 5 years ago.

* * *

5 Years Ago

Gladion along with his Lycanroc snuck towards the elevator when Lillie finally ran out of sight or rather disappeared into thin air, the blond boy inserted a keycard into the elevator slot before pushing a few or rather a lot of buttons.

"Remember, Lycanroc, don't make any noise when we're down there. Wouldn't want to be caught now would we?" The Wolf Pokemon nodded as Gladion patted it's head.

The elevator zoomed all the way down to the deepest part of the area, Gladion then stepped out from the elevator as he surveyed the room to make sure no one was around. When the area was clear, he ran towards a certain room only to see a man with green hair staring at the computer screen.

"Yes, Madame President!" He yelled.

Gladion quickly hid behind the sliding door as the man ran off with another three man in white suits, when they were out of sight. He snuck out form his hiding place before walking into the room to see a lot of paper stacked on a desk.

Without any knowledge, Gladion took a few papers before reading the contents as he narrowed his eye. The paper he was reading was about something unfamiliar to him.

Project: Beast Killer

Subjects total up to 3, subsequent failures.

Project Beast Killer, a project to create a powerful Pokemon. So powerful that it could beat any Ultra Beast, sadly the three subjects were rampageous and were destroyed but only one remained to be alive after the termination process, it would be restraint greatly until further changes can be done to it's rampageous nature.

Gladion soon laid the paper on the table when he heard footsteps from behind him, the Alola Trainer quickly hid behind a desk as a woman in white suit walked into the room. She walked around the room as Gladion proceeded to leave the area.

"We have to find it, but it's locked in laboratory B-1. So we have to do this fast." Lycanroc nodded as they continued on their way.

Both Trainer and Pokemon reached the outside of the laboratory B-1, but when they tried to pry the door open. The door was unfortunately seal tight as Gladion looked at Lycanroc before standing back a few steps.

The Wolf Pokemon's right hand glowed in a white veil as it punched the door, break the metallic object in one hit as the alarm were raised. Gladion quickly ran inside the room as he was staring at a glass tubing which contained a chimera-like pokemon with a brown helmet.

"My, my, my, if it isn't the young master himself." A voice said from behind him as Gladion turn back to see the same green hair man who was smirking at him.

"I'm quite impressed, first, you teach the young mistress on how to rebel against the president. And here you are trying to be a thief." He commented.

Gladion stood ready for a battle as he look around the room, he was entirely out numbered. It was fifteen Pokémon against his one Lycanroc, though he gain the courage to wave his hand.

"Lycanroc, use Stone Edge!" He yelled.

Lycanroc slammed a fist on the ground as a pillar of rocks started to march towards the army of fifteen Pokémon.

"Like that's going to work, young master. Hypno, Reflect!" The man yelled.

"Pno!" Hypno gave a cry while creating a rainbow shield which shattered the rock type attack.

Gladion growled lightly as the fifteen Pokemon drew closer towards his location, as he backed away with Lycanroc beside him.

"You got nowhere to run now, young master. So surrender quietly and there will be no further problems." He smirked.

The tube behind Gladion slowly shattered as the content inside burst out with a loud roar shocking everyone as it ran towards the group of Pokémon, giving them each one hard slash though accidentally slashing the computing device as well causing everything to electrify.

"Warning! Warning! Console has been breached, initiating meltdown sequence." The alarm rang loud across the entire laboratory.

"Shit, what are we going to do?!" Gladion yelled.

The chimera-like Pokémon hooked onto his shirt shocking him as it breached the metallic wall open before tossing both Gladion and Lycanroc out the hole as it leaped out itself. Moments after leaping, the whole area seemingly exploded blasting them further into the depths of the sea.

* * *

Current Day

"And that's what happened." Gladion finished.

"And it seems like I have to get going, I still have a long way to go before I can get Type: Null to remove that helmet." He added.

Without any further argument and questions or answers, Gladion turned and walked back into the woods with his Riolu. He stopped for a moment to look back at them, specifically at Ash as he narrowed his eye.

"You better take care of Lillie, you hear me? Anything that happens to her, it'll be on your head." Gladion warned before walking off.

"You bet I will, until then. Let's battle again!" Ash yelled, as Gladion walked out of sight.

Ash and Lillie sighed quietly until a voice was heard from behind them, a VERY familiar voice.

"There you guys are!" Kiawe yelled as they jolted up in shock.

* * *

After a few hours, the group arrived in front of a hill of water. Though Kiawe still wasn't really happy about them not following him as they scratched their head sheepishly.

"Whoa, what's with the heavy atmosphere?" Lana asked as she walked out of the gates.

"Anyways, welcome to Brooklet Hill. I assume Ash is going to take the Trial?" The Kanto Trainer nodded as she nodded.

Lana led the group into Brooklet Hill as they arrived in front of a huge lake.

"This is where your Trial will being, I'll be lending you one of my many Lapras's. I warn you to be careful, there's danger lurking around here so please keep your guard up." Lana warned as Ash nodded his head.

"You are only allowed three Pokemon, the rest have to be either with someone you trust or inside your bag. Trial materials will be provided so personal usages are not permitted." The blue hair girl explained.

Ash took off his bag as he took out six Poke Balls from his pocket, leaving three on himself as he placed the rest inside his bag which included his Rotomdex because he wasn't sure if Rotom was allowed, he raised his head to face Lana.

"Can I bring Rotom along with me? After all, Rotom can't battle." Lana was in thoughts before nodding her head in approval.

"Alright, I guess Rotom is fine." She chimed lightly.

Ash nodded as Rotom flew out of his bag, the Kanto Trainer then handed his bag to Lillie who held onto it. Ash received a Dive Ball in addition along with a small blue pouch as Lana looked at him.

"In that Dive Ball is Lapras, and in that blue pouch contains; three Potions, five Oran Berry, two Sitrus Berry and a bait." She told him.

"Use them wisely now, these things don't grow on trees."

Ash proceeded to toss the Dive Ball which summoned a ride Lapras as he leaped onto the Transport Pokémon's back. All the while, Lana led the group of spectators towards the end of the Trial to wait for Ash to arrive.

"Who did you bring out, Ash?" Rotom asked.

"Well for starters, I brought Charizard for an aerial battle, I have no water type so Mimikyu will have to do the underwater battle and lastly I brought Salandit out for a few experience." Ash answered.

Rotom was entirely clueless, because Ash just brought TWO fire types into a WATER type Trial.

* * *

Meanwhile in Sinnoh, Gary walked into a town panting rather heavily as he slump to the ground in exhaustion.

"God, if I hadn't told gramps to give me my Alakazam. This would have taken forever!" He yelled.

He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket to read the details, a few of them were circled and marked as he was in thoughts.

"Pidgeot doesn't want to leave with me because I'm not Ash, Squirtle who was now a Blastoise still has fire fighting business, Primeape is having too much fun boxing foes and Lapras is nowhere to be found." He thought.

"That only leaves Butterfree and according to gramps, he migrated to Sinnoh." Gary voice out.

"What a pain, but I have to do this for Ash. Because if I don't, who else would?" He questioned himself.

He got up after resting, but he was again crushed to the ground by a rather heavy object which kept bouncing on him.

"Pom! Pom! Pom! Ambi!" The object cried.

Gary looked up at his so-called assaulter to reveal an Ambipom as he pushed himself up, causing the normal type monkey to leap off.

"What's an Ambipom doing here?" He asked.

"Pom! Pom! Am!" The Long Tail Pokémon yelled.

Gary simply shrugged as he doesn't speak Pokémon, he turn around to look at the list as Ambipom leaped onto his head making him fall to the ground.

* * *

"Alright, that's our first Wishiwashi!" Ash cheered.

Back in Brooklet Hill, Charizard was flying above a defeated Wishiwashi as Ash tossed a Oran Berry up into the sky for the Flame Pokémon to eat.

"According to Lana, you still have two more Wishiwashi to go since this is only the first lake." Rotom told him.

"Right, thanks for the info. Time to go everyone!" Ash yelled.

Charizard flew above Lapras as the Transport Pokemon continued to sail across the lake, the team soon arrived at the second lake as Ash tossed the Dive Ball to call back out Lapras as he leaped on top of the water and ice type's back.

"Let's go, Lapras. Full speed ahead!" Ash yelled.

Lapras gave a cry as it sail at a quick pace as a puddle of splashing water can be seen at the center of the lake, Ash signaled for Charizard to attack as the Flame Pokémon launched a Flamethrower attack into the lake.

Out of the blue, a purple beam blast the Flame Pokemon all the way to the wall as he fell down unconscious in just one attack shocking Ash.

"Quick, Mimikyu, use Shadow Claw!"

The ghost and fairy type appeared in the air as he swung a claw of shadow at the water which emerged a white jellyfish-like creature causing the Disguise Pokémon to drop in the liquid filled lake, the creature let out a huge high pitched screech as it launched a Rock Slide attack into the water.

Moments after dropping all the rocks, a fainted Mimikyu appeared on the surface.

"Mimikyu, Charizard. Stay strong!" Ash yelled.

The creature glowed in a purple veil as it fired a humongous Sludge Wave attack as Mimikyu, Charizard, Lapras and Ash got blast all the way to the shoreline barely able to stand as he lost consciousness right there and then.

A silver hair woman leaped down from the edge of a small cliff as she kneel down to see if he was breathing.

"Just when I thought it was another Trainer, it just have to be this brat." She voice with hatred.

"Of all the damn job I can pick, I just have to pick being a protector of a Trial Side. Now, I have to even look after this boy." She added.

She tossed a Poke Ball into the air to summon her Ariados.

"Ariados, take this kid and his Pokemon back into the hut. I'll be reporting this to Captain Lana." Ariados nodded as it being to tie Ash and his team up.

"Salamence!" She yelled

As Ariados ran off, she leaped into the air only to be picked up by her Salamence. Meanwhile in the lake, the creature screeched before disappearing into the water depths once again.

* * *

"Ash! Ash, wake up please!"

The Kanto native groaned in pain as he shook his head slowly before opening his eyes slowly to see Lillie above him, crying for him to wake up as he shut his eyes once more before opening them again.

"W-w-where am I?" He asked.

"You're awake, Ash. And you in my house." Lana replied calmly.

She laid down a tray of food and water next to Ash who got up slowly, the Kanto native looked around the room as Lillie pulled him into a crushing hug as he could only simply smile.

"Do you know how worried I was when I heard about you fainting during your Trial?!" She cried as Ash patted her head lightly.

"I'm fine now, Lillie. But who brought me here?" Ash responded.

The door creaked open to reveal the silver hair woman who threw her cloak to the side before facing Ash straight into his eyes as the Kanto Trainer shot his eyes wide open.

"I did." She replied.

"Hunter J!" Ash yelled out loud as J chuckled before leaning against the wall.

"I'm no longer a Pokémon Hunter, boy. You can just call be J now." The ex-Pokémon Hunter told him.

Ash was in shock, firstly he thought she was dead and second, she had a major life changeover. J quickly threw a device towards Lana who caught it as she looked at it.

"I've surveyed the area, looks like the monster is still around. Despite it unable to camouflage, it seems to be able to hide in the water extremely well." J told the blue hair girl.

"My best recommendation is for Ash, to go and train at Route 5 before coming back here. It's rather obvious that his Pokémon neither has the strength or skills." She added while signaling to his injured friends who was barely conscious.

Ash was silent, she was right. If his Pokémon had the strength then they would have been able to duel with that monster, and if his Pokémon had the skills then they wouldn't even need to wait for his command in order to fight.

"Then what do you suggest?" Kiawe questioned J.

"It's as I said before, Ash shall go and train at Route 5 and return in three days. If he still doesn't stand a chance against that monster then we'll have to deem this Trial as impossible to complete. And as for myself, I'll continue to survey the area." J answered calmly.

"If you so wish, then you can take me on. If you think that I'm wrong boy, feel free to prove to me that I'm wrong." J added while looking at Ash who shook his head.

"No, I rather think you're right. I'm not strong enough, if you really think that me training in Route 5 will help me then I'll take the suggestion but when I'm done with this Trial. I have a lot of questions to ask." Ash responded as J chuckled.

"Fine by me, It's not like I got anything to hide from you."

With those last words, J left the room with her Ariados as Lana followed her. Ash remained silent and seated inside the room with Lillie and Kiawe as he looked over to his injured friends, Charizard, Mimikyu and Salandit looked like they were not going to battle for the next few weeks.

* * *

And cut, here's the new chapter. Things are really going slow, and I realized it, I've been pretty busy this few months so I don't really have much spare time to write chapters quickly. Though if you guys have any questions please PM me or leave them in the review tab.

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Mewtastic Payback

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Ash was now running within the vicinity of Route 5 alongside Pikachu, Decidueye and Bewear, he was thinking of training himself more as per J's request.

"Come on guys, just three more laps!" Ash yelled with motivation in his voice.

They continued to run as they ran by the Pokemon Center, where Lillie walked out with a pot filled with soup as she laid it down on a table.

"Ash, it's time for breakfast!" Lillie yelled loudly.

Ash decided to make a huge u-turn back to the table as he stop for breath.

"You really are trying hard, aren't you?" He turned his head to see Kiawe exiting the center.

"Of course, and the next time. I won't be losing to neither this Trial nor that creature!" Ash smirked while bumping his fist in the air.

"I know you'll win it, so come on. Breakfast isn't going to go into your stomach themselves." Lillie giggled.

Ash sat down on his chair as he immediately started to devour his food from his plate like a starved Snorlax, all Lillie and Kiawe could do was watch not only Ash but as did the same happened with his Pokémon,

"Seconds!"

"Pika!"

"Deci!"

"Wear!"

Lillie sweat dropped at the sight as Ash, Pikachu, Decidueye and Bewear held up their plates high into the air wanting for more.

"You guys sure can eat now, can't you?" Kiawe chuckled at the massive appetite.

"We're going to need energy to train don't we? And when you hear the word energy, food comes before it." Ash responded.

Lillie soon laid down their second serving of food, as the two can only watch as Ash and his Pokémon gobbled down their food like a starved Snorlax.

* * *

Meanwhile in a huge jungle a little to the east of their direction, a woman with pink hair and yellow highlights walked in with three skull grunts.

"Ya goons, should know what do don'tcha?" She asked, trying to make sure they understand completely.

"Of course we do, big sis. We go in there and find the big'ol Totem and bring it down, snatch the crystal and go on our way." He answered.

The woman chuckled at his speech before looking at them.

"It's good that ya'll know what to do, now if ya don't succeed. Then so be it, I won't hold it against ya." She told them.

"Hold it right there, Team Skull!"

They turn around to see an angry looking Mallow glaring at them from the entrance of the jungle, with a mantis-like Pokémon beside her.

"Ya'll go on ahead, I'll handle this little lady." She ordered.

The grunts ran passed Mallow and her Pokémon into the jungle, being unable to retreat into the jungle. Mallow faced the woman who threw a Poke Ball to reveal a starfish-like Pokémon.

"Let's get started, shall we?" She asked.

Both Pokémon glared at each other heatedly before charging at one another with an attack formed.

* * *

"That was delicious, thanks Lillie." Ash smiled.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it, are you going back to training though?" She responded

Ash was in thought, he was planning to train right after eating. But it wasn't going to be good for their health.

"I guess I'll rest for a while, so in the meantime. Let me help you with the dishes." Ash offered.

Ash collected the plates and bowls before going into the Pokémon Center to clean them, whist Lillie was outside tending to the Pokémon's daily needs like grooming.

"How glad am I to have Lillie as a girlfriend, guess I'll do my best for her sake as well." Ash said to himself mentally.

He opened the tap, but what surprised him was that not a single drop of water came down from it.

"Is the tap broken or something? Where's the water?" He mumbled.

He bend down to see the bottom pipe to see that everything was alright, he got back up to see a small blue bubble in the sink. And on closer inspection, the bubble seem to be struggling to get out.

"Was there a bubble in here the last time?" He asked himself.

"Decidueye, I need your help!" Ash yelled.

A sound of running came from outside, only for Decidueye to appeared moments later as he stood in front of Ash.

"Dueye?" The Arrow Quill Pokémon asked.

"You see that pipe over there? That one." Ash pointed.

The Alola grass started bend down to see a straight pipe connected on the bottom of the sink, he nodded in reply as Ash looked at him.

"Cut it loose with Leaf Blade, go." Ash ordered.

Decidueye created a green blade on his right arm, he swung it lightly. Cutting loose the metal pipe as it broke apart with water pouring out, a small green spider-like Pokémon too fell out as it fell on the ground.

"Who's that little fella?" Ash questioned.

* * *

Hours later, he walked out of the Pokémon Center with the tray of clean dishes done. He lay them down on the table, before being approached by Lillie and Kiawe.

"Thank you, Ash. And that Pokémon is?" Lillie started.

They glanced at the top of his head to see the same green spider-like Pokémon, it happily hopped around his head before falling off. And with fast reflexes, Ash caught it in his hand as the Pokémon simply smiled at him.

"Dew! Dew!" It yelled.

"This Pokémon somehow reminds me of Nebby." Ash joked.

Lillie's bag started to move about, Nebby was trying to get out upon hearing it's name being called.

"Nebby, be quiet." Lillie pleaded as the bag went back to silent mode.

Rotom flew out of Ash's bag before showing a picture of said Pokémon on Ash's head.

 **Dewpider, The Water Bubble Pokémon a Water and Bug Type, the bubble on Dewpider's head acts as it's source of oxygen, when challenging other to a territory conquest. They will face of with each other to see who can create the biggest bubble.**

"So this little guy is called Dewpider, huh?" Ash muttered.

He moved his finger to tickle Dewpider who laughed at the treatment.

"Dewpider's kind of cute, don't you think?" Lillie asked.

Ash nodded his head, a sound came from behind them soon after Ash replied Lillie.

"Dewpider, where are you!" Nurse Joy's voice yelled.

Upon hearing it's name, Dewpider turn tail and ran towards the pink hair nurse who held the Water Bubble Pokemon in her loving embrace.

"Pi Pi Pi!" Dewpider chimed happily.

Ash and his friends approached Nurse Joy with curios looks on their faces.

"Do you perhaps know that Dewpider, Nurse Joy?" Ash asked.

"In fact I do, Dewpider has been living here for a few months now." She answered.

They stared at Dewpider who was happily jumping on Nurse Joy's hand, and from their perspective. It was just a baby at best.

"This little guy went missing a few days ago, may I ask where did you find him?" She requested to know.

"You see, Dewpider was stuck within the pipes under the sink. I had Decidueye cut loose the pipe to get him out." Ash explained.

Nurse Joy looked at Dewpider who looked at her with a cute smile pasted across his face.

"I see, no wonder why I couldn't find him." She sighed.

"Thank you for bringing Dewpider back, why don't we chat more inside?" She offered.

Ash, Kiawe and Lillie nodded as they followed her inside, they were also followed by Ash's Pikachu, Bewear and Decidueye with the grass type latter carrying Lillie's bag.

* * *

Back in the jungle, Mallow was blast to the tree alongside her Pokémon as the woman recalled her own Pokémon.

"Hmph, pathetic for a Trial Captain. You didn't even stand a chance." She mocked.

Mallow struggled to get up but had no strength left, a Team Skull Grunt ran soon came back with news.

"Big sis, we got the big'ol Totem out of hiding. Are ya going to finish it?" He asked.

"Of course, get the rest of the guys to guard the area. Make sure nobody comes here." She ordered.

She walked deeper into the jungle as the grunts came back, Mallow's Pokémon managed to get it's Trainer away unnoticed by the rest, walking towards the hidden exit of the place and into the open area.

* * *

"So, you're saying that Dewpider's Trainer left it here?" Lillie voiced out.

"That's right, he said that he'll be back for him once he gets stronger. But he hasn't return at all when he first left him here." She responded.

Ash looked at Dewpider, despite not knowing he was abandoned by his Trainer. He still looked so happy, he happily hopped to Ash's head, causing the pink hair nurse to look his way.

"Dewpider seems to have taken a liking into you, Ash." She told him, though Ash was seemingly confused about it.

"Why would Dewpider like a person that he just met not long ago?" He questioned.

Lillie thought for a moment before looking at him.

"I once read a book that says that, babies have a better sense of judgment." She answered.

Ash looked at her, with face wondering if she learns everything by reading a book. But he wasn't going to question her judgment.

He again looked at Dewpider who was on top of his head, he stretched his hand to carry him on his hand before speaking.

"Dewpider, if it's okay with you. Would you want to come along with me?" Ash requested.

Dewpider nodded it's head in happiness, though Ashw as unsure if he understand his speech or not. The Kanto Trainer took out a Poke Ball to catch the baby Water Bubble Pokémon, the ball wriggle twice before clicking.

"Welcome to the team, Dewpider." Ash mumbled.

* * *

A good three days has passed by and Ash was now standing outside the entrance of Brooklet Hill, J walked out of the entrance as she tossed him a bag of needs for the Trial.

"Lana said the rules are the same, but unfortunately since you didn't reach the Totem's Den. You'll have to start from the beginning." She told him, though Ash wasn't the bit affected.

"That's fine with me, the next time I see that thing. It's going to be roasted by Pikachu." Ash responded.

Ash sling the bag on his belt before marching inside alongside his three Pokémon, J walked the other way up the cliff before disappearing from sight.

"Pikachu, use Thuderbolt! Decidueye, Leaf Blade!" Ash ordered.

The yellow mouse leaped into the air before firing a bolt of electricity, while being assisted by Decidueye who slashed a Wishiwashi before letting the fish get roasted by Pikachu.

"That's the second one, now only left the last." Ash cheered.

Before his ride Lapras could proceed a strange screech came from behind the latter, Ash turned around to see the same white jellyfish-like monster from before. The creature tilted it's head before charging at Ash.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail! Bewear, Focus Punch!" Ash ducked down as both the Mouse and Strong Arm Pokémon send the monster flying back to a wall.

Bewear landed in the water as Pikachu landed on Ash's shoulder, the Strange Creature fired a Power Gem attack. Causing all of them to dodge from the water surface.

"Damn it, Decidueye. Do it!"

From behind the creature, Decidueye appeared from a strange portal. But before the attack could land, the creature in front of the Arrow Quill Pokémon disappeared with a flash of speed. Shocking them all.

"A Double Team?" Ash questioned. Until he saw a white object behind the Arrow Quill Pokémon.

"Behind you!" He yelled.

Decidueye turned around with a shock look before being launched away by a Venoshock attack from the Strange Creature, it then shifts it's attention towards Ash who was shivering with a bit of fear.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu's cheek sparked before launching the electric type attack at the creature, who to their horror. Extended it's hand to absorb the electricity before smacking Pikachu into the water.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

He look back up to see the creature charging up a Gunk Shot attack, but before it could be executed. A Aura Sphere came flying, blasting it into the water.

* * *

Ash turned around to see who their savior was, but what appeared before him was a small pink Pokémon who's right hand was holding another Aura Sphere attack.

"A Mew? What's a Mew doing in Alola?" Ash mumbled.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled with happiness.

Mew instantly threw the Aura Sphere to hit the Strange Creature in the face or presuming to be the face, making it fall into the water again.

The New Species Pokémon instantly ran into Ash's face, snuggling onto him like he was some sort of teddy bear. Ash laughed a little, as Mew pulled back.

The water behind them bubbled as the creature burst out with pure anger, a strange red aura surrounded the creature as it glared at them angrily.

"This doesn't seem to be good, Pikachu is no match, Decidueye is down and Bewear can hardly even reach it." Ash voiced with fear.

Mew flew and stood into a defensive stance in front of Ash, who stared at it with pure confusion. Pikachu sounded happy upon seeing the New Species Pokémon and he had zero clue why, the creature once again charged an Gunk Shot attack. Only to be repelled back by Mew's Psychic attack, before it could even have the chance to launch it.

"Could you be? The Mew I've met back at Kanto and Hoenn?" Ash questioned, only to snuggled on the face by Mew as an reply.

He laughed a little before noticing that the creature was only down but not out of the hood, without a sound of warning from the creature. Ash widen his eyes.

"Mew, behind you!" He yelled.

The Psychic type Mythical Pokémon quickly expanded out a blue shield which somehow rebounded a barrage of Venoshock attacks, but upon letting down the shield. The creature swiftly appeared in front of Mew before smacking it backwards, only to have Ash catch it.

"Are you alright, Mew?" The New Species Pokémon nodded in reply as Ash glared at the creature.

"I think you better leave, Mew. That creature is only here for me, I don't want you to get hurt just because of my problem." Ash requested.

Mew was greatly shocked by Ash's words, it couldn't believe what it heard. Pikachu and his gang soon ran in front of Ash in defensive for the next attack to come. Before either one could move, Mew tossed them all back onto Lapras with a Psychic attack.

"What are you doing Mew? Are you telling me you want to fight with me?" Ash questioned with pure confusion.

Mew nodded it's head with a serious look on it's face as Ash sighed loudly, he took off his supply bag given to him by J from Lana next to Pikachu who was hanging upside down from Lapras's mouth.

"If you've already made up your mind, Mew. Then I guess I'll just have to accept it, full on!" Ash yelled.

* * *

The creature screeched loudly in pure anger, bursting out a red-orange aura, similar to that of a Totem Pokemon's. this promptly made Ash gulp loudly in fear.

"Don't tell me this thing is the Totem?" He questioned.

"Let's forget about that and use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

Mew's hand started crackling with electricity as it fired the electric type attack at the unknown creature, who seemingly absorbed it the same way it did with Pikachu's Thunderbolt attack. Though this cause Ash to growl loudly, trying to think of a way to push through it's unknown defenses.

"If Thunderbolt doesn't work, then we'll go with Focus Punch!" Mew nodded, and with fist glowing in a white glow.

Mew charged towards the creature before giving it a hard punch to the face, only for the assaulted copy to disappear with a flash of speed. Shocking both of them, as the creature emerged from the water below Mew.

"Does it understand what I'm saying? Does it know the meaning of those attacks?" Ash thought, as he watch both Mew and the unknown creature exchanging blows. Though the monster was having a harder time compared to when Ash was giving orders.

Ash's mind was processing, ideas were going in and out of his head until one thing came into his mind. Knowing Rotom was still around somewhere in the area, he grinned widely.

"Rotom, I need your help!" Ash yelled, and upon it's name being called. Rotom came down from the sky with a huge smile pasted across it's face.

"You need my assistance, Ash?" The flying Pokedex questioned, causing the Kanto Trainer to nod his head in approval.

Ash soon started whispering to Rotom, who in return nodded it's head in agreement to whatever Ash was saying. Though as soon as Ash backed off, Rotom flew off near Mew and started to display a few things.

"Mew, look at Rotom and use number four!" Ash yelled.

The New Species Pokémon turned it's head to face Rotom, to see that the screen as split into four with number four showing the word 'Aura Sphere'. Cracking a smirk across it's face, Mew fired a Aura Sphere attack at the unknown creature, who couldn't dodge in time and was blast into the open water.

"Great, now use number two!" He ordered.

Mew's eye glowed in a light blue light, completely freezing the creature in it's tracks. Ash was filled once again with confidence until something sharp hit his head.

"What's this?" Ash questioned, picking up what seems to be a Z-Crystal with the symbol of Mew's tail on it.

"Mew, meeew!" Mew cried loudly.

Ash nodded his head, and without a single second thought. He placed the unknown Z-Crystal onto his Z-Ring before crossing his arms, a dance was performed by both Mew and himself which caused a stream of yellow aura to appear around him towards the psychic type Pokémon.

"Let's finish this in one hit, MEW!" Ash yelled.

"MEEEEEW!" As the New Species Pokémon gave a loud cry, dozens of ball made by psychic energy appeared around Mew.

While flying into the air, the ball of psychic energy follow suit behind Mew in a DNA like formation before forming a gigantic ball of psychic energy. And with a gesture of a might push, the ball flew towards the immobile creature who screeched loudly in pain upon getting hit.

A large explosion appeared, blowing Ash back onto Lapras's back as he opened his eyes to see that the creature was nowhere in sight, though the same happened with Mew. Ash grunted loudly before getting up to look around the area, puddles of water were everywhere and the cliff was badly damaged by Mew's Z-Move.

"Better get going, can't leave the others waiting." Ash mumbled, before turning around to face Lapras and the rest of his team.

"Let's go guys, quickly towards the Totem Pokémon!" Ash yelled.

Getting several cries of approval, Ash quickly leaped across the lake on top of a few huge boulders broken down from the cliff, while being followed by his Pokémon. While doing so, he didn't realize the tangling Poke Ball at the edge of his belt next to Charizard's as they quickly pressed onwards.

* * *

Re-Trial ends here for now, the second part will come very soon! I know this is halfway through the Trial, but I assure you that it will be done as soon as possible.

A/N: I will try and write ASAP, and update ASAP. So I beg all of you to be patient :3.

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	15. Chapter 15

Side Chapter 1: Rekindled Confidence

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

A/N: **I'll also be writing Side Chapters from time to time, these Side Chapter will display what happens outside of Alola during Ash's journey**.

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Within Pewter, a Trainer with dirty blond hair walked down the road wile observing the surrounding area, to him the city itself wasn't bad though what was bad is that there were lots of Trainer running from between the Gym to the Pokémon Center, and sometimes the other way around too.

"I wonder what is going on?" He mumbled to himself.

Walking towards the direction of the Pokémon Center, he took a photo of a nearby area to remember the landscape, before stuffing the camera in his hand into his bag. And upon walking into the Pokémon Center, he could see a long chain of Trainers just standing at Nurse Joy's desk, needing help.

"What is going on here, anyways? This is the first time, I've ever seen a hell train of Trainers." He asked, a nearby helper who sighed loudly.

"The original Gym Leader isn't around town for now, so the former one took over the Gym. And despite all, he has been sending Pokémon after Pokémon to this Pokémon Center rather frequently." He answered.

The dirty blond Trainer, lift his head once more to see that the number of Trainer in the room just kept growing bigger and bigger as more time passed by.

"And I can see you're not from around Kanto, are you young man?" The Trainer shook his head, before introducing himself.

"My name's Trip, and as you can guess that I'm not from Kanto. I came from Unova, the region quite far from here." He introduced himself.

The man seem rather impressed that a kid from another region would travel so far from home, just to come to another region.

"I see, what brings you here?" He asked, whist his Blissey was helping another Pokémon.

"I was thinking of entering the Pokémon League held in Kanto just a few months from now, so I coincidentally came here to get information about the Pewter City Gym." Trip explained, though was lying about the last part.

"The Pewter City specializes in Rock type Pokémon, so it's best if you bring out a Grass or Fighting type while you're at is." He told the dirty blond who nodded.

Trip looked around once more before turning back to the man.

"But I guess even type advantages means nothing, huh? Because from what I can see, there's a Ivysaur, Hitmonchan as well as a Sandslash, which are all Pokémon's with type advantages against Rock types." Trip said a loud, which caused the man to sigh.

"Needless to say, I can't disagree with you. But I really do hope, he would stop at one point." He sighed.

Trip bowed in a gesture of thanks, before walking out of the Pokemon Center. His first destination, despite all was the Pewter City Gym, because he wanted to beat the eight main Gyms in Kanto to qualify for the league.

"Let's see what the Gym has to offer, if what he says is true. Then I hope this former Gym Leader has a line of potential." Trip mumbled to himself.

* * *

Right only after a few hours, Trip entered the Gym to find Brock on the other side with the referee setting in the center.

"I guess you must be the twentieth challenger today, right?" Brock questioned as Trip shrugged his shoulders.

"How would I know what number am I? You're the one running the Gym here, you know?" Trip retorted.

The referee immediately took his spot, as he raised his flag in the air.

"The Gym Battle between former Gym Leader and Trainer Trip of Unova will now begin! Each Trainer is allowed five Pokemon each, only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon! And the battle will be over when one side is unable to battle!" He announced loudly, as both Trainers held a Poke Ball on each hand.

"Then please present your first Pokemon!" The referee shouted.

"Boldore, go!" Brock yelled.

"Unfezant, take it away!" Trip called.

Both Poke Ball burst open as Boldore stood in front of Brock, as Trip's Unfezant appeared with a loudly cry of his name, before preparing himself for battle.

"Boldore vs Unfezant, begin!"

"You're pretty confident at sending a Flying type such as Unfezant against my Boldore, Rock Blast!" Brock yelled.

The center line of Boldore's head turn light grey in color before firing a rapid barrage of rocks at Unfezant, who stood there waiting for further command.

"Dodge it, and use Air Slash!" Trip ordered.

The Proud Pokémon (A/N: That is actually Unfezant's species, not a joke.) dodged the barrage of stones with ease, before retaliating by firing a volley of wind-like blades towards Boldore who had no choice but to take the attack, due to not being able to move because of his weight.

"Use Stone Edge!" Brock ordered.

"Dore!" Boldore slammed his feet into the ground, which caused it to erupt pillars from the ground towards Unfezant who automatically dodged the attack, without Trip's order.

"Aerial Ace!"

Unfezant narrowed his eye before disappearing into thin air as a Stone Edge erupted from that spot, only to reappear behind Boldore, as the Normal and Flying type struck the Ore Pokémon from the back of his body.

"Use Razor Wind!" Trip told his Pokémon.

Unfezant nodded as his wings started to coat with wind, but before he could launch the attack, Boldore's eye glowed as Unfezant immediately fell to the ground, landing face first onto the floor which shocked Trip quite a bit.

"I anticipated this to happen, do it, Unfezant!" He smirked.

With a mighty flap of his wings, Unfezant shot a few crescent blade made of wind around the field, the blades soon turned into layers of wind disabling the current effect as Unfezant retook flight.

Finishing his Razor Wind attack, Unfezant shot a few blades of wind at Boldore knocking him over with eye swirling in defeat.

"Boldore is unable to battle, Unfezant wins!" The referee declared.

* * *

Brock recalled Boldore before pulling out another Poke Ball, as he tossed it to call out a Krookodile. One than Trip was quite familiar with, it was Ash's Krookodile and from what he knows, Krookodile has a extraordinarily high attack power.

"That Krookodile, I've seen it before in the World's Junior up, that's Ash's Krookodile isn't it?" Trip questioned, as Brock flinched a bit.

"Sadly for you, I've already know what power Ash's Kroodkile holds since I already saw it fight a few times." Trip added, before pulling out a Poke Ball.

He tossed it into the air, as it burst open to reveal his Serperior, who coil himself up before stretching outwards as the referee raised his flag.

"Krookodile vs Seperior, begin!"

As soon as the battle begun, Krookodile narrowed his eye, activating his Ability Intimidate against Seperior who started to growl a little, which caused Trip to look at the Regal Pokémon.

"Don't fall for it, Seperior. Now, use Leaf Blade." Trip told his starter Pokémon, who nodded.

Seperior charged at Krookodile with intense speed, as his tail created a green blade before swinging it at Krookodile who caught the attack, before tossing the Grass type Pokémon backwards.

"Even if you did know the strength, I wouldn't help much if you can't keep up." Brock warned his opponent who looked rather unimpressed.

"Sunny Day!" Seperior let loose a battle cry which caused the field to bright up, five times the brightness with a sun appearing in the center.

Brock narrowed his eye to assess the battle, right as he put out his hand.

"Stone Edge!"

"Kro!" Krookodile yelled, before summoning a ring of rocks as he threw them at Seperior who slithered left and right at high speed.

"Leaf Blade!"

Seperior's tail extended out a green blade as he swung it at Krookodile, who once again caught his tail as Trip grinned.

"Use Wrap!" Brock flinched in shock, when Seperior wrapped his entire body around Krookodile who tried to pull him apart, though was quite unsuccessful.

"Solar Beam!"

Seperior opened his mouth to charge up a green orb, before launching a devastating green beam at Krookodile who yelled in pain, whist Seperior incidentally send himself flying as he crashing into a wall.

"Seperior, are you alright!" Trip questioned, as Seperior came out from the cloud.

"Krookodile, on your feet!" Brock encouraged, right as Krookodile got up slowly.

Both Pokémon glared heatedly at each, other before grunting in pain as Brock smirked.

"Earthquake, go!"

Krookodile stomped on the ground as the whole field shook violently, which in turn launched Seperior into the air as Trip chuckled light.

"Use that momentum to land your Leaf Blade attack!" Trip ordered, as the Regal Pokémon nodded.

"Krookodile, use Dragon Claw!" Brock ordered.

In the air, Seperior's tail for a third time created a green blade as he spun down at Krookodile. As the Intimidation Pokémon's hands created a pair of draconic claws, both Pokémon waited for their perfect opportunity, as they went pass each other with a strike of their own attacks.

Both Trainer started to sweat, as both Pokémon grunted I pain before collapsing on the ground with swirl for eyes, shocking both Trainers.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle!" The referee declared loudly.

* * *

Brock recalled his Krookodile whist Trip recalled his Seperior, both Trainer looked at each other as Trip decided to bring up a subject.

"With your level of skills, beating most Trainers would be easy. Why do you insist on using Ash's Pokemon for help, are you that unconfident in yourself?" Trip questioned harshly, as Brock flinched a lot from his words.

"I have confidence in myself, what makes you say that?" Brock retorted, as Trip simply took out his camera, waving it next to his head.

"I've already gotten the picture during our battle, the style of your battling is as good as an amateurs. If what you are saying is true, don't you think you should be fighting with your own strength?" Trip replied, as he stuff his camera back into his bag.

Brock immediately took out a Poke Ball from his pocket as he points it at Trip, who raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Very well, and if you win this fight. The victory shall be yours, what do you say?" Brock challenged as Trip nodded his head.

"Alright, and if I lose. I lose this whole challenge." He answered, while pointing a Poke Ball at Brock.

Both Trainers threw their Poke Balls into the air, as it burst open to reveal Bock's strong looking Steelix, meanwhile in front of Trip was a Lopunny who too had a sparkling stone on her right ear.

"So, his Lopunny can Mega Evolve." Brock thought in his mind.

Lopunny immediately went to Trip, before snuggling his cheek in affection as he laughed a little before patting her head, before looking at the Rabbit Pokémon.

"We got some battling to do, I promise you that you can stay out as long as you want when the battle is over." Trip told his Pokémon, who jumped in joy.

With blinding speed, Lopunny appear in the field as the referee raised his flag.

"Steelix vs Lopunny, begin!"

"Steelix, use Bind!"

Steelix nodded as he charged at Lopunny, who leaped into the air to dodge the attack as she winked at Steelix who stopped all motion, before blushing a little confusing Brock.

"Lopunny's Ability is Cute Charm, I'm guessing you know what that means, right?" Trip told him, as Trip put out his hand.

"Use Power-Up Punch!" He ordered.

Lopunny leaped from a stone around the field as she slammed a fist filled with endless flowing power, against Steelix's back making the Iron Snake Pokémon slither backwards as Brock let out his hand.

"Steelix, use Sandstorm!"

"Stee!" Steelix roared, before rotating a part of his body as a huge sandstorm whipped across the field, covering their vision, all except Steelix and Brock.

Trip and Lopunny partially covered their eyes, as Steelix charged out from within the sandstorm to bind her in her place, as Trip looked at the Rabbit Pokémon.

"Even if you're in a bind, use Circle Throw!" Trip ordered.

With her might, Lopunny caught onto Steelix's tail as she pulled him apart from her before spinning the Iron Snake Pokémon in a few circles, as she tossed him into the ceiling making him crash back down.

"Not bad, for a second there I thought I got you." Brock smirked, as Trip chuckled.

"Well you actually did caught me, but we manage with our strength." He retorted.

Steelix immediately got back up, as both Lopunny and himself were staring at each other to see who's going to make the next move.

* * *

Meanwhile on three individual islands, where one was enshrouded by a large blizzard enough to cover the entire island, the other was lit up brightly with huge flames all over the island floor, whist lastly a huge thunder cloud reign over the third. A light blue, yellow and a flaming bird soon landed on their individual island, as they looked at the skies with eyes of anticipation.

"ARRRR!"

"ZAAAA!"

"MOOO!"

With each individual cries, the birds flew off into their own individual directions, as each weather disappeared from the island itself.

* * *

Back at the Gym, Lopunny was thrown into the big terrain on the field as she leaped on top of said partially broke structure, as Steelix emerged from the ground with a mighty roar.

"Now this is an interesting fight, Lopunny, use Power-Up Punch!" Trip yelled out loud.

"Lo!" Lopunny immediately smashed a fist spiraling with everlasting power, as Steelix flew a few feet away.

With tension building on the battlefield, Brock tossed away his shirt while revealing a Key Stone hanging on a string as he smirked at Trip.

"I'm going to give it my all in this fight, now prepare yourself, Trip!" Brock told the dirty blond.

With a tap of his Key Stone, said object shined brightly as a glittering stone appeared on Steelix's forehead. With strings of light connecting to one another, the Iron Snake Pokémon was soon surrounded by a coat of blinding light as it broke apart to reveal a larger size Steelix who's head has metal floating around his head.

"If you're going to fight with your full strength, then it's best if I respond in kind." Trip retorted.

Taking out his camera once again, a Key Stone can be seen hanging on the band of the camera, and upon being touched the object shined brightly as the stone on Lopunny's right ear shined greatly, strings of light soon connected to each other as the Rabbit Pokémon was coated in a blinding light. Once the light broke apart, Lopunny's appearance changed dramatically with black color-like bindings on her legs as fur changed in shape.

"Hmmm, now let us enjoy this fight. Use, Stone Edge!" Brock ordered.

Steelix leaped into the air before diving into the ground as huge stone pillars erupted from the earth, marching towards Lopunny who used her improved speed to dodge the strong Rock type move easily, before landing on top of one of the many Stone Edges.

"Alright, then it's our turn, Lopunny, use High Jump Kick!" Trip yelled out loud.

With blinding speed, Lopunny appeared in the air as she crashed a knee onto Steelix's head and to the duo's surprise, Steelix looked almost unhurt before throwing the Mega Evolved Rabbit Pokémon backwards, as she landed on the ground.

"No use, huh?" Trip voice with shock as Brock smirked widely.

"Alright then, use Iron Tail!" Brock told his partner.

Steelix's tail soon turned into steel, as he leaped into the air with his tail impacting down on Lopunny as Trip let out his hand.

"Use Bounce, then use Focus Punch!" He ordered.

Before Steelix could make contact, Lopunny flew all the way to the ceiling with a mighty jump causing the Mega Evolved Steel and Ground type to miss his attack. While coming down from the ceiling, Lopunny smashed a fist glowing white to his side, making him move back a little.

"Not bad, you got some kick." Brock commented, before narrowing his eyes as Trip increased his guard.

"Now then, use Stone Edge!" This ordered caused Steelix to dive into the earth, which multiple pillars of rocks appeared soon after towards Lopunny.

Without any commands from Trip, Lopunny ran around the field at remarkable speed, and with her incredible speed, the Stone Edge attack wasn't able to keep up as it exploded in the middle of the field.

"As I expected, your Steelix wasn't able to keep up with Lopunny's speed." Trip told the Pokémon Doctor, who recoil in shock.

"In that case, use Agility!" Trip told the Rabbit Pokémon.

Lopunny instantly vanished from side, as Steelix can be seen being hit from multiple sides, with Lopunny appearing and disappearing once every after and before strike. As Brock, narrowed his eyes.

"Steelix, use Autotomize!" He ordered.

Trip smirked brightly though was unseen by Brock, as the metal platings around Steelix's neck shattered falling onto the ground, with the Steel and Ground type leaping away from Lopunny's location as Trip snapped his finger.

"That's checkmate, Brock. Brutal Swing!" This order shocked Brock, who widen his eye knowing that he fell into Trip's trap.

Lopunny immediately charged to where Steelix was, before grabbing onto his tail as she swung him in a circle six times before tossing him all the way towards the ceiling as the Mega Evolved Iron Snake Pokémon came crashing down unconscious, before reverting back to his original state whist the same goes for Lopunny who turned back.

"Steelix is unable to battle, Lopunny wins! And as per deal, the winner for this Gym Battle challenge, is challenger Trip!" The referee announced.

Brock immediately ran towards Steelix's aid, as he started to treat his partner in battle. Trip walked up to him, while being cuddled by Lopunny as he extended his hand out to the Pewter City's former Gym Leader.

"That was a great fight, your skill really is something that someone shouldn't take granted for." Trip remarked, as Brock shook his hand.

"Thank you for the battle, and your advice. I honestly didn't know what was going on with me, I just don't know." He sighed.

Trip raised an eyebrow before shrugging his shoulders in confusion to his problem.

"I don't know what kind of dispute or quarrel you two got into, but I can't do anything about it either. The next time, be a little more careful of what you said." Trip told him.

"I will, thank you for the advice. Oh, and here." Brock thanked, before extending out his hand.

Upon opening his hand, on his palm was a grey stone-like badge as Trip took it from his hand, while gazing at it.

"This is the Boulder Badge, and it's proof of our victory at the Pewter City Gym." Brock told him, as Trip kept the badge in his pocket.

"Thanks, and I hope we do get to battle again sometimes." Brock nodded in positive, as Trip went out of the door.

* * *

The first Side Chapter has been completed! The main chapters will still flow, but I just wanted to do a little side chapters too!

A/N: **Give the Side Chapters a chance, and if you like it R &R, if you got any question please do place them in the review as well, and I'll answer it to the best of my abilities!**

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Totem of the Lake

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

A/N: **Back with another chapter, hope the story is still enjoyable and hope that you enjoy! Though I also receive a word why Ash's Pokémon who had defeated Legendaries before could lose to a certain Pokémon, it's because in this story they have their own skills in battle.**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Ash stopped running after crossing the halfway section of the lake, he opened the bag that was given to him for his Trial to notice that there were four Sitrus Berries, two Hyper Potions, one Full Heal and four roll of Bandages.

Ash sweat dropped at the supplies given, because given their situation his team was probably half starving to death due to the earlier battle against the weird creature at the first lake. He took out three Sitrus Berry and a Hyper Potion.

"Decidueye, Pikachu, Bewear, eat this Sitrus Berries it'll help you and I'll spray on your injuries." Ash told his team of three, while giving them the berries to snack on.

As his team was eating their berries, Ash sprayed the Hyper Potion on all their injuries and when he did, though just as he expected, his Pokémon shriek in pain with him applying the bandages on their injuries, when he was done, Ash himself sat on a piece of rock to rest as did his Pokémon.

Ash opened his eyes again to look at the even brighter sky above his head, the Kanto native got up from where he was resting as he looked at his three sleeping companions.

"Is it just me or did it get brighter then it was before?" Ash thought to himself.

Knowing that Rotom was somewhat asleep, Ash looked at the sleeping Pokedex to notice that he literally fell asleep, despite the fact that his Trial was still ongoing. He sighed to himself before walking over to the lake, and with what seems to be extra caution he surveyed the water to make sure there was no threat.

He shook his head about his previous encounter before dunking his head into the water, after a while he pull his head back out for air as he gasp for air before shaking the water off his head. He looked around the area to see if there was anything they could eat as breakfast, and what he found was a bunch of Oran Berry bushes.

"Oran Berries, cool. This might help Pikachu and the rest to heal up just nicely, so I might as well get some as breakfast." Ash mumbled to himself.

He soon moved closer to the bushes to pick the berries, but he pulled back in shock when something's head rushed put at him growling angrily, though was actually at the wrong direction making Ash sigh in relief.

He surveyed the object that came out, and it was a green Deino. Though from what he could observe, Deino had injuries all over his body, from scratches to burn wounds that is seemingly done by a Fire type attack.

"That Deino's hurt pretty badly." Ash thought in his mind, as he took out his pouch.

He looked inside to see that he still had one Sitrus Berry, one and a half Hyper Potion leftover as well as a roll of Bandage. Upon being caught by scent, Deino rushed at him in pure anger causing Ash to cease the Irate Pokémon's movement with his body.

"Deino, please wait I'm not your enemy!" Ash told the Dark and Dragon type, but the only response he received was when Deino rammed him to the ground.

Ash groaned in pain as Deino accidentally ran into a wall, causing it to collapse in pain and upon recovering, Ash ran towards Deino who again growled in anger when his so-called-assaulter came. The Irate Pokémon's next response was to fire a Dragon Rage attack, making Ash leap to the side in order not to get hit.

"Please Deino, calm down I'm just trying to help you!" Ash pleaded.

Deino opened his mouth to bite down on Ash's right hand with a Bite attack, as he growled in pain with Deino growling in anger.

"Deino, please just try and calm down, I'm not going to hurt you I promise!" Ash tried to reason, his reasoning was proofed successful when Deino stopped moving as it released his grasp on Ash.

The Kanto native patted it's head, before pulling out a Sitrus Berry not caring about his bleeding hand. He laid the healing Berry in front of Deino, who sniffed it before chewing on it and right after he was done eating, Ash pulled out the half used Hyper Potion before looking at the still injured Irate Pokémon.

"Deino, this is going to sting a bit, so please try not to move too much." Ash warned Deino, who nodded in reply.

He then sprayed the Hyper Potion on his burn wound causing Deino to growl in pain, as Ash continued to spray on the injuries around the rest of his body before bandaging the Dark and Dragon type, after bandaging Deino's injury, Ash stood back up while looking at Deino.

"There all done, try not to get injured again, alright?" Ash told Deino, as he nodded his head.

The Kanto native soon walked towards the lake to wash his injury, and after washing his injury Ash simply walked back towards the direction where his three Pokémon were resting right after plucking a sufficient amount of Oran Berries, whist unknowingly to him, Deino chased after him at a rather slow pace.

* * *

Upon arriving back to where the rest were, Pikachu, Decidueye and Bewear walked up to him with a happy greeting, but soon shriek in shock when they noticed Ash's hand injury as Pikachu looked at him.

"Pika, Pikachu!" The Mouse Pokemon called out, causing Ash to pat his head.

"I'm fine, Pikachu, honest. This injury is nothing compared to what I have gone through, does it?" Ash joked lightly, as he laid down his hand.

"I brought breakfast, although they are only Oran Berries but they suffice for now, and it's good for your injuries and health too." Ash told them.

He released his hand to drop the pile of Oran Berries, as the gang of four started to snack on their breakfast. The bushes around them started to rustle causing them to turn their head, Decidueye leaped in front of the bush before preparing a Leaf Blade attack.

Out came the bushes was the same Deino that Ash met, but even though Deino found them it was ironically facing the wrong direction causing them to raise their eyebrow in question about where the Irate Pokémon was facing.

"Deino, what are you doing here?" Ash questioned, causing Deino to turn around.

"No, Dei, no!" Deino said aloud, and in his mouth was a few branches.

On closer inspection, the branches on Deino's mouth contains Pecha Berries, Leppa Berries and Sitrus Berries. The Irate Pokémon laid them on the ground, before sitting on the floor with a happy expression on his face.

"Deino!" He called out to them.

Ash lift the braches of berries before looking back at Deino with eyes of question.

"Did you bring us this berries to eat, Deino?" This caused the Dark and Dragon Pokémon to nod his head in response to his question, Ash seemingly smiled before patting his head.

"Why don't you join us? Since you were the one who found it, so it's only fair that you have some." Ash told him, as Deino nodded, though still the wrong direction making them sweat drop.

Rotom came to Ash's aid in discovering the Irate Pokémon's nature and type.

 **Deino, The Irate Pokémon a Dark and Dragon Type, Deino are naturally blind in nature so they bite and eat anything that moves, and due to its blindness, Deino rams into absolutely anything even causing injuries to itself without knowledge and since Deino never stops biting, it makes hard for a person to always take precaution.**

After the brief explanations, Ash smiled before patting Deino's head in affection causing the Irate Pokémon to coo at the treatment.

Meanwhile, at the Totem's Den stood Lillie, Kiawe and Lana, the trio waiting for Ash to arrive on scene to face the Totem Pokémon to a battle but the boy was nowhere in sight, not even the slightest and it has already been a day since the start.

"Where's Ash? It's already been a day since he started his second attempt, you don't think anything has happened to him do you?" Lillie asked in worry, with Kiawe chuckling lightly.

"Don't worry, Lillie. If Ash was to be in trouble, I'm sure his going to give whoever is fighting him a hell of a time." He answered, causing Lana to snicker.

Right pass the Trial Gate, came a running figure at a moderate speed with three Pokémon. That figure was revealed to be a running Ash, who had Pikachu, Decidueye and Bewear beside him, catching Lana's attention fully.

"There's the delinquent." She chimed.

"Hey, Ash!" Lillie and Kiawe called out.

Ash soon ran through the Trial Gate, reaching the Totem's Den as he stopped to breathe for air panting rather hard.

"Are you alright, Ash?" Lillie questioned, causing the Kanto native to nod his head.

"I'm fine, Lillie, there's no need to worry." He waved off, before straightening himself.

He looked around to see that there was a even bigger lake compared to the previous two lakes, and at the furthest edge of the current lake was a giant waterfall, it also had very little land for none Flying type Pokémon to stand on but was still usable by Pikachu and Bewear.

Lana then walked up to him with her hands gesturing a welcome to Ash, with the enormous lake right behind her.

"Welcome to the Totem's Den, Ash. The place where you're going to have your battle, are you prepared?" This made Ash fired up, as he clenched his fist and raised it in front of his face.

"You bet, my Pokemon's and I had trained for this very moment, so there's no way in hell we're going to lose!" Ash yelled with determination, with Lana nodding her head.

She tossed a Dive Ball into the air to call forth her Lapras onto the water surface, as she turned to Ash while gesturing her hand.

"Hop on aboard, and your battle will start shortly."

* * *

Meanwhile inside a jungle, a huge mantis-like Pokemon was send flying to a wall of a cave by a Nidoqueen, as the Drill Pokemon roared loudly in victory with a woman patting her head right after her victory.

"Good work, Nidoqueen, now go and retrieve that Grassinium Z. We won't let the next Trainer have, can we?" She smirked at her Nidoqueen, who walked towards the pedestal.

The Poison and Ground type soon took a green crystal from the pedestal, before giving her Trainer to assumed reward for defeating the Totem Pokemon, and after giving her Trainer the Grassinium Z, the woman recalled Nidoqueen back into her Ultra Ball before turning around.

"Ya'll, we're going back, follow me!" She ordered.

Back at Brooklet Hill, Ash arrived at the center of the lake with his team of three, looking around there was nothing but water and more water as well as a waterfall.

"If there is suppose to be a Totem Pokemon, where exactly is it?" Ash questioned lightly.

His question was answered when the water started to move from the depths beneath them, Lapras started to panic a little but ran away with Ash on top of her back when the something burst out from the water, which was revealed to be a huge blue fish with an enormous flapper and fin and in its eye pupil resembled a tiny Wishiwashi.

"What the hell is that thing, Rotom!" Ash yelled out loud.

"What are you talking about, Ash? That down in front of you, is in fact a Wishiwashi!" Rotom said with a smile, pasted across his face causing Ash to hang his mouth open.

"Are you serious, right now? That big thing is the small one we faced before!" Rotom simply nodded with a big wide smile.

Wishiwashi roared loudly before diving into the water, causing a huge water pillar to erupt from the lake before crashing back down as Ash leaped off of Lapras to land on a small island in the middle of the lake, whist Decidueye is flying in the air, Pikachu was on his shoulder and Bewear remained on Lapras's back.

The Water type Totem Pokémon started his attack first by firing a powerful looking Hydro Pump at Bewear's location, forcing the Strong Arm Pokémon to defend both Lapras and himself from the attack, as Ash looked at the sky.

"Decidueye, use Leaf Blade, go!" Ash ordered.

The Grass and Ghost type immediately swooped down upon Wishiwashi, with his right hand extending out a green colored blade but the attempt to hit the Totem Pokémon was proofed to be a huge failure when the Arrow Quill Pokémon was blast away by an Ice Beam attack.

Ash turned to see who Decidueye's attacker was, and it was revealed to be a Walrein possibly to be Wishiwashi's allied Pokémon in his Trial Battle, Walrein again charged up a orb of ice energy whist Ash turned to face Bewear.

"Use Earthquake, Bewear, don't let Walrein fire!" Ash ordered.

Bewear leaped off of Lapras, before slamming his entire body weight on another small island sending a huge magnitude of shockwave through the lake, cracking the small island he was on in the process as Walrein misfired his Ice Beam towards the sky.

Even though Walrein misfired, Wishiwashi send Bewear flying with a strong Hydro Pump attack, shocking Ash as he forgot that Wishiwashi was still in the water, and to add on to their disadvantage, Wishiwashi was just the same exact color as the lake water making him hard to be noticed by anyone even though he was at least the size of a Kyogre.

"Damn, I can't even see Wishiwashi let alone hurt it!" Ash growled.

Even if he had Pikachu zap the whole water surface, he doubt he could hurt the Small Fry Pokemon the slightest, and to top it all off if he did, he probably had to wait for a few hours for Lapras to recover if he was shocked by his Pikachu.

"If we can't get it out, then we'll just force it out. Bewear, use Rock Tomb and Decidueye, use Shadow Ball, go!"

Decidueye retook flight before firing dozens of rounds of Shadow Ball into the water, explosion the reflective liquid, whist Bewear was tossing dozens of huge rocks into the water, trying to force Wishiwashi out of the water.

While their two teammates are trying to force the Totem Pokémon out of the water, Walrein opened his mouth to charge up a orb of ice, but before he could fire it, Pikachu rammed into his face with a Volt Tackle attack knocking the Ice Break Pokémon to the ground.

"Great work, Pikachu!" Ash cheered, with his buddy hopping back onto his shoulder.

* * *

From the waters, Wishiwashi leaped out into the open with a pillar of water following suit, but to their shock, the whole water surface around Wishiwashi froze into a sturdy ice structure knocking Bewear and Decidueye away, with Wishiwashi diving back into the water.

"That was Sheer Cold, wasn't it?" Ash questioned, as he narrowed his eye.

"But who used it?" He mumbled.

Bewear soon retreated to the island Ash was on, whist Decidueye landed on a rock while panting with exhaustion, since Ice type attack were the highest dealing damage to him and to make matters worse, Decidueye took two straight to the body.

"We need to come up with a plan, and fast but how?" Ash thought to himself, as he started to think.

While he was thinking, Pikachu and his two teammates were trying their best to fend off their attackers with all their might, with something hitting Ash's mind in the process.

"Everyone, come back!" Ash yelled.

Bewear proceeded to throw the enormous Wishiwashi into the water, whist Pikachu and Deicdueye send Walrein flying back to the icy structure that was created by a Sheer Cold attack.

"Here's the plan." Ash whispered everything to the three of them as they nodded their head, with a grin on their face.

* * *

With another Hydro Pump attack, everyone got out of the way in order not to get hit by the Water type attack, the first to engage was Bewear who punched Walrein away with a strong Hammer Arm attack causing the Ice Break Pokémon to slam into a wall knocked out.

On the ice structure was Pikachu who seemingly taunted Wishiwashi by speaking Pokémon language, as the huge Small Fry Pokémon burst out from the water slamming down on Pikachu which burst into a small white smoke, revealing a soft toy-like doll in his place as Decidueye slashed the Totem Pokémon by the side causing it to roar in pain.

The Water type Pokémon immediately send the Arrow Quill Pokémon out of the water with an Aqua Tail attack, as he rushed out of the water. As Wishiwashi did, the Decidueye he just send flying turned into the same soft toy-like doll, and in front of the Totem Pokémon was Bewear and Ash with the boy showing his Z-Ring.

"Bewear, let's do this!" Ash yelled, with Bewear squealing loudly.

Both Trainer and Pokémon started to dance in a synchronize pose, as by crossing their arms before throwing a few fist to the front slowly.

"This is the power of our full spirit and bond!" He yelled, before slamming one final fist to the front.

A yellow aura surrounded Ash at first, but was transferred to Bewear who was now overflowing with Z-Power.

"Use ALL-OUT PUMMELING!" Ash roared.

Bewear started to fire a barrage of fist at Wishiwashi who was still trying to fall back into the water, without any time to react the Totem Pokémon was hit several time before being send towards the waterfall by a final fist from Bewear, knocking him down.

"Alright!" Ash cheered brightly.

"Ash! Wishiwashi is only down, not out!" Rotom warned.

Out came the water again was Wishiwashi with a ring of water surrounding his body, before glowing in a light green veil and that move to them was Aqua Ring. Ash growled in annoyance, since the Z-Move didn't finish Wishiwashi off, but soon sighed because it was in fact a Totem Pokémon, so who knows what power that aura holds.

Bewear collapsed to the ground due to exhaustion from using the Z-Move, with Ash holding onto him with a smile on his face.

"Bewear, you take a good long rest, we'll handle the rest." He recalled Bewear back into his Poke Ball, leaving him with two Pokémon.

Ash kept the Poke Ball on his belt before facing back front, where his enemy was but right as Wishiwashi's Aqua Ring dispersed, he was now glowing in a never ending green veil shocking the rest. Looking into the water, they saw a Luvdisc healing Wishiwashi.

"That Luvdisc's using Heal Pulse, Pikachu, stop it with Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

Before Pikachu could have the chance to unleash his Super Effective move, Wishiwashi knocked it off the skies with a strong Aqua Tail, sending the Mouse Pokemon straight back to Ash who collapsed onto the ground in the process of catching his partner.

"You alright, buddy?" Pikachu simply nodded his head.

"Wishiwashi's healthy again thank to Luvdisc, but we've got to find a way to finish this battle fast, but how?!" Ash's thoughts rapidly ran through his head, while trying to figure out a way to finish the fight.

Ash himself was also exhausted just by using a Z-Move, and if that wasn't bad enough he had totally forgotten about the injury on his right arm which was still bleeding, after thinking of another new way, Ash looked at his team.

"Decidueye, use Seed Bomb!" Ash ordered.

* * *

Decidueye flew across the lake at high speed, before firing off a orange like orb into the water causing it to explode as a few seed projectile back into the air, as he re-gathered the seeds back into his mouth before flying in the other direction, dodging Wishiwashi's Hydro Pump.

"Pikachu, follow it up with Dig, go as I've planned it out!" He added, to his orders.

Pikachu leaped into the air before digging his way into the earth, leaving Ash with only just Decidueye on the battlefield.

Wishiwashi erupted out of the water to fire a Ice Beam attack towards Decidueye, as Ash raised out his right hand.

"Alright, Sunny Day!" Decidueye let loose a battle cry which in turn summoned a strong sunlight that reign over the battlefield.

On land, Lillie and the rest were observing the tough battle that was going on, until a strong sunlight hit the battlefield forcing them to cover their eyes.

"That battle must be pretty tough, huh?" Kiawe whistled lightly.

The next thing they saw was Hydro Pumps and Solar Beams flying out in different directions, as well as a few Water Gun attacks.

Back with Ash, Decidueye landed beside Ash who replaced his Fightinium Z with a Decidium Z, shocking Decidueye of what he was going to do next.

"Dec!" He cried, as Ash shook his head.

"I'll be fine, Decidueye, let's do this!" Ash yelled.

He crossed his arms before doing a few synchronized poses with Decidueye.

"Let's do this one more time!" Ash called out, a yellow aura appeared from Ash before being transferred to Decidueye, with him overflowing with Z-Power.

As soon as Wishiwashi hit the water, he rammed into a large rock knocking himself on the head in the process as Decidueye few towards the Totem Pokémon with arrows rallied behind him.

"Use SINISTER ARROW RAID!"

The Arrow Quill Pokémon flew by Wishiwashi as the arrows rooted themselves to the ground, before exploding one by one, effectively knocking him out as he scattered into many more tiny Wishiwashi's and all with the same swirly eyes.

Pikachu came out from the hole he dug, whist Decidueye and Ash collapsed on the ground in exhaustion as Ash started to cough out loud before breathing hard

"Alright, we won!" Ash cheered, while facing the skies.

Lapras arrived right behind them before biting onto Ash's shirt, as he one by one tossed them onto his back, right as the Transport Pokémon sailed back to land.

* * *

Upon going back to land, Ash got off of Lapras as he waved at the group who rushed towards him.

"Hey guys! I've won the battle, though it was hard." He chuckled, though Lillie something of his arm.

"Your hand, why are you bleeding this much?!" She yelled, before immediately applying first-aid.

Ash sat there for her to treat his arm, though he was whining almost half the time she was doing so since the wound was pretty deep, all while his girlfriend was patching up his arm, Lana let out her hand with a blue crystal on it.

"I didn't expect you to drain the water from the lake, but good job and this Waterium Z is a proof of your victory." She congratulated.

Ash extended his hand to obtain the crystal before smiling at her, he kept the crystal in his pocket before facing out front.

"Thanks, Lana." The blue hair girl chuckle, as Kiawe stood forward.

"Now all that's left for you now i-" Kiawe's line got cut when Lana phone rang loudly, as she fished it out.

The Water type Trial Captain placed the device next to her ear, before a voice went through and that voice was J's voice.

"Captain Lana, we got trouble."

* * *

And finish! Chapter 15 has been completed, and it seems that Ash's gang has trouble on their hands now, but what? Stay around and find out!

A/N: **if you like, R &R if you want but pleace don't be offensive to others.**

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: Skull Trouble

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Mallow slowly regained consciousness as she slowly opened her eyes to see a room, and it wasn't just any room, it was a hospital room inside of a Pokémon Center she took a few more glance around before widening her eyes, she quickly got up only to feel a large pain on her body causing her to growl in pain.

"Mallow, you're finally awake!" Lana's voice called out.

The Water type Trial Captain ran up to her friend before helping her to sit up straight, and just after sitting up straight, Mallow looked at Lana with eyes of confusion.

"What happened? Why am I here in the first place, Lana?" She asked.

"Well-"

* * *

(Flashback, a few hours ago)

"Mallow!" The whole gang shouted, upon seeing J and Mallow up the hill.

They were just informed by J that she found Mallow and her Lurantis unconscious when they were patrolling the hills, and since Mallow was a Trial Captain it only made sense for her to call Lana for this kind of trouble.

"J, what happened to her?" Lana questioned, as J shook her head.

"You're asking the wrong person, Captain Lana. Even I don't know what happened." J answered.

"But what I do know is that, she's been through a tough battle to be here." J added.

J soon held onto the unconscious Mallow as Kiawe carried Lurantis on his back, with J looking at the group.

"You can have your celebrations later, but we have to get her to the Pokémon Center." J told them before, walking as they followed.

* * *

(Current Day)

After Lana was done explaining, the door swung open as a voice came into the room.

"J found you unconscious at Brooklet Hill, your Lurantis was with you and the both of you looked like you go into a lot of trouble." The voice said, as Mallow turned her head.

She could see Ash, Kiawe, Lillie and J at the door with Ash's Pikachu on the ground, and came rushing through the door was a Deino though it was a shiny one, as Pikachu got spun a lot of rounds after getting bumped only for Salandit to also rush in causing the Mouse Pokémon to spin the other direction, as he collapsed on the ground with swirl for eyes.

"What exactly happened to you anyways? Who beat you up so badly, to the point that you have to come to Brooklet Hill?" Ash questioned, as Mallow looked like she finally remembered something.

"I totally forgot, I've got to-" Mallow was cut when her injuries kicked in again, causing her to growl in pain.

"Calm down, Mallow. Slowly, tell us what happened to you." Lana told her.

"It all happened when I was at Lush Jungle-"

* * *

(Flashback, 2 days ago)

Mallow walked around Lush Jungle before setting down a couple of flowers within a patch of grass as she swiped her sweat off her head, before turning to the side to see her Tsareena burying a Pecha Berry in the soil next to a patch of grass.

"We're finally done setting up the Trial, so take a rest." Mallow told her Pokémon, before recalling Tsareena.

She walked to another part of the jungle only to hear a lot of footsteps stepping into the jungle, as she hid behind a tree to see what was going on. Much to her horror, she saw a lot of Team Skull Grunts enter the area, followed by a woman afterwards, the woman had yellow eyes and pink hair with yellow highlights and she was with a typical ganster shirt and long black pants, she also had a black wristband with white stripes on her left hand while wearing a pair of white sneakers, and on her stomach area was a big pink tattoo though half of it was covered by her pants.

"Team Skull, what do they want here?" Mallow mumbled to herself, as the woman walked in front of all the grunts.

"Ya goons, should know what to do don'tcha?" The woman questioned, as everyone nodded their head.

"Of course we do, big sis. We go in there and find the big'ol Totem and bring it down, snatch the crystal and go on our way." One of them answered, as the woman chuckled.

She then turned to face the group before narrowing her eyes down.

"It's good that ya'll know what to do, now if ya don't succeed. Then so be it, I won't hold it against ya." She told the whole group of grunts.

Mallow widened her eyes before running and stepping out into the open, making herself known to Team Skull who turned to face her.

"Hold it right there, Team Skull!" She demanded.

The woman looked at Mallow from head to toe and the Pokémon beside her, the Pokémon was a mantis-like Pokémon, before staring her back in the eyes as she smirked, causing Mallow to glare at her.

"Ya'll go on ahead, I'll handle this little lady." She ordered.

Mallow could only watch in distress as the grunts rushed passed her into the jungle, she growled to herself because she knew she couldn't retreat back and protect the jungle, the woman then took out a Poke Ball before throwing it into the air to call forth a starfish-like Pokemon who snarled at the opposing group.

"Let's get started, shall we?" She questioned.

"Lurantis, use Sunny Day!" Mallow ordered.

Lurantis let out its hand to call down a harsh ray of sunlight, as the opposing Pokemon looked very unamused by Lurantis's attempt, as the Trial Captain narrowed her eyes down at the opponent.

"Solar Blade!"

Lurantis lifted up its right hand before collecting a enormous amount of sunlight as it extend into a large green and yellow blade, after fully charging the attack which didn't really take long thanks to the Sunny Day effect.

"Baneful Bunker, do it." The woman ordered.

The woman's Pokemon brought down it's front two tentacles before creating a purple barrier, and as soon as Lurantis made contact with its shield the Grass type dispersed into many tiny sparkles of light, only to reveal a poisoned Lurantis who growled in pain from the status condition.

"Toxapex, now use Venoshock."

Toxapex reopened its front two tentacles before launching a stream of purple beam at the currently poisoned Lurantis, who flew back from the attack as it crashed into Mallow who collided with a large tree in the jungle, with the woman walking up to her after recalling Toxapex.

"Hmph, pathetic for a Trial Captain. You didn't even stand a chance." The woman mocked.

Mallow tried to get up from where she was, but the impact she had earlier of being crushed in between both the tree and her Pokemon had left her with very little strength, she couldn't really hear what Team Skull were talking about as she looked at her weakened Pokemon.

"Quickly, we have to warn the rest." She ordered.

Lurantis managed to get up despite its status condition, as it brought Mallow out of the jungle unseen by the group of intruders.

* * *

(Current Day)

"And after reaching a certain distance, Lurantis and I must have lost consciousness." She finished her story.

Sure enough, everyone was pissed at the actions of Team Skull as Ash decided to leave the room, only to be held by Kiawe who stopped him in his tracks.

"Where are you going, Ash?" He questioned, as Ash looked at him.

"To find Team Skull obviously, I'm not going to sit back after they did this to my friend!" Ash answered.

He attempted to walk out of the room again, only for J to get in his way of exit as she glance down at him from her height of view as she started to speak her words.

"Just where are you going to find them? Even if you did somehow manage to find them, what then?" She said bluntly at his face.

Ash could only simply growl in frustration as J made more point then he ever did, he wasn't sure what he was going to do when he finds Team Skull, all that was on his mind was that he was going to fight Team Skull.

"The member that fought me, she wasn't like the goons that you find everywhere in Alola, she has skills a bit or maybe even higher than mine." Mallow told the group, who were technically silent.

"If that Team Skull member manages to beat you, does that mean she's the same level as Kahuna Olivia?" Lana voice with shock.

Ash and Lillie were visually confused about the subject, and far more about this Olivia person that they had just brought into subject with.

"Olivia who?" Ash questioned tilting his head, whereas Lillie was having the same reaction.

"Oh, right. Kahuna Olivia, as you can guess is the Kahuna of Akala Island, the island we are on right now." Kiawe answered.

Soon enough, everyone left the room in order for Mallow to rest. Ash sat on a rock near the entrance of Brooklet Hill where he was joined by Lillie, as she sat down right beside him while hugging onto her bag tightly.

"Ash, are you feeling alright?" Lillie questioned, as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I am. But I wonder, if I'll ever be strong enough to even help you find more about Nebby, if I can't deal with Team Skull." He responded, though feeling a bit sad that he couldn't even help his friend deal with Team Skull.

Lillie placed a hand on his shoulder before smiling at him.

"Don't say that, Ash. Who cares if you're weak or strong? Strength doesn't matter to me, all that matters is that your heart is good." She reassured.

Ash nodded his head in happiness, and just out of nowhere a small floating cloud appeared between them with a happy expression pasted across its face.

"Pew!" Nebby cried loudly, scaring the two teens.

"Nebby, since when did you get out of my bag!" Lillie yelled, as Nebby tilted its body with a confused expression.

Lillie was gesturing for Nebby to get into her bag, until a voice came from above the hill a familiar voice.

"That's a weird Pokémon you have locked up in your bag this whole time, Lillie." J's voice expressed.

Lillie quickly grabbed hold of Nebby as J leaped down from the hill, J simply chuckled at Lillie's hasty reaction of wanting to keep Nebby as she raised her hand.

"I'm not going to tell anyone about that Pokémon, rest assured." J told her.

Lillie nodded her head, as Ash decided to talk.

"So, what are you doing here for, J?" He questioned.

"You said you wanted answers didn't you, back when you first got your ass kicked by that jellyfish?" J questioned, as she chuckled.

"Fire away, I'll try to answer those I can and of course your girlfriend can join in the conversation." She added smugly, causing both to turn a bit red making her laugh.

J quickly controlled her laughter before signaling for Ash to ask away, which of course the Kanto native did.

"First off, how are you alive?" His questioned confused Lillie, who did not understand.

"Straight to my presumed death, huh? Fine." J started.

"When my ship crashed into the sea tore open by Team Galatic's Galatic Bomb, a weird dragon-like Pokémon with two pink gems on each shoulder appeared and pulled me through another gate just across from the one it came out from. I don't really know if someone ordered it, or it just came out by itself for no reason, that's how I'm alive." She explained as Ash raised an eyebrow.

Surely to him the Pokémon she described was Palkia, because it was the only dragon who had a gem on each shoulder and the only one that could fly through space. Besides, a dimensional distortion created at that time, was considered to be a spatial disturbance.

"I'm lost, what do both of you mean?" Lillie questioned, as Ash decided to explain.

"To cut it all short, J was actually a Pokémon Hunter before currently. She had business which included the capture of three Pokémon that she needs to capture with a dimensional disturbance bomb. After her successful mission, her ship was struck and it plunged down into the place where the bomb blast, and exploded so we thought she died." Ash told her.

The blonde girl seems to get the picture as she nodded her head in pure understanding, as Ash continued with his questions.

"What made you change over a new leaf?" J sighed, before answering him.

"I imagine that if I had continued what I do, you're just going to pop up right in my face. Besides, continuing my job means I have to recruit more new faces, and that makes me look like an idiot." J explained.

Both Ash and Lillie were kind of speechless, and it also true that if she had continued, Ash would just go straight to her and try to put an end to her so-called 'business' again.

"Since we're already here, want to have a taste of my real strength? Don't cry when you lose though, I was only going easy on you the last time." J challenged Ash, who immediately brighten up.

"You're on, but I'm not going to be one that's losing!" He accepted with confidence.

* * *

Lillie decided to stick around and watch by sitting on a large rock, while holding Nebby tightly in her arms so that it doesn't run off to who-knows-where. Meanwhile, Ash and J took their place at a rather large opening.

Somehow, Lana and Kiawe managed to find them as they sat by Lillie who had already kept Nebby from the sight of her friends since they didn't know about Nebby's existence from her yet, and she didn't want to put them through any unnecessary trouble.

"So, Ash is facing off against J, huh?" Lana voice out as Kiawe turned towards her.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked, as Lana shrugged her shoulders.

Ash and J soon took out their Poke Ball before tossing it into the skies, each containment device burst open as Ash called out his Salandit, whist in front of J was her Ariados as J gestured for Ash to go first.

"You have the first move, Ash. Better use it well, or you might just regret it." J offered.

"Alright then, Flame Burst!" Ash ordered.

Salandit swung her tail to fire out many tiny bits of flame towards Ariados, who simply swiped them away with his legs shocking Salandit of her failed attempt.

"Nice try, Constrict, go." J ordered.

With swift movement, Ariados spew out a large amount of spider which quickly wrapped themselves around Salandit ceasing her movements in an instant, as J let out her hand.

"Leech Life, go." Ariados executed his attack, as he leaped towards the immobilized Salandit before biting down on her hand and body, causing her to screech in pain.

After his attack, Ariados leaped back towards J while still being at battle ready as Salandit managed to burn away her sticky restraint by increasing her body temperature, and burning the webbing.

"Salandit, use Toxic!" Ash ordered.

Salandit charged up a ball of poisonous goo which soon formed into an orb, before launching the attack towards Ariados who stood there waiting for his Trainer's command to either attack or defend.

"Spider Web, go." J told the Long Leg Pokémon.

Ariados soon fired a large spider webbing, which wrapped around the Toxic attack but instead of the Toxic attack flying forward, it actually flew back towards Salandit who was blast in the face as she rolled back to Ash's feet.

"Salandit, are you alright!" Ash yelled in concern.

"You're actually quite predictable, you know that? You were thinking of using your Salandit's Ability to your advantage, weren't you?" J told the Kanto native, who flinched a little.

Salandit's body started to fly out purple bubbles revealing that she was poisoned, and to make matters worse, Salandit had yet to make a single move on Ariados who hasn't been struck even once, and even if Ariados was struck somehow, he barely took any damage from their attempts.

"Ariados, show them what I mean, Venoshock!" J ordered.

Ariados swiftly fired a purple beam at Salandit who flew back upon impact, as Ash gritted his teeth in anger not knowing what else to do as Salandit got back up still weak from the poison effect. Meanwhile their opponents were still very calm, and to make matters worse for Ash it was like J was a machine to know what he would do next.

"Think, Ash. What else can I do at this state?" Ash thought to himself.

"Lan!" Salandit cried loudly at Ash, who looked at the Toxic Lizard Pokémon.

Sure enough from Salandit's eye, she wasn't about to give up anytime soon as Ash breathe in to recompose himself before nodding at Salandit.

"You win, Salandit. Use Flamethrower, full strength!" Ash ordered.

Despite the poison damage, Salandit gave out a loud cry before glowing in a light blue veil shocking both Ariados and J, and from within that veil a large stream of flame came out at high speed ramming into Ariados knocking him towards J.

The light burst apart to reveal a taller and slimmer looking Salandit, and Ash could remember that Pokémon being Salazzle, the newly evolved Salandit gave a loud hiss as she looked perfectly fine from the poison status she was in early.

"Cool, you evolve Salazzle!" Ash cheered, as Salazzle smirked.

"Lazzle." Salazzle called out.

Araidos and J remained composed despite the sudden turn of events against their favour, while Ash and Salazzle were a bit more relax now.

"My, now isn't that shocking?" J started, before grinning.

"But that's not going to help you much though, show them what I mean with Night Shade!" She added fiercely.

Ariados's eye glowed in a dark light before firing off a ghostly energy towards Salazzle, who got on all fours to avoid the attack as she smirked at the Bug and Poison type, who seemingly remained unfazed.

"Alright, let's try out your new move, Dragon Claw!" Ash called out.

Salazzle's hands expanded out a claw of draconic energy, before charging towards Ariados as she swiped her hand down upon the Long Leg Pokémon, who used his hand to guard himself against the attack. Despite Ariados's attempt to protect himself against Salazzle's attack, the Bug and Poison type was send back towards J again at a much higher momentum.

"Not bad, since your evolution occurred, your Salazzle has a better control over her own Ability." J voice with interest, before revealing an object on her wrist.

The revealed object was revealed to be a Z-Ring though it was a different colored Z-Ring equipped with a dark green Z-Crystal with an insect-like symbol embed on it. In order to respond to her kind, Ash revealed his own Z-Ring as he swapped out his current Z-Crystal for his Firinium Z.

"Let's end this shall we?" J told Ash, who smirked at her.

"Yeah, let's end this with a flashy bang." Ash retorted.

Both Trainers crossed their arms followed suit by their Pokémon, after crossing their arms each of them did a different series of dance as their Pokémon followed their synchronized movement. After doing their dances, a bright orange light appeared from Ash while a dark green light appeared from J, each of the following light went to their respective Pokémon, charging up their Z-Power.

"Use Inferno Overdrive/Savage Spin-Out!" Ash and J ordered their respective Z-Move.

As Salazzle charged up a super large fireball, Ariados fired a long thread of spider webbing at her direction but Salazzle's Z-Move failed when her whole body was wrapped up in webbing, with Ariados pulled her towards his direction as he dragged her across the ground before sending the cocoon into the air.

While flying mid-air, Ariados dashed towards the cocoon before cutting it in half creating a massive explosion and right after the explosion, Salazzle fell from the sky and hit the ground with swirl for eyes and since Salazzle was unable to continue the fight, J was the winner for the battle.

"You're skills aren't bad, but the timing of when you shoot your Z-Move are way too slow." J told the young Trainer.

J immediately recalled her Ariados as did Ash with his unconscious Salazzle, the Kanto native sighed at his defeat as J looked at him.

"Don't be so disheartened just because you lost, train a bit more and we'll battle again." J advised.

"The next time we battle, it'll be my victory." Ash told her, as J chuckled.

* * *

The next day came as Ash and Lillie decided to go towards Lush Jungle with Mallow, Lana and Kiawe. Mallow was persistent about going back to the jungle despite her injury, and would not even rest on the bed for another day.

On the way towards Lush Jungle they found themselves staring at two Team Skull grunts, who were sitting near the Jungle entrance. Though the Team Skull members immediately got up upon seeing the group of five people.

"Yo, if ya knows what good for ya, then you'll turn around and head back to where you came from!" One of them yelled, as Mallow glared at them.

"This jungle doesn't belong to you, so leave!" She growled as they two grunts started laughing.

"The Trial Captain who got her ass handed to by big sis, actually came back." The female one laughed out, causing Mallow to grit her teeth in anger.

Ash immediately stepped up front as the two grunts raised an eyebrow against Ash, who glared at the two of them.

"If you're not going to leave then we'll force you to leave." He retorted, as the male member looked pissed off.

"Oh yeah? Just what are you going to do by yourself, punk! My homie and I are gonna pummel you silly, yeah!" He responded with confidence, as Lillie stepped beside Ash.

"Let me help you in this battle!" Ash was visibly shocked at her words, but shrugged it off.

The then assemble themselves in front of the two skull grunts, who took out a Nest Ball each before tossing it into the air to call out a Muk that was of multiple colors and a Pelliper. Ash and Lillie then took out their own Poke balls.

They threw it into the air as their Poke Balls burst open, in front of Ash was his Deino and in front of Lillie was a white colored Vulpix. Though as soon as Vulpix entered the battlefield, a hailstorm started to fall down on the field.

"That Muk looks awfully colorful." Ash remarked, with Rotom coming out from his bag.

 **Muk Alolan Form, The Sludge Pokemon a Poison and Dark Type, Muk are theorized as quiet and friendly and they feed off trash for energy, it is said that if Muk is not fed with the required amount of trash it will start to destroy its Trainer's items for food.**

"Muk, use Sludge Bomb yeah!" The male grunt ordered.

Muk opened his mouth before launching a big purple orb at the opposing group, forcing the two Pokemon to dodge to the side in ordered not to get it by the attack with Ash putting out his hand.

"Deino, use Dragon Rage!" Ash ordered.

"No!" Deino roared as he fired a small draconic beam at Muk, who flew back a little upon impact.

The male grunt immediately faced the female grunt before talking.

"Don't just stand there homie, do something!" The male one grumbled.

"Ya don't need to tell me twice homie, Pelipper, use Hydro Pump!" She ordered.

Pelipper soon launched a large jet of water at the opposing group, with immediate response, Deino ducked down to avoid the attack as Lillie let out her hand.

"Aurora Veil, quick!" Vulpix nodded as she gave a loud cry, creating an aurora guarding Deino and herself against the Water type attack.

"Deino, use Dragon Rush!" Ash ordered.

The Irate Pokemon hastily charged at the opposing group with body surrounded in a veil of draconic aura, though the downside was since Deino was technically blind he was charging pass the two enemies without knowing a thing as Ash decided to try something new.

"Turn around, Deino!" Ash instructed.

The Dark and Dragon type immediately turned 180 degrees crashing directly into Muk, since he was the only on land while Pelipper couldn't be reached because he was in the skies. Deino then ran back to Ash with a happy expression on his face, causing Ash to chuckle at the sight of Deino.

"Muk, use Snarl!" The male grunt ordered.

The Sludge Pokemon opened his mouth to create a black ball surrounded by black electricity, before launching the attack at Deino who received only half of the damage done due to Aurora Veil which was still in effect.

"Deino, use Dark Pulse!"

Deino immediately fired a beam of darkness energy at Pelipper who flew lower in height, dodging the attack successfully but what he did not dodge was an unexpected Moonblast from Vulpix knocking him out from the skies.

"Vulpix, now use Blizzard!" Lillie ordered.

* * *

Before the Ice type move could make contact, another attack flew in to destroy Vulpix's Blizzard causing a breezy explosion to occur. The third party member was revealed to be the same woman that Mallow fought, with her Toxapex out of the Poke Ball as she looked at the two grunts.

"You numskulls!" She yelled out, causing both the grunts to flinch violently.

"Big sis!" They called out.

Ash's party wasn't sure who she was, but their guts tells them that she was bad news and not to be taken lightly.

"Ya ain't followin' my orders at all. What're ya all playin' around here for with this idiots?" She demanded, as the grunts were silent.

She then glanced her eye from the right to the left, though Ash and Lillie was the one that caught her sight but she chose to ignore the blonde girl for now, before glaring at Ash.

"So, ya the one whose beating up of my idiotic brothers and sisters, aren't ya?" She voice with mild anger, as Ash stepped forward.

"So what if I did? What are you going to do about it, huh!" Ash retorted, as the woman chuckled.

Another person stepped out of the jungle behind the woman, causing the presume stronger Team Skull member to turn around. Behind her was a person near her age, though wearing a different outfit from them and much less has nothing that is related to them.

It was a girl with red hair and eyes, she wears just a standard red shirt and pants, though her jacket was what's familiar to Ash.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be, Plumeria? Guzma's going to blow his top again, if all of you stick around here for too long." She told the woman now known as Plumeria, who sighed loudly.

"Ya know, ya always bothering with our business." Plumeria retorted, as the girl simply smiled at them though it was a devilish smile.

"I'm just trying to get you out of further trouble, after all. Poaching of a Totem Pokémon is forbidden, you kicking its butt is already enough." She responded as Plumeria sweat dropped a little before turning around to leave.

Behind Plumeria followed the two grunts earlier, who quickly recalled their respective Pokémon and ran off after her as the girl sighed in relief, and what came out of the jungle was a Typhlosion as she scratched its chin.

Though before Ash could ask for her name, the girl had already got on her Typhlosion who ran for parts unknown leaving the group to wonder what just happened. Mallow's immediately recovery was to check on the jungle's condition from her absence, and much to her relief nothing much was amiss from where they were as the rest stepped through the gate unknowingly.

"Guys welcome to Lush Jungle, where your Grass type Trial begins!" Mallow welcomed the group.

* * *

And cut! Here's Chapter 16 of the entire story. Ash's Lush Jungle Trial will begin in the next part of the story, and I'll try to write it as fast as I can since I got plenty of stories to write, so R&R if you like just don't go throwing mean stuff in the review tab ==.

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	18. Chapter 18

Side Chapter 2: Strength of Steel

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

A/N: **Apologies if some of you guys find the story confusingly to follow.**

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Inside a large pyramid a battle was ongoing, a Trainer's Golduck was send into the air by an Aggron from the other Trainer with the referee raising his flag.

"Golduck is unable to battle, Aggron win! So the victory goes to Paul!" The referee declared the results.

Both Trainers recalled their Pokémon as the Trainer left with a word of thank and goodbye, Paul had became the caretaker of the Battle Pyramid during Brandon's absence. Paul had finally beat Brandon right after he was defeated in the Sinnoh League by Ash, so Brandon had make it an exception that Paul fights in his place within the Battle Pyramid, and he was doing quite a good job.

"Great job, Aggron. Now go join the rest, and take a rest." Paul told the Iron Armor Pokémon.

Down at a road near Route 8 within the Unova Region, Misty and her gang walked down the pathway towards Icirrus City while also wondering to explore the Dragonspiral Tower due to Iris's interest of being a Dragon Type Trainer.

"I wonder if any strong Trainer is here, because I'm itching for a fight!" Max yelled, as May knocked him on the head.

"Why would there be any within this woods, you'll only find them in the City." May told her younger brother.

They continued down the path with Iris and Cilan as their guide, the group were walking very happily until Iris and CIlan suddenly stopped in their tracks causing them to bump each person up front.

"Why'd you stop?" Misty questioned.

"That's a rather large pyramid, if you ask me." Cilan chimed.

The gang look up to see a large pyramid, and it wasn't just any pyramid it was the Battle Pyramid, Max's eye immediately lit up with determination because now he can challenge Brandon to a battle and hopefully win in one try unlike Ash.

"That's the Battle Pyramid, I wonder why it's here." May voice with wonder.

Deciding to pay Brandon a visit, the group of friends ran towards the Battle Pyramid as they entered the building's vicinity, as Max started to call out.

"Is there anyone here!" He yelled loudly, until a voice decided to respond.

"Who's shouting it the middle of brought daylight?" The voice responded, but it didn't sound like Brandon's voice.

* * *

Paul stepped out in the open to see who was that shouting in the middle of the day, and to his surprise it was a group of ten people in front of him and two of them were familiar faces to which he had not seen for the last two years.

"Well, hasn't it been long Brock and Dawn." Paul voice out, shocking them both that he suddenly turned so polite.

"Are you really Paul, the one we know in Sinnoh?" Dawn remarked with curiosity.

Paul's face turned to an annoyed one, as he thought that Dawn was trying to mock him for being polite as he stared at her with his usual look.

"Are you mocking for being polite or something, Dawn?" He voice with slight anger, with Dawn putting her hands in front of herself.

"Wait, What? No, I wasn't, honest!" She defended herself.

Paul sighed loudly as he looked t the rest of the group, there were many unfamiliar faces but he didn't really pay heed to Iris, Max, Serena and Bonnie, the Sinnoh native then looked at the rest of the group.

"Who are they, care to introduce me?" Paul questioned Brock, who nodded in pleasure.

"May, Max, Iris, Cilan, Bonnie, Serena and Clemont. Please meet Paul, the rival who Ash fought in Sinnoh." Brock introduced, as Paul simply nodded his head, before turning to Brock.

"Say, where's Ash? I'm still looking forward to my rematch, do you know where he is?" Paul questioned.

Brock instantly fell silent, causing Paul to raise an eyebrow against the Former Pewter City Gym Leader, Brock was about to answer until Max cut in the line of their conversation.

"Why would you even look for that weakling anyway? You can fight me, I'm way stronger then Ash, if you even have the guts to fight me!" Max boasted, causing Paul to laugh out loud.

Max was visibly angered by what Paul did, as the Sinnoh native raised an eyebrow in a non-humorous way.

"You, stronger then Ash? If you're taking to tell a lie, tell it to an idiot who might actually believe you." Paul mocked the young Trainer who growl in anger.

"That's it, you're fighting me one on one full battle, unless you're going to chicken out right now!" Max roared in anger.

Paul shrugged his shoulder in retaliation to Max's challenge as he move to his side of the field of battle, while Max decided to move to his own end of the field of battle.

"Six on six, no substitutions are allowed." Paul explained the rules.

"I'll be referee if you don't mind, Paul." Brock offered as he nodded.

"The battle between Paul and Max will now begin, this will be a Full Battle and substitutions are forbidden, moves such as Baton Pass, Volt Switch and U-Turn aren't permitted. If both sides are ready, please send out your first Pokémon!" Brock announced.

Paul and Max took out their respective Poke Ball as the Sinnoh native smirked at Max from his side of the field, before he throw his own Poke Ball into battle.

"I'll be nice and give you a handicap and use three Pokémon only, unless your test of strength about you stronger then Ash is a lie." He smirked.

"Registeel, standby for battle!" Paul called.

His Poke Ball burst open to reveal the Iron Pokémon Registeel, as the Legendary Titan of Steel beeped for a few seconds before being at battle ready stance. Registeel's presence shocked everyone watching the current match, as Max gripped onto his own Poke Ball.

"Pignite, Show this jerk we mean business!" Max called out.

His Poke Ball burst open to reveal Ash's old Pignite as he blew fire out of his nose ready for battle against his opponent, Paul and Registeel didn't really seem to care about rather or not they had the Type Advantage.

* * *

"Registeel vs Pignite, begin!" Brock announced.

"Pignite, use Fire Pledge!" Max ordered.

Pignite breathed out fire from his nose before punching the floor causing pillars of flames to appear from the ground rapidly as they travelled towards Registeel, when Registeel was surrounded by the pillars of flames, the Iron Pokémon was blast with intense amount of heat and fire power.

Max looked proud of himself to cause the first damage though Paul wasn't so concern, the smokescreen cleared away to reveal Registeel's seven dot-like eyes, when its body was reveal the Legendary Steel Titan was completely unharmed from the Super Effective attack.

"You call that an attack, boy? You didn't even put a dent on my Registeel, let alone did any damage." Paul mocked Max with a taunt, causing him to get anger.

"Fine, Pignite, use Flamethrower!" Max yelled in anger.

The Fire Pig Pokémon inhaled deeply before launching a large Flamethrower attack at Registeel, the Iron Pokémon stood there in a stationary motion, taking in the Fire type attack.

"Are you so scared that you didn't even order your Pokémon to dodge, Mr. talk a lot?" Max taunted back, though Paul didn't seem to care and only said two words.

"Aerial Ace." That was his only two words.

Registeel came out fast from the smokescreen created by Pignite's earlier Flamethrower attack with fingers glowing in a white light, the Legendary Steel Titan then punched Pignite once on his right knee forcing him to fall on one leg, twice on his body and one last time on his chin sending him into the skies.

Pignite crashed hard onto the ground forcing Max to cover his eyes as the dust on the ground flew up into the air, when the dust cleared away, Pignite was on the ground unconscious from his battle with Registeel which ended in one attack.

"Pignite is unable to battle, Registeel wins!" Brock declared.

Max was in shock as did everyone that was watching except for Brock and Dawn who knew of Paul's battling strength and experience, as Paul chuckled at the sight of his shocked opponent.

"Where did all that boasting attitude of yours go? Shock at how weak you are compared to Ash?" He taunted, causing Max to get angry.

Though before anymore could be said by either parties, one of Brandon's men came into the room to look for Paul as he called him out eagerly in delight.

"Hey, Paul!" He called out, catching his full attention.

"What is it, did something happen?" The men simply nodded his head.

Paul was confused at what his subordinate was getting at, but decided to stick around to find out what happened.

"Brandon said he found something amazing and wanted you to go and see it, though the entrance is guarded and he needed either a Rock or Steel type Pokémon and requires your assistance." The men answered.

* * *

Paul nodded his head in reply as he recalled Registeel back into its Poke Ball before facing Max who was opposite of him, and spoke with his back turned.

"I have matters to attend to so if you don't mind, and next time kid, put your money where your mouth is and keep it shut if you don't bite hard enough." Paul told the young Trainer before walking off.

As for Max if was as they expected, the Hoenn native was seriously pissed off at what Paul had just said and insulted him for as he recalled Pignite back into his Poke Ball.

"That jerk, who does he think he is anyways? I bet he cheated if he needed to use that Registeel, I bet without it his nothing!" Max yelled in an uproar, as Brock sighed mentally.

Everyone walked over to Max and tried to calm to no avail, wondering if they could meet Brandon by following Paul, the group of friends decided to follow the Sinnoh native out of the Battle Pyramid and into the open field,

The road they were embarking on was to a familiar tower, at least a familiar tower to the Unova natives and that tower was the Dragonspiral Tower, they noticed Paul go inside as they followed suit behind him without caring if they got caught or not.

"Brandon, you said you wanted to see me?" They could hear Paul saying Brandon's name.

They peeked their heads out to see Paul talking to Brandon the Pyramid King, as the Frontier Brain of the Battle Pyramid nodded his head at Paul.

"That's right, I was wondering if I could lend your Aggron for awhile." Brandon requested, causing Paul to raise an eyebrow.

"Aggron? Why?" Paul asked.

* * *

Brandon signaled for him to follow so he did as told while he group behind them followed behind as well, upon reaching room where there was a huge blockade at the stairs area, Brandon turned to Paul who finally understood why Brandon needed his Aggron.

"This area has been badly barricaded by the huge boulders that came down from the ceiling, so I was wondering if I could lend your Aggron to smash them with its Heavy Slam attack." Brandon explained.

Paul nodded his head before taking out a Poke Ball, the Poke Ball that contained his Iron Armor Pokemon.

"Aggron, go!" Paul called out.

"AGGRON!" Aggron roared loudly upon being released from his Poke Ball.

The Rock and Steel type's body soon glowed in a light brown light as he rammed the barricade of rocks blocking the entrance to the stairs below, avoiding any structural damage to the area, while Aggron was still at it, Brandon could spot a few people watching from a distance away from the duo.

"What are you guys doing there, come over here if you want to have a chat!" He yelled across the tower.

Brock and the rest walked out from where they were watching though they were actually hiding, Paul wasn't so surprised that they came after all they get to see Brandon if they followed him.

"So, what brings you here and I suppose you already know Paul?" Brandon questioned.

"That's right, but how is Paul so close to you, even to be inside the Battle Pyramid?" May questioned.

Brandon chuckled with his usual smile as he decided to answer, since he didn't really tell anyone except for the few other Frontier Brains.

"Paul here is my assistant you see, in both ruin investigation and battles. He runs the Battle Pyramid while I'm gone and exchanges places with me during my investigation when I can't find anything new." Brandon explained.

It was as the two can guess, they were shocked out of their minds to think that Brandon would let someone else run the Battle Pyramid while his gone.

"So, what brings you kids here and where's Ash?" Brandon questioned.

There was silence as May decided to tell them what happened to the Pallet Town Trainer.

"Ash said he was going on a journey again, and left alone." She told him the half truth, as Brandon chuckled.

"That sounds just like that young man, I reckon his going to do well wherever he is." Brandon chimed.

The group of friends in front of him laughed nervously, though Paul could feel something wasn't right, but he can't get the glimpse of what was wrong or not right, so he couldn't press much on that matter.

"So, what bring you kids here?" Brandon asked.

"I came to challenge you, Brandon, can I have a battle with you?" Max requested.

Brandon was in thoughts, as he wasn't sure if he could take up a challenger right now at the moments noticed.

"I'm sorry to say but I can't battle you right now, Max. I'm too busy at the moment so why don't you battle Paul instead?" Brandon suggested, as Max shake his head.

"But, why? You're stronger then this guy here, and I won't get to see how strong I am by fighting him not one bit." Max tried to argue as Brandon wagged his finger.

"That's where you're wrong, young man. Paul, has already beaten the Battle Frontier in both Kanto and Sinnoh, so qualifies him to be equal or this case stronger then I am." Brandon explained.

As he expected, they were all shocked out of their minds, hearing that Paul had beaten both the Kanto and Sinnoh Battle Frontier, makes Paul either on the same level or maybe a little bit better then Ash himself.

"How about you two do a Full Battle at the Battle Pyramid? I'll be the referee if you want, and at the same time, Max, you get to see Paul's full strength first hand." Brandon suggested, the Hoenn native couldn't believe what Brandon had just said, Paul was actually holding back.

Paul recalled his Iron Armor Pokémon since his Aggron was needed for his battle against Max, the group then followed Brandon and Paul back to the Battle Pyramid, where the Full Battle between the two of them will begin.

* * *

Meanwhile in Alola's Heahea City, Lillie had just made her way back to town and was now heading towards what seems to be a research facility, she opened the door to see Kukui on the other side smiling at her.

"Glad you could make it, Lillie." He voice with joy.

"Professor Burnet's waiting for you on the upper floor, do you want to know anything before I leave?" He questioned.

Lillie was in thoughts before she look the Professor in the eye, with a questioning look since she did learn about Pokémon Contest from Ash a week or two ago.

"Professor, is there really something called the Pokémon Contest?" She asked, as Kukui nodded his head.

"I assume you heard that from Ash, yes, there is and not meant to be rude but I overheard the both of you talking." Kukui answered with honesty.

Lillie was resentful that the Professor eavesdropped on their conversation, as Kukui decided to continue his speech from where he last stopped.

"I've requested the other Kahuna's if we could do Pokémon Contest in Alola, and they agreed." Kukui told her, lightening up her mood.

"There are four buildings, the first is in Heahea City, second is in Malie City, third is in Hau'oli City, fourth is in Poni Wilds, and the final and lastly is still under construction." Kukui laughed out the last part, as Lillie nodded her head as she jolted down the areas.

After learning the thing she needed and wanted to know, Lillie bit the Professor a goodbye and left for the top floor of the entire building to meet with this Professor Burnet.

* * *

Back at Brandon's Battle Pyramid, Paul and Max once again moved up to the field of battle while the rest sat at the audience seats, as for Brandon himself, he moved to the referee stand before raising his hand to start the battle.

"The Full Battle between Paul and Max will now begin, each Trainer is allowed six Pokémon and the battle will end when one side is unable to continue, and Pokémon exchanges are allowed. Present your first Pokémon!" Brandon announced.

"You have better wish you place your money where your mouth is this time, kid. Otherwise it'll end up like last time." Paul taunted.

Max was visually angered by what he said and decided to choose his Pokémon first.

"Tauros, get him!" Max called.

His Safari Ball burst open to reveal the Wild Bull Pokémon Tauros, as he stomped the ground ready for battle only for Paul to take out a Poke Ball.

"Registeel, standby for battle!" He called.

Paul's Registeel like their previous battle, appeared on the field as it beeped a few seconds before stopping, as Brandon raised his hands.

"Registeel vs Tauros, begin!" He announced.

Tauros's narrowed his eye down on Registeel though the Iron Pokémon didn't pay any attention to him, angering the Normal type bull causing him to see red.

"Tauros, calm down and use take down!" Max ordered.

Tauros charged at Registeel as he crashed into the Legendary Steel Titan, but the horrific thing to both Max and Tauros was that Registeel did not even budge the slightest, let alone get hurt by the Wild Bull Pokémon's attempt to hurt it in combat.

"Iron Head, go!" Paul ordered.

Registeel's body glowed in a silver light as it charged head first at Tauros, pushing the Normal type Pokémon all the way back to the wall causing him to lay unconscious on the ground ending the battle with only one attack.

"Tauros, no!" Max yelled.

"Tauros is unable to battle, Registeel wins!" Brandon declared.

Max recalled Tauros back into his Safari Ball before taking out another Poke Ball, from the stands he could hear his friends cheering him on giving him even more confidence.

"Pignite, let's take revenge!" Max called out.

His Poke Ball burst open to reveal the Fire Pig Pokémon Pignite, as he breathed out fire from his nose before glaring at Registeel, only for Paul to keep Registeel in the fields of battle.

"Registeel vs Pignite, begin!" Brandon announced.

"Pignite, use Flamethrower!" Max ordered.

The Fire type Unova starter shot out a stream of hot flames at Registeel burning the Iron Pokémon by luck, as Registeel withstood the attack by sheer willpower as it disperse the flames surround its body with its hands.

"What?!" Max roared.

"Registeel, use Flash Cannon!" Paul ordered.

Registeel's center dot-like eye shot out a steel-like beam hitting Pignite directly in the face causing him to fall backwards, as Max growled in anger at his total humiliation before ordering yet another attack.

"Use Fire Pledge!" He instructed.

Pignite punched the ground as pillars of flame rapidly emerged from the ground as they immediately surround Registeel, the final pillar then erupted from below Registeel dealing a significant amount of damage, though it wasn't enough to take out Registeel.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Paul told the Iron Pokémon.

Registeel's fingers glowed in a white light as it charged at Pignite, it first hit Pignite once on his left knee causing him to fall on one leg, and second it hit the Fire Pig Pokémon three times on the body and finally it send the Fire type Unova starter into the air by hitting his chin.

Pignite soon crashed onto the ground hard, as he had swirls for eyes stating that he could no longer keep on battling, as Brandon raised his hand into the air.

"Pignite is unable to battle, Registeel wins!" He declared.

Max and the rest were shocked beyond beliefs at how easily Paul's Registeel took out Max's Pignite and Tauros, Max soon recalled his Pignite before taking out another Poke Ball from his pocket as he enlarged it in his hand.

"Glalie, get him!" Max called.

Max's Poke Ball burst open to reveal the Face Pokémon Glalie, as his whole body shook violently before being at battle ready.

* * *

"Registeel vs Glalie, begin!" Brandon announced.

"Glalie, use Blizzard!"

Glalie opened his mouth as he fired a huge blizzard towards Registeel, the Iron Pokémon seems to be unaffected by the Ice type attack, as it dispersed the attack by tearing the blizzard in two with its own hand and a loud cry.

"You know Ice type moves don't have much effect on Registeel, are you using your brain the slightest, kid?" Paul questioned.

"Hyper Beam!"

Registeel charged up a orb in between its hands before launching a devastating purple beam at Glalie, blasting the Ice type Pokémon in the face, as he fell from the skies and onto the ground unconscious in just one attack.

"Glalie is unable to battle, Registeel wins!" Brandon announced.

Max recalled Glalie in devastation to his defeat, before pulling out another Poke Ball as he glared at the Sinnoh native.

"Staraptor, get him!" Max called.

Max's fourth Poke Ball burst open to reveal the Predator Pokémon Staraptor, and to Paul that was Ash's Staraptor which made him even more suspicious about them, as he took out Registeel's Poke Ball.

"Registeel, return." Paul recalled.

The Iron Pokémon disappeared with a beam of red light, as Paul kept its Poke Ball in his pocket before taking out another Poke Ball from within.

"Aggron, standby for battle!" He threw his second known Poke Ball in the battle,

"AGGRON!" The Iron Armor Pokémon roared loudly as he came out of his Poke Ball.

Staraptor was visibly taken back by his vicious roar, as the Predator Pokémon flew a few inches back in fear only to receive Max's encouragement.

"Don't be scared Staraptor, we can win this!" Max reassured the Normal and Flying type.

"Aggron vs Staraptor, begin!" Brandon announced.

Staraptor glared at Aggron threateningly though the Iron Armor Pokémon proved to be more intimidating then his Intimidation Ability, so instead of Aggron being scared it was Staraptor who got scared.

"Staraptor, use Brave Bird!" Max ordered.

Staraptor flew into the air before diving down upon Aggron with body covered in a red and orange flame, though upon a great impact from Staraptor, Aggron didn't even so as moved from his spot but instead it was Staraptor who flew out of the smoke cloud covered in bruises.

"It don't think you have the sense of battling do you?" Paul questioned.

"Yeah, and what do you know!" Max retorted.

Paul sighed to himself loudly, before glaring at Max causing him to recoil in fear.

"If you said you're stronger then Ash, even he knows that you shouldn't charge at a Steel and Rock types like Aggron with a Flying type move such as Brave Bird." He lectured, causing Max to shake nervously in shock

Max's expression easily changed from shocked to anger upon Paul's comparison between him and Ash, as he looked at Staraptor with a command following suit.

"Staraptor, use Close Combat!" Max ordered.

The Predator Pokémon swooped down upon Aggron, and the next thing he did was to hit Aggron countless time with his wings to no avail since Staraptor doesn't have enough strength to best a sturdy Pokémon such as Aggron.

Despite Staraptor's best efforts, Aggron flung the Normal and Flying type away by shaking his head causing Staraptor to hit the ground hard as Paul looked at the Iron Armor Pokémon.

"Heavy Slam, go!" He ordered.

Aggron leaped into the air as he expanded out a silver aura, but despite Max's plead to dodge Staraptor was landed on by Aggron at full force, the Steel and Rock type then leaped out in front of Paul and to reveal a unconscious Staraptor.

"Staraptor is unable to battle, Aggron wins!" Brandon declared.

Max was devastated even more as Paul looked very disappointed, the Hoenn native quickly recalled the Predator Pokémon back into his Poke Ball though Paul decided to stay with Aggron as he watch Max take out another Poke Ball.

"Kingler, go!" Max called.

The Poke Ball burst open to reveal Kingler, the Pincer Pokémon as he snapped his pincers together ready for battle against Aggron.

* * *

"Aggron vs Kingler, begin!" Brandon announced.

"Crab Hammer!" Max ordered.

Kingler's left pincer took up a blue glow before coating it in water, he then leaped at Aggron before slamming said pincer into Aggron's side as Aggron withstood the attack against the Super Effective move, with Paul smiling brightly.

"Good work, Aggron, now use Hyper Beam!" He told the Iron Armor Pokémon.

Aggron held Kingler in his arms as he launched a Hyper Beam attack at the Pincer Pokémon, sending him all the way to the wall where he laid unconscious, it was easier to take out Kingler because he didn't train as much as the rest of Ash's Pokémon.

"Kingler is unable to battle, Aggron wins!" Brandon declared.

Up on the seats Brock and Dawn wasn't sure if Max had what it takes to beat Paul the slightest bit, because unlike Paul and Ash, Max has no strategy whatsoever and to make matter worse, the bespectacled boy only throw what seems to be a strong attack in his head at his enemies.

"I don't think Max can win this anymore, he only has one Pokémon left while Paul has six." Dawn chimed, as May threw a glare at her.

"Don't say that, Max can win this." She retorted.

Brock and Dawn sighed mentally, as May lean forward towards the railing with her fist in the air.

"Go, Max!" She cheered.

Max recalled the Pincer Pokémon back into his Poke Ball, as he took out another Poke Ball and that Poke Ball was his last hope left of winning against Paul.

"Heracross, show them whose boss!" Max threw his final Poke Ball.

The Poke Ball burst open to reveal the Single Horn Pokémon Heracross, and that Heracross was Ash's old Heracross which Paul knows since he watched it fight against Tobias's Darkrai on the television during the Sinnoh League.

Though what caught his attention was what strapped on Heracross's horn, it was a glittering Heracronite which was the Mega Stone that enables Heracross to Mega Evolve, but he was pretty sure that Max and Heracross didn't have what it takes to control it.

* * *

"Aggron vs Heracross, begin!" Brandon started what seems to be the final battle.

Heracross glared at Aggron as did the Iron Armor Pokémon to the Single Horn Pokémon, they had a stare down for the next ten seconds until Max gave his order.

"Mega Horn!" The Hoenn native told the Bug and Fighting type.

Heracross opened his wings as he charged at Aggron with horn glowing white, he then slammed the horn into Aggron's body and due to the attack being ineffective, Aggron pushed Heracross away by swaying his body frontwards.

"Aggron, use Flash Cannon!" The Sinnoh native ordered.

"Ron!" Aggron fired a steel-like beam, hitting Heracross directly in the horn stunning him.

The Single Horn Pokémon stood motionless stunned for the next few minutes, as he regain his composure and shook his head a few time as Max took out a rainbow stone from his pocket, and that rainbow stone is known as a Key Stone a stone needed to Mega Evolve one's Pokémon once it has the respective Mega Stone.

"Heracross, let's take this into a whole new level, Mega Evolve!" Max yelled.

Heracross's Heracronite shined in a bright light as a string a light connected itself to Max's now glowing Key Stone, the Single Horn Pokémon's was soon engulfed in a bright light as it shattered to reveal the Mega Evolved Heracross.

The Single Horn Pokémon was now a little larger in size, his horn grew even longer with a sharper tip at the end, he gained a sharp pointy nose and larger wrist on each hand, his antennae also grew longer in length out from his forehead.

Paul reached into his own pocket to take out a similar Key Stone embed on a watch, as he tapped it with his fingers.

"Aggron, let out steely might come forth and crush our foes, Mega Evolve!" Paul yelled.

From Aggron's foreheard in between his horn, a camouflaged Aggronite appeared as it glowed in a bright light, Aggron's Aggronite soon released strings of light which connected themselves to Paul's Key Stone, causing Aggron's body to be engulfed in a bright light, and when the light shattered, Aggron was revealed to be in Mega Evolved form.

The Steel and Rock type's grew larger then every before, more armor was now covering his head going all the way down to his tail, his wrist, ankle and knee too gained a larger portion amount of armor, and nearly his entire body was now covered in a steel-like armor whist his shoulder turned bulkier.

On the seats, the gang was impressed by the show of Mega Evolution as they stare heatedly at the show down between Mega Aggron and Mega Heracross.

"I wonder, who's Mega Pokémon is going to win this remarkable fight?" Cilan chimed, as May smirked.

"Isn't it obvious? It's going to be Max's Mega Heracross who wins!" May yelled in confidence.

Down on the field, Paul was counting down in his head to see whether or not Max's Heracross was up to the task of Mega Evolving, with Max giving his orders.

"Arm Thrust!" He ordered.

The Mega Evolved Single Horn Pokémon charged at Aggron, and slammed his palm into his body multiple times dealing a significant amount of damage, though the strangest thing was that Paul wasn't ordering Aggron to evade the attack one bit, which cause Max to be more arrogant.

"Are you too scared that your slow Aggron can't dodge my Heracross's fast speed, huh?" Max mocked, as Paul looked at him.

"I wonder." He retorted.

Max wasn't sure about what he was getting at, but the answer came clear to everyone when Heracross's eye turned crimson red whist Aggron's eye was still normal, the Single Horn Pokémon growled loudly in intense rage as Paul sighed.

"I knew it that your bond wasn't good enough for the task, Heracross can't even control its own powers now." Paul told him, shocking Max.

"I guess this is as far as you go, kid. Don't waste everyone's time with other people's Pokemon, catch your own and raise them if you even have the talent to do so." Paul sneered.

Max was taken back a lot at what he said though Brandon wasn't sure what was going on, Heracross started charging at Aggron with uncontrollable rage, whist Paul closed his eye before opening them again to look at Aggron.

"Now, Aggron, end this with Heavy Slam!" He ordered.

Aggron leaped into the air before expanding out a silver aura, as Heracross drew loser in distance, Aggron slammed down full force upon the Single Horn Pokémon creating a massive explosion, the scene cleared out to reveal Aggron standing next to an unconscious Heracross.

The Bug and Fighting type reverted back into his normal form as did Aggron, ending their battle there and then.

"Heracross is unable to battle, Aggron wins! Since Max has run out of available Pokémon to battle, the winner for this match is Paul!" Brandon declared.

* * *

Paul walked up to Aggron as Max recalled his Heracross, the Sinnoh native watched as Max ran out of the Battle Pyramid in pure nervousness of being questioned by the latter and anger of what just happened because someone found out about his Pokémon's.

"Ignorant brat, challenging me with his Pokémon, pathetic." Paul insulted behind Max's back.

Brandon joined Paul as the Pyramid King looked down at his apprentice and assistant with eyes of curiosity of what was going on.

"What do you mean, Paul? Can you please elaborate for me?" Brandon questioned, as Paul nodded,

"To cut everything short, Brandon. That kid was using Ash's Pokémon to battle, and I know because his Staraptor and Heracross were Ash who I fought and watched personally." Paul explained.

Brandon was in disbelief at what he had just heard, Paul soon walked deeper into the Battle Pyramid in order to let Aggron rest from his battle against Max.

* * *

Meanwhile in Kalos, Greninja, Squishy, Z2 and a newly found Goodra arrived at the edge of the Kalos Region as the four of them looked out at the open sea wondering how they were ever going to cross.

"Dra, Goo?" Goodra asked, as Squishy jerked its head.

"I don't know, ask Greninja to create a path for us using Ice Beam I guess." The red core stated.

Greninja and Z2 sweat dropped, as the blue core headbutted the red core's head causing Squishy to topple off Greninja's shoulder, as it got caught by Goodra.

"The time length from here to there is at least six weeks you idiot, how will Greninja ever survive?!" Z2 roared.

The four of them sighed loudly, because now they have to find a new way across the ocean. They had just learned that Ash was in the Alola Region through one of their Zygarde Cells sight sharing, the group of four walked back to where they came from in order to gather what they need to survive for their long journey ahead.

* * *

Now, that is a very long chapter if you ask me folks! Max and his group had a run in with Paul, and greater suspicion came!

A/N: **Sorry if you're not really enjoying the Side Chapters, but I just want you guys to know what happens away from the Alola Region, and display the traitor's gang a little more…**

Please do R&R if you're keen to do it, but don't put anything offensive because offensive comments will not be tolerated and displeasing to read and look at.

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 17: Jungle Battle

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

A/N: **In case some of you were wondering, didn't I already claim that I'll make the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon have gender? Then why didn't I give Registeel a gender? It's because it's literally impossible to tell if a Registeel is a male or female…**

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Ash and Hau were now in front of Mallow within her domain called the Lush Jungle, the pair stood together readying themselves for her Trial as Mallow handed them each a small pouch that was technically empty inside.

"What's this for, Mallow?" Hau asked, as Mallow put her hand at a stop sign.

"Hold it, Hau, I'm just about to go there." Mallow answered.

Both the boys looked at each other not knowing what she had in mind, meanwhile Lillie, Kiawe and Lana were standing in the sidelines watching the scene unfold, Mallow soon pulled out two list and that seems like a grocery list for Lush Jungle as she hand them each a paper.

"Now, I'll start explaining the rules so listen carefully you two." Mallow started.

"Those bag you guys are holding are known as the Forage Bags, as you can tell they hold items for you and this is where they come into play." Mallow told them.

Ash and Hau were seemingly confused until Mallow signaled for them to take a look at the list they have, Ash gazed at his to notice that he needs a Big Mushroom, a Miracle Seed and lastly a Big Root, while Hau's list, he was required to obtain a Sitrus Berry, Revival Herb and a Mago Berry.

"You need to find those items in that list you have and place them inside of the Forage Bag I gave you two earlier, you aren't allowed to use your own items so I suggest you leave your stuff here with us, as for your Pokémon's, you are only allowed to bring three." Mallow explained.

The two of them nodded as Kiawe turn to face the still injured Trial Captain, with eyes of curiosity.

"Isn't the Totem Pokémon here out of commitment since Team Skull took it down?" He asked as Mallow chuckled brightly.

"Not quite, Kiawe. I still have three more Totem Pokémon in hiding, I think it's best to be prepared for these circumstances, don't you think?" Mallow answered, as Kiawe chuckled.

Ash and Hau laid down their bags, before taking out three Poke Balls each as they tossed them into the skies summoning who they wanted to use for the current Trial.

* * *

Out came from Ash's Poke Ball was his Salazzle, Deino and Sceptile. Whist from Hau's Poke Ball was his Brionne, a Pikachu and a Shedinja, Ash was surprised to see that Hau'has a Shedinja and he could also tell that his Pichu evolved too, while looking at Hau's team setup for the Trial, Mallow decided to go through the rules again.

"Remember you two, you aren't allowed to use any items in this forest as a helping needs nor can you use your own items, so be sharp. Only three Pokémon's are allowed, so I suggest you don't go looking for trouble." She told them.

Ash and Hau nodded with determination as Ash placed Pikachu in Lillie's arm since he wasn't using Pikachu for the current Trial, when he got back to his three selected Pokémon's, with Mallow raising her hand up high in the air.

"If you're ready, let the Trial of Lush Jungle, begin!" She yelled.

Ash and Hau looked at each other before shaking hand while grinning at each other, as they turned to parts ways not without a word with each other.

"Good luck, Hau." Ash bit luck to his friend, as Hau waved his hand in the air.

"Same to you, Ash. Let's see which one of use finishes first, shall we?" Hau responded.

Both Trainers immediately ran off in their individual directions, as Lillie, Kiawe and Lana stayed behind in wait of their return.

* * *

At the east side of the jungle, Ash stopped in the middle of practically nowhere as he started to search for the items in his list, when he was done looking at his list, he faced back to the front only to see plenty of mushrooms in front of him.

"How in the world am I suppose to know which of these is a Big Mushroom?" Ash sweat dropped.

Sceptile and the gang was having the same reaction, as the people always say, like Trainer like Pokémon, so if Ash was technically clueless so would his team, they could hear Deino digging for treasures in the soil within the jungle.

"Dei!" Deino called out to his Trainer.

Ash turn his head to see Deino holding several berries in his mouth, there were a Sitrus Berry and about five Oran Berries as Ash took them in his hands not knowing if they could keep it but they certainly know they can't use it for help, Ash decided to place them in his Forage Bag as he kept the Trial Exclusive Item strapped to his pants.

Next to them the bushes started to rustle catching their attention, Salazzle immediately got on all fours in defensive stance as she started to hiss loudly, and out came from the bushes was a rather thin body Pokémon with a rather huge pink mushroom cap.

Ash didn't really bring Rotom with him so he had zero clue of who he opponent was, but he could presume that the Pokémon in front of them is a part Grass type since they were doing a Grass type Trial, the unknown Pokémon immediately fired a huge purple ball at them, as the attack easily got cancelled out by Salazzle.

"Salazzle, use Flamethrower!" Ash ordered.

The Toxic Lizard Pokémon smirked at the Wild Pokémon, she opened her mouth before firing a large stream of fire hitting the Pokémon directly in the face blasting it towards a tree where it laid unconscious with a loud bang to the ground.

"I don't think we want to stick around here any longer, let's get out of here!" Ash told his team.

In order to leave with much haste, Ash randomly took both a Small and Big Mushroom and placed them inside his Forage Bag as his team ran off to another part of the jungle, and as they left, a huge shadow appeared from behind the tree where the Pokémon they defeated earlier crashed.

* * *

Ash's team arrived at another part of the jungle and this time was the west of the jungle, and checking the list again he still need a Big Root and a Miracle Seed, he faced back front to only see several tall grass, and they were technically reaching his chest area.

"This are some tall grass, I wonder how did Mallow even get them to grow this tall?" Ash mumbled.

"Well, guys. Let's start searching, that Miracle Seed or Big Root isn't going to find themselves." Ash said jokingly.

The team of four started to search through the tall grass in order to find the Miracle Seed or Big Root, Ash immediately lost sight of his team as he could hear multiple hitting sounds ranging from Sceptile's Bullet Seed to Deino's Dragon Rage.

Multiple explosion kept happening one after another as a small mantis-like Pokémon hit his head, bringing him to the ground, Ash soon got back up to see an unconscious Formantis on the ground next to him.

"Sceptile, Salazzle and Deino, where are you guys?" Ash questioned.

"Tile!"

"Deino!"

"Lazzle!"

Ash raised an eyebrow because the cries of his Pokémon wasn't going to help much, and due to the tall grass Ash couldn't see any of his Pokémon since most of them were just a little taller or smaller then he was.

"Let's meet out of this tall grass!" Ash instructed.

He soon crawled out of the tall grass as he saw Sceptile in front of him, Ash got up from the ground as Deino ran out from the tall grass and Salazzle was the last to arrive.

"Did you guys find a Miracle Seed or a Big Root? Because I know I found nothing." Ash asked.

The only answer Ash got was for them to shake their heads in negative, the four of them sighed loudly at what to do.

The grass behind him started to move catching their attention, Sceptile got behind of Ash in a battle ready position and what came out from the grass was a pair of Weedle and Caterpie and the sight of them cause Sceptile to stand down.

"What's a Weedle and Caterpie doing here?" Ash asked.

Caterpie passed the human Trainer an item, as Ash lifted it up to see and to his surprise was a trading sign.

"A Sitrus Berry for a Miracle Seed, and a Lum Berry for a few Oran Berry?" Ash questioned.

"Dle!" Weedle nodded its head, as Ash looked at his team.

Ash opened up his Forage Bag as he took out all the berries he found, he laid them on the ground in front of Weedle and Caterpie as they went to collect the items, after collecting the berries, Caterpie started to search for the items in return to give them.

The Kanto native simply took the Miracle Seed only as he patted the two Bug types head.

"Don't worry, you can keep the Oran Berry, but thanks for the Miracle Seed in return." Ash told them.

Weedle and Caterpie cheered loudly in joy as they quickly went back from where they came from, Ash and his team watch the two small Bug type leave with haste as Ash kept the Miracle Seed in his Forage Bag.

"I wonder how Hau is doing." Ash asked in curiosity.

* * *

Meanwhile with Hau, His Pikachu leaped into the air as he threw a Thunderbolt at a Weepinbell zapping the Grass type knocking it out in an instant.

"Alright!" Hau cheered.

"Two down just one more to go for me to get that Mago Berry!" Hau yelled.

A Carnivine charged at his team, with Hau putting his hand out front for his Pokémon to attack.

"Shedinja, use X-Scissor!" He ordered.

The Shed Pokémon charged at Carnivine with hands glowing in a dark green light, as Shedinja made contact with Carnivine, the Bug Catcher Pokémon bit down in its opponent causing a mini explosion to occur.

Carnivine walked back a few steps before fainting, while Shedinja immediately fell from the air knocked out cold by Carnivine's shocking Hau that he had already lost a Pokémon.

"Shedinja, no!" Hau yelled in horror.

The Melemele Island native sighed in sadness as he recalled Shedinja back into its ball, Hau proceeded to collect the Mago Berry after recalling Shedinja as he placed the berry into his Forage Bag, he then took out his list to check it.

"I got myself a Mago Berry, all there's left is a Revival Herb and a Sitrus Berry." Hau mumbled.

* * *

Back with Ash, him and his team ran to the north part of the jungle in search of a Big Root as the team started to look around, and all they could fine wasn't a Big Root but a bunch of already dead tree roots, the roots looks severely dried up beyond saving as Ash pulled back from seeing it.

A weird looking tree near them started to shake a few times catching their attention, as it launched an attack at the group out of nowhere with hand glowing white, and that weird looming tree was known as Sudowoodo, the Imitation Pokémon.

"Sceptile, match that Sudowoodo with Leaf Blade!" Ash ordered.

Sceptile created a large green blade as he charged at Sudowoodo, clashing their attacks together and when their hands were collided, Sceptile swung his other hand hitting Sudowoodo on the body forcing the Rock type Pokémon to move backwards, as the imitation Pokémon ran off immediately in fear.

"Let's go after it." Ash instructed.

* * *

Sceptile was the lead for the group as they chased after the fleeing Sudowoodo, the imitation Pokémon ran towards a rather big looking tree where many Pokémon were living, as Ash and his team stopped just a few steps away from the tree.

the tree was extremely large almost as big as Sceptile's old home in Petalburg Forest, and unlike Sceptile's old home, the tree had a few leaves left but it barely had any cover, there weren't much food around the area either, as Sceptile was recalling the memories of his old home.

"That's a rather big tree, is this where they live?" Ash mumbled.

Salazzle nudged Ash catching his attention, he soon faced the direction where Salazzle was facing to notice the same Weedle and Caterpie from before as they crawled up the tree with the berries given to them by Ash, as they gave it to the group of Pokémon living on top of the tree.

Deino had no clue what was going on since he couldn't see, but Sceptile was watching the scene in front of him with eyes of sadness since he knows how it feels to live in a almost dead home, the tree the Wild Pokémon were living in already looks so dried up, but it was still savable if they had enough water.

Ash could notice Sceptile's face clearly as he knows what was Sceptile recalling, as the bushes near the tree started to rustle catching their attention, from the bushes came an Ursaring which they assume lives nearby.

"Ursaring!" Ursaring roared loudly, as the Wild Pokémon ran back up the tree.

Ash could tell that the Ursaring wasn't being friendly as the Hibernator Pokémon's claw started to glow in a white veil, and that attack to them was known as Fury Swipes as Ash immediately looked at Sceptile before putting his hand out front.

"Sceptile, stop Ursaring with Night Slash!" Ash ordered.

Sceptile immediately created two blades of darkness as he charged at Ursaring, before giving the Normal type bear a hard slash to the body, and as soon as Sceptile had the first struck, Ursaring wasn't too happy about it.

Ursaring created a large blue ball as it fired the attack towards Sceptile who stood guard in front of the big tree, getting orders from his Trainer to counter the attack.

"Hit that Focus Blast back with Pound!" Ash told the Forest Pokémon.

"Tile!" Sceptile roared as he wrapped his tail around the Fighting type attack, before tossing the attack back at Ursaring sending the Hibernator Pokémon back into the jungle in fear.

Ash walked towards Sceptile as he placed a hand on the Forest Pokémon's shoulder, while looking at the tree where the Wild Pokémon were looking at Sceptile as the Kanto native smiled a little.

"You should stay here Sceptile, at least you can help them build a home." Ash told the Hoenn starter.

Sceptile was visibly shocked at what Ash had just said to him, as Ash gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about the Trial, Sceptile. Besides, what are the Pokémon's here going to do if that Ursaring comes back?" Ash reassured his old Pokémon.

Sceptile turned around to look above the tree to notice every Pokémon staring at him, as Ash turned around to walk away, Sceptile watched as his Trainer walked away as the Forest Pokémon himself walked towards the big tree with a few tears coming down his eye.

* * *

Outside the area where the big tree was, Ash, Salazzle and Deino stopped walking as Ash sat down on a big trunk with Salazzle and Deino trying to comfort him, as he smiled at the duo of his team.

"I'm sure Sceptile will be fine, let's finish this Trial for him." Ash told them as he got up.

They turn to another side of the north part of the jungle in search of the remaining item the Big Root, the deeper they walk the more of the same tree they see, and when a object came into view, the gang of three walked towards the said object.

"Ruuuffff!" The object was revealed to be a small light brown puppy-like Pokémon, as it whimpered with sadness.

The Pokémon was hung upside to a tree with vines tying its legs, as Ash decided to get the small Pokémon down from the tree before putting it lightly on the ground as it snuggled onto him with Ash patting its head.

"Do you know where to find a Big Root?" Ash asked as the Pokémon nodded.

It went back to the same tree where it was hung before digging the soil, tossing dirt all around behind itself causing Ash, Deino and Salazzle to dodge all around the area in order not to get hit by the dirt and soil.

After digging for a few minutes, the unknown Pokémon to Ash held a Big Root in its mouth as it happily handed the item to Ash who kept it inside his Forage Bag, before patting the puppy-like Pokémon again with a smile.

"Thank you, now, don't go and get yourself caught in a vine like that again." Ash told the Pokémon, before walking away.

The Pokémon happily chased after them without them knowing, as Ash and his remaining team walked towards where the rest were and was wondering if Hau had finished the Trial already.

* * *

Approximately twelve minutes later, Ash walked into the open field where Mallow and the rest stood as he waved to the group of people waiting there for him.

"Hey guys, sorry for the wait." Ash apologized.

Lillie was relief that Ash was save, but the one thing she noticed was that Sceptile was missing from his team so she thought that Sceptile was defeated by a Wild Pokemon within the jungle while in search of the items needed to complete Mallow's Trial.

"There you are finally, Hau had already left after finishing his Trial!" Mallow told him.

"He did, since when?" Ash questioned.

The answer came to him, as he laid down the three items in front of Mallow's feet.

"Hau finished his Trial just about three minutes ago, apparently he thought you finished your Trial and left before we could say you haven't." Lana answered.

Ash chuckled slightly, before facing Mallow who was observing and examining the items to see if they were right, right after her examinations, Mallow nodded her head in approval of the item as she pulls out a small wooden bowl and a medium size pot from nowhere.

"Do you by any chance know how to cook, Ash?" The Kanto native immediately shook his head very fast.

"Never in my life have I cooked, and I absolutely DO NOT know how to cook!" Ash gave an immediate answer, as Mallow was laughing a loud.

The three remaining friends were all wondering how bad he was at cooking, or has he really never cook before but they decided not to press too much since he was doing his Trial, Mallow stopped her laughter as she handed Ash the bowl and a crusher all made of wood.

"Well, today is your lucky day because you're going to learn how to cook, Ash." Mallow told him.

Ash's face turned to horror as he sighed mentally, he wasn't going to get out of this one anytime soon, so he might as well do his best with his "cooking" skills.

"First, you have to crush the Miracle Seed." Mallow instructed.

Ash placed the Miracle Seed into the bowl as he started to crush the item with the tool he was given, that took him about a minute and a half to turn the whole thing into power, with Mallow putting it to the side.

"Next, you'll have to pull out the extending root from the Big Root."

Ash wasn't sure what that meant, but he guess the extending roots were the one sticking out of the main Big Root itself, as he started to shred the root off of its extensions before placing them on the ground.

"Lastly, grind the power and the roots together while adding a bit of water and then place them over the Big Mushroom." Mallow continue to guide Ash.

Ash added a little bit of water as he started to grind the powder from the Miracle Seed with the roots from the Big Root together, and the outcome that showed was that the two ingredients and the added water turned into a weird looking liquid.

* * *

Ash then took the liquid as he applied them over the Big Mushroom, after he was done, Mallow placed the Big Mushroom on a plate as the frequent from the Big Mushroom started to show.

Ash, Salazzle and Deino wasn't sure what was going on, but the answer came to them when the whole ground shook violently as if a giant was on its way towards them, the trees started to give way and out came a giant Torterra as it walked towards the Big Mushroom.

"That's the Totem Pokémon?!" Ash yelled, as Mallow nodded her head.

"Yup, meet Torterra, he is the strongest among the Totem Pokémon I trained so far." Mallow responded with an introduction.

Ash and his team took a few steps back as Torterra burst out an intense red aura, as he stomped on the ground causing it to shake violently when the ground stopped shaking, Mallow looked at the both of them before raising her hand.

"May the battle between Ash's team against Torterra, the Totem Pokémon of the jungle now begin!" She announced.

Salazzle and Deino got in a ready stance as Torterra's back tree started to glow, Torterra was the first to attack by launching a huge Leaf Storm attack from the tree on his back at the team of two, who jumped to the side in order to dodge the attack.

"Salazzle, use Sludge Wave! Deino, use Dragon Rage!" Ash ordered.

Salazzle rushed to the front as she turned one round, as a huge purple wave emerged from behind Salazzle as it traveled towards Torterra who took the attack, but it didn't seem to do much damage despite having the type advantage over him.

The second attack to hit Torterra was Deino's Dragon Rage attack, as the Dragon type attack slammed right into Torterra's side, though it didn't really deal much damage as the Continent Pokemon cracked a huge grin on his face.

"Are you kidding me, both attacks did nothing?!" Ash yelled in disbelief.

Torterra's body outlined in a light brown light as he stomped the ground hard, cracks started to emerged from the ground as it traveled towards his opponents before blasting out earth energy from underneath their feet.

Salazzle leaped onto a tree in order to dodge the Super Effective attack, meanwhile Deino was launched into the skies like how Team Rocket would always blast off in the past, though despite in the skies, Ash decided to give his orders.

"Deino, use Dragon Breath!" He instructed the Irate Pokémon.

Deino who was in mid air, launched a breath of green energy at Torterra who got hit straight in the face forcing him to cover his eyes in defense for his vision, moments later a yellow spark appeared around his body indicating that he was Paralyzed by the Dragon Breath attack.

"Terra!" Torterra gave a loud roar.

After Torterra's roar, a sweet smelling air filled the area calming Torterra down as the paralysis state he was in, was cured off with immediate effect as Torterra shook his head a little to recover from his earlier state.

"Fey." A small Pokémon holding onto a flower band appeared next to Torterra, causing the Continent Pokémon to smile.

 **Comfey, The Posy Picker Pokémon a Fairy Type, the bands of flowers carried by Comfey can either be used to attack or flee, they are easily felt uncomfortable when there are no flowers and will only give the band to people they like.**

Rotom explained the newly arrived Pokémon's nature without Ash asking for the possessed Pokedex to explain it to him, Ash watched in nervousness as he knew that the move that Comfey had used was Aromatherapy.

"Salazzle, use Flamethrower!" Ash ordered.

Salazzle got on all four before launching a huge trail of flames at Torterra, only for a shield of flowers to grow from the ground, blocking the Fire type attack's way and when the shield lowered, Torterra came charging at the opposing group with body glowing in a green light.

"Dodge it, quick!" Ash shouted.

* * *

Both Deino and Salazzle were a little too slow, as Torterra send both of them into the air, the two of them soon hit the ground as Deino was instantly knocked out after getting struck by the huge Continent Pokémon, though Salazzle was still hanging probably by a hair string.

"Deino, return, good work." Ash recalled the Dark and Dragon type.

Ash looked at Salazzle who was panting harshly, the Kanto Trainer knows that Salazzle can't take another hit but he had to win this fight no matter what, as Ash waved his hand.

"Salazzle, use Toxic!" Ash ordered.

Salazzle soon fired a ball of toxic energy towards Torterra, the Continent Pokémon was struck in the face as his body started to glow purple, though it wasn't for long when Comfey used Aromatherapy to heal him off his poison state.

"That Comfey has got to go, but how am I suppose to reach it?" Ash questioned in his own mind.

Torterra grinned widely as his body started to glow in a green veil, but before he could attack Salazzle, a loud howl came from nowhere in the jungle.

"RUUF!" A bark came.

Something rushed passed Salazzle, as it bit onto the tree on Torterra's back with fangs blazing in flames causing the Continent Pokémon to roar loudly in pain, and the one who assaulted Torterra was the same light brown puppy-like Pokémon that Ash saved while on his way back.

"It's you, you're the Pokémon I saved in the jungle!" Ash called out, as the puppy ran up to him before snuggling him.

 **Rockruff, The Puppy Pokémon a Rock Type, Rockruff shows affection by rubbing the rocks around its neck against people, when Rockruff is close to evolving, it will leaves its Trainers side and only returns when it has finally evolved.**

Ash nodded as he looked at Rockruff, who barked in happiness as Ash looked at the front, he didn't know if using Rockruff is allowed since it was technically a Wild Pokémon, as he waved his hand.

"Salazzle, use Sludge Wave! Rockruff, use Rock Throw!" Ash ordered.

Rockruff was the first to engage in battle as it leaped into the air with the rocks around its neck glowing, it then created a ring of rocks around its tail before launching them not at Torterra but at Comfey, blasting the Posy Picker Pokémon from the air.

Salazzle was the second one to launch her attack, she swayed her tail left and right as a huge wave of poison rushed at Torterra dealing a bit amount of damage, the Poison type attack forced the Continent Pokemon to stumble backwards.

Before Torterra could recover, Rockruff blast a strong looking Rock Throw attack on his back causing him to yell in pain, Ash quickly prepared his Z-Ring equipped with a Firinium Z as he looked at Salazzle who nodded in sync.

"Let's do this, Salazzle!" Ash crossed his arm.

"This is the power of our full spirit and bond!" Ash yelled as he did a series of poses.

A red aura appeared from Ash as it flew towards Salazzle, coating the Toxic Lizard Pokémon in said aura charging up her Z-Power as she started to smirk.

"Use Inferno Overdrive!" Ash yelled loudly.

Salazzle charged up a super huge fireball in front of herself before launching the attack towards Torterra, the Grass and Ground type widened his eyes as the impact of the Z-Move hit him directly with full force, creating a massive explosion around the area.

* * *

The explosion died down to reveal a completely out cold Torterra as he laid on the ground with swirls for eyes, Ash and Salazzle were panting very hard as Salazzle gave Ash a thumbs up, one which he returns.

"That was rather unexpected." Kiawe commented.

Ash recalled Salazzle as he turned around to face his friends, before scratching his head as he smiled cheekily at Mallow.

"Sorry for breaking your rules, Mallow. I broke it by using a forth Pokémon." Ash apologized as Mallow shook her head.

"My rule wasn't broken, Ash. That Rockruff wasn't your Pokémon, right? So it isn't counted." Mallow explained.

Ash sighed in relief as Mallow put out her hand with a green crystal with some sort of leaf symbol embed on it placed on her palm, with Ash taking it off her hand.

"Congratulations, Ash, that Grassinium Z is a prove of your victory in Lush Jungle." She congratulated, causing Ash to smile while nodding his head.

"Thanks." Ash responded.

He kept the Grassinium Z in his pocket, as Rockruff jumped on top of his head while barking with joy causing Ash to wonder if the Puppy Pokémon wants to come with him on his journey.

"Do you perhaps want to come with me, Rockruff?" Ash asked, as Rockruff nodded hastily.

Ash smiled slightly before taking out a Poke Ball as he pointed it at Rockruff who pressed the button, before being sucked into said device as the Poke Ball rolled once before clicking, signifying Rockruff's successful capture.

"Welcome to the team, Rockruff." Ash told the Poke Ball.

He then clipped the ball to his belt as Lillie walked up to him with a smile on her face, though also having eyes of curiosity.

"Where to next?" She asked.

"How about you guys take a detour from Route 8 and 7 towards the Royal Avenue?" Lana suggested.

Ash and Lillie tilt their heads in confusion, as Rotom came to both of their rescue by showing them a map of Akala Island.

"Royal Avenue is just passed Route 8 and 7, and is also the place where something called the Battle Royal takes place!" It shouted.

"Battle Royal? Sounds interesting, I guess we could go there and try it sometimes." Ash responded.

"Sorry you two, but I guess our mini adventure ends here. We have to get back to our stations, otherwise we're never going to hear the end from Kahuna Olivia." Kiawe apologized as the couple shook their heads.

"You guided us far enough, thank you." Lillie thanked.

* * *

They watch as the two other captains left Lush Jungle, Ash and Lillie soon turn to leave but when they reach the exit of the jungle, a sudden cry from a certain Pokémon came.

"SCEPTILE!" Ash and Lillie turned around upon hearing the voice.

From where the voice came from, Ash could see Sceptile within a group of Wild Pokémon as he gave his Trainer and old friend a thumbs up, wishing him luck on his journey with Ash doing the same as he smiled at the Forest Pokémon.

"I'm sure we'll meet again, Sceptile! Take care of your new friends!" Ash yelled, as Sceptile placed a twig in his mouth before smirking.

Sceptile soon turn to leave with the Pokémon following behind him, as Ash smiled with a little tear coming down his face before walking out of the jungle with Lillie.

Lillie can tell how Ash must have felt to leave his Pokémon behind, but she was sure that those two will meet each other again eventually in the future.

* * *

You guys didn't expect that scenario did you? Or did you already expected it? I do not know, but Sceptile stays behind and Ash catches a Rockruff.

A/N: **As you guys can still tell, I am making the Pokémon use more than four moves because I'm not a fan of just writing just four moves.**

I know I have asked this before in my earlier chapters, but on which forms should Ash's Rockruff evolve into in the future? Midday, Midnight or Dusk? R&R if you wish.

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 18: 1 vs 1 vs 1 vs 1, a Battle Royal

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

After Ash's Trial in Lush Jungle where his Sceptile chose to stay behind, both Ash and Lillie decided to take a rest at Route 8 for the day before continuing on their way. While they were in Route 8, both Ash and Lillie walked towards a Roadside Motel, where Colress said he was staying during their first encounter in Alola.

"The Roadside Motel on Route 8, is where Mr. Colress said he will be staying at, right?" Lillie asked, with Ash nodding his head.

"That's what he said, and I was thinking of staying here for the night. Since we're at it, we might as well pay Colress a visit." Ash answered.

The duo soon walked towards the lobby of the motel in order to register for a room, but as they drew closer to the lobby's entrance. A sudden explosion came out from a room, with a Drowzee flying out of the room, right as a Raticate and Ekan crashed on top of the Hypnosis Pokémon, obviously knocked out.

After the Pokémon had been thrown out, a group of three Team Skull Grunts followed suit afterwards, as Colress appeared from the room with a bipedal amphibious mantis-like Pokémon followed him from the side.

"It isn't very gentlemen-like of you to barge into a room without permission, you know?" Colress told them, as the Pokemon stood forward.

"Maldo!" It cried out loudly, forcing the grunts to get up.

Immediately after getting up, the Team Skull Grunts recalled their Pokémon before turning around to run away at full speed, as if their lives depend on it.

"We'll remember this, get that in ya skull!" One of them screamed, as they disappeared from sight.

Colress sighed in relief at the departure of the Team Skull Grunts, as he turn his head to see Ash and Lillie, which immediately lightened up his mood.

"Ah, it's good to see you again, Ash, Lillie. What brings you two here today?" Colress mused out in happiness.

"We were actually planning to rest here for the night, since it's about to get dark and all." Ash responded, with Colress nodding his head.

"I see, then please excuse me. If there is anything you need at all, please come to my room, it's the door second from the left." Colress told them, before walking out the door.

After Colress had left the room, Ash and Lillie entered the lobby to get a room. Though upon entering the room, they could see that the Team Skull Grunts earlier had done quite a few damages if it wasn't for Colress who chased them away with his Pokémon.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The lady at the receptionist table asked politely, as Ash stepped forward.

"We'd like to book a room at the motel for a day, if that is alright." Ash responded with a request, as the lady nodded her head.

"Of course, please place your name in this box and everything is done. It's so rare to see a couple around this days." She instructed as Ash and Lillie turned slightly red.

Ash quickly wrote down his name, as the receptionist started to fish out a key from under her table, before handling it to Ash who took it into his hand.

"Your room is the third door from the right, please enjoy your stay." She told the Kanto native, with Ash nodding his head.

"Thank you." Ash thanked, right as he left with Lillie following suit.

After arriving at their room, Ash unlocked the door before opening it to see the interior. Everything inside looked brand new and clean, there was even a television sitting in front of the sofa, as well as a small changing room and shower, but the only thing is that there was only one bed.

"Well, I guess you can take the bed, Lillie." Ash told the blonde girl.

"B-but if I take the bed, where are you going to sleep, Ash?" She questioned with anxiousness, as Ash simply chuckled while pointing.

"Over there, the sofa. I'm sure it's not as hard as the ground, right?" Ash answered jokingly.

Ash then set down his bag, as did Lillie who placed her large sports bag on the bed, with Nebby popping out instantly after being set down. Pikachu and Mimikyu were tasked to watch over Nebby, because of the Nebula Pokémon's attitude and tendency of running off.

"I wonder what's on TV." Ash mumbled before flicking the television open with the remote.

In front of him was a set of old news about Pokémon League championships and Pokémon Grand Festivals being held, but what caught his interest was when one of the news depicted a destroyed Violet City within the Johto region, with a news reporter standing in front of the camera.

"Just about two days ago, a weird monster appeared from the skies and trampled all over Violet City. It is lucky that there isn't any casualties but the city has taken a lot of damage." The news reporter started her talk.

Ash was sitting on the sofa, watching the news as the reporter continued to talk about the recent attack on Violet City by a strange monster, that was according to a resident that was as big as one of their buildings, which made a thought ran through his mind.

"Monster?" He started his thoughts.

"Could it be… that?" He widen his eyes, while remembering the white mysterious jellyfish, he and his team had met on Brooklet Hills.

Pikachu after catching Ash's sudden shock, looked up at his Trainer before getting up from where he was earlier as he walked towards his Trainer.

"Pika." Pikachu voice out with concern, as Ash chuckled.

"I'm fine, Pikachu. Just remembering a few things, that's all." Ash told his best friend.

Pikachu merely nodded before lying back down, this time on the sofa next to his Trainer as Ash continued to watch the news. It wasn't long until things got boring as he shut off the television, before getting up without disturbing his best friend.

* * *

While on his way out, Ash noticed Lillie looking at the ocean, possibly towards an unknown location as Ash decided to join her, in order to keep his girlfriend company.

"So, what's on your mind, Lillie? I've never really seen you, this into thoughts before." Ash's sudden question, startled Lillie, as she jumped into shock.

"Oh, it's you, Ash." She sighed in relief, before facing the ocean again alongside with Ash.

Despite being dark in the night as of now, the ocean still looked as bright as it was during the day, only this time under the light of the moon as Ash decided to sit down on the edge of the cliff without having any fear of dropping down.

"You've been into thoughts lately, what's in your mind?" Ash questioned, as Lillie sighed.

"It's just, I don't really know how to say it." She answered, obviously nervous about her situation.

Ash continued to look at the ocean, as many Water type Pokémon swam by with multiple Flying types following above their heads, from above the ocean.

"Everyone has situations where they don't want to say before, that would include me of course. Maybe, if I learn about your situation, I may be able to help you." Ash told the blonde girl, who looked a bit scared.

"You know, if there is ever a time when your in trouble. I'll come and find you, and if you have any trouble on your mind, I'll be sure to help you." Ash added, before getting up from the edge.

After getting up, Ash stretched with a loud yawn as he started to turn around in order to head back into the motel, as he turn his head slightly backwards to face Lillie.

"You can tell me when you're ready, there's no rush. And I guess, it's about time I head back to sleep." Ash yawned before walking off, leaving Lillie to admire the ocean from her view of height.

The blonde girl had many thoughts running through her mind, because she wasn't sure if she ever want to tell him about her situation. If she did, what would the person who are chasing after her do to him, is beyond her imagination, and she can't possibly put Ash in danger just because of her own problems.

While she was thinking a sudden flash appeared from beneath the cliff, scaring her as a voice started to echo through the area surrounding her.

"That boy is a very strong person, he has done things you couldn't possibly imagine in this vast world. If there is a time where it's impossible, he will make it possible. Just like how he did in many regions, during his journey through the world until now." The voice told her, as Lillie starts to look around.

"Who are you?" She questioned.

"Who I am, is not important right now, little girl. Who you can trust, is the issue here." The voice retorted.

Lillie inhaled a large amount of air, before exhaling the as she looked more determined then before, as she ran back to the motel, without ever finding out who was the one who was flaking to her just now, as sound of the door closing can be heard.

After she had left, a figure flew from beneath the cliff as he stared at the location where the two was staying, while crossing his arms.

"There will come a time when the world is in danger, and I believe that's when we'll fight together." Mewtwo mumbled, before flying off towards the moon's location, and into parts unknown never to be seen from any distance.

* * *

The next morning rose quickly as Ash got opened his eyes to see the ceiling of the motel, it wasn't long until something yellow with brown stripes hit him in the face, knocking him down, as Pikachu opened his eyes to see the room filled with light.

"Morning, buddy." Ash greeted, as Pikachu stared at him.

"Pika." He nodded his head before getting up.

The Mouse Pokémon soon hopped to the ground, whereas Mimikyu had just woken up from his sleep as he face Pikachu with a greeting which he receives back. Ash too got up as he picked up his bag, before putting it on his back, as Rotom opened its eyes, before popping out its hands and legs, with a huge cheeky grin.

"Morning, Rotom." Ash greeted, as Rotom saluted.

"Good morning, Ash. You're early this time." Rotom responded, causing Ash to give him a weird look.

While packing up his things, Pikachu was going all around the room to wake up Salazzle, Decidueye and Deino, who were all sleeping on the ground during the night. Charizard was excluded, because he was just simply to big to fit in the room, and Ash felt bad if the Flame Pokémon was the only one who had to sleep outside.

"Ahhh!" Lillie's voice echoed, as Ash ran to her location.

"Lillie, what's wrong?!" Ash questioned, thinking she was in trouble.

"Nebby… its gone!" Lillie yelled out in nervousness.

"Don't worry, we'll go look for it outside, Nebby couldn't have gotten far. Everyone, we need you to help look for Nebby!" Ash reassured, before screaming to his Pokémon.

Sound of the door opening can be heard, as all of Ash's Pokémon including Rotom rushed out to search for the Nebula Pokémon, even Ash himself went out to search for it.

"Nebby!" Ash and Lillie screamed, in hopes of getting an answer.

"Pew!" Nebby's voice boomed through, catching their attention.

"That way." Ash pointed.

The two of them quickly ran towards the location of the voice, only to see a Archeops staring down upon the small Pokémon with eyes of intimidation.

"What Pokémon is that?!" Lillie asked, as Rotom started to scan.

 **Archeops, The First Bird Pokémon a Rock and Flying Type, this Pokémon is known to have been extinct millions of years ago and scientist theorized that Archeops are able to run faster then a automobile and have high intelligence to work with their partner to catch preys.**

Lillie's heart was pounding at the trouble Nebby was in, as Ash let out his hand in order to call out an attack.

"Decidueye, get Archeops away from Nebby with Leaf Blade!" Ash ordered.

Decidueye right hand turned into a blade of green energy as he charged towards the First Bird Pokémon, but before any damage can be done, a voice suddenly called out.

"Please, wait." Colress's voice called forth, as Decidueye stopped its attack.

The former Team Plasma scientist appeared from the trees, as he walked towards Archeops's location, as Nebby quickly ran towards Decidueye in order to find cover behind the Arrow Quill Pokémon.

"This mysterious Pokémon suddenly appeared in my room, while I was away. I guess Archeops must have mistook it for an enemy, my apologies." Colress's apologised, as Archeops lowered its head too in apology.

"Cheops." It spoke out.

"No, no. It's my fault for letting Nebby run loose, I'm sorry if it broke anything." Lillie responded anxiously, as Colress shook his head.

The First Bird Pokémon soon flew back to the room where Colress's was staying, as the scientist turn to face the group who was just about to leave.

"Are you planning to leave so soon?" Ash and Lillie both nodded as Ash started to speak.

"We were planning to take the detour from route 8, towards the Royal Avenue." Ash told the Unova scientist as Colress's nodded his head.

"I see, then best of luck in your journey, Ash, Lillie. May we see each other again, soon in the future." He told the duo, as they leave out of sight.

* * *

Ash and Lillie continued down the road through Route 8, right as Lillie stopped midway causing Ahs to turn around to face her.

"What's the matter, Lillie?" Ash questioned, as the blonde girl looked at him.

"It about my problem, would you care to listen?" She answered, with Ash chuckling.

The Kanto native then sat down on a rock, whereas his Pokémon were nearby, as Lillie too sat down on a large rock next to him, with Ash looking into her eyes.

"I'm all eared, you can tell me anything that you are comfortable with." Ash reassured her, as Lillie nodded.

"Thank you, Ash. You see the problem, is actually with my mother." This shocked Ash a lot, because to him, a mother is suppose to be someone who should care for you the most, but it would to him that in Lillie's case was the complete opposite.

"What do you mean, with your mother? What happened between you two?" Ash asked, as Lillie sighed.

"My mother's score isn't just with me, it has also something to do with my big brother, Gladion." Lillie answered, while looking at the sky.

"You see, my mother has this crazy obsession with researching this weird monsters, and has never been nice to us before. Nebby was also a subject to her endless torments, being put through tests to bring the monsters into reality, and of course, I couldn't take it so my brother and I plan to take Nebby away form her." She started, as Ash was taking it all into his ears.

"During our escape, my mother used all and every single means to chase after us, all in order to get Nebby back into her possession. While we were escaping, the lab exploded which made me thought my brother was gone, and I blacked out near Professor Kukui's house." She continued.

"It is then he introduced me to his wife, another professor who deals with other worldly research. We did it in secret so my mother wouldn't find out, while at the same time, we were trying to find out what Nebby really is." She finished.

Ash was completely stunned by Lillie's story, because for what he thought has happened to him was complicated, her family situation was even worse. Especially when both her brother and herself were being hunted, and by their own mother no less.

"So your brother is constantly on the move, so your mother can't pinpoint his location. While you and Professor Kukui's family are researching about Nebby's origins?" Ash asked, just to be sure that he caught everything.

"That sounds about right, yes." She answered.

Ash was in thoughts about her situation, he had dealt with many kinds of problems before during his journey through the world, and he had solved nearly all of them with his ideas, until he came up with one.

"I don't actually believe your mother is all that bad, you know?" Ash started, catching Lillie's attention.

"What do you mean?" The blonde girl questioned.

"I mean, your mother must have a motive to do this research you've been talking about. What if something had driven her to do it? It's not impossible if something or someone had driven her to take such actions, especially when those close to her are the one's being involved." Ash answered with his thinking.

Lillie was completely stunned by Ash's thinking, both her brother and herself had honestly never thought of anything like that before not when they have been running from their mother ever since they had fled their home and had nowhere else to go after that.

"You don't mean…" Lillie started as Ash nodded his head.

"I believe something bad must have happen, in order for your mother to take such actions. Otherwise, nobody would be crazy enough to bring monsters into this world, especially when we don't even know what they are." Ash responded, as Lillie looked a little bit more relieved.

Ash then got up from where he was sitting as he picked up his bag, before looking at his girlfriend in the eyes.

"I believe what your mother is after, might be lying somewhere where you lived. It's just a hunch, but it's not impossible either." Ash told her, as Lillie got up.

"Than you, Ash." She thanked, with Ash chuckling.

* * *

The two of then soon continued down the road towards the Royal Avenue through route 8, as they left a black Pokémon resembling a fox hidden amongst the rocks appeared as it ran off towards another part of the place.

It took the couple at least three hours to get to the Royal Avenue, and as they arrive there were many people walking in and out of the place, with plenty of them going to the biggest building in the top center of the entire place.

"What's that building, Rotom?" Ash asked, as Rotom showed a picture.

"It's called the Battle Royal Dome, it's the place where all the Battle Royal matches are taking place." Rotom answered.

"I heard that the Battle Royal, is a place where four Trainers fight in a ring with their Pokémon." Lillie responded.

The Battle Royal idea caught Ash's interest entirely, since the Battle Royal was something that was entirely new to him, the Kanto native couldn't wait to try it out for himself. His expression however didn't go unnoticed by either Lillie or Rotom, because even his Pokémon were the same especially Pikachu.

"Something tells me, that you can't wait to try it out, Ash." Lillie pointed out, causing Ash to scratch his head while laughing.

"You caught me, though it is true I want to see how a Battle Royal goes." He responded.

Lillie giggled at his response, as a familiar face walked by them without even noticing the couple. The two of them looked to the sight to see a blond hair boy with a Lycanroc following him from behind, and that boy was Lillie's brother, Gladion.

"That's, big brother." Lillie mumbled.

"I guess he must be here for the Battle Royal too, huh?" Ash guessed.

The two of them decided to follow Gladion from behind, as he entered the Battle Royal Dome alongside possibly dozens of Trainers. After they had entered the dome, they could see that Trainers was all over the place, their admiration was put to an end when someone came from behind them.

"Alola, Ash, Lillie!" A familiar voice called out, catching their attention.

They quickly turned around to see Hau running towards them, with his Pikachu on his shoulder. The sight of their friend lightened up their mood, as the two of them walked up to him.

"Hau, Alola." Lillie greeted.

"It's nice to see you again, even though we only met at Lush Jungle just about a day ago." Ash said out loud, causing Hau to smile.

"I'd never imagine the two of you would come here, are you perhaps here for the Battle Royal?" The Melemele native questioned.

Lillie wasn't sure if she was going to enter, but Ash was sure he was. By the way Hau has just asked, they could guessed easily that he was also entering the Battle Royal.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to enter, after all, I don't even know first thing about battling." Lillie said nervously.

"Then don't force yourself to do it, Lillie. We'll find another Trainer to fill in the gap, after all, this place is big isn't it?" Another voice sounded, as the group turn around.

Greeting them by the wall was Gladion, the sight of the blond boy caused Hau to get shocked as he would never imagine the Trainer who beat his entire team with a Lycanroc would be here. Although, Ash and Lillie were happy to see Gladion again, as he walked up to them.

"So I can assume that Hau, Ash and I are participating?" He questioned boldly.

"That sums about right, and wait YOU TOO!" Hau answer, while expressing his surprise at the last part.

His expressions made Gladion turn to him, as the boy simply let out a sigh. He wasn't sure if Hau was paying any attention, but he couldn't blame him, after all, not all the Trainer who entered the dome are here for battle.

"To make a clarification, yes, I am participating. it is unless you have a problem with it, you can voice it out here now." Gladion retorted, quite harshly.

Hau was completely speechless as Ash could do nothing but watch as Gladion gave Hau a endless speech, Lillie in the meantime was pondering about rather if she was going to enter or not, after all, eventually she would have to learn how to battle.

"Brother, I'm actually going to participate too." Lillie told Gladion, shocking her older brother immediately.

"Are you sure, Lillie? You don't have any Pokémon on you, right?" Gladion questioned.

Lillie's only answer to Gladion was to take out a Poke Ball, where she has placed a snowflake sticker on the top of if. Both Ash's and Gladion wasn't sure when she has acquired the Unknown Pokémon, but either one of them wasn't going to question.

"Alright, then if you're sure, let's go in." Gladion told the group of four Trainers.

"May the best Trainer win this match, alright?" Hau added, as Ash chuckled with Lillie smiling.

* * *

Each of them soon entered the tunnel leading to the main hallway, which is divided into four other tunnels, as each of them has a different color, there were red, yellow, green and blue. The four Trainer soon separated to go into their individual colored tunnel, disappearing from view of one another for a short time.

As they wait, cheers were already heard from the outside even before they had yet to appear in the ring, which drove anxiety into both Lillie and Hau. Though, at around the same time, both Ash and Gladion wasn't really bothered by the crowd's cheer, as a voice started to boom through the area.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Battle Royal! We have a few new Trainers in the ring today, so let's give it up for our new contenders!" The announcer boomed, as the crowd cheered louder.

"From the red corner, we have a Mysterious Trainer, Gladion!"

From the red tunnel, Gladion walked out as he stared at the empty ring, with the crowd cheering as if there was something big already going on.

"From the yellow corner, we have the grandson of the Melemele Island Kahuna, Hau!"

From the yellow tunnel, Hau ran out with pure excitement as he looked at Gladion with a cheeky smile, one which Gladion half ignored.

"From the green corner, we have Professor Kukui's assistant, Lillie!"

From the green tunnel, Lillie walked out nervously as she looked at both Gladion and Hau, before looking back at the empty ring.

"From the blue corner, we have the runner-up for the Kalos League, Ash Ketchum!"

From the blue tunnel, Ash walked out with Pikachu still on his shoulder, as the crowd started to cheer, most people would know him by his name, but some wouldn't.

"Each Trainer is allowed one Pokémon, and the match is over when there is only one Pokémon left standing, if all Trainers are clear of the rules, please present your Pokémon!" The referee explained.

Gladion was the first to respond by taking out a Heavy Ball, before tossing it into the ring with much silence, summoning a four legged stocky and heavily armored Pokémon, as he stomped the ground with might.

"From the red corner, Gladion, calls out Lairon!" The announcer screamed.

Ash was the second, as he took out his Poke Ball before tossing it into the field of battle, calling out his Bewear, as the Strong Arm Pokémon gave a cute squeal, charming nearly every audience in the audience seat.

"From the blue corner, Ash, calls out Bewear!" The announcer screamed.

Though being third, Hau toss his Poke Ball into the air with excitement as it burst open to reveal his Shedinja, with the Shed Pokémon staring blankly at its enemies from the sky.

"From the yellow corner, Hau, calls out Shedinja!" The announcer screamed for a third time.

At long last, Lillie managed to calm her nervousness as she tossed her Poke Ball into the air, only for it to display a light blue Vulpix, as the Fox Pokémon shook its body once called out.

"Finally from the green corner, Lillie, calls out Vulpix!" The announcer screamed for a fourth time.

After all four Pokémon were displayed, a sound of the bell being hit can be heard as the sound echoed through the entire place.

"And let the battle, begin!"

* * *

Right as the battle was officially started, a small hailstorm started to fall from the ceiling, meaning an Ability has activated but they weren't sure who it was from.

"Lairon, use Autotomize!" Gladion ordered with confidence.

Lairon's body glowed in a silvery colored light, with particles of red light appeared around his body while at the same time lightening his own weight, meanwhile Shedinja was honing its claws upon Hau's order, increasing its attack power.

"Bewear, use Earthquake!" Ash instructed.

The Normal and Fighting type raised his fist, before punching the floor, shaking the entire ring as rings of vibrations can be seen spreading through the entire ring. Though, despite Bewear's and Ash's effort, Vulpix was smart enough to leap onto the rings corner pole, whist Lairon was able to leap off the ground with its newfound speed and lightened weight, and as much as Ash would expect, Shedinja wasn't the least affected by the Ground type attack.

"Vulpix, use Power Snow!" Lillie called out.

The Fox Pokémon inhaled a large amount of air, before blasting particles of small snow in a form of a tiny blizzard at her enemies, specifically Lairon, who easily evaded once again by leaping to the side, avoiding the attack.

"Lairon, use Iron Head on Bewear, go!" Gladion ordered.

Lairon's head turned to steel, as he charged at Bewear at high speed with great momentum. Though, despite Lairon's best effort, Bewear was more or less able to effortlessly catch the Iron Armor Pokémon, before tossing him away with much more strength, causing the Steel and Rock type to hit the ground hard.

"And with effortless strength, Bewear was able to toss Lairon away like a ragdoll!" The announcer screamed.

"Shedinja, use Phantom Force!" Hau ordered.

Shedinja swiftly obeyed it's Trainers order, as it created a purplish ghostly portal before entering said portal, disappearing from view.

"Vulpix, use Aurora Veil!" Lillie instructed.

"Vul!" Vulpix cried out, as a aurora started to form around the Fox Pokemon.

As soon as the protective field was created around Vulpix, Shedinja suddenly appeared from a portal beneath the Fox Pokémon, before striking its intended target, sending Vulpix into the air, though luckily for Lillie's Pokémon, the damage dealt by Shedinja's Phantom Force was lessen due to the effects of Aurora Veil.

"With a mighty and ghostly reappearance, Shedinja manages to knock Vulpix off its feet!" The announcer screamed.

"Bewear, use Aerial Ace on Shedinja, go." Ash ordered quite calmly.

Bewear's hands and legs started to glow in a bright white light as he took on a battle stance, and with what seems to be remarkable speed, Bewear dashed towards Shedinja with fists raised, before sending a flurry of attacks at its direction.

"Vulpix, use Moonblast!" Lillie ordered.

While Shedinja was busy dodging Bewear's endless onslaught of attacks, Vulpix begin to charge up a large pink ball, before sending the attack at their direction. Something which neither of them expected to happen, as Ash waved his hand.

"Protect, now!" Ash ordered.

Bewear punched his fist together before forming a protective blue shield, negating the damage of Vulpix's Moonblast, whist Shedinja wasn't the least affected by the attack due to its Ability Wonder Guard.

"And with a protective Protect and an incredible Ability, Bewear and Shedinja manages to come out unscathed!" The announcer commented.

"Lairon, use Rock Slide, now!" Gladion added his own attack into the assault.

Lairon raised his feet to summon a ring if large rocks surrounding his body, before slamming it down sending the large rocks towards his enemies. Despite having not enough time to prepare, Bewear crossed his arms to guard himself from the assault of rocks, though Shedinja wasn't that fortunate as one of the huge rocks hit it in the face, sending it to the ground.

"Shedinja is unable to battle!" The bell sounded.

Hau sighed in disappointment as she recalled Shedinja, not believing that he was the first to get knocked out of the ring already. Though, as soon as Shedinja was out of the ring, the hailstorm surrounding the area dispersed into nothing, rendering Vulpix's earlier Aurora Veil to be useless, as the protective move disappeared from around Vulpix.

"Now, Bewear, use Superpower on Lairon!" Ash ordered.

The Strong Arm pokemon gave a loud squeal before being surrounded by a dark red veil, as the Normal and Fighting type flexed his muscles, before charging towards Lairon with incredible speed and momentum, trying to take out the Iron Armor Pokémon with one move.

"Lairon, use Iron Defense and protect yourself!" Gladion ordered.

"Ron!" Lairon roared as his whole body turned into steel, trying to hang tough.

Though to Gladion's dismay, due to the effects of Autotomize from the start of the battle, Bewear was nevertheless able to effortlessly pick Lairon off the ground shocking the Steel and Rock type, as the Strong Arm Pokémon tossed the Iron Armor Pokémon out of the ring, crashing onto the ground with blue particle of light appearing around his body.

"Would you look at that ladies and gentleman, despite Lairon's best effort, Bewear was able to overwhelm its defenses with superior force, and was send out of the ring!" The announcer screamed with a comment.

The crowd was cheering loudly with frenzy, as only two Pokémon stood in the ring, and they were Lillie's Vulpix and Ash's Bewear, and murmurs were going around the audience seat, about who was going to win.

"Vulpix, use Power Snow!" Lillie ordered.

Vulpix once again like last time, inhaled a lung full of air, before blasting out a small blizzard made of snow particles at Bewear, and despite Vulpix's best efforts, only a part of Bewear's arm was frozen, as he shattered the ice as if he was shattering a berry.

"Bewear, use Hammer Arm!" Ash ordered.

The Normal and Fighting types hand soon took up a white glow, before charging towards Vulpix with high speed, and without anytime to evade, the Strong Arm Pokémon a then sends the Fox Pokémon all the way to sky with a mighty punch, causing it to hit the wall just a few feet above their feet, as dust of cloud formed.

The crowd were anxious about the results, as Ash looked at the ceiling with caution, whist Lillie was worried for her Pokémon. Though, unexpectedly enough, a large rainbow glowing blue ball charged down towards Bewear, as the object crashed into the Strong Arm Pokémon, sending Bewear to the ground, shocking Ash.

"What happened?!" He screamed in shock and wonder.

The result too shocked Gladion and Hau, as the ball burst apart to reveal a more majestic looking Ninetales with blue skin, as she shook her body elegantly with pride, and much to everyone's shock, Ninetales didn't have a single scratch on it.

"Did, Vulpix Evolve?" Hau questioned.

"But I didn't see Lillie use any Ice Stone, nor did I see any of them lying around." Gladion answered.

Bewear slowly recovered from the hit he has received earlier, before looking at Ninetales who looked him back in the eyes, filled with confidence since evolving.

"Erm… Ninetales, use Blizzard!" Lillie instructed nervously.

Ninetales inhaled a large amount of air, before launching a devastating snowstorm from her mouth towards Bewear. The Strong Arm Pokémon in the meantime, crossed his arm to guard himself against the powerful Ice type attack, which ended up freezing both his arms, leaving him unable to attack.

"Now, use Zen Headbutt!"

Taking the chance where her opponent couldn't retaliate, Ninetales' head blinked in a blue light, as she charged towards Bewear, successfully ramming into Bewear with a super effective attack, sending him flying out of the ring, as Bewear crashed next to Ash, who looked shocked.

"With Shedinja knocked out, and both Lairon and Bewear out of the ring. The winner is Ninetales, and therefore the winner of this match is Lillie!" The announcer screamed.

The crowd cheered loudly, as Lillie looked around completely confused about what just happened. Ash chuckled as he helped Bewear off the ground, before looking towards Lillie with a thumbs up.

"Congratulations on your first victory, Lillie. That battle was fun, I really didn't expect that to happen." Ash commented.

"I'm not sure what to say, but thank you!" The blonde girl responded, with a smile on her face.

Gladion chuckled silently before recalling Lairon, as he silently left the area without any of them seeing, except for Ash.

"That was fun, so I'll see you guys later, I'm off to get myself some Malasada!" Hau chimed, before bolting out of the area at maximum speed.

Ash and Lillie swear dropped at Hau's enthusiasm, before laughing lightly as Ash looked at Lillie.

"It's also time for us to leave as well, let's go back to Heahea City, and see what we can do there." Ash told his lover who nodded.

As both Ash and Lillie leave, Plumeria who was standing at the top of the audience seat grinned before turning around, where a few Team Skull Grunts followed from behind as they walked towards the exit of the place.

* * *

Chapter 18 of the main story, please review how you guys find it.

 **A/N:** As always, I'll be very busy from this point on, so the chapters for all my stories are going take very long, and as always, I'll try my best to bring in new chapters.

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 19: Encounter in the Tunnel

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Once having left the Royal Avenue and going through Route 6, Ash and Lillie finally arrived at the roadside of Heahea City, where the area towards his next Trial was going to be at.

"We're finally back in Heahea City." Lillie voiced out loudly, catching onto Ash's enthusiasm a little during their journey.

"Say, wasn't there someone who you wanted to meet, Lillie?" Ash questioned, trying to get his girlfriend back on track of why they made their way back to Heahea City, with haste in the first place.

"Oh, that's right. We're here to see If Professor Burnet has made any new discovery about Nebby, at the same time we can acquaintance of the both of you." Lillie answered, finally getting back on track.

Since Ash didn't know where the institute was to begin with, he had no choice but to follow Lillie towards a rather tall and big building, at first glance it was as if Ash was staring at some sort of outer space research facility made in Alola, since there was signs and plenty of glass windows everywhere to being with.

"The Dimensional Research Laboratory." Ash mumbled out the words of the sign, resting in front of the laboratory.

"This way, Ash!" Lillie called out, catching his attention immediately as he went rushing in.

As Ash rushed into the laboratory, a mild crack in the sky occurred catching Pikachu's attention, as the Mouse Pokémon stood there for a moment before finally deciding to ignore the crack in the sky as it disappeared into nothing amongst the clouds covering the vast blue sky.

* * *

Inside of the laboratory, where Ash had entered with Lillie. The couple were meet with the scene of where Professor Kukui was talking to another woman around his age, she had tan skin with white hair and yellow eyes, the woman also wore a grey sleeveless shirt with what seems to be a black swimsuit with orange strips, along with a black heel. Their arrivals were immediately discovered by Kukui, who raised an arm to greet the two youngsters.

"Alola, Ash and Lillie. I see that you've made your way here." Kukui greeted with a bright smile.

"Alola, professor." The two teenagers greeted simultaneously.

"So, you must be the young man that Kukui has been talking about lately." The woman remarked.

Ash turned his head to her, as the woman greeted him with a smile on her face, before gesturing to herself.

"My name is Professor Burnet, I work here to undergo Dimensional Research." Burnet introduced herself to the youngster.

"The name's Ash Ketchum, nice to meet you." Ash greeted.

"What do you mean by Dimensional Research, Professor Burnet?" Ash questioned.

Burnet gave a warm smile, before signaling for them to follow closely behind her though specifically Ash, something which Ash did with earnestness, as Lillie and Kukui too followed behind Burnet as they entered the elevator.

"What I mean by Dimensional Research, is that we research about another being living in a separate dimension to our own." Burnet clarified Ash's question, with a scientific answer.

The elevator door soon opened upon reaching the fifth floor, as they step out of the flooring transport, to see many researchers running around the place with tons of papers in their hand, as some were trying to find frequencies out of random letters and numbers, something which Ash will never be able to understand.

"This is the floor where we mainly do our research in, we search dimensions through frequencies made out of numbers and letter as codes for that dimension." Burnet told the young man, as Ash nodded his head in mild understanding about what she had spoke about.

"Though our research mainly focuses on Pokémon who can travel through dimensions, and those documents there are the ones we found out so far." Burnet simplified her words, making it easier for Ash to understand.

"From what I was told, Lillie said something about you trying to find out Nebby's origin." Ash questioned.

Burnet was surprised by the fact that Ash knew Nebby, since the Nebula Pokémon was a secretive subject never to be disclosed to the outside world, especially since Lillie was being hunted by her own mother, in order to get Nebby back into her possession, and the fact that Lillie told Ash herself, must have meant that the blonde girl trusted him fully.

"You must really trusted him a lot, Lillie. To be able to tell him, something about Nebby." Burnet told the Gladion's younger sister, as she blushed slightly.

"Yes I do, I trust Ash fully. After all, his also helping me find out what Nebby truly is in this world." This made Burnet nod her head in understanding to the subject at hand, before signaling for Ash and his small company to follow her.

* * *

As Ash, Lillie and Kukui followed Burnet from behind, the professor who studies dimension, opened the door to a small room where a large computer with multiple screen lies within as the only object in the entire space with a single chair in front of it. There was even alarm system equipped on the computer itself, for purpose which is unknown to Ash.

"We recently learned that Nebby to attached to a mysterious portal, which looks something like this." Burnet told Ash, before displaying a certain image on the screen.

The image resembles what seems to be a crack in the sky, as it expanded out a wormhole-like net made of multiple color while shining brightly, Pikachu was mildly shocked at the picture displayed, because it somewhat resembled the crack he had saw in the sky, prior to entering the building.

"We call this the Ultra Wormhole, a wormhole which leads us to a new dimension. It is still currently unknown to us if it is true or not, since none of us had entered it before." Burnet explained the origins of the Unknown portal.

"But one thing we do know, is that. Nebby, seems to have powers similar to such portals which opens in the sky beyond anyone's reach, and we had clarified that Nebby's power is still at random, thereby it might open an Ultra Wormhole if endangered." Burnet further explains the origin of the Ultra Wormhole and a part of Nebby's power.

Ash and Lillie sweat dropped at Burnet's discovery of Nebby's origin even if it was partial and not completed, Lillie instinctively tighten her grip on her bag making Nebby cry out in curiously from within of why the blonde was frightened.

"So, to clarify further. If anyone knows how to operate or control this power, they can spread Ultra Wormhole, around the world?" Burnet nodded her head at Ash's clarifications, before typing on the computer for a few seconds.

"Your clarifications are right, and the only real danger is that we don't know what lives beyond such portals, meaning we might even be up against unknown monsters." Burnet told the young boy who was in thoughts.

"Monster, could it have been that again?" Ash thought to himself, as the image of the mysterious jellyfish flashed into his mind, safe goes for the description of the giant black monster who destroyed Violet City within the Johto Region.

Pikachu gazed up at his Trainer worrying that his Trainer might fear the mysterious creature they had fought before, as Ash decided to shake the thought away from his mind before getting himself back on track about the case going on.

"That's all we know for now, Kukui is also trying to help me find out, what kind of creatures lives beyond such portals. So until we do, we can't extract anymore information about Nebby." Burnet told them, as Lillie bowed her head.

"I'm very thankful for your help, Professor Burnet." The blonde thanked wholeheartedly, causing Burnet to chuckle.

"Don't sweat it, Lillie. I'm more then happy to help, when you have anymore troubles." The white hair professor exclaimed, with a smile on her face.

After showing the two what she had gathered thus far, Burnet led them back to the main research room before locking the secret room. Ash and Lillie decided to take the time to explore the area a little more, as Ash remained behind in the Dimensional Research Laboratory, whist Lillie went outside for some fresh air.

"Professor Kukui, do you happen to know who's the Kahuna of Akala Island?" Ash questioned, wanting to know a little about his opponent before his fight.

"Well, the Kahuna of Akala Island is called Olivia. She uses Rock types, and don't make the mistake of underestimating her though, her Rock types packs a huge punch." Kukui answered while giving Ash a warning.

"I see, must mean that she's plenty strong." Ash mumbled.

The Kanto native soon left the laboratory to go search for Lillie, on his way out of the main lobby, the wall suddenly turned shiny revealing a huge serpentine-like Pokémon flying by as it looked through the wall at the latter, before flying away towards another direction with the wall turning back to normal.

* * *

While venturing through Heahea City, Ash noticed Lillie standing by what seems to be a dessert store, as she sighed loudly before turning around to meet Ash face to face with the Kanto native smiling.

"Why the long face, Lillie? Something you want to get?" Ash questioned.

"Not really. I did heard that the ice cream here is delicious, but it seems like I don't have any money to buy it, and I'd feel bad if I keep asking you for more favors." Lillie told Ash, who chuckle slightly before walking towards the store.

"I'd said it before, Lillie. Whenever you have trouble you can come and find me, be it big or small, I'll be there for you." Ash responded, before taking an order from the store.

After getting his order, Ash passed one of the ice cream to Lillie, before settling down on a bench at the roadside. Lillie then happily accepted his offer and took the ice cream off his hand, before joining him down on the bench.

"Have you figure out who you're going to be fighting against, Ash?" Lillie questioned, while taking a lick of her ice cream.

"According to Professor Kukui, the Kahuna's name is Olivia, and she uses Rock types.! " Ash answered, explaining Olivia's type preference to Lillie.

"If she's going to use Rock types, Doesn't that mean you're going to use Decidueye and Bewear?" Lillie questioned, only for Ash to shake his head in denial.

"I'm not. Even if I have the Type Advantage over her Rock types, without knowing what move she uses it's useless." Ash explained his personal thoughts to Lillie, who looked a little impressed on how Ash thinks before and during a battle.

After having finish their ice cream, Ash and Lillie continued their journey but the only thing was that, they didn't know where to go from this point on, until Rotom came out of Ash's bag before showing off a map.

"If you're going to challenge Olivia, you'll need to get to Konikoni City through Diglett's Tunnel." Rotom directed while pointing at a direction.

Ash and Lillie took a quick glance at where Rotom pointed, to notice that the flying Pokedex was actually pointing to a rather big tunnel, which was just at the south of Heahea City.

"Thanks, Rotom. That means our next destination is Konikoni City." Ash thanked.

* * *

The couple made their way towards Diglett's Tunnel, though at first glance the exterior was bright, but upon entering the tunnel, it was dark but to their most fortunate luck, there was light from nearby lambs at each corner of every turn, making it less darker and creepy.

"I'm surprise that the Diglett's Tunnel in Alola has light, compared to the Diglett's Cave in Kanto. " Ash remarked, while comparing both regions Diglett habitat.

"Kanto has a Diglett's Cave, Ash?" This made Ash nod his head.

"Though the Diglett's there are passive and non-aggressive, they don't fight people but rather want peace and quiet." Ash explained, the part of Diglett's Cave to Lillie, who nodded in understanding.

While venturing through the peaceful Diglett's Tunnel, sound of battling can be heard though it was unknown to them if the Wild Pokémon were just training, or was it a Trainer battle. Being as curious as they are right now, Ash and Lillie ventured forth towards the noise, only to see a familiar woman, who was with five other Team Skull Grunts. Their Pokémon's however, was battling against a light brown horse-like Pokémon, that Pokémon was also rather huge in size and behind it was a couple more other Pokémon.

"Rotom, who's that Pokémon?" Ash asked.

 **Mudsdale, the Draft Horse Pokémon a Ground Type, Mudsdale has excellent stamina being able to run three days and nights without rest while carrying a weight over 10 tons, Mudsdale's legs are also power enough to defeat nearly any foe with a single hit. This Pokémon is very well known for its emotional fortitude.**

"Protecting them is going to be useless, after all, you're in no shape to continue anyways." The woman taunted the Draft Horse Pokémon, who looked at the woman with anger in its eyes.

Mudsdale roared loudly in frustration before charging at her Pokémon with body encased in a light brown glow, the woman's Pokémon, resembling that of a starfish smirked alongside its Trainer, as the Ground type Pokémon drew closer and closer.

"Baneful Bunker, go." She ordered.

The Pokémon who was ordered to take such action retreated deeply back into its legs or arms, before closing the front ones to form a shield, as it expanded out a purple dome around itself with purple spikes throbbing out from all angles, with Mudsdale crashing into such shield, before glowing purple while growling in pain, shocking Ash and Lillie.

 **Toxapex, the Brutal Star Pokémon a Water and Poison Type, Toxapex carries deadly poison in their spine which causes pain up to 72 hours, they also use their tentacles to hunt their most common prey Corsola's, even if one manages to bypass their weapon-like spine, Toxapex can still attack with their claws.**

Rotom described the Pokémon now to be Toxapex, as the Skull Grunts rushed up to the woman with big smiles and admiration all over their faces.

"Bis sis, that was awesome!" One of them yelled.

"Ya took out that horse, with only ya Toxapex, ya just as strong as the boss!" Another one screamed.

The woman chuckled at their praises before looking at the severely injured and now poisoned Mudsdale, as it struggled to stand on its feet while stumbling around every few seconds while shaking its head to concentrate on the Battle against the person who commanded Toxapex.

"Ya might want to come out, if you want to save this Pokémon, kid. " The woman shit the words at Ash's direction, causing him to step out of hiding.

As Ash stepped out of hiding with Lillie beside him, the woman smirked at the sight of the two youngsters, she was more or less a bit surprised to see Lillie but decided to ignore it before fixing her sights on Ash, the one who she had heard a lot about from the Grunts.

"I don't think we've been properly acquainted have we, back at Lush Jungle?" The woman started, causing Ash to look at her.

"The name's Plumeria, you can call me an Admin of Team Skull if ya want to." Plumeria formally introduced herself to the youngster.

"My name's Ash Ketchum, and I'm here to stop you from harming that Mudsdale any longer." Ash shot back.

His words caused Plumeria to chuckle loudly at his courage and determination, as she closed her eyes before laughing a little in delight.

"We'll see if you have what it takes to stick me, boy. If you do lose, let it be a lesson to stay out of an adult's affair." Plumeria declared sharply, while glaring at Ash.

"Right back at you. Just don't go off stomping madly, when I beat you for messing with an injured Pokémon." Ash retorted.

As Lillie watch from Ash's side of the field as did the Grunts from Plumeria's side of the field, both Trainers took out a Poke Ball each before enlarging it in their hands.

"3 on 3, no backing out on this one." Plumeria ruled the battle

"Fine by me." Ash responded with full confidence.

Both Trainers gripped onto their Poke Ball tightly, before throwing it into the air with all their might. Soon enough, the containment device burst open while shooting out a Ray of blue light, and on Ash's side of the field, it was his Deino who came out into action, whist from Plumeria's side of the field, was a Nidoqueen.

"Deino, Dragon Rage!" Ash ordered.

Deino opened his mouth before charging up a source of bluish energy within his body, before firing out a small beam which formed a shape of a dragon as it raced towards Nidoqueen. While seeming ti be a powerful and deadly attack, Nidoqueen simply guarded herself with both her hands, as the attack made contact to did so much as nothing on the Drill Pokémon.

"If that's the best you can do, it's not even going to be enough. Now, use Thunderbolt!" Plumeria instructed.

Nidoqueen's horn immediately started to spark with electricity, before firing off a stream voltage of yellow electricity towards Deino.

"Dodge it and use Crunch!" Ash told the Irate Pokémon.

Deino nodded before leaping into the air, causing the Thunderbolt attack to miss its target. The Dark and Dragon type then opened his mouth, creating a large white jaw with Nidoqueen locked in between, and as soon as Deino closed his mouth in a biting motion, the jaws calmp down upon Nidoqueen, shutting her between the attack.

With what seems to be a successful attack by Deino against Nidoqueen, the Irate Pokemon started to glow purple, having being afflicted with poison from an unknown source shocking Ash, with Plumeria smirking brightly.

"To think you'd be this unlucky, kid." Plumeria taunted.

"Poison Point, that's Nidoqueen's Ability isn't it?" Ash's sentence made Plumeria nod her head, as she looked at the boy and his Pokémon.

Despite being afflicted with poison, Deino was nowhere close to backing down from his fight against Nidoqueen, as Ash let out his hand to command Deino for an attack.

"Deino, use Dragon Breath!" Ash instructed.

"Dei!" Deino roared, before firing off a green smoke-like attack towards Nidoqueen.

"Shatter it with Earth Power." Plumeria ordered.

Nidoqueen's body glowed in a light brown outline, as she slams the ground with her fight hand, causing a crack to appear on the concrete terrain, with a pillar filled with earth energy bursting forth from said crack beneath Deino's attack, destroying it completely.

After destroying Deino's attack, Nidoqueen's gave a loud roar before slamming her hands together with great force, preparing to continue fighting against the Irate Pokémon, who was getting weaker and weaker as time lasted due to the poison effect in his body.

"Deino, don't give up and use Crunch!" Ash yelled.

Deino nodded in reply as he leaped into the air before opening his mouth to form a white jaw filled with sharpen teeth with Nidoqueen's yet again locked in between, and with a might crunch, the jaw clamp down upon Nidoqueen, who was again quite healthy with the same result as the first to be a very futile effort.

"I don't see how you can cause so much trouble, kid. You're not even as strong as I think you are, or maybe it's just my brothers and sisters overreacting too much." Plumeria taunted, causing Ash to growl in mild anger.

"Don't take us too lightly, or you might regret it.!" Ash retorted, causing Plumeria to chuckle.

"Let's end this little charade, use Dynamic Punch." The Team Skull Admin, ordered sternly.

Nidoqueen gave off a loud roar, before forming a fist with her right hand which took up a red and orange glow, as she charged towards Deino at full speed, wanting to finish the battle with one final attack. Ash watches as Nidoqueen drew closer and closer, and since Deino was poisoned by Nidoqueen's Poison Point, the Irate Pokémon was in no such condition to dodge any attacks at all, and Ash's only option was to fight back either winning or losing, as he clenched his right fist.

"If We're unable to run away, then we'll just have to fight back! Deino, use Headbutt!" Ash ordered.

Deino gave out a loud roar of determination before charging towards Nidoqueen at full speed, but as he drew closer and closer with his weakened body, Deino started to glow in a bright blue veil with his head portion surrounded with a multicolored energy. All while in the midst of evolving, Deino crashed into Nidoqueen, and with what seems to be an incredible amount of force, the evolving Irate Pokémon a manages to send the Drill Pokémon flying several feet backwards on her back, as the light broke apart.

"Zwei!" The newly evolved Deino roared.

 **Zweilous, the Hostile Pokémon a Dark and Dragon Type and the evolved form of Deino, Zweilous's heads are always very hostile to one another, and will turn anything into a competition to see who becomes the leader, Zweilous also has a high vigor for constant biting or eating.**

Ash was more or less glad for Deino who evolved into his second stage, but for reasons unknown, by evoking, Zweilous seem to have gotten rid of the poison flowing through his body. Though initially surprised, Plumeria smirked at the sight of the newly evolved Irate Pokémon, because it would mean that their battle was going to be more and more exciting from this point on.

"Even if your Deino evolved, it doesn't seem to me that they are happy with each other." Plumeria said with a grin.

Ash turn his head to Zweilous to only see that Plumeria was right on the money, both heads of Zweilous were indeed in a heated argument with each other to see who gets to be the leader, as they rapidly bashed each others head with their own, causing Ash to sigh.

"I'll decide which one of you is the one to take the lead, when we finish this battle!" Ash told the Hostile Pokémon, as both heads immediately stopped before turning around.

"At the same time we can try out your new moves, Dragon Pulse!" Ash ordered sharply.

"Zwei… Lous!" Each individual head roared as they charged up a multicolored orb in their mouth.

Zweilous immediately fired both orbs which in turn formed two multicolored dragons, as both attacks merged into one larger dragon as it raced towards Nidoqueen at full speed and power, making successful contact with very little time, causing Nidoqueen to slide out covered in injury at long last throughout the battle.

"Yes, we did it!" Ash cheered.

"Don't get to carried away, kid." Plumeria shot back, causing Ash to stop.

"Nidoqueen's, use Superpower!" Plumeria instructed.

"Nido!" Nidoqueen roared while glowing in a red light.

Her body soon turned bulkier and bulkier as she raced towards Zweilous with strength as if she could take out the Dark and Dragon type with a single hit or take down. While Nidoqueen drew closer, Ash looked rather calm as he waved his hand.

"Use Substitute!" This order shocked Plumeria as she widened her eyes.

As soon as Nidoqueen made successful contact with Zweilous, said Pokémon turned into a cute looking stuff animal as it exploded upon being hit, with the real Zweilous appearing behind the female counterpart of Nidoking, with Ash and Zweilous smirking brightly.

"Let's end this, use Dragon Rush!" Ash yelled out loudly.

Zweilous's head immediately started to take a multicolor glow, resembling that of a dragon's head, as he charged at Nidoqueen, successfully hitting the Drill Pokémon from the back, sending her to the ground with a loud crashing sound, knocked out from her battle against her enemy who she thought was weak at first glance.

"Alright, Ash won!" Lillie cheered.

* * *

While the blonde was cheering at Ash's first victory within the three battle matches, Mudsdale who was weakly lying on the ground, opened one of its eye to look at the younger male Trainer as the other Pokémon around it tried to tend to its wounds done by Plumeria's Toxapex.

Upon his victory, Zweilous charged back towards Ash, crashing him to the ground with affection as both head looked at him anxiously, obviously wanting to know Ash's decision of who should be the leader amongst the two, as the Kanto native got up before patting their heads with both hand.

"The decision is easy, both of you get to be the leader. Each of you will be the leader for one day each, that way nobody remains happy and nobody remains sad." Ash told the two heads of Zweilous, as the Hostile Pokémon jump around in happiness.

"You're lucky that round, but don't think you'd be this round." Plumeria told the younger Trainer, while recalling her Nidoqueen.

"Though I have to admit, I underestimated you and therefore my Nidoqueen lost, but that won't be happening this time." She admitted before taking out a second Poke Ball.

Without calling out the Pokémon's name, the Team Skull Admin tossed it into the air, as it burst open to reveal a four winged bat, who was flying in the air at a relatively high speed as it gazed down upon Ash and his team, where the Kanto native recalled Zweilous in order for his Pokémon to rest before taking out a second Poke Ball.

"If it's aerial combat, I got just the Pokémon." Ash smirked.

"Charizard, I choose you!" Ash called.

His Poke Ball burst open to reveal the Flame Pokémon with a shine of bright light, as he gave a loud roar that shook even the cave's floor and walls, causing everyone to shut their ears as Charizard's roar was intensified by the echoes within the tunnel, as he got into a battle ready stance against Plumeria's Crobat.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Plumeria started.

Crobat's wings glowed in a white light as did his body, as he circled one full circle before vanishing from view. Despite the fact that Crobat vanished, Ash wasn't the least concern about it as he looked at Charizard who nodded back, with the Flame Pokémon standing still like a statue with his body sticking out bracing himself for impact.

A sound of something being hit soon echoed through the tunnel, as Charizard growled in pain after getting hit, as Crobat was revealed to be in contact with Charizard's abdomen as he widen his eyes in shock of having being stopped by the Flame Pokémon's sheer willpower and defense to take in his hit without moving backwards.

"Now, use Dragon Claw!" Ash commanded.

"Rargh!" Charizard roared as he raised his right hand.

His right claws immediately took up a green glow, as they expand out a Claw twice his original length before bringing it down upon Crobat. Although, despite being locked in placed and without his Trainer's order. Crobat vanished from sight shocking Ash, as Charizard's attack miss its mark, as the Bat Pokémon appeared back at his original spot.

"Not hitting very hard, Crobat is way too fast for Charizard to catch." Ash mumbled.

"Rargh!" Charizard called out to his Trainer who looked at him.

Charizard the opened his mouth before using his left hand to point at innards of his mouth, before slamming his mouth shut motioning in a biting sound, with Ash catching onto what Charizard wanted to try and do.

"You want to try it out, though it might hurt." Charizard cracked a large grin, causing Lillie to tilt her head.

Plumeria stood on ready for what is to come as did her Crobat who remain in the air, being ready to take whatever Charizard had to throw at him, with both Ash and Charizard looking at each other before giving each other a grin.

"Alright, use Fire Blast, but don't launch it!" Ash instructed, wanting to try out Charizard's technique.

Charizard opened his mouth to charge up a sphere of fire, but as Ash ordered, he did not fired said attack but keeping it there to gain more and more power. As Crobat and Plumeria waited, the sphere of fire grew bigger and bigger in size while radiating more and more heat cuaisng everyone in the cave to sweat, until it has reached an abnormal size.

"Do it!" This made Charizard eat his own attack, shocking everyone.

The Flame Pokémon soon swallowed the Fire Blast attack he had charged for a long time, as his stomach started to blaze with fire, going all the way to his head changing his blunt horn into a sharpened blazing horn, as his wings blazed with fire with his tail flame growing to an abnormal size, what changed the most was his claws as his white claws turned dark orange, while blazing with fire.

"What is this, some sort of a few Ability?" Plumeria thought to herself, as she watch Charizard let loose a mighty roar with fire streaming out of his mouth.

"Dragon Claw, go!" Ash ordered with pure confidence.

Charizard soon created a green Claw overlapping his blazing Claw, which resulting in both power being mixed together to create a dark green claw with fire raging from Within, as Charizard flew towards Crobat with immense speed, appearing in front of Bat Pokémon faster than he could have imagined before sending the claw towards his opponent sending the Poison and Flying type flying to the wall hard.

"Crobat, use Air Slash!" Plumeria instructed.

"Cro!" Crobat called back, before firing off several blades of wind towards Charizard.

Ash wasn't concern when the Air Slash attack made successful contact against Charizard, as it was revealed that the Flame Pokémon was completely fine after being hit by the Flying type attack, leaving not so much as a scratch on his body at all.

"Time to end this, Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Ash told the final evolution of the Kanto Fire Starter.

Charizard cracked a large grin on his face, before firing off a stream of orange flame, at three times the size towards Crobat who could only widen his eyes as the attack made successful contact, which resulted in the Bat Pokémon being burned as he fell from the sky and onto the ground unconscious from his battle against Ash's powerful Charizard.

After the battle was over, Charizard's flaming claws, wings, horn broke apart, as the fire within his stomach deemed with his claw returning to normal. While his technique wore off, Charizard landed on the ground panting harshly with Ash helping him up from the ground.

"That must have taken a toll on Charizard." Lillie thought to herself.

* * *

Sound of a Pokémon being recalled can be heard as Plumeria kept Crobat's Poke Ball in her pocket, before taking out a third one, as she gazed at Ash.

"I got to say, you're actually tougher then you look." She complimented.

"Though, this round, you're going to lose it." She smirked.

Plumeria immediately tossed the Poke Ball in her hand into the air, as it opened up revealing her own Salazzle with a shine of light, as the Toxic Lizard Pokémon stood there ready to attack at any given moment, while smirking rather evilly at the opposing male Trainer.

"Pikachu, you ready?" Ash questioned.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu replied with a battle cry, as he ran all the way to the end of Ash's arm, before jumping into battle, getting on all four ready to face Salazzle.

As both Pokémon reach the field, both Ash's Pikachu and Plumeria's Salazzle waited for the other to make a move, as both Pokémon continued to stare at each other.

"Pikachu, start things off with Quick Attack!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu's body soon shine out a white veil, as he ran at Salazzle at full throttle, though to their surprise, Salazzle didn't really seem bothered by Pikachu's attempt to confuse it with his immense speed, as Plumeria simply smirked with a chuckle.

"Too slow, use Dragon Claw!" Plumeria yelled out.

Salazzle's hand soon expanded out a green Claw, and to everyone's surprise including Ash, Salazzle managed to swipe the Mouse Pokémon into the air, despite him running at a high speed which confused nearly if not every Pokémon he gone up against, as the Electric type crashed onto the ground before getting back up slowly.

"Pikachu, are you alright?!" Ash yelled in concern.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled back with voice of reassurance, as he glared at Salazzle.

"That Salazzle is extremely fast and quick witted too, what do we do?" Ash thought to himself.

While he was in thoughts, Salazzle opened her mouth to form a multicolored orb, before firing off a Dragon Pulse attack at Plumeria's order at Pikachu, causing the Mouse Pokémon to run around in order to evade the attack.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash told his best friend.

Pikachu wasted no time in gathering a small amount of electricity before firing a voltage line of yellow electricity at Salazzle's Dragon Pulse, resulting in a small explosion which cause dust and smoke to cover the entire battlefield, much to Ash's dismay, until Plumeria started to talk.

"Sludge Wave." Her voice rang.

While Pikachu was unprepared for the next attack to come, a wave of purple water was suddenly blast out of the smoke, slamming themselves into Pikachu causing him to be washed back to Ash, even more injured then before as purple light can be seen on his body.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled out.

"His been poisoned!" Rotom shouted in an alarming tone.

As Pikachu weakly gets up in order to continue the fight, Salazzle and Plumeria merely smirk and grin respectively at the display of their opponent's strength, as they watch Pikachu troubling to stand still from being poison, with Plumeria letting out her hand.

"Venoshock, finish it!" She ordered.

Salazzle gave her enemy a final smirk, before getting on all fours to fire a purple beam from her mouth at Pikachu. Without any strength left to move due to his injury and the poison which was inflicted on him, Pikachu was regrettably blast away towards Ash's location as he struggled to get up due to the damages that has been done to his body.

"Pikachu, are you alright?!" Ash called out, hoping that his best friend was fine.

"Pi…ka." Pikachu gave Ash a slow thumbs up, before giving his attention back to the field.

"Then we only have one chance to pull this off, let's do this buddy!" Ash told Pikachu, before equipping a Normalium Z into his Z-Ring.

Plumeria was more or less ready for what's to come next, as she watch Ash and Pikachu cross their arm before doing a series of dance but moving mainly their arms.

"This is the power of our full spirit and bond!" Ash yelled, as a white aura appeared around him before sending themselves towards Pikachu, fully charging up his Z-Power.

"Use Breakneck Blitz!" Ash ordered, with Pikachu getting on all fours.

Upon hearing his order, Pikachu immediately started to run at Salazzle with extreme speed alongside an incredible momentum. As the Mouse Pokémon drew closer and closer towards Salazzle, Plumeria chuckled before looking at the Toxic Lizard Pokémon.

"Dragon Tail, go." She ordered, still being calm.

Salazzle obeyed her Trainer's order, as her tail got enveloped in a green light before swinging it at Pikachu, clashing with the Electric Type's Z-Move. Ash was incredibly nervous for the result as Pikachu did not have much strength left to fight, and for what seems to be good at the start with Pikachu pushing Salazzle back, it ended up being backfired as Plumeria's Salazzle managed to put power Pikachu's Z-Move, before sending him back to Ash unconscious with a powerful Dragon Tail, leaving Salazzle the victor in their fight.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled before running towards his starter.

"You're not bad, kid. Though I might watch my back, if I were you." Plumeria remarked the younger Trainer.

"Let's go." Plumeria ordered while walking away, as the Grunts followed after their bigger figure.

* * *

After Ash's battle with Plumeria, Lillie ran towards his location as Ash held the still poisoned Pikachu in his arms, as Lillie immediately took out a medical kit, which had an impressive amount of medical supplies stored in it, as she handed Ash one Pecha Berry, meant for curing poison alignment.

"Thanks, Lillie." Ash thanked, before giving the Berry to his best friend.

"Here, Pikachu, eat this." Ash told him.

Pikachu nodded as he took little bites off the large Berry, curing his poison status as he gain back a bit of his strength. Ash then leave Pikachu alone for the time being, in order for him to snack on his Berry treat, as he turn his head to Lillie.

"How's Mudsdale doing, Lillie?" Ash questioned, showing his concern for Mudsdale health.

"Mudsdale's fine, I've cured it off its poison status, but Mudsdale is still too weak to move." Lillie told the Kanto native.

Ash could see that despite having loads of medical supplies, Lillie did not have much potions left to heal a Pokémon's injury. The male Trainer shut his eyes, thinking of a way to help Mudsdale, but his thoughts were ruined when something invisible or so he thought was invisible crashed into his face, causing to squish Pikachu who was behind him.

While crushed and unable to bear his Trainers weight, Pikachu let loose a powerful Thunderbolt shocking both Ash and whoever was holding onto him with a high voltage attack, as the electricity suddenly produced a large amount of light, Lillie shut her eyes being the closest in order for her eyes to not get damaged.

"Pikachu… that… was… unintentional…" Ash wheeze out, after having being shocked by Pikachu's Thunderbolt attack.

"But what crashed into you, Ash?" Lillie questioned.

"Good question, I was wondering about that too." Ash answered, with the same curiosity level as Lillie.

Both Ash and Lillie's questions were answered shortly after, when something suddenly revealed itself on Ash's lap as it started to see stars in its eyes after having to be fried by Pikachu's attack without preparations for its, with Ash and Pikachu being shocked.

"It's a Latias!?" Ash yelled, as Rotom immediately came into action.

 **Latias, the Eon Pokémon a Psychic and Dragon Type, Latias has glass-like feathers which allows it to refract light to alter its appearance, Latias is also very highly intelligent to be able to understand human language, and if a danger was to be around the corner, Latias would flee without being spotted.**

Around the same time where Rotom finished describing Latias, the Eon Pokémon n opened her eyes before getting up from Ash's lap and into the air before shaking her head to gain back her focus, as she started to stare at the two shocked human alongside a Pikachu.

"I didn't think I'd see a Latias, this is such a sight!" Rotom cheered loudly in joy, as the first rare Pokémon he saw was Mew at Brooklet Hill.

"But what's a Latias doing all the way in Alola, weren't they meant to be in Hoenn?" Lillie questioned, gaining Ash's curiosity at a certain point.

"That's true, unless…" Ash stopped midway, with Latias swiping him off 5he ground before tossing him around in the air with absolute joy.

Lillie and Rotom watch on with confusion as Pikachu brighten up with the same happiness as Latias, as he climbing the biggest rock he can find, before leaping onto Latias's body, all while Ash was yelling while being tossed around in the air by Latias like a ragged doll in a little girl's arms.

"Latias, before we get into our happy reunion, I have a favor to ask of you." Ash told the female counterpart of Latios.

"That Mudsdale was hurt badly in a battle, and I was wondering if you could help it?" Ash requested, caring more for Mudsdale's health.

The Eon Pokémon happily nodded, as she placed Ash on the ground before flying towards the injured Draft Horse Pokémon. While the Psychic and Dragon type is above Mudsdale, Latias soon unleashed a pulse of pink energy beneath herself towards Mudsdale, as the wound around its body started to close slowly, with Mudsdale's breathing getting back in control.

"Latias is using Heal Pulse, and it seems that Mudsdale is a bit better now." Rotom told his companions.

After healing Mudsdale's wound, Latias then stopped before descending lower to inspect the Draft Horse Pokémon, who opened its eyes slowly before getting up slightly while grunting in pain, as the pain from the injury it has sustained still retains in its body.

"Though it may seem that Mudsdale's wounds have close slightly, I'm afraid it won't be going anywhere anytime soon." Ash mumbled to himself, though it was loud enough for Lillie to hear.

"Then why don't we bring Mudsdale to the Pokémon Center?" The blonde girl suggested as Ash turn to look at her.

"But the entrance is far." He retorted, until Rotom smirked before flying in between the two teenagers with arms cross, as a smiling picture appeared on his screen.

"You're in luck, there's a Pokémon Center in Konikoni City, we can treat Mudsdale there. At the same time according to the map, the entrance is around the corner." Rotom reassured the two.

Ash nodded in response as he started to help Mudsdale stand by holding its huge body with the help of Latias, but before he could say anything, two sets of voice came into the cave.

"Who's out there having a battle?!" A woman's voice screamed.

A figure of a woman dressed in a white uniform appeared slightly causing Lillie to stutter a little, but just as Ash decided to take a foot forward, Lillie quickly pulled him back in retreat as she hid behind a huge rock, obviously hiding from the woman in white.

"What's the matter, Lillie? I've never seen you this scared before." Ash asked in concern.

"Those are some of the people who my mother ordered to catch me. If they find me, I'm afraid I won't be able to come back here anymore." Lillie told her only male companion.

"Alright, I get it. I'll try to delay her as much as I can, in the mean time you get to Konikoni City first, I'll meet you there when we're done." Ash instructed, having understood Lillie's momentary fear of going back to her mother.

Lillie nodded as she quickly ran off towards the exit of the tunnel with Rotom being her guide. Ash in the meantime as Lillie made her escape, took a deep before stepping out into the open with Latias while they were holding onto the injured Mudsdale.

"Ma'am, excuse me but is there a Pokémon Center near here?" Ash questioned, catching the woman's attention.

"Was it you who had a battle? What happened to this poor Mudsdale?" She responded.

"This Mudsdale was attacked by a group of people, and was poisoned as well. I had my Latias here to heal it, but the poison seems to be taking even more effect." Ash answered, forging a half true and half lie.

The woman nodded in understanding, as a man too dressed in white walked towards the location, only to see Ash and Latias helping Mudsdale to stand up right.

"What's going on?" He questioned.

"This kid found several people attack this poor Mudsdale, he seems to have chased them away but the Mudsdale is badly injured." She answered, as the man nodded in understanding.

"Alright, there's a Pokémon Center in Konikoni City not far from here. Kid, allow us to help you to reach the Pokémon Center to get Mudsdale treated." The man offered, as Ash nodded his head.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." The Kanto native thanked.

The two people dressed in white immediately went to help Ash and Latias to help Mudsdale stand, as they slowly made their way towards the exit. The entire time they were moving, Ash was wondering if Lillie had already made it out of the tunnel towards the city safely.

* * *

And Chapter done! Sorry for the extremely long wait, I didn't have much time to write due to the things I am currently doing, but be assured that I'll try to find time and write as much and as fast as I can.

Otherwise,

PEACE!


End file.
